Fire Emblem Awakening: Purpose
by JHAkrasia
Summary: A novelization - Robin is adopted into a family of fighters and noblemen called the Shepherds. He must guide them and their prince into battle against a vengeful foe from a war neither of them partook in. Chrom must rise to the occasion and cast off the yoke lain on his family by his father, and Robin must find his place in the world while he keeps his new family safe.
1. Premonition

**This is a derivative work of fiction based upon the story of an interactive experience. Several actions and choices normally up to the player have been predetermined. The choices made are not presented as 'definitive' nor do they completely reflect my own opinions on the original story. These decisions, as well as any divergences from the source, were made solely with cohesion and entertainment value in mind.  
As of this writing, there are over 16k stories based upon this property on this particular platform. Any similarities to one or more of these stories is unintentional.  
This story lifts concepts from several supplementary materials based on the original product. Certain details from these that many consider 'canon' have been kept, and others have been eschewed. This was intentional.  
"Fire Emblem: Awakening" for the Nintendo 3DS family of systems and all related characters are properties of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
This story was published under Fair Use and is not intended to infringe on copyright.  
**

* * *

 _I understand why the older me kept dreaming, but it didn't make any sense. He looked back at me every time we met, envious of me. I had yet to take his path, and he regretted every step he took. He would share these steps with me, but I only saw these clouded stories. Every detail was drowned by a voice, a noise. A mockery of identity. The laughter of a Madman. Sometimes the laughter would die, and from the noise a picture would shape, much like the one that I saw now..._

"This is it, our final battle." The dark haired man slowly drew his glistening blade from its sheath at his side. His vigor was waning, but his will was resolute. The dark one swayed malevolently mere paces away from us, his unnatural red eyes piercing the dankness of the room, as lively as when the battle had started. I watched him warily. This was wrong. Something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here. None of us were, and yet... The dark haired one turned to me and clasped my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

"You're one of us, Robin. No 'destiny' can change that."

I averted my gaze and looked down at my own weapons. A Thoron tome rested in one hand, and a jagged short sword in the other. A perplexed visage gazed back at me in the blade's polished finish - yellow eyes gleaming like a snake, but sagged in exhaustion and worry, peered from behind dark strands of hair. I turned from my reflection and back to my friend. He gestured to back to the dark one with his blade, and I followed. A wry smile spread over the sorcerer's dark skin and his brow lifted in amusement. My companion's words should reassure me I know, but somehow I doubted his words. Something ate at me, even as I sheathed my sword and readied the familiar tome from my side. The dark one did the same with a sinister book of his own.

My companion lowered his blade and poised to strike. "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" And with that he charged, his battlecry echoing from the many stone pillars that surrounded us. Any and all inhibition finally thrown to the wind, I ran to keep up, pulling my hood over my head.

My companion and the sorceror finally clashed. His blade swung and caught the dark one's talons. His red eyes flared as he ducked away and released the blade. His lanky, undefined frame swiftly removed itself from each stroke of the sacred blade and caught the tip with blue energy from his hands. The sorcerer shot a bolt of magic at my companion. He narrowly dodged and continues the struggle.

I ran to the sorceror's side and fling a bolt of lightning. The dark one turned to me and smiled. He vanished, and my bolt missed. My companion drew back and scanned the area urgently.

"Up there!" I look up just in time to watch the sorceror cast a spell of destructive force and fling it at my friend. It strikes him in the side and sends him into a pillar. The pillar crumbles from the force, but the dark haired swordsman pulled himself to his feet, barely, resting upon his sword.

The sorceror smiled as he silently glided forward, claws poised to release more of his obscene magic. He straightened his arm and guided another blast to hit the defenseless swordsman. I panicked and flung one of my own, weaker, but enough to apparently cancel the other bolt out.

Dust and smoke rose into the air, and as it cleared the sorceror's eyes peered out and scowled at me. Amusement had long left his face. I put my tome back into the long sack on the back of belt and reached for a sword. I charged into the smoke, blade at my side, and swung at the pair of red eyes.

The sorceror lurched back, a soft violet mist rising from his newly compromised temple. His face twisted even more. I took another swing. He caught it and tried to swipe my face. I move to the side and released my hold, sending him toppling forward.

"Robin!" I recognized my friend's voice, as did the sorceror. He turned just in time to watch as my companion charged with his blade once again. He caught the blade in his metal claws and stumbled backwards. The sorceror snarled.

"You... fools... cannot undone what has been written!" he declared as he began to reach for his tome once more. I eye my friend and nod. In a split second he knew what I meant.

I detach and ready my tome again. He struck, the sorcerer deflected, and I struck him. He turned to face me and my friend struck him again. When he'd try to face both of us -and fail- we'd both strike. Rinse lather and repeat. We continued this vicious dance of trading blows, attacking at every given interval for what seemed to be forever.

Finally, the sorcerer started to stumble. The various cracks and fissures in his body started to spew forth the rancid smoke. His eyes grew vacant and distant, and he finally toppled over to the ground.

The dark haired one drew his blade back and stepped back from the body. It began to crumble and dissipate like so many of the monster's we'd faced. He turned to me and let loose a weary smile.

I tried to smile back. Something was still eating at me. I think at that moment I finally knew why I was so scared. Not of anyone, but of why my friend shouldn't have come here. Maybe with the sorcerer gone I could forget about all of it. Everything he said had been ludicrous drivel in the first place...

"This isn't over..." and unnatural voice screamed. The sorcerer's body jerked upwards; as if pulled by infernal strings. "DAMN YOU BOTH," the body let loose one final burst of energy, straight at my friend. He never saw it coming. So I pushed him aside.

It was a direct hit. My body shook and was thrown to the ground. My vision fogged and pulsed. I rolled over and watched my friend run towards me. "You alright?" He asked calmly. I felt okay. Nothing hurt at all, but that didn't matter. The pain racked my brain, but it made me focus, and I remembered why i was so afraid. I was afraid of _me_ , and I knew my friend should be afraid of me too. Of course I did, in a way I've known forever, but didn't he know? Was he stupid? Why did he insist at keeping me at his side this whole time? Even now, _especially_ now.

My vision was guided to the dispersing remains of the dark one. It finally disappeared in a wisp of purple. "That's the last of him." My friend said. He turned to me and smiled again. "Thanks to you we carried the day." I had to look away. Study something else. "We can rest easy now..."

My vision started to pulse. My thoughts started to scream. Everything glared at me in an ungodly light. I must have looked in pain because my friend became frantic. No, no what was wrong with him? Didn't he know?! He should run!

"What's wrong?" I felt my consciousness fade in and out. I started to slump to the ground. "H-hey hold on-" And then there was that sound. That awful sound of rending armor and flesh. He finally detached, holding his chest as a bolt of energy spewed forth from the new wound is his chest. I knew it was going to happen, but I stared in disbelief. I hesitantly looked down at my own hand and watch the last of the very same magical energy dissipate. I looked back at my friend.

His eyes carried everything I was afraid he'd show; denial, disbelief, betrayal. I wanted to scream something but no words could escape my mouth. And then...

"This... isn't... your fault..." He gasped as he bent the knee. I couldn't believe my ears. "J-just promise me... you'll escape from this place..." He started to crumple. What was he saying? Was he mad?! He saw what happened! "Please, go..." He breathed his last and struck the ground. A dark puddle formed around his shape. I wanted to scream. I knew why this was happening but I couldn't say or do anything.

Finally my mind met with noise as the picture died once more. My ears were filled with laughter. The laughter of a madman who had killed his friend.


	2. The Verge of History - I

_Silence. Sweet beautiful silence. The long night of horrors, played in repeat, had finally stopped. I couldn't open my eyes, it felt like I had ran from one country to the other. I could feel the sun on my face, but I was too tired to rise. From the one glance I managed, I found myself in some field, bordering two biomes, somewhere off the beaten path. Shortly after that, I returned to my rest, and a thankfully dreamless sleep._

* * *

"Come oooon, let's hurry!" the girl shouted as she sped down the dirt road.

"S-Slow down, hey!" Her older brother shouted. "What if there's more Bandits? At least stick close to us two!"

The girl stopped and used her momentum to spin on her heel to face her two companions. "But you said the end of this road the patrol would be over."

"Yes, I did..."

"So I wanna get it done with as soon as possible!" She shouted as she picked up her pace again. "If one of us gets there, its done right? And we can start marching home!"

"You were the one complaining about marching the whole time! And- augh, she's gone." Her brother sighed.

"Even the weary may dash when the end is in sight." His companion remarked, more from observation than admiration. The young man nodded his head. This was his sister's first true patrol. She had begged him and begged him for months after she concluded her first year of training before he finally told her yes. He wished she would've waited like he asked. Perhaps then he could've avoided the complaining from all the marching they'd done, day in day out. She insisted on wearing the uniform given to her class, which therefore made it impossible to ride alongside their companion; a knight on horseback.

Even now with her second wind he couldn't help but feel annoyed, but nearly had a start when he heard a yelp. He looked ahead just in time to see his sister jump from the road to the grass below, catch her foot on something, and tumble over into a heap. Her hoop skirt lay awkwardly on its side as the rest of her body struggled up from the ground.

Immediately the two dashed forward. "What happened, what did you hit that made you fall like that?!" Her brother was obviously excited for her safety.

The girl looked up at her brother, eyes wide. "It's a person!" she exclaimed. The three stopped and made a circle.

There in the grass lay a young man in ragged clothes, and even more worn-black cloak, many times too big for his body. He lay there in the grass, steadily breathing. The sister tugged at her brother's arm, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

* * *

He had hardly been resting for what seemed like a few minutes when he heard voices, breaking his drowse and putting a pit in his stomach. Instantly his mind calculated; one... two... three people approaching over him. Two on foot, one on horseback. He could hear the rustling of cloth and leather from the first two, and the clinking of armor from the third along with the heavy breathing of a horse.

At some point, the noise died away, replaced by a gentle thumping in the distance. He assumed the party must have passed him on and willed his breath to slow. And then he heard the excited yelp of a little girl above him.

And then impact.

He stifled a grunt of pain as something collided with the side of his chest. He gripped his hands and his legs tossed with pain, but he kept his position. He heard more movement and voices, and soon realized that the three from earlier now stood above him silence, as he lay prone on the ground. He willed his breathing to slow once more.

"Chrom..." the first voice said, obviously female. "We have to do _something_..."

Pause. The three onlookers did nothing. They didn't seem to be armed...? At the very least nobody was drawing a weapon on him. A second voice let out a sigh.

"Well then, what do you propose we do?" the second voice asked.

"I... I don't know!" the first one sounded flustered. "But..."

The figure groaned as he opened his eyes, silencing the two's conversation. Light flooded his vision, but he quickly made out two of his onlookers. One a young girl, possibly a cleric judging by her clothes. The other a young man, dark haired, wearing a strange sort of leather armor and a silver sword sheathed at his side. The two looked relieved to see him come to. He darted his eyes back and forth warily between the two, unsure of what to do.

"I see you're finally awake." The young man said as stepped closer and leaned down.

"Hey there..." the girl added shyly. He wasn't sure what to say to either of them. He regarded them carefully. One had apparently kicked him in the side, whether they meant to or not. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a heavily armored figure looking on.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know... here, give me your hand." The dark-haired man reached out his hand. With brief hesitation, the figure reached out his own bare hand and grasped it. He had a start at the strange emblem marked onto the back of his palm, but his eyes were quickly drawn away as he was hefted to a standing position. The man was remarkably strong.

The weariness persisted, but it wasn't as bad as before. The figure found his bearings quickly and was able to to step back and observe the small party before him. The young girl; adolescent, bright yellow hair, wearing yellow with white ribbons, obviously nobility of some sort. The young man; dark haired, a mismatch of silver and dyed blue leather armor adorning his figure with a curious mark on his shoulder that made the figure's mind swim. The armored figure; a Great Knight in custom sky-blue armor, wearing an obscuring helmet. The figure cast his eyes down. He noticed his own mark on the back of his hand.

"You all right?" the young man asked carefully, taking a step forward. The figure nodded and looked gratefully to him.

"I am. Thank you Chrom..." a small ripple of surprise swept them. The knight's aloofness took an air of suspicion as he guided his horse nearer.

"Ah..." the young man tried to not look startled. No doubt his own suspicions were forming. "So then you know who I am?" he ventured.

"No, actually I..." the figure cast a wary glance as the knight hovered over the two of them. He finally noticed the long, polished silver lance strapped to the knight's back. The knight glared at him from his sightless visor. He looked back at the young man and his mark. Of course this was Chrom, the mark on his shoulder said it all! But where had he seen him before? "It just came to me I guess."

If Chrom wasn't convinced, he didn't show it. "...Curious." Chrom looked to his two companions and gestured forwards. "Come, let's walk. You in front. Let's get someplace where we can rest and assess the situation."

The girl gave an obvious groan of disappointment. Chrom stepped aside and gestured the figure forward. He hesitated. He quickly understood the tactics at play here, he certainly didn't start the encounter with the most trustworthy impression. Have the mysterious figure march in front; if he's dangerous, he'd have to turn on all three of them to pose a threat. But he wasn't a threat... was he? With no other option sans turning around and leaving for no reason, he did as he was told.

He started towards Chrom. Instead of falling behind him like he assumed, Chrom continued in step and walked with him, as if they were companions. This seemed confusing until he heard the armor clinking and the horse trotting behind him. Of course. Chrom could give him the benefit of the doubt and treat him fairly in person, while having the powerful knight pursue at a short distance behind in the chance that something did go wrong. Clever.

* * *

"Are you a traveler, or do you live someplace nearby?" A small town as visible on the horizon as the sun crawled into the middle of the sky. The figure made note of the heavy tome fasted in a harness to his belt beneath his own ragged, stitched cloak, and the dull sword tied to his belt length-wise on his belt. Next to these he had found a pair of gloves that he quickly put on, to hide the mark on his hand. Hopefully the knight behind him did not notice.

Dialogue had been fleeting in the past hour, but now it seemed Chrom was ready to start asking him the serious questions.

"N-no, I don't think so anyway," the figure replied carefully. "I definitely don't live nearby."

"Alright then. You a mage? I noticed your tome earlier."

"I-I... that's one way to put it." He didn't know if mages in the area used swords, and in the off chance his companions hadn't noticed his own yet, he decided not to add any weapons to his repertoire. There was a brief silence.

"Tell me then what your name is? What brings you here?"

"My name is... it's..." the figure never finished his sentence. He stared blankly ahead as he realized it. He had no name, no home, no trade, or any idea how he got here. Those dreams from earlier, it were as if those were all he had known all his life, and now he awoke suddenly in a world where had control over his actions. If he could call this critical lack of self-information control. The figure from his dream called him a name! What was it...

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if..." the figure started surveying his surroundings and made note of the open fields and muddy path. He searched for landmarks and found none, sans the town ahead, which he didn't recognize. He cast his glance westward and saw the forest bordering the plains gradually fade away into rocks and dirt. A border between countries perhaps? Maybe he was travelling before? "Where exactly am I?"

The girl, who had only been watching and listening intently until now, rose her voice in excitement. "I've heard of this before!" she exclaimed. She turned between her two companions. "He can't remember anything! I read about it when I studying! It's called amnesia!"

Finally the knight make a sound. A low, pretentious huff of disapproval sounded from behind the three as he trotted behind them still. "It's called a load of Pegasus dirt, milady," he said gruffly. The girl looked up at the knight indignantly as he turned ahead to the figure. "You expect any of us to believe that you can remember milord's name and not your own?"

"I-It's the truth!" the figure nearly shouted, and instantly regretted it. This was not the time to be excited. The knight's empty gaze hardened. A short silence followed as their march ground to a halt. The young man turned to look back at his knight.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom asked slowly. "We certainly can't leave him out here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be?"

Shepherds? Sheep? Had he encountered an entourage of well-armed farmers?

The knight made another snort. "All the same, Milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf in our flock." Chrom responded with exasperation.

"Right then- we'll take him to the town and sort it out there."

"Well, wait!" the figure added. "Do I have a say in this?" He wasn't well rested to begin with, and now he was marching in tow with this small group, being regarded as a threat. Right now what he wanted most was to break away peacefully and not bother anyone with his strange predicament.

"Peace, friend." Chrom sounded reassuring. "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." _Great_. And so the march continued. The girl shared his grief and let out another groan.

* * *

The sun rose higher still and was beginning to enter its descent to the horizon.

"What will you do to me then?" The figure had continued in miserable silence, but finally decided to speak. The two at his side looked at him. "Am I your prisoner?"

Chrom let out a hearty laugh. "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are?" the figure surveyed his surroundings once more. "Ylisse?" The knight behind him let out a humorless laugh.

"He's never heard of the halidom? Somebody pay the actor! He plays quite the fool." The figure's face flushed with indignation, and cast a hopeless look at the faceless suit of armor pursuing them. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing," the knight added.

"Frederick, please!" Chrom's patience was waning. He briskly turned back to the figure. "Yes, this land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Lady Emmeryn, is called the Exalt." Chrom pointed to the north-west. "Further north where it's cold is Ragna Ferox, they cover more territory but they're not as densely populated..." He then pointed to the west. "And to the west, past the trees and rocks is Plegia, our neighbors. We both worship dragons, and something about that caused friction in the past, but we're friends now. Officially, anyway..."

The figure appreciated Chrom's efforts, but he couldn't help but feel like a charity case. Perhaps this Chrom had something to prove and was dying to be a good Samaritan. "And on that note..." Chrom continued as they stopped the march once more. "I suppose proper introductions are in order."

He reached out his hand and clasped the figure's with an iron grip as he shook it. "I am Chrom... though is suppose you already knew that." He glanced back at the girl, who had been smiling at the two of them this whole time. "And the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

The girl's smile faded as she puffed her cheeks and threw down her hands. "I am NOT delicate!" she protested. She let out a strong HMPH and looked back at their new companion. "Ignore him, please. He's a bit THICK," she said this as she landed a blow from her heel on her brother's calf, to no effect. "You're lucky though that I was the one who tripped over you. Brigands would've made for a much ruder awakening than us Shepherds, I guarantee it... Sorry for that by the way. Tripping on you I mean."

"Shepherds..." The figure repeated the word. It sounded oddly familiar. "You... tend sheep? in full armor?" Chrom's impatience melted away with a laugh.

"It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." He gestured behind them to the Knight.

"A title I wear with pride," the Knight asserted. "Gods forbid one of us keeps the appropriate level of caution around here." His helmet turned back towards the figure. "I have every wish to trust you stranger," he continued, his voice softening ever so slightly. "But my station mandates I do otherwise."

The figure wished the Knight hadn't taken the opportunity to be courteous. It would've taken a lot less mental effort to simply regard the rude knight as a threat than a servant with responsibility and loyalty to his lord, or so it seemed. Steeling himself, he stepped towards the knight and reached his own hand out.

"I would do no less myself, I believe." The knight warily complied and reached out to shake his hand. The gauntlet's many joints and plates pinched his gloved hand. "My name is Robin."

Another ripple of surprise. He heard the two gasp behind him, and the Knight instantly released his grip and seized his horse's bridle. He regarded the newly named figure intently.

Robin, of course. That was his name. Named after a bird... or something? It was etched into the cover of his book he knew, not that he had the chance to open it, and it was no doubt sewn somewhere into his worn jacket.

"...I... just remembered," Robin stammered. He turned nervously to the other two. "That's... one mystery solved?" Lissa seemed pleased, but Chrom kept his expression neutral.

"I've never heard that name before... It's not foreign is it?" Chrom asked idly, half to his companions as much as to Robin himself. "It seems like it should be a common name... Ah well, we'll discuss it once we get to-"

"Chrom!" Lissa suddenly shouted. "Look!" She grasped her brother's arm and pointed to the horizon. It took Robin a moment to notice what the girl was directing their attention to; a pillar of smoke, black and fresh, had risen from the town.

Robin stared blankly, unsure of what to do. A growl rose from Chrom. "It's those damned brigands again!" he shouted. "Frederick, Lissa, quickly!" He started to dash in the direction of the town.

Frederick steadied his horse as it counted nervously. He looked down at Robin from his steed. "And what about this one?"

"Unless he's on fire too it can wait!" Chrom's voice called back at them as the distance between them increased.

"...Aptly put..." The Knight conceded. Lissa had already taken off after her brother. With a sharp 'hyah!' he sent his horse forward.

"But wait!" Robin called after them. "What about..." he stopped as the three exited earshot. He took a step forward, and then remembered the path behind him. He could easily detach himself here, continue in the opposite direction, and forget about all of this. And yet...

The shouts from the village... he made out several voices screaming, but among them were several barks and shouts; the sounds of plundering bandits. He counted no less than five different voices, and that wasn't even taking the racket of steel and destruction into account. Even if it were slight, the small party was outnumbered.

His steps grew quicker as he found himself following the three, unsheathing his blade with one hand and drawing his tome with the other.


	3. The Verge of History - II

_I still remember my first battle with Chrom. The bandits were disorganized, their leader pushed forward by nothing more than wounded pride. I really had no reason to intervene, but loathe as I am to admit it now, I needed to belong. Chrom reached out me and I had the audacity to consider turning it down. In a weird way, this was me making up for a slight that Chrom never knew of._

* * *

Robin had scarcely entered the village before he bore witness to a bandit, bruised and bloodied, tossed over the side of the village gate. The man was evidently well enough to pull himself to his feet and run away howling. Robin felt no compulsion to go after him. His concern was the party inside. He leaped over the mortar barrier and made his way inside.

"Gut the lil' lambs, leave not one standing!" a callous voice called above the chaos. Robin willed himself a moment of stillness to assess the situation. His eyes darted across his field of vision.

Instantly he spotted Chrom and Lissa, huddled together as a small wave of brigands approached. There was a lot more than the five he anticipated. Two already lay felled at the ground, and Frederick had just returned from the village gate to to his liege, no doubt responsible for hurtling that hapless bandit from earlier.

Without warning, a bandit brandished an axe and started forward. Chrom threw his hand behind him and Frederick instantly had his horse come in between Lissa and her brother. The bandit picked up speed and poised his axe, waiting for his momentum to deliver a critical strike. Chrom obliged the bandit and ran to meet his attacker, hand over hilt on his sheathed blade.

 _Axes are big and bulky, no real match for any sword... unless it lands a hit of course._

The bandit let out a snarl as he brought his axe down on Chrom's position. Chrome feinted to the side, drew a rapier Robin hand't seen before, and took a swipe at the bandit's chest. It landed, but the bandit still moved. He drew his axe back in a mighty arc that threatened to chop the swordsman in two.

"Chrom!" Without thinking Robin opened his tome and flung a bolt of magical energy. The thunderball struck the bandit in the face, and with one deft thrust struck from Chrom the bandit was finished, axe clattering to the pavement.

Chrom took a second to flick the blood off his blade before jumping back to meet with his party. "Anyone else?!" he called chidingly, eliciting a couple angry shouts as the group started forward. He turned to Robin, gratitude on his face. "Robin? You came?" He didn't seem surprised, in fact he seemed relieved. Robin bashfully avoided Chrom's gaze, instead focusing on Lissa and Frederick.

"I'm not entirely sure why either..." Robin drew the bronze sword from his belt and held it in front of him. It was worn and cracked, but its edge was definitely there. "But I know how to fight, and I'd be happy to help if you'd have me."

Frederick said nothing, but Lissa beamed as she turned excitedly to her brother. She was obviously happy at the thought of a new friend, as was Chrom to a lesser degree. He nodded as he turned back to the convening bandits.

"Strength in numbers, Robin. Glad to have you onboard - Frederick!"

"Sir."

"He's one of us now, protect him like you would me or Lissa!"

"Understood," The Knight called back without hesitation, catching Robin by surprise. He strode his horse and formed up with the other three. "Robin, I'm sure even you would know, but these are practiced thieves and murderers. There's no quarter for us, it's kill or be killed."

"Of course..." Robin took the opportunity to open his magic tome. Chrom gave his fighting form a quick glance-over.

"So... it's a magical tome after all... so you are a mage?" He asked.

"I... believe so anyway?" Robin didn't sound as confident as he would've liked. Chrom tensed his face and Lissa cheerfully took a few paces backwards.

"Well... Perhaps I'll keep behind you with that thing for now."

"I _know_ how to control it! I just don't remember the ins and outs..."

"Kill them all, dammit! Don't just stand there!" The leader's voice carried over the wind. The bandits had a start and quickly scattered, forming up on different perimeters. Sloppily.

Robin looked up from his tome, having memorized a few of the runes he would need to cast a spell, and once more surveyed the area. "Mages in hiding for a ranged counterattack if we get too close, axemen attempting a pinch point, if we could split up and shave off their numbers..." he started mumbling to himself, earning him looks from his new comrades. Chrom started to shift as the bandits set their sights once more on their group.

"You sound like you know your way around this sort of thing... what's your proposal?" Chrom asked. Robin surveyed the field once more. They were facing a westward road that sharply turned north, over a bridge, and to the Steeple where the leader no doubt waited.

"They're clustered, trying to cover different ground, but their pinch point won't work if they're preoccupied." They numbered four axemen to the right, three more on the left, and two mages hiding behind stalls, already getting ready to cast their magic.

Robin looked to his companions. Lissa was a traditional Cleric; unarmed, it would be best to have her follow from a distance. Chrom's sword and rapier made for good counter against the bandit's axes, and Frederick... if the bandit from earlier was anything to go by, he could probably lead the charge on his own if he needed to.

Robin looked over to Frederick. "Frederick, would you take the ones on the right? There's a lot, but we need them off Chrom, and if anyone could take the beating its you."

"Chrom asks your opinion once and you're already sending me directly into the enemy's hand," Frederick remarked with a snort.

"You think you can't do it?"

"Not at all. Hya!" Frederick called to his horse and was off like a flash. _Less than ideal... Axes are the natural predators to lances. I'm counting on the Knight's apparent experience to make up for it._

"Lissa, stay with Frederick. You'll be more exposed but it'll be fine as long as he keeps their-"

 _"Gyah!"_ Robin cut himself off at the sight of _another_ bandit getting flung into the air by Frederick's spear. He landed with a crash into a stall of apples, followed by another bandit, swatted to the side like a bug.

"...Keeps their attention. Right."

Lissa nodded and was off to follow the knight.

"Keep him healed! He's sure to take a hit while he's off like that!"

"What about us Robin? I suppose it's just you and me now." Chrom started forward again, eyeing the group to the left, who mockingly swung their axes at them, no doubt tempting their prey to fall into the trap laid by their magic user friends. Robin quickly checked the position of the magic users.

"...Don't move till I say so. If the mages open fire, get behind me," Robin said quickly. Chrom halted in his steps and complied.

"What, you think you can take magic better than me?"

"Call it a hunch; most magic users build an immunity as they hone their craft. I think so anyway." Robin flexed his open palm as he willed a small ball of _Thunder_ into the air. "I'm probably no better than a common thug with this, but I'm willing to bet you've never opened a tome in your life."

"...How astute of you."

An axeman gave a shout as he finally charged forward. Robin contemplated a magical counterattack but couldn't bring himself to calculate a proper trajectory in time. "Give him what he wants, I'm right behind you!" Robin said as he put his tome away.

Chrome nodded and charged to face the fighter. One swipe from the left with his axe was easily avoided, and Robin took the opportunity to land a slash on the axemen's exposed side. He took the hit in stride and attempted another swing, but was simply met with Chrom's brute strength. With a shout Chrom had grabbed the Axeman's shoulder and hefted him to the ground, delivering a finishing blow with his rapier.

"Chrom, those mages-!" Chrom looked up just as the mages flung two bolts of magic, one _Fire,_ the other _Thunder_. Robin dove in front of Chrom with his sword splayed in front of him. The bolts made contact with his sword and dispersed, but their destructive waves still hit Robin.

With a grunt he slid back and let his sword sag. His cloak was lightly singed and a puff of smoke drifted off of him. "S-see?" He asked. "no problem."

Chrom held Robin's shoulder as he ran past him and struck at one mage, felling him instantly. The other mage flinched backward and paged his tome frantically for another spell.

"Oh no you - Don't!" Robin lunged forward, landing in a crouch, and brought his sword upwards. The tome was knocked from the Mage's hands, and a neat vertical cut was made in his tattered robes where blood started to well. The Mage hit the ground with a grunt, joining his comrade.

"You _are_ good at this. Couldn't imagine handling that without somebody else." Robin stood himself back up.

"No problem, if I had to guess this wouldn't be my first time dealing with these sorts..." Robin took a moment to examine the total damage to his cloak. A singed shoulder, and his torso still ached and tingled from the Thunder spell. "I'll just patch it up... later... and maybe work on that resistance enchantment I've been thinking of..."

Robin's eyes lit up. "Hey, it's coming back to me! Bit by bit..."

* * *

"Stick it to them! Wail on 'em! Give 'em what for!"

"Lady Lissa! As entertaining as I'm sure this is..." Frederick reared his horse back and swung his spear, neatly deflecting a swing from a brigand's axe. "Its _very_ hard to concentrate with all your unladylike shouting!"

"Its not unladylike!" Lissa protested. "It's cheering you on!"

"It's hardly necessary - gah!" Frederick jerked his horse backwards after an axe managed a decent blow on his shoulder. Her let out a large snarl as threw his own spear down and reached for a part of his saddle, where he drew a glimmering silver axe. The bandits stared in terror.

With a shout Frederick swung his axe, catching two bandits, bringing them to the ground and scattering the rest.

"Keep behind me, Lissa! We'll move to meet your brother and see what his new tactician has for us next." he spoke the last words with a touch of disdain. Lissa obeyed and ran to the horse's side. She reached out with her staff to tap Frederick's shoulder. The armor was lightly dented and the healing properties of her Cleric's stave did nothing to mend it, but the bruised shoulder underneath was quickly rejuvenated before it could swell.

Frederick held the reins and nodded to the cleric. "I serve a gracious liege, milady."

Lissa started beaming again as color tinted her cheeks. The two started along the road. They had nearly caught up with Robin and Chrom when she spotted movement from the buildings. More bandits lined up, all of them were mages.

"F-Frederick!" She pointed and shouted. Frederick had a start and backed his horse up, but was helpless to face the onslaught of magic bolts flung his way.

* * *

Robin was quick to notice the sudden arrival of more men and was horrified to see them instantly target the Knight. Frederick bravely held up his own weapon to deflect the bolts, but soon the axe started to glow with heat, forcing him to drop it.

 _Armor's useless against magic, he'll get cooked like that!_

"Frederick!" Chrom called after him. "Regroup, this way!" He started towards the mages, but Robin pulled him back.

"Wait! One round from all them and we're shot! We have to cut straight for the leader!" Robin gestured towards the steeple. Chrom's eyes were wide as he looked between his knight and Robin. Robin didn't like the idea of leaving the knight behind either, it certainly didn't seem to make the Knight trust him.

"Lissa is safe, Milord!" Frederick called out to them, blocking his face with one arm and holding Lissa close with the other. "Carry on, I'll be with you as soon as I -Gah!-" A direct hit from the mages struck him in the helmet. Chrom's eyes blazed at the attackers, but he stood his ground.

Robin watched as Frederick, unfazed, dismounted his horse. The Mages paused their onslaught to page through their tomes once more. Frederick, still keeping Lissa close, knelt down and started for his dropped axe. When he turned around, Robin could see the hole in his helmet, exposing a lock of wavy brown hair and one blazing dark eye. He held the axe up as he released the Cleric and started for the mages.

"I'll take care of this!" he roared.

Robin looked to Chrom once more, his expression hadn't changed, but he was much calmer. "Alright, lets cut the head off this snake. We're already late in heading home."

* * *

As they crossed the bridge to the steeple, Robin could see the tired, hurt and scared townsfolk hiding between buildings. Some huddled together, others peaked out from their shelters to observe the fight. They all silently regarded Chrom with nods or bows of the head, and Chrom acknowledged as many as he could. _He obviously has a reputation, whoever this 'Shepherd' is._

A scream brought their attention forward. The Steeple, a single story building with a large belltower built into the back, stood at around 3 stories tall; adorned with faded colored glass windows. Its doors were torn away at the hinges and lay useless on the pavement, some splintered and broken.

At the entrance rested rested a tall, well-built man, wearing nothing but a set of pantaloons and a bear's skin draped around his shoulders. Bones and armor plates haphazardly adorned his limbs, and a worn steel axe rested menacingly against his shoulder.

In one hand, a large strip of jerky that he bit into. The other, a young girl held by the collar, hair disheveled, sleeve torn, eyes wide with terror. The bandit turned from the girl and regarded the two approaching him. At first a wry smile found its way across his face.

"Here, sheepy-sheepy..." he called mockingly, his accent thick. He dropped the girl and rose to his feet. "To the slaughter with you.. worthless-" he cut himself off. Robin followed his gaze to Chrom's bare shoulder; mark plain as day. It resembled some sort of crest or emblem. It seemed to represent an elegant torch with its round base and pointed flame, but equal parts as well the menacing eye of a dragon; the flame instead being the slit iris of a beast.

The Bandit was clearly distraught as he readied his axe, growling to himself.

"So what the boys've been saying is true..." he grumbled. He pointed accusingly with his axe. "You one of them Blue-blooded 'Shepherds' that been hacking up my boys!"

"With all due respect," Chrom said as he gestured around him to the burning town. "I don't think you're in any position to complain." Robin noticed Chrom put away his rapier and finally draw the sword sheathed at his side. It was long and thick, silver lined gold with a strangely shaped hilt - resembling the flame of the mark on his shoulder.

The bandit's smirk returned. "The name's Garrick. No reason for sayin' really, other than its the name of the man who doesn't take kindly to Ylissean hounds markin more territory than what's rightfully theirs!"

With that he hefted his axe and charged. Robin fell back and readied a spell whereas Chrom held his silver blade and stood his ground. Garrick's eyes darted between the two, making it impossible to determine who his true target was. With a shout, Garrick spun with his foot and redirected his axe to Robin, bringing it down; pavement crumbling where it hit. Robin grunted as the blade narrowly missed clipping his nose.

Chrom leaped forward and swung his sword, which Garrick avoided with a surprisingly agile feint. In a single movement he had unearthed his axe and taken a swing at Chrom.

 _Faster than he looks, how to exploit that?_ The two crossed blades, Chrom skillfully striking back every swing of the axe with his sword. One swing fell, which he caught cross ways with his blade, sending sparks flying as he pushed it away and quickly followed with a kick, sending Garrick backwards.

Robin reached for his tome once more, but had it knocked from his hands by Garrick's elbow as he toppled back. He quickly turned on Robin with another swing, which Robin caught with his own blade.

He grunted aloud as the axe pushed against him, forcing him down on one knee. How did Chrom make it look so easy? Metal groaned and screamed as the cracks in his blade grew bigger. "C-Chrom!" he shouted. Garrick's eyes widened as he heard Chrom charge from behind. He dislodged and turned to deflect a blow, and Robin took the opportunity to finally land a slice with his blade.

Garrick shouted as the wound opened on his back. He turned once more to face Robin, only this time to be struck by Chrom.

 _We got to keep the pressure up. There's no way he can fight back like this!_

"Keep at it!" Robin shouted.

Block, strike, turn, strike. The two took turns drawing Garrick's axe with their blade and allowing the other to land a hit. Over and over again.

The Bandit's face twisted as pain started to over take him, his swings becoming more and more fatigued. He gave one more swing in Chrom's direction, catching his leg and making a nasty cut.

Chrom's face hardened as his eyes blazed. He took a step back and prepared for one mighty thrust with his sword. Robin complied and readied his own blade.

"Now, Robin!" the two charged, Chrom with a mighty downwards swing, and Robin with a powerful uppercut. "Your end has come!"

Steel met flesh.

The two fell back, panting, examining the bandit who had frozen in place. His eyes vacantly stared outwards until they lazily rolled back into their sockets. His axe fell from his hand. He crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Silence.

Slowly, a cheer arose from the town.

* * *

"Well.. I guess that's the end of that." Robin remarked as he wiped the blood from his blade, his casual tone betraying his trembling legs and heavy breathing.

"Chro-om!" Lissa's call sounded against the cheering. She raced for her brother, dropping her stave, and hugged him. "I'm glad nobody got hurt too bad. But wow Robin!" She turned to him, eyes shining with admiration and excitement. "You were incredible out there! Spells, swords AND Tactics? What _can't_ you do?"

Robin adjusted his cloak nervously as the praise brought heat to his face. He nearly reached for his hood and brought it over his head before Chrom spoke up.

"You're no helpless victim that's for sure. Worrying about you alone in the field almost seems silly now." Robin cleaned his own blade and sheathed it. An elderly man stepped forward, hand on the maiden from earlier.

"Milord's please, you must stay the night!" He called. "We're of simple means and gifts, but we owe you twice over now!" Lissa's eyes lit up, but Chrom waved the man's words away.

"N-now that's very generous of you, but as I said last time-"

"Milord, if I may?" a new voice called their way.

Robin turned to see a Knight approaching them, faded Silver Axe in one hand, and a burnt and disfigured Great Knight Helm in the other- of course, this was Frederick! His ruined helmet was removed, giving way to dark wavy hair. His face was covered in soot, vaguely shaping the outline of his helm's visor.

"Frederick, thank the gods." Chrom happily greeted him.

"They were hardly a problem once I was in range. Milady did well too, all things considered." Frederick replied matter-of-factly. Lissa smiled.

"I think I'm getting used to this," she replied loftily, pretending to be uninterested.

"I'm sorry about your helmet, I know you treasured that set of armor." Chrom reached for a cloth from his belt and passed it to his Knight, who gratefully took it and wiped the soot from his face.

"All is well. I never really needed it to begin with." Somehow Robin believed that. "But as I was saying milord, I think its time to address the looming matter; those Bandits were Plegian, no doubt about it. Its imperative we reach Ylisstol as soon as possible."

"Plegian? As in Plegia?" Robin asked. Chrom nodded, his expression dark.

"Yes, our 'Neighbors' for lack of a better word. Won't take responsibility for their people causing trouble at the border... leaving me and the other Ylisseans to clean up their mess... This is one times too many." His face was beginning to show red as he fumed.

"They have us, milord; Sheperds to guard the Sheep. Do not let it irritate you. And as for you..." Frederick turned to Robin. "I believe it would be best, for your safety as well as ours... If you were to accompany us to the capital."

Robin swallowed. "I'm not sure if..."

Chrom spoke up. "There are healers in Ylisstol, Robin. As far as I'm concerned you're no threat, and I'd like to see if we can get you any help."

"Help? The man can fend for himself as he just readily displayed. Did he remember how to fight mere moments ago? Why do his own origins not return to him as swiftly as these?"

The captain turned back to his knight. "He fought for Ylissean lives, Frederick. My heart says that's enough reason to trust him."

"And what of your head, Milord? Will you not heed its council as well?" The knight asked. There was a pause between master and servant, and Robin could sense some history behind the words spoken. The swordsman's brow became set, and it did not seem he would answer the question. "Either way, I suggest we keep him close, that we may keep an eye on him."

Robin swallowed. "If... you think it's the best course of action..."

"We do, and you'd be wise to follow it. For now." Chrom let out a sigh and turned an apologetic glance at Robin. Frederick turned to Lissa, who was happily rattling off her preferences for the dinner feast the villagers were proposing. "Lissa! We're leaving for Ylisstol."

"Dark meat for me, medium well, no salt in the soup- What?!" Lissa turned to her companions, aghast. Chrom crossed his arms and Frederick's gaze hardened. "But Frederick it's nearly dark!"

"So we'll camp. Eat off the land. You did say you'd be getting 'Used to this,' or didn't you?" Frederick asked, a glimmer of wry amusement in his dark eyes. Lissa's expression was devoid of all humor.

"I hate you Frederick."

Robin was hardly up for the idea of marching again himself, but he decided he knew better than to agitate this experienced Knight. "Quite the stern Lieutenant you got there." He remarked. Chrom's expression finally lightened.

"That's one of the words he's been called, yes."

"And I can think of a few more!" Lissa added before storming off to pick up her staff.

* * *

"The capital isn't far," Frederick called as he guided his horse along the road. "We should reach Ylisstol by midday tomorrow, where you'll be free to have a soft bed, a relaxing bath and any other shallow distractions from the soldier's life. Until then, we march."

Lissa let out another groan.

"So, just out of curiosity..." Robin began. He wanted to ask about Chrom's mark, Plegia, the capital, and more about the world he found himself in. For now, he decided, he should focus on the people around him, and how he could learn from them. Maybe that would be the first step to remembering more about him, or the meanings of those dreams he had, which were already fading in his mind. Or his own strange mark...

"Yes, Robin?" Chrom replied.

"Oh. er... Does Frederick ever smile?" Lissa's eyes widened as she stifled a laugh. Frederick's head cocked in their direction but he said nothing. Chrom smiled wide.

"Oh yes, of course. When he brings down that axe of his. When he sets fire to the logs, when he's training the new recruits... He does smile rest assured, just in very specific situations."

"And Milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick remarked with a huff. From then on, they continued in silence, the good kind. No tension, no worries, only the journey ahead.


	4. Unwelcome Change - I

_My nightmares from before had all but dissipated. Try as I might I could only recall the vaguest picture from the dreams that plagued me before waking up. The confusion, the dissonance, the two friends..._

 _I actually have a hard time remembering the fine details of my first night, exciting as it was. I've come to realize that whatever was wrong with my memory wasn't the sort that made my head extra-empty to pack with dreams. Entire portions of my mind were locked away, and though I could quickly unearth and rediscover skills and interests, sometimes new experiences were hard to sink in._

 _Until the tremors started, everything was a haze. After said Tremors, even to this day, everything is as clear as if it had happened yesterday. The long night began. Before the night was over I would soon meet the Risen._

* * *

The trail lead to a steep incline, which in turn lead to a large wooded valley. In the distance, above the trees and hills, there was a white city. It was too far away to procure any exact details, but the castle was clearly visible even from the distance.

"That is Ylisstol," Chrom began. "And if we make haste... we should get within the city limits by the end of the day." Somehow Robin doubted that.

The day had already grown slightly dim in the few hours since their incursion at Southtown. Robin estimated no more than three hours of daylight remained. Lissa turned hopefully to Frederick atop his horse.

"Chrom and Robin are good runners, unlike me..." She inched closer to the horse. "So if we really wanna be quick..." she began, before being cut off with a wave of Frederick's armored hand.

"Your uniform denies it, Milady." No doubt he was talking about Lissa's crinoline. Robin couldn't imagine any possibility of Lissa riding without that steel-cage of a skirt somehow being removed. "For the sake of decency there will be no horse-riding for you. Besides, I can't fathom Gwendolyn allowing anyone else atop her back on such short notice." Once again, Lissa groaned.

* * *

The descent into the valley was thankfully uneventful. Frederick took point and lead the way, with the three of them trailing behind. Robin's thoughts were on what little belongings he had on him. He had paged through his magical tome. The runes were faded and worn, many of the pages had been lifted clean of any magical power. He found the tomb stuffed and littered with folded pages from other books. Most of these pages were from manuals for strategy and books on the art of war. Dispersed in between these were short, handwritten notes. These he quickly deduced were not his own. Come to think of it, he was positive he had nothing to do with the creation of this book. Perhaps he lifted it from someone else?

But no, there on the inside of the cover, on both sides, a small name was lovingly written in fine ink; Robin. The name was embroidered with swirling leaf images and flower petals, and it was obviously penned by whomever had scrawled the notes scattered within. He knit his brow. _Somebody gave this to me at some point,_ he decided. He also decided to not bother asking _who_. It was redundant. He already hardly knew his own name.

It also occurred to him that he was supposed to be listening to Lissa, who had been speaking to him the entire time since they entered the woods.

"...So that was when Maribelle said I should be a cleric 'cause its easier to train than as a Troubadour. Buuut unless I take a sage course when I'm done I won't be able to properly use magic, that is if I don't take the War Cleric class - which I don't think is going to happen because, well, no upper-body strength for me...!" She finished that last bit with a mocking curl of her arms; thin as branches. Robin did his best not to reply with an endless barrage of 'ah-huhs.'

"You never know till you're training is done, right?" he began. Frederick, still ahead of them and Chrom, trotted solemnly forward on his horse, never once looking back at him. He decided this was a relief as he had grown weary of the Knight glaring daggers into his back during their approach on Southtown. Here however, he found Frederick's behavior rather odd.

Every once in a while the Knight would reach for his lance and swipe at the ground. Robin looked for an animal or something that would provoke the knight into doing such a thing, but found none each time.

Frederick once more readied his lance and struck at the ground, this time bringing it upwards. The swipe delivered a small item into Frederick's free hand, which he regarded for a moment before stowing away in his saddle. Robin studied the entire event. _Did he just stash a pebble in his bag?_

"Yeah but you _know_ right at the start what clerics will become fighters at the end of their training just by looking at them," Lissa responded despondently. "You can hardly tell them apart from the guys... big arms and all... they were probably raised on a farm too. Not that I'm complaining, I just don't wanna end up like Sully. Have you seen Sully? Probably not. You'll know her when you see her, she's got _muscles_ 'cause she trains _all the time._ I guess it's good if she wants to be tough and all but it must get in the way of her and boys. Every boy I know is scared of her one way or another. Except Chrom of course, but he's not really supposed to be, what with her being a knight and him being the pr-"

"Lissa, do you think you've educated Robin enough, or perhaps you want him to know _everything_ about you and your friends?" Chrom called crossly back at them. Lissa's cheeks puffed.

"Well excuse me mister, for sticking out for the guy with amnesia! I thought I'd save him the trouble of learning everything the moment he gets to Ylisstol."

"Does that exactly count if he never knew them in the first place?"

"I- You don't know that!"

Robin swallowed. "I don't mind hearing it really, I just-"

"Lissa, if the Shepherds knew a sword-mage wearing a Plegian Cloak with a gift for tactics, I'm sure one of us would've heard about it already," this time it was Frederick who called back, sharing Chrom's exasperation.

"P-Plegian?" Robin held up his cloak's sleeve. The black leather was onset by gold trimmings that ran all the way up his arm and down the back. Was it that telling?

"Quite the actor indeed..." Frederick grumbled. "To have no bearing on such matters. Wouldn't surprise me at all if _he_ in fact hailed from Ple-"

"Frederick, enough please." Chrom spoke quickly. "I'd like to challenge Frederick the Wary to keep his worries to himself for the rest of the day. If he's capable, of course." Frederick said nothing. "And Lissa, you're allowed to talk to your new friend, but can you make do with something less incriminating?"

Lissa crossed her arms. "Tells Frederick not to worry but when _I_ say something 'incriminating' he has to shut me up..." she grumbled. Robin said nothing as well, and for a while longer the group continued in silence.

 _I don't mind hearing about people... As of now I only know three. Why is Chrom so uptight about how these two treat me?_ Robin didn't want to doubt Chrom's good intentions, but he couldn't help but wonder if the dark-haired noble thought he had something to prove by helping him.

* * *

"I told you Chrom!" Lissa called as she pointed up at the sky. "It's gonna get dark soon, look! The sun's setting." Chrom followed his sister's gaze and nodded. The drone of insects gradually grew louder. "And now there'll be wolves, and bats, and bugs crawling all over the place." Lissa looked over her shoulder and started fidgeting. "Disgusting bugs that buzz and crawl all over you and bite when - _hurk_!" Lissa broke mid-sentence and started hacking. "Wah gohp ihn ma moud! _Wah gohp ihn ma moud!_ " Robin ran over to Lissa and held her shoulders as she coughed, but Chrom only smiled and laughed.

"A little hardship builds character, Lissa." He turned around and surveyed the area. "That clearing up ahead should do for the four of us I think..." Lissa's head jerked upright, eyes vacant.

"It's gone..."

"Will do perfectly Milord," Frederick agreed. "Now then, who wants to set up a campsite?" he asked, feigning enthusiasm as he turned to the other two. Lissa stared ahead blankly.

"But I didn't spit it out...!" Lissa coughed again in a panic. "Did I swallow it?"

"Frederick, why don't you let Lissa unpack your horse while the three of us work on firewood and the like?"

"It's gone..." Lissa hung her head, dejected. "I swallowed it..." Robin silently gave his sympathies to the young noble.

Frederick dismounted and led his horse to the clearing, the other three following.

"Lissa, unpack Gwendolyn, mind the weapons of course. In one saddlebag there should be tools and in the other there are three-"

"I remember Frederick," Lissa interrupted. " _Three_ bundles that serve as _both_ our pillows and mattresses because packing extra sheets would make camping too easy! And I should pick up sticks like a ten-year old for spending money because camping in the woods is fine but sleeping on sticks somehow isn't. Did I miss anything?"

"No, just that there are four of us now and someone may have to surrender their bundle for our new friend." Frederick said with a smile. It was a cheap shot at Robin's expense, but Frederick didn't sound nearly as cross as he had before. Lissa groaned again and got to work.

"I-I can use my coat!" Robin offered. "I don't need a bundle. Pretty sure I slept on the ground before... if how you met me was anything to go by..."

"We'll worry about all that once we've finished," Chrom said quickly, driving his sword down into a clear patch of earth. "Lissa, when you're done would you like to come with me and look for firewood?" Lissa looked up from the saddlebag she had opened, already carrying a dark bundle of cloth in her hands. She didn't look amused.

"No thank you!" She said cheerily, despite her frown. "I've had enough hardship for one day, thank you very much!" Chrom let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Milord, I could take Robin and we could handle the firewood," Frederick offered. Robin wasn't sure how he felt being left alone with Frederick, but Chrom seemed receptive to the idea.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Actually, I'd be more concerned about food..." Robin interjected. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. And I literally can't recall when I last ate." This garnered a giggle from Lissa. Chrom nodded and looked to Frederick.

"Sir Frederick, your spear please?"

"Of course Milord." Frederick stepped away to his horse, undid the massive silver lance, and tossed it to his liege. Chrom snatched the massive rod of metal out of the air as naturally as a boy playing catch. "If you spent as much time training with a spear as you did hunting, you could wield one as naturally as a blade." Frederick observed. " 'Twould make for a good variety in your combat should the need arise."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Chrom didn't seem too concerned with Frederick's suggestion. "Be back in a few." And with that Chrom vanished into the trees.

"...Does he mean to _stab_ an animal and have us eat it?" Robin asked incredulously, more from amazement than dread. "On his own?"

"He very much does." Frederick answered as he started in a direction. "He'll insist on it if you ask him, in fact. This way. I saw some withered trees on our way over that would make for good firewood."

* * *

"Um... Frederick?"

"Yes, Sir Robin?" Frederick replied as flatly as his voice would allow. They had already found a dead tree and Frederick was making quick work of its branches with his silver axe.

"Is there anyway I could help? I mean, I've kind of just been standing here and watching." He felt completely out of place watching the Knight diligently at work. He was quick and efficient, hardly wasting any movement.

"You could help me carry this when I'm done. I doubt we'll need that much wood however, depending on what Milord bags of course."

"Um... I could help somehow..." Robin eyed the withered branches. "What if we just carried the whole tree back?" Frederick eyed Robin curiously. "We could chop it up at camp..." Frederick seemed receptive. "And then I just hit it with my thunder magic and presto! Easy campfire." Frederick rose his eyebrows.

"Indeed." He conferred. "...Instant forest fire." Robin deflated.

"Ah.. well... I suppose that _could_ happen. I just thought I could-"

"You apparently think better in the heat of battle," Frederick concluded glumly. "The old-fashioned way will do for now. If you really wish to help, you can start with these." He drew back his axe and kicked multiple logs Robin's way. Robin sighed and started on his first load of firewood.

Shortly thereafter Frederick accompanied Robin back towards camp, both of them carrying wood, though Frederick somehow managed to carry nearly twice as much.

"So... about who Lissa was talking about," Robin began.

"Milady likes to gab. It's a sign she feels comfortable around you. Heavens know why she chooses to speak on end to show it," Frederick answered.

"Right, but the people. Are they just her friends or are all of them under your banner?" Frederick set down his wood near the clearing.

"Yes, as of now there are eight other Shepherds. Chrom is their captain."

"Eight? And are all of them nobles like Chrom?"

"Most of them are of good breeding yes," Frederick started sorting the wood. _Arranging them by size? Gods he's orderly._ "I can only think of two that aren't. Most were chosen by Chrom himself, but two are of my own discernment. I held a training program for Knights worthy of Chrom, and only two made it out." _Yikes. If how he handled those bandits is anything to go by it must have been brutal._ "I've no doubt Chrom will spend the night considering whether or not to you recruit you as well." Frederick added, looking upwards as he worked, eyes disdainful. Robin cleared his throat.

"You're awful involved in all this."

"I am the second-in-command and his chosen Knight," Frederick stated matter-of-factly. "It's my duty to keep him safe. I live for no other purpose."

Robin laughed. "Surely you don't live _entirely_ for one noble?" He asked nervously. Frederick eyed him.

"You doubt my loyalty to Milord?" He challenged. Robin threw up his hands.

"I-I meant nothing by it! I'm just... impressed is all I guess." Frederick eyed him for a bit longer before resuming his work. "Well, like... What do you in your off-time?"

"Off-time?" Frederick asked incredulously.

"You know! Like what do you do to relax?"

"When I'm not by Chrom's side - which is rarely - I have a small estate in the country where I'd spend the summer. We raise horses for the Royal Family there," he stated as he rose to carry wood to the clearing. "But for times such as now, and I find myself with nothing to do... I enjoy searching for mushrooms."

"To collect?"

"To _eat,_ Sir Robin. Ylisse is home to many mushrooms good for eating. It takes an expert not to poison oneself of course." _Either he's boasting or he's physically incapable of relaxing._

"Er... Anything besides that?" Robin had reached down to carry wood, and realized by Frederick's expression that his patience was waning. _Perhaps asking question after question wasn't a good idea. He must feel like I'm interrogating him._

"I enjoy keeping myself busy," Frederick stated. "Managing campsites during long marches, such as now. During said marches I like to keep the path clear of rocks. Wouldn't do to have my lieges trip."

"Oh. Here I thought you just liked collecting pebbles."

"Pardon?"

"N-Nothing! Look, Lissa's got the spot cleared out for a fire."

* * *

"He'll come back... He won't... He'll come back... He won't..." The sun started its descent lazily, casting light through the window that gradually warmed the room with its glow. The young lady stared out at the distance as she sat, flower sans petals in one hand. She wore dark leather armor. To each side of her lay a small pile; one pile of flowers, the other of their petals and empty stems. Her breastplate and arm-guards lay neatly in a pile in the corner of the room. Her pale hair fell nearly to her waist as it hung from behind the chair. The girl turned once more to her flower, much to the chagrin of the woman doing her hair.

"He'll come back... He won't... He come back... He won't-"

"Sumia! I'm worried about the captain too, but your hair will never be presentable if you keep squirming with each pluck of those infernal flowers of yours!" The woman, no older than the first, sat on a stool behind the other, brush in hand. Her hair was done in long ringlets that hung at her shoulders. Her lofty tone and rolling Rs contrasted hard with the dingy setting of the fort they rested in. "Somebody is bound to bring news soon. You should relax, dear."

"Oh... I can't help it..." Sumia sighed as she carefully resumed.

A new voice entered the room as the door swung open.

"Yo! Patrol's all done, Maribelle!" A young man called as he entered. His bright hair was tied upwards into a spiky bushel. He wore nothing aside from a set of pantaloons, boots, and a long leather arm-guard. "Came back to report, just like Chrom said when... The hell's with all the flowers?!"

"Easy, Vaike. Sumia's heart is out for the Captain's safety," Maribelle said as she stroked with her brush. "She was promised he would be back by today and the sun's already setting. I'd be worried too for my dear Lissa, if it weren't for Frederick. All should be well if he's with them."

Sumia sighed. "I just can't help it. It's different when he's here on business, but when he's all the way out there..." Her eyes widened as an idea entered her mind, prompting her to rise to her feet, eliciting a surprised yelp from Maribelle. "What if something happened to him? What if he ran into bandits again? What if he drove his sword into the ground - you know, the way he always likes to... and it got stuck?! And he got blindsided by some bandit?! Oh I can't even bear to think about it..."

Both of her companions were quiet, no doubt marveling at the girl's imagination. The young man, Vaike, tried to wave her words away.

"E-Easy does it sister. We all know Chrom's a bit of a showoff... but there's no way he'd let himself die like _that_. Have a little faith in your captain." Vaike surveyed the room quickly. "And by the by, don't s'pose either of you have seen my axe?" Maribelle let out an incredulous laugh as she tried to goad Sumia to sit down.

"You just came back from _patrol_ and you've already lost it? And what makes you think it found its way up here?"

"...Didn't hurt to ask."

Maribelle turned back to Sumia. "And if it makes you feel any better darling," she began. "Sully herself said she'd take off if there wasn't a sign of the captain by sunset. And sure enough, I heard her leave not an hour ago."

"...Oh." Sumia paused, looking down at her flower. She let out a deep sigh and resigned herself to the chair.

"And now whats with that?" Maribelle asked. "You almost seem more worried than you were with that little fantasy of yours! Honestly girl, it would do you good to relax every once in a while!"

"I know, I know..." Sumia once again plucked at her petals, though this time she kept her specific wishes to herself.

The sun descended lower and lower till there was hardly a glimmer left. Maribelle was already making quick work of her companions' hair and had started to braid them. Vaike rested against a wall, dozing, until the sunset caught his eye.

"Well, the captain oughta bee setting up camp right about now." He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. "Maaan, sleeping in the grass, hunting for meat and roasting it over the fire... The Vaike be jealous! Haha!"

Sumia shook her head. "No, that's no good! He can't only be eating meat every time he camps!" She reached for another flower, much to Maribelle's annoyance. Sumia started plucking rapidly. "Meat, veggies, meat, veggies, meat..." the last petal was plucked, and Sumia quickly held it to her heart. "Vegetables..." she said with relief.

* * *

"What, bear meat again?!" Lissa was incredulous. Chrom hadn't bothered bringing the whole creature back to camp, but he returned with enough cuts to feed their small party. They lay atop burning logs, simmering in the heat, cooked gradually by the beast's own fat. The captain had already started on a piece, tearing out bites as if it were a large piece of jerky.

"Dig in, Lissa," he said after he swallowed. "It's good for you."

"Hard pass, Chrom," she grumbled. "You can't expect me to eat this stuff? Why couldn't you bag us a normal animal that normal people eat for once?!"

"I suppose the half a million farmers and countrymen that kill these things and make due with their kill don't count as normal," Chrom replied flatly.

"You know what I mean!" Lissa retorted. "It's wrong! We're messing with the food-chain! This is disrupting the balance of nature! Right Robin? Er... Robin?"

Robin stared blankly at Lissa, cheeks puffed full of meat. He swallowed loudly. "Sorry what was the question...?"

"Nevermind..." Lissa groaned. "I suppose if _I_ was born yesterday I'd love the stuff too."

"Every experience makes us stronger, Milady," Frederick said as he cleaned the blood off of his lance. "Even the ones we don't enjoy." Lissa eyed Frederick warily, eyebrows set in a hard line.

"Then why aren't _you_ eating any of Chrom's catch?" she asked slowly.

"I had a late lunch." Frederick answered curtly before returning to the spear. Lissa scoffed.

" _Right_! Like the time I made that pie and you had a late dinner. Or that time it was Sully's turn to cook and you had a late lunch. Come to think of it, every time you didn't want to eat something the first thing you say is-!"

In a surprising act of clumsiness, Frederick's spear exited his hand and struck the fire, sending sparks crackling into air. The slabs of meat hissed loudly as their surfaces were struck by tiny sparks. Lissa yelped and leaned back, sentence forgotten. "Well, excuse me. I don't know what happened there..." Frederick leaned forward and retrieved his spear.

 _Diversion; the first rule of strategy. Clever, Frederick._ Robin finished his slab of meat and started tearing blank pages from his tome.

"What do you intend to do with those?" Chrom asked as Robin started arranging the pages as if he were to wrap a parcel.

"I want to save some of this for later, if that's alright with you," he said meekly.

"By all means. We have two shares that are going to go to waste otherwise." Robin set to work on wrapping a piece of bear meat. "I suppose we could send the Shepherds over to retrieve the rest of the bear in the morning," Chrom concluded. "Or maybe some lucky countryman will make use of it."

The Fire started to die down along with the conversation. The moon climbed higher into the sky, and the party gradually began to lie down to sleep. Frederick sat up, spear close by, as his lieges rested. Lissa lay close to Chrom, atop her single mat. Chrom slept with his hands behind his head, having dozed to sleep as he observed the stars. Robin rested on the bare earth which had been warmed by the fire, rolling up his coat as a makeshift pillow. A loose, sleeveless shirt hung off of his frame. He carefully set his belongings to the ground on his side opposite of the fire. He paged through his tome once more before setting it down, and turned to examine his worn blade.

It was dull, and had obviously seen better days, but it was still reflective and shiny. He examined it from multiple angles, searching for another memento or clue from his previous life, but found none. Something caught his eye; a flash of white in the blade. At first he assumed it was the moon, but he realized that it was a reflection of his own face. He poised the blade to catch his reflection, and for the first time beheld himself since waking up in the field.

He wore a pale complexion, as if he had hardly stepped outside in his life. His skin was embarrassingly smooth, like a maiden's; hardly any wrinkles or marks were upon his skin. His hair was stark white, down to the roots. He gripped his head and clutched at his mop of silver hair, and the Robin in his reflection did the same. Hesitantly, he brought his sword up to his head and carefully cut off a small bit of hair. He held up the strands in the moonlight, and sure enough, they were stark white.

He knit his brow. _This seems wrong. My coat is mine, it just feels like a part of me. But this person in my reflection is a stranger. Had I never seen my face before waking up in the field?_

"You don't mean to tell me you've never used a mirror?" Frederick's hushed voice startled Robin and he nearly dropped his sword, dropping his strands of hair. The knight rested against a nearby tree, one eye closed as he surveyed the camp.

"I... I suppose not..." Robin stammered. Frederick's eye stared hard at him in the dim light of the dying campfire. Robin cleared his throat. "Frederick, is there anything I can do to make you trust me?"

"Robin, this isn't a matter of trust. I have nothing against a new member of the Shepherds, or a new friend for my Lieges. I have everything against a threat to their safety however, and unfortunately for you, there is some egregious overlap in that regard." Frederick settled himself again. "So as a matter of fact, yes you can do something to earn my trust. Don't harm my lieges and everything will be fine." Robin let out a long sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"Duly noted," he conceded. _Even if I were some sort of spy, does he think I'd honestly want to challenge him?_

The wind grew cold as the stars started shining. Robin set down his blade and set himself down on his bundle. _Maybe there's a cleric in Ylisstol who could help me... Or maybe there's someone who could give me a lead on where I came from (even though all facts point to me being some sort of immigrant crossing the border from Plegia). Maybe after they show me around Ylisstol I should just move on and not trouble them anymore._ Robin turned over and observed the two nobles, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the campfire. Chrom's blade shone brightly in the moonlight as it lay stuck in the ground.

 _Chrom, I appreciate your help, but I'm not sure if I can guarantee joining your Shepherds._ His thoughts became more and more laden with fatigue, and finally Robin surrendered himself to sleep and dozed away.

* * *

He was awoken by the last thing he expected; a tremor. At first it came as a gradual rumbling in the earth, but it soon picked up speed and shook the entire forest. Trees trembled and waved, but no birds flew from their branches. No insects sang in the dead of night. There was only the deafening rumble. Robin gripped his head and willed the tremors to stop; imagining this were some sort of nightmare, but his wish went unheeded.

He must have somehow fallen asleep again, as he was awoken by a sharp jab in his side. He grunted and shot up from his sleep to see Frederick towering over him. In one hand he carried his silver axe, and in the other Robin's bronze sword. "Up," he said sharply. Robin obeyed and rose to his feet, shaking off his jacket and donning it. "Where are Chrom and Lissa?" Frederick asked. _What?_

Robin peaked behind Frederick to see Chrom and Lissa had left their bundles. Chrom's sword was gone as well, leaving a small crack in the earth. _Did they vanish during the tremors? Were they even here when they started?_ He swallowed hard.

"I don't know! I was asleep the whole time!" Frederick took a step forward and regarded Robin thoroughly. He looked back towards the forest. _Maybe it's nothing to worry about... maybe they just took a midnight stroll... right after a giant tremor... and we may be the only living things within a fifty mile radius..._ He decided not to voice these concerns out loud. The last thing he wanted was to make excuses in front of Frederick; the man who regarded him with an axe in hand.

"...Very well. If you really don't know anything, then I'll go to find them..." Frederick abruptly tossed Robin's sword at him. Robin reached and just managed to grab the handle before it clattered to the ground. "And you're going to help me. Grab your things. None of us are resting till they're found."

 _Gods why me?_


	5. Unwelcome Change - II

_I was often told in the coming days of the Divine Dragon, Naga. Her power was shown in two great gifts she bestowed upon man; the Falchion, one of her fangs; and the Fire Emblem, one of her scales. Both are treasured artifacts of Ylisse and represent their relationship with Naga's chosen; the Exalt. She was predominantly represented in old Archanean texts as a massive unblinking eye._

 _So I found it strange that it was such a marvelous spectacle that bestowed those strangers unto us that night._

 _Slow to think and respond, but impossibly quick once they'd decided a target. They lumbered along on unsteady limbs, held their tools limply, and lolled their heads when they weren't focused. That same creature would stiffen their limp body and assume the pose of an experienced fighter the moment they saw you. They would drive their weapons with the force of an animal._

 _They never uttered a word, only hateful sounds from deep in their hollowed throats._

 _And no, I'm not talking about drunkards._

 _I'm talking about the creatures we found that night; hardly a gift from Naga. The person accompanying them however..._

* * *

Chrom's sleep had grown restless. What at first promised to be a pleasant night under the stars with his newfound companion became ominous and disconcerting.

 _Surely it couldn't be Robin who made me uneasy_ , he reasoned.

Chrom rolled over to face the warmth of the faded fire. His sword, the Falchion, glinted modestly in the moonlight, hardly standing out against the dim clearing. Beyond those two rested Robin, who slept quite comfortably against the bare earth.

He wanted to help Robin from the moment he saw him incapacitated on the ground, even though not a day ago his personal mission was to attack any Plegian on sight. Even if he was Plegian, Robin was different. He was reserved, modest, and fought bravely. Of course if Frederick's suspicions were true, and he were some sort of spy, then he'd been playing to Chrom's weaknesses this whole time in an attempt to lower his guard.

Yet there Robin lay, completely unarmed, weapons laid out in the open and out of reach. Something didn't add up. _It must be the bandits... their king doesn't excuse them, he orders them to fight us. I can't let any of this get to me..._

Chrom willed himself to relax, but sleep would not come to him. He rolled over multiple times and couldn't find comfort. The great outdoors normally gave him such a great sense of peace, but today something was different. He felt exposed to some uncaring fate coming his way. His eyes caught a glint of light, and he turned to see his sword, still shimmering in the moonlight. _...What was that?_

"...Chrom?" A quiet voice rose up next to him. "Are you up?" Chrom hadn't realized it, but he had risen to one arm.

"...Yeah... sorry." Chrom stood up carefully and examined the campsite. The dead fire soundlessly sent tiny trails of smoke into the air. The wind rustled through the trees. And yet... "Something's amiss," Chrom thought out loud. He heard Lissa drowsily force herself upright.

"Define 'something'," she said with a yawn. Chrom looked at Robin for a moment. The silver-haired man slept soundly, chest rising and falling rhythmically. He did however turn over in his sleep once shortly after Lissa asked her question. Chrom shook his head.

"I don't know, and I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk. I need to think," He said as he started out of the clearing. He had nearly started back on the trail they entered on before he heard Lissa quietly but hastily trot over to him.

"Not alone, you're not!" she protested through grit teeth, voice harsh in a whisper. Chrom smiled at his little sister. He was about to take another step forward when he hesitated.

He looked back at Robin, Frederick, and his sword sticking from the Earth. He quickly drew back and carefully removed the blade from its earthen scabbard. He sheathed it to his side and walked back to Lissa.

"Let's go, quietly. Don't want to wake them."

Even as they quietly slipped away, Chrom's sense of foreboding followed him and Lissa. He caught himself casting a look behind his shoulder once before the path to camp had become shrouded by trees behind him. It was a strange feeling, as if the Naga herself had cast her gaze upon him, and refused to look away.

* * *

"What's gotten you all worked up?" Lissa asked. "Don't tell me Frederick's getting to you."

"Okay, I won't," Chrom said briskly as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's something else... everything's felt off since we left Southtown."

"Yeah, I noticed. You were a bit of a grump up until the prospect of food came along," Lissa hopped to a nearby log and walked across, holding her staff like a balancing pole. "Okay, if it's not Frederick, then is it the Plegians?"

"It's not that either... augh!" Chrom ran his fingers through his hair. "It's something else. I don't know, maybe I'm just tired."

The two came to a clearing which offered a clear view of the moon. Chrom gazed up as Lissa leaned against her staff and waited intently for her brother to continue.

"Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"...How do you think Emmeryn would've handled Robin?" Chrom finally asked.

"So that's what this is about!" Lissa nearly shouted as she pointed. She eased off of her staff. "You coulda just told me or Frederick that something was bugging you."

"And give Frederick cause for alarm? You know how he is," Chrom said. "No, and I was hoping I'd forget about it by the time we got to Ylisstol."

"And _that's_ your problem!" Lissa said, brow furrowed. "You always wait for the last second before asking someone for help! You know it's easier on all of us if you 'trouble' someone sooner rather than later!" Chrom sighed and stepped away, holding his brow. "Ah! Sorry, I don't mean to.. erm..." Lissa folded her arms behind her back, staff neatly coming up behind her head, as she stopped to think. "What would Emm do... well... She'd prolly have carried Robin all the way to Ylisstol before even asking his opinion." Chrom managed a laugh.

"Probably," he said. "...I didn't want to leave him there, and after the talent showed..." Chrom paused again before feeling the hilt of his blade, kneading the leather straps. "Do you think... I should ask him to be a Shepherd?"

"You mean you haven't already decided?" Lissa asked.

"I can't just dump that responsibility on him!" Chrom replied. " 'I found you, and you're homeless. And you can fight? I will now make you a part of my little army.' " Chrom seethed even as the mock conversation left his mouth. "I feel like I'd take advantage of him."

"Okay then, don't," Lissa said. "Ride it out; take him to Ylisstol, let's meet the other Shepherds, see if he has any idea where he's going. If he really has nothing, then offer him! It'd feel natural, and I'm sure he'd appreciate the perks. Free lodging and all that."

Chrom quietly considered what his sister said. "...I guess that'll do for now."

Chrom didn't say anything for a while. He continued to feel the blade in his scabbard.

"Feel any better?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, actually. We should head back to camp before..." Chrom froze. His eyes darted around as his sister waited behind him.

"Before... what?" She asked. "...Chrom? This is a really lame time to space out. I just finished giving you some of my real good advice too-"

"Shush!" Chrom walked paused and held his finger up. Lissa's eyes flashed indignantly, but she obeyed her brother. There was another pause.

"Chrom, I don't hear anything," Lissa whispered. Chrom surveyed the area.

"Neither do I... No birds, no wind, no insects... what on-" His ears finally caught a sound besides themselves; a soft rumbling in the distance. Lissa heard it too and inched closer to her brother.

"Ch-Chrom?" The instant the words left her mouth, the earth trembled. The two siblings held to each other as the valley was taken by the tremor, dust flying from the ground and trees shaking violently. The two knelt to the ground as the tremors reached their peak, Lissa crying out as she clenched Chrom's armor.

Slowly, the tremors stopped. Lissa peaked carefully from behind Chrom. Leaves fell lazily to the ground beneath.

"What... was that?" she asked. Chrom shook his head.

"Back to camp, now. This may call for a night time trek back to Ylisstol." Chrom fully expected another complaint from his little sister, but she timidly nodded her assent. They rose to their feet and started back towards camp.

And then the tremors struck again.

* * *

Robin had decided something not too long ago. No matter how much he liked Frederick - or wanted to anyway - Frederick did _not_ like him. The knight had committed himself to his suspicions, in spite of everything Robin did to appear less threatening. From Robin's perspective, he had already taken multiple steps to not show anything other than passivity. He never drew his sword, he never asked Chrom and Lissa anything, and he tried to be helpful at camp. Still the Knight regarded him with underplayed resignation.

Of course, Robin reasoned, he was going about it from the wrong angle. Chrom himself was fine with him, and was graciously escorting him back to Ylisstol where could hopefully sort things out. If Chrom trusted him, why was he fighting for the knight's approval? Perhaps his innate love for tactics presented this as a challenge for him to overcome.

If the way Frederick hovered behind him with his axe at the ready was anything to go by, he had not overcome that challenge. _Maybe Frederick's right; I do my best thinking when my life's in danger._ Robin carefully moved his head to the side to get a better glimpse at Frederick. The knight was busy trading off between scanning the woods and glaring down on Robin. _How could he still suspect me? I couldn't plan something like this out! Wait, right. He thinks I do my best when my life's in danger. As long as he's suspicious of me, my life is always in danger in his mind. Great._

"Still no sign, Sir Robin," Frederick grumbled. "And you're sure you had nothing to do with this?" Robin turned to face the knight, finally allowing himself a moment of frustration.

"I _didn't do anything!_ " _Getting emotional isn't the best way to look innocent right now... whatever, I've had it with this glorified butler._ "W-What do you expect of me? I may be good at tactics but I'm not some Grandmaster Tactician for gods' sake! How could I walk away with your lords as you slept, knifed them in the trees, and just gone back to bed like nothing happened?"

For a moment, the knight said nothing. Then his eyes focused on something in the distance, and Frederick's expression hardened. He pointed forward, and Robin followed his gaze. There not ten feet away, covered by a bramble of leaves, was a small dark pool that glinted crimson in the moonlight. Blood. Robin felt a pit in his stomach, and rather ashamedly, the first person he feared for was himself.

 _Blast. If that's them I'm dead._ For an instant he considered the possibility that something terrible actually had happened to the two siblings, and it horrified him. The first two people he met; incredibly gracious and caring for total strangers, now lay possibly dead or dying in the bushes. And Frederick would not be pleased if this were true.

"Forward!" Frederick growled. _Gods why me?_ Robin obeyed, but at the same time his mind was working, trying to plan a possible getaway if things went south. _Maybe I do a tactical retreat, find my bearings, and figure out what to do next. I make some distance and find a way to overpower the knight; he'd have to listen to me if I manage to humble him. ...Yeah that's going to happen._

He was a walking tangle of nerves as he approached the bushes. The blood itself wasn't what disturbed him, but the prospect of Chrom dead after hardly knowing him for a day. Robin knelt down, his thin trousers pushing against the earth. He carefully reached out for the bush. The iron smell of life filled his nostrils, and the light of Frederick's axe reflected off the leaves in front of him. Steeling himself, he pulled the brambles apart.

Robin froze, and then his shoulders relaxed; a long sigh exited his chest.

"What is it? What did you find?" Frederick started forward, axe lowered, and pushed Robin aside. "What could possibly - Augh!" Frederick jumped back. Robin let out a tired laugh.

"Relax, it's just Chrom's bear." The dead creature's eyes were shut, but its mouth was caught in a vicious snarl; yellow fangs bared. It carried a grievous wound behind its front leg; a wide gash that cut down to its heart. Chrom had managed to kill this beast in a single blow, and made off with a good slab of its shoulder for their meal.

" _Just_ a dead bear?" Frederick remarked with a scoff. "Just a dead bear indeed...!" He nonchalantly relaxed his weapon and straightened out his armor's collar. He was trying to appear relaxed, but he was obviously in distress. His face was pale and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead from merely gazing upon the animal. "Abominable beast... one less creature for our fellow countrymen to worry about."

"It's just a dead bear, Frederick," Robin said. "It's not a fell beast or anything."

"Well it might as well be!" Frederick snapped, causing Robin to flinch. _Well, somebody's got a grudge against these things. None of my concern of course..._ "These creatures are hardly fit to roam the plains of our beautiful country! They hardly contribute to anything sans the brutal killing of sheep, and horses, and countrymen... If it were up to me I'd lead a group of our finest knights and eradicate the creatures once and... Robin what are you doing?"

While the knight ranted, Robin had once again torn several sheets from his tome; their pages blank from having the magical runes burnt off of them. He readied his sword and aimed for the creature's shoulder.

"Saving resources!" he said proudly as he focused his blade. "Can't let all this meat go to waste, and Chrom did say he was leaving it for someone else to carry - might as well be me." Frederick observed and let out a sigh.

"Be quick," he relented. "I want to continue locating my lords as soon as possible. And after that strange rumbling..."

"Then perhaps you could go look for them and let me go back to bed..." Robin whispered under his breath. If the knight wanted to worry, then he would let him worry. At least he'd relented on his case for now, and in his defense those tremors from earlier were a good case for locating the two as soon as possible. He'd nearly forgotten about them shortly after waking up.

However a chill swept over Robin right before he could plant his blade.

 _Follow the Branded... Kill the Branded..._

"Yes?" Frederick asked, his voice cold. "You had some valuable input for me?"

 _Follow the Branded...! Kill the Branded...!_

Robin stared into space as a terrible cold crawled throughout his body. A distant murmuring of voices pierced his eardrums. He felt sweat pour from his temple.

"..Sir Robin?"

 _Follow and kill... Follow and kill!_

Robin dropped his blade, eliciting a surprised grunt form the knight. He held his head to stop the insane pounding that had ensued.

 _Our duty to kill... our duty to kill..._

The voices grew louder; an inane combination of screaming and primal shouts. They spoke no words but their intention was clear.

 _Our duty to kill the Branded..._

 _...is your duty too!_

"Sir Robin, are you ill?" Frederick clutched Robin's shoulder with an iron grip and shook him. "If you intend to faint, I should locate Lissa and..."

Robin gave no response from the shaking, but let loose one sound from his lips.

"...Run..."

Robin had hardly finished speaking when the earth beneath them screamed. A thunderous quake struck the earth as the tremors returned. Robin fell face-first on the ground, narrowly avoiding the bear's blood. He heard Frederick collapse nearby. He heard the ground beneath him split open like a bone. He dared to look up and watched as an entire acre of ground was bordered off by fissures. Red glowed from the cracks in the earth. In the next instant... the space in front trembled once more as a sheet of dust spewed into the air, separating the dead creature and Robin's blade from the two

With a jolt Robin shot to his feet. For an instant, he considered running forward to retrieve his blade, but the smoke was thick and blasted with warm air. Frederick had already steadied himself. "Back to camp!" he shouted. "We have to-" With a crack, the path backwards started to give way. The smoke trail from the campfire disappeared behind a wall of ash and dust.

"Blast it all, run!"

* * *

Lissa was tossed to the ground with a shout, Chrom falling to his knees soon after. Chrom attempted to steady himself and crawl for his sister. He looked ahead and stared in horror as far in the distance, one after the other, trees fell to the ground. Cracks and fissures formed in the falling tree's wake; a path of destruction that lead straight to them.. He gripped Lissa's shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"Run! I mean it, go!" With a shove he sent Lissa on her way, himself pealing after her. They ran instinctively, running diagonal from the noise. They narrowly sidestepped the path of toppling trees in their dash. Lissa's stumbled in her pace as she slowed to a stop. "No! Keep moving!"

"C-Chrom!"

A red glow rose from the trail of fissures next to them. A great wall of fire burst forth like the breath of a dragon, casting its red glow skyward. Small pieces of burning rock cast down below from the wall of flames, hurtling into trees and striking the ground. Lissa shrieked and shrank backwards, shielding her face from the heat. Chrom grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her away once more; turning a hard ninety degree angle before continuing their dash.

Chrom spotted a sharp drop in the distance, but it lead to a clear path in the opposite direction of the chaos. "There's a drop- keep running when you land, I'll catch you!" Chrom ran ahead and leaped, landing less than a story below. He paused to catch his sister as she jumped, and with a grunt he had easily caught and set her on the ground. The two continued running as the sounds of the fire and fissures grew fainter and fainter.

* * *

The calm of the clearing they found betrayed the rampant chaos in the distance. It had not been five minutes ago when the forest had been eerily still. Now the night sky was tinged orange as flames licked at the forest. No birds sailed from their nests to escape the chaos; there was no life in sight.

Chrom and Lissa finally stopped to catch their breath. Lissa leaned on her staff for support as her chest heaved with exhaustion.

"I guess that's... the worst of it..." She gasped. "But... why would that happen? I've never heard of an earthquake like this before..." Chrom let out a heavy sigh as he righted himself against a boulder.

"No ordinary quake I'm sure..." he breathed. "I'm sure of it... Naga was sending me an omen... thank the gods we weren't at camp. I'm positive we'd be sixty feet under if this quake happened as we slept..." Lissa's head shot up as panic filled her eyes.

"The camp!" She cried. "Robin and Frederick! And Gwendolyn!" She turned to her brother. "You don't think they..."

"They'd be remiss to stay behind after the first tremors.. I'm sure they're fine..." Chrom said quickly. "Now it'll just be a matter of regrouping with them... If we could find a way to signal them..."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, both no doubt trying not to imagine what horrible fate awaited their two companions had they been swallowed by the quake. Chrom instinctively gripped the shaft of his blade, squeezing the worn leather as he pondered. His sister tugged at his arm once more.

"Chrom..."

"Lissa, I'm scared too but I'm trying to think-"

His sister pointed at the sky, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Chrom... what is that thing?!" She nearly wailed as she shrank back. Chrom winced as a flash of light, nearly bright as day, struck the clearing. He turned to where his sister pointed, and at the mass of stars in the sky.

Only they weren't stars. Stars were stationary. These masses of particles twirled together to make a shape. They shone brilliantly, and with a final flash assumed a strange formation. The flash overpowered the orange tint of fire and carnage of the forest. In fact, the fire seemed to be extinguished as a chilling wave swept the forest.

Several silver scales formed a horizontal line in the sky. A circling of runes surrounded it. Chrom could make out symbols from Ylisse's history lining the circumference, and inside that circle was a series of scrawlings in an ancient tongue.

 _I've seen those words before... Those are the words of Naga, the same verse inscribed on the Emblem...!_

The scales parted upwards, forming two opposing arches as they split. In the middle rested a giant glowing body like the moon. The body shimmered like a blue liquid, and in the center was a long, slit vertical pupil. It shone brightly and terribly, nearly forcing Chrom to avert his gaze.

 _Is this the work of the Divine Dragon?_

* * *

Robin and Frederick observed in dumbstruck wonder. In their flight from the fire and quaking, they spotted a second body in the night sky materialize over the trees. It looked like an aquamarine gem, but it towered above them for several stories. Its center was split by a dark shape like the iris of a beast.

It was as if the eye of a grand dragon had appeared to behold them in their plight. Robin cast his gaze to the surrounding area. Where once had been a circle of orange and flames, with the appearance of this large eye in the center of this chaos -the eye of the storm if one would- the fires had been put out; silenced by the eye's brilliance... and a second chill that swept over them, much like the first. This time however Frederick seemed to feel it too. The knight dropped to his knees trembling.

"N-Naga..." He breathed.

* * *

Chrom and Lissa studied the object for what seemed like forever. The eye stayed there, shimmering. Chrom noticed several black streaks appear from the pupil. They bled outward and towards the surface. He gripped Lissa and took a step backward. A glint caught his eye. He looked down to his blade and drew it from its sheath. Its blade shimmered in the dim light, as if an invisible moon had cast its glow upon it.

"...What on earth..."

The black shapes broke the surface of the rippling apparition, sprouting forward. An ugly hiss of groans and growls pierced the two's ears as several shapes dropped from the eye. Chrom felt his pulse quicken. He held his blade ready.

He saw several humanoid shapes appear in the pool. They made a hissing screech as they wormed from the veil, as if their very entrance pained them. Their bodies rippled forth from the pool and they were deposited to the ground below.

Chrom wasn't sure how much stock he put in tales of human-shaped monsters, but then he never expected to find himself in the wilderness faced with the literal Eye of Naga in the sky. He had a thought to call out to them, but he thought better. Still gripping his sister, he carefully inched backwards, back towards the trees. Lissa silently followed suit.

The two moved carefully, watching the figures rise to their feet; they only saw two. Chrom could make out armor haphazardly adorning them, and then he saw they carried weapons. Dull, burnt weapons, vaguely resembling axes, without an ounce of shine to them.

 _Obviously armed and dangerous..._ Chrom thought. _But all I have to do is quietly move Lissa far enough away and..._

Lissa stepped on a branch and froze. The dry, burnt twig seemed to crack with the force of a bone. Chrom seethed as the two turned to face him. Four red dots glared from the shadows.

"Lissa, stand back..." Chrom drew his shining blade, and Lissa conferred. The figures drew forward. "H-Halt!" Chrom called. "This is your only warning!"

His warning was responded with a groaning gasp from one of the two creatures. They drew closer into the clearing, their ashen bodies struck by the light of the eye. Their faces were bony masks attached to their face. Red eyes glistened forth from behind them.

"Guh...Graaaa..." A fit of black mist exited every orifice on its face as it cried out. Chrom decided then and there that these things needed to be killed.

The thought had barely left his mind when the two charged at surprising speed. Their swollen limbs didn't seem to make for good dashing, but they ran at nearly breakneck speeds. Chrom grunted and ran to meet one, shimmering blade trailing behind him.

The beast growled as he grew closer. It rose its blade to beat Chrom to the ground, slowly and lazily despite its initial speed.

Chrom held out his blade and swiped it as he past, clawing its side open. He broke his pace and paused, waiting to hear the creature fall to the earthen floor; no sound came to his ears. He slowly turned his head. The creature turned to look back at Chrom; bones and joints popping as its face turned a complete 180 degrees to meet him.

Chrom let out a shout and sliced again, lopping off the creature's arm in the process. It still moved forward, murderous eyes blazing towards him. _What manner of fell creature-?!_ The creature lunged forward as if to pounce him like an animal, but Chrom drew back. With a sweeping motion of his leg, he had kicked the creature off balance and down on its face. With a grunt he drove Falchion down into its back, pulling it further down for good measure.

The creature finally let out a dying rasp as its body lay still. Black mist poured from its wounds as its skin and bones began to dissipate.

Chrom stared hard at the disintegrating creature. He nearly brought his hand up to pinch his face. Surely this was some sort of nightmare? Perhaps Lissa had a point about eating Bear for dinner...

"Chrom! Help!" Lissa's voice interrupted his thoughts. _Oh right, Lissa!_

Lissa had her back against a rock as the second creature cornered her. It growled as it raised its weapon to strike her. Lissa cried out and swung out her staff, neatly catching it in the jaw. It recoiled and paused its swing. It slowly turned back to face her; eyes blazing.

The girl's eyes went wide with terror as she shrank back, calling for her brother once more. Chrom called after her as he ran. His legs worked like he'd never ran before, but he could already see his window closing. He cried out once more, and then the forest flashed again. Chrom managed a glance over his shoulder and watched as the eye shone once more.

Its iris trembled and grew as its colors brightened. One more shape appeared within the pool, and Chrom realized it wasn't shaped like the others. It was still humanoid and yet...

With a resounding crash, the eye disappeared, dissipating into shining particles. The forest went dark, and Chrom could only barely make out the shapes moving in the clearing.

A new shape appeared next to him. With a thud, a dark shape dropped to the earth in front of him. It dashed forward, and Chrom caught the glint of steel as it drew a blade. _Does it mean to attack her too?!_ Chrom willed his limbs to carry him farther, but he knew he'd never catch up in time.

Lissa let out one last cry as the creature prepared to bring down its axe. She pathetically held out her staff to block its attack. Chrom tensed himself, preparing to hear the sound of Lissa's staff breaking. Instead, the sound of steel striking ringed out.

Chrom broke his pace and stared. The new figure from before now held their own blade out, catching the creature's axe and sparing Lissa. The Eye was gone and the forest was dark, but Chrom could make out dark hair, and a dark cloak draped around the figure's shoulders, but their face was obscured.

A strange new voice let out a gasp and cried out.

"Help!" it called out.

"R-right!" Chrom drew his shining blade and dashed forward, growling as he prepared a mighty swing with the Falchion. The creature raised its head at his approach, and the figure took its chance.

They bashed forward with their sword, breaking away from the axe. In a single motion, the figure brought out its blade - just as Chrom landed his swing - and sliced the creature in the opposite direction.

The forest was still.

With a moan, the creature fell in two; its torso neatly divided from the rest of its body. It moved no more.

Chrom immediately ran to Lissa's side and held her close. He felt her trembling, and her heart raced has her body rested against his. Her eyes however were fixated on the strange new person.

He wore a dark cloak, complementing his short dark hair, and wore a leather scabbard where he sheathed his silver sword. Chrom cleared his throat.

"Quite the... entrance..." he managed. The figure turned and looked to them. His face was blocked by a strange mask with several horizontal slits for vision; giving the impression of a severed visor from a knight's helmet. "Now then, who exactly are you?" Chrom asked. The figure regarded them solemnly. His expression was impossible to tell. "...What's your name?" He asked again.

"...You..." The figure's voice was scratchy and quiet. "...You may call me..."

"Milord!" A booming voice echoed in the distance. The three turned at the sound of Frederick's approach, followed closely behind by Robin.


	6. Unwelcome Change - III

Sully rode her stallion cautiously through the wooded terrain. She carried a spear and bridle in one hand and her helmet in the other. She squinted in the dark, and her short red hair formed dark, damp strands on her forehead that occasionally poked her eyes.

"Chrom!" She called loudly. Her voice echoed back to her. She let out a growl and bade her horse onward. "Chrom, Lissa, anybody?! It's me, Sully!" Silence answered her once more. "I saw your campfire just a minute ago," she grumbled. "Where did you go?" She pulled her hair back in frustration.

A few minutes passed in her somber traversal before she called out again. This time, the answer was a set of hooves. She reined in her horse and checked to see where the sound was coming from. The sound approached her, and Sully quickly made out the armored form of Frederick's steed, Gwendolyn. Sully carefully led her own horse forward and reached out her hand.

"Gwenny-girl?" She asked softly. The horse snorted in response. "Where've ya been? Where's that uptight master of yours gone off to? Have you seen the Captain?" The horse flung its head around, eyes wild. Sully reached out again just as Gwendolyn took off in the opposite direction. She hesitated, but she had her horse follow. _It's the best lead I've got,_ she reasoned.

A couple minutes passed of Sully carefully following the armored horse's path. She would occasionally call out to it, and it would snort in response; its path unchanging. Maybe the horse was leading her to the four, maybe they were camped nearby. Or dead, that was a good possibility. She shuddered. The quaking from earlier could be felt for miles. She wasn't one to pray, but she hoped something had kept her friends from falling into some earthy crevice or buried under trees and rubble.

* * *

Some time later it had grown so dark that Sully had lost track of Gwendolyn. She called out for the horse one more time, but was met with no reply.

She called out for her captain one last time.

"Captain?!" She made sure to shout as loud as she could this time. "Captain it's me, Sully!"

A voice answered her.

"Here, here!"

Sully let out a triumphant laugh and kicked the sides of her steed, sending it off. She held out her arm to block her face from oncoming branches as she sped through the dense wood.

"I knew I'd find ya if I hollered enough!" She said with a laugh. A shape appeared nearby as she drew closer. "Now all we gotta do is round up the other two so we can... get the hell out of... here..." As she drew closer and saw the figure in better detail, it dawned on Sully that she didn't recognize the man who had answered her call. Gwendolyn was nowhere to be seen.

His hair was a similar shade to her liege's, but his was pale and almost silver in color. His face was long and pale in complexion and he wore a cravat. He wore a pale set of armor that complimented his hair, and he carried a rather large knapsack over his back. He was clearly a nobleman, or at least carried himself like one.

"...The hell are you?" she asked loudly. "You're not Chrom!" A smile grew over the man's face as he dropped his knapsack to the ground. It clattered loudly, clearly containing weapons, which made Sully uneasy. He dropped his stance and bowed low, his hair nearly touching the ground.

"Who am I to not heed your call, milady?" He asked in an eloquent accent as he looked up, eyes gleaming. A burning irritation quickly found its way into Sully's gut. "I thought at first it some sort of mistake-"

"Damn right."

"-But then I saw surely fate had drawn us closer for a reason, whether I am your captain or not." He righted himself and made a sweeping motion with his arms. "To heed anyone of beauty is my higher calling, and believe me I have been called to many things. My name dear knight is-"

"Whatever, Ruffles. I don't got time to fool around." Sully started her trot once more, marching past the pale-haired poet. "Captain's been gone for a day too long and I've been out far too late! If you want a girl for the night that badly, try Southtown. I'd suggest Ylisstol but no way in hell am I pointing you in the general direction of anyone I know."

"Ah... er..." The poet stumbled in his speech; a sign to Sully that he wasn't used to being turned down. ' _Never met a woman with a brain between her ears apparently,_ She decided. "Then I shall assist you!" He declared as he grabbed his sack and started after her. "Surely with your determination and my wit, we'll find your captain in no time! Or my name isn't Rosanne de la Viri-"

"I don't need your help, _sir_ ," she bit the last word as it left her mouth. "He's not hard to spot." The poet recoiled once more.

"...Virion," he finished glumly. He rebounded with new vigor. "My name is Virion! I'm a Noble by birth, but archer by trade! The Archest of Archers in fact!"

"Fascinating," Sully grumbled.

"Now then, I have given my own name, pray you give me yours?" Sully rolled her eyes.

"Sully," she said. "I'm a Shepherd." Virion's eyes lit up.

"Ah, a legendary Shepherd stands before me!" He exclaimed. "And one with such a divine name! A starkly beautiful one, as befits its owner!"

Sully let out a long groan. She knew for a fact that she wasn't particularly pretty nor were the Shepherds popular enough to be known by some travelling foreign noble. She never had to deal with this sort of flattery before, and the fact that this wandering fool chose to kiss up to _her_ just felt sad.

Virion quickly stepped in front of her horse, startling it and breaking its trot. Sully glared at the nobleman. He flourished one arm, bent the knee, and raised his other hand up to Sully.

"Pray, my dear Sully," he asked, eyes gleaming in the dark, hair handsomely lifting in the breeze. "The gods have surely brought us two warriors together! Will you marry me?"

Sully managed herself a smile. "Ah... I get it now..." she said. "You're a jester, and this is a joke!" Virion's countenance fell as Sully lifted a boot the saddle's stirrup. "And the punchline is when I put my boot up your face!"

Virion's eyes were wide. "N-now, it is a serious question and there's no need for an _immediate_ response..."

"How's this for a response?!" Sully shouted as she kicked her armored boot forward. She didn't try particularly hard, but Virion was sent flying anyway.

"I appreciate the flattery Ruffles, but I got somewhere to be." She started her horse forward again and called out to her captain once more. Virion dragged himself to his feet, a dark bruise marring his otherwise perfect complexion.

"Goodness me, those shapely legs certainly can kick can't they..." he said in a voice just loud enough for Sully to hear, but the rapid clopping of her horse told him she would be out of earshot very soon. He reached upwards to grab something to support himself with, and grabbed something dry and cold. It felt like a polished piece of wood left out in the cold of winter. He heard what seemed to be breathing and realized he must have grabbed somebody.

"Ah, excuse me my good man," he said quickly as he righted himself and dusted himself off with his free hand. "I'd no intention of anything inappropriate; I'm sure you'd seen that rather embarrassing display earlier with my new friend and..."

Virion's words caught in his throat. A pair of glowing red eyes met his gaze. He looked down and saw the wrist he had grabbed was the color of ash, and not only was it cold as a stone from the river; he felt his own warmth leaving his hand. He tore his hand away as a rather unmanly scream exited his lungs. The strange man before him growled and raised a crooked sword to bring down on him.

Sully groaned and hung her head. "What on earth is wrong with you?!" She called as she turned around. "What could..." and then she saw the creature. Virion was stumbling backwards and reaching for his knapsack, which had fallen to the ground after she kicked him. The glowing-eyed creature growled started swinging. "Aw to _hell_ with that!" Sully shouted.

Without a second thought, she had turned her steed around and set it off in full gallop for the two figures. The creature turned at the oncoming sound. Sully chucked her helmet, striking the creature in the head. She then readied her spear and shouted as it made contact with the ashen figure; piking it in the chest. She flung the creature hurtling away into the branches where she heard it crash into the ground.

* * *

"Chrom? Lissa!" Robin's voice called out as he and Frederick ran into the clearing. Chrom and Lissa stood close together amidst a strange black mist that was gone as soon as Robin had noticed it.

Chrom raised his arm. "Frederick! Robin! Over here!"

The two figures dashed forward from the trees; Frederick sans horse and Robin sans blade. Their faces were dusty and they smelled of the burning earth. The Knight immediately ran to his lieges. Lissa cried out to Frederick and ran into his arms, the Knight consoling her with a gentle hand on her head; a pleasant reminder to Robin that this man did have a heart.

"Was there a fight? What happened here?" Robin asked as he quickly surveyed the area. The dim lighting didn't make for good examination, but had he been a moment sooner, he would have seen the last of the Creature's remains wither away. He could only just make out the shapes of the two nobles.

"We were set upon shortly after that Eye disappeared..." Chrom said quietly. "But we managed alright."

"You saw it to..." Robin observed. "I thought I was crazy until Frederick reacted the way he did-"

"Nobody is hurt then?" Frederick asked quickly. "Thank the Gods."

"Thanks the masked man who saved me!" Lissa said cheerily. Frederick's brow narrowed in confusion.

"Masked... man?" He asked. Lissa detached herself from Frederick and started pointing.

"If it wasn't for him I'd... wait..." Robin was about to question the girl, but it seemed she too realized she was pointing at empty space. If there was a figure nearby, he had long departed. "Where'd he go?"

A monstrous howl interrupted their conversation. Robin saw multiple red dots appear in the shade of the trees along with the sound of footsteps approaching.

"More of them?" Chrom's voice was frightened as he drew his blade. He swung around and pointed. "Higher ground, let's go!" He took off with Frederick and Lissa following. Robin was mesmerized by the flashing eyes in the dark and couldn't bring himself to join them at first. The staggering gait, pained breathing, and altogether uncanny nature of these creatures seemed almost hypnotic. He squinted as he tried to make out their armor, but couldn't make out any sigil or brand adorning their burnt tatters and plates.

 _Branded... Kill the branded..._

A familiar collection of voices broke his train of thought. He froze as the creatures grew nearer. One came into the light of the clearing and approached him on unsteady legs, dragging a spear behind it.

 _Our duty... Your duty..._

The creature stopped mere paces from Robin and stared at him; eye contact made. Robin was frozen. His throbbing temple returned with the voices. He stared ahead at the creature, oblivious to the many more marching past him after the other three.

 _Will you defy him too?_

"Robin, what are you doing?!" Chrom's voice startled him. "Run!"

Robin came to his senses and let out a shout. He leaped back and drew his tome. A bolt of Thunder struck the creature square in the face. Its back arched completely even though its feet remained planted to the ground. It slowly lifted its head; half of its face was gone, but it was otherwise unharmed. Not a second later it righted itself and jabbed with its crooked spear; nearly claiming a lock of Robin's hair. Robin slammed his tome shut and ran; easily outpacing the creatures in their own pursuit.

 _Regroup with Chrom, find high ground, find an easy vantage point to pick these things off!_

It didn't take long to catch up with the others.

"Did you hope to hold a conversation with them?" Frederick asked as Robin finally met pace with the other two.

"Are such creatures commonplace around here?" Robin asked incredulously; the creature's half-destroyed face fresh in his mind.

"They are not native to Ylisse, I can assure you that!" Chrom declared.

The small band came to a hill and made their way upwards. They were given a clear view of the valley below. Some fires still burned, but the quaking and erupting from earlier had ceased.

"This will do for planning our next step," Chrom said as they ascended. "We need to figure out the best way to deal with these things..."

"We're not _leaving?"_ Lissa cried.

"It's a Shepherd's duty to keep the flock safe," Frederick concurred with Chrom grimly. Lissa started looking around the dim forest.

"Where'd he go..." She asked aloud. "The Masked Man could help us!" She ran up the hill, passing Chrom.

"Lissa hold!" Chrom called after her.

A moan sounded from above. Another creature lunged from the trees in front of them. Lissa froze in her tracks and screamed. Frederick swung out his silver lance and caught the creature below the neck; swinging it to the side and sending it tumbling down the hill.

Chrom ran to his sister's side and held her close with an iron grip. They both watched the creature end its journey as it impacted a tree below. The creature's mangled body pulled itself up. They could hear bones creaking and joints popping as it reordered itself to its proper shape. It hissed loudly at them.

"We'll worry about your masked friend _after_ we put these things to the blade!" Frederick announced as he traded his spear for an axe.

* * *

Sully gripped her reins and pulled her horse to a stop right at the edge of the valley. Down below, among the trees, she could see the many shapes of the ashen creatures as they lankily snaked through the woods. And down below she caught the unmistakable glimmer of the Falchion, Chrom's sword, swinging through the darkness.

"Captain Chrom!" She shouted below. "I'm coming, hold on!" If her captain heard her he didn't respond. She spotted two other figures fighting, one was obviously Frederick, and the other she didn't recognize, but the bolts of magic he flung told her he was a mage of sorts. She scanned the incline for the best route of attack that would take her to her liege.

"H-Hold, Sully, hold!"

"...Aw hell..." Sully deflated as the nuisance called out to her. She let her horse drop to all hooves as Virion approached, sans knapsack but carrying to bundles of cloth with him. He dropped the two bundles and unraveled them; producing a set of bow and arrows and a quiver from one, and a single set of armor consisting of an armored glove and steel plates that ended at one's shoulder.

"Please milady!" Virion plead as he strapped the quiver to his back. "Allow me accompany you!" He attached the armor onto his right arm as he continued. "My world would be cold, empty-" A nearby growl from the creatures nearly interrupted him. "...And dangerous without you!"

"Ya care about danger? Then get out of here, chump," Sully growled. "You'll just slow me down."

"Nonsense! Did you not hear? I am the Archest of Archers!" Virion pleaded. "And it was no lie!"

"Really."

Virion took on a look of dejection. "But of course milady..." He dropped the wounded look and notched an arrow in his bow. "Observe!" He said as he pulled the string. "Virion does not boast for nothing!"

With a resounding twang the arrow shot into the air and made its descent into the valley. Sully squinted to keep up with the projectile but quickly lost track of the missile's trajectory as it entered the woods below. She shrugged.

"Nice, ya shot the air. What you Valm types do best, I hear." Virion looked aghast at her.

"Did you not see?" He cried. "I felled one! Right there! Do you see it-"

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" Virion gripped at her saddle. Sully glared down at him.

"Yer hand better stay there Ruffles," she growled. Virion was sweating.

"At least let me ride alongside. It would be safer for both of us! I can arch from horseback!"

Sully held her brow and groaned. She was a knight, and she was trained to help people; even the pathetic annoying ones. Besides, it was tradition to protect archers during battle. She let out another groan.

"...Ugh." Sully inched forward in her saddle to make room. "Fine. Anything to shut you up."

"You will not regret this!" Virion beamed as he quickly climbed atop the horse.

"I damn well better not," Sully grumbled.

* * *

Frederick shouted as he drove his axe down into a creature's shoulder, creating a large gash that spewed the foul-smelling smoke. Robin paged through his tome and launched a ball of thunder, striking the creature from Frederick's grip and felling it. He let out a sigh. Nearby, a set of red eyes appeared as another group of creatures approached.

"They just keep coming!" Robin wailed. He heard Chrom's heavy breathing as the captain backed up against him.

"Any plans, Robin?" He asked in between his panting. Robin shook his head.

"Nothing in particular I'm afraid..." he said calmly in spite of the chill and pounding blood in his ears. A creature lunged at him. He shot a Thunder bolt at point-blank, sending it flying. "But we have to move and find some kind of cover; they'll just overrun us like this!"

There was a lull in the attack, but the moans and growls of the creatures hung about them as they formed a circle.

"...What about that?" Chrom asked. He pointed out towards the horizon, in the direction of Ylisstol.

Robin followed and saw a building of sorts further into the valley. In the dim moonlight, he could only make out a set of walls and a weathered flagpole. "Is that-?"

"A fort from the Old War," Frederick answered him. "The Old Exalt had several of these dotting the border."

"If it's still intact, that's where we should head," Robin decided. "It'd be a good place for us to hunker down until the attack stops."

" _What?!_ " Lissa cried. "But it could be crawling with these things! ...And it'd be dark!"

"No, Robin's got a point," Frederick muttered. "The only snag would be the forest, but the trees will offer us cover if used properly."

"That's true..." Robin answered. It was a well-known tactic, if not unconventional. Trees offered good cover to projectiles, and the fact that they made for good decoys and evasion against enemy blows went without saying. There was a pause as a new wave of creatures approached. "Thoughts, Chrom?"

"Blast it all..." Chrom pointed his sword to the old fort. "Onward!" he shouted. Lissa stayed close to Frederick as the four ran for it. Red eyes passed them by as the creatures indignantly growled at them. They attempted to give chase, but it was much harder to follow them once they entered the trees' shelter. The creatures would accelerate only to impact with a tree immediately. One creature ran so fast it caught an arm on a branch and was separated from it.

Robin looked over his shoulder and laughed as a Creature caught its face on a branch. "Not terribly smart these things!" He said, but he turned back just in time as a Creature lunged at him from behind a tree. _Just had to stop and make fun of the stupid zombie, huh?! STUPID STUPID._ Robin was pinned to a tree by the creature. It carried no weapon, but its powerful limbs kept Robin from reaching his tome.

"Robin!" Chrom called from ahead. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Robin struggled as the creature inched its face closer to his; the unmoving face wafting out the vile miasma. He heard a strange whistling... wait what?

 _Thwip!_

The creature grunted as an arrow appeared from out of nowhere and pinned it to the ground. The arrow stuck out of its head, anchoring it to the ground as it struggled. Robin gave himself no time to observe as he quickly jumped out of range and ran to Chrom.

"Can these things handle arrows too?!" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure..." Chrom responded as he started forward. The creature had relented, miasma spewed from its wound as it lay still. Chrom observed it carefully. "That arrow looks awfully new... don't these things use old weapons?"

"Gru..." More creatures sifted through the trees. Robin righted himself and stood next to Chrom as Frederick and Lissa regrouped with them. They would be surrounded soon.

"So much for hiding in the trees..." Lissa bemoaned.

"We can do this, it's just as Robin said, they're not very smart!" Chrom held the Falchion in front of him, which had curiously stopped its glowing from earlier. The three readied themselves to clash once more. A lanky creature with a sword charged forward. Chrom struck it with his blade, and then Frederick finished it off with a swipe of his axe.

Two more creatures appeared. A flurry of Thunder shots slowed them down long enough for Frederick to pummel them with the flat side of his blade.

Chrom shouted aloud as a he was stabbed with a spear. It struck him in unarmored shoulder and he recoiled backwards. A shot of Thunder killed the spear-wielding creature, and a tap from Lissa's staff made Chrom's wound disappear.

"Gods..." Chrom cursed. "Look for an opening and run, dammit!" The group had gradually formed back into a circle as enemies approached from all sides.

"Not an option that will present itself very soon, I'm afraid," Frederick said somberly. The three fighters prepared themselves for the oncoming onslaught when a voice called out.

"Captain!" A new voice bellowed from the trees. Robin turned just in time as he was nearly ran over by a charging stallion. He was flung backward and bumped into Frederick, who promptly pushed him away.

"Alright, you Ash-Faced Freaks! Wanna try _my_ lance on for size? And I know the perfect place to shove it too!"

A crimson armored rider, spear in hand, charged through the creatures, trampling them and stabbing the ones she didn't hit. A creature growled and charged from the trees, only to be sniped by an archer riding with her. Chrom started laughing.

"Atta girl, Sully!" Chrom called.

The Rider piked another creature and drove it into the ground. She locked her weapon with a creature's axe before skillfully wrenching its weapon away and striking it in the head. In a matter of moments she had killed most of the creatures. Stragglers were struck by the archer, and the forest was quiet.

"Ah-ha!" The archer exclaimed as he removed himself from the horse. He started for the dead creature that had attacked Robin and promptly retrieved the arrow. He held it up and shook it at the horse rider. "I _told_ you!" He said with a wry smile. "Virion does not boast!"

"Been looking all over for you, ya jerk!" The rider ignored the archer and shouted to Chrom, smiling in spite of her tone. "I'd tear ya open if these things weren't running around, and do you know how sick you've made Sumia worrying about you?!"

Chrom swallowed nervously. "I see, I guess things got exciting and I sort of forgot about her... Ah! Don't tell her I said that, I just..." Sully laughed heartily and jabbed Chrom in the shoulder.

Lissa regarded Virion suspiciously as she clung to Frederick's side. Virion saw the young girl and gave another bow. "Rosanne de le Virion at your service, miss...?"

"Lissa," Chrom answered for her. Virion turned to look at him, obviously miffed.

"Who are you to interrupt a stunning maiden such as herself?"

"Her brother."

"Ah... ah...!" Virion straightened himself. "How presumptuous of me, my humblest apologies..." Robin was pretty sure he didn't like the Archer. He had a fairly thick accent, so he figured he wasn't even from the area. At least he was friendly... Virion held out his hand to shake. "Sir Chrom?"

"How'd you know who he was?" Lissa asked with a frown.

"Why, your knightly companion has been calling for him from the moment we met," he explained. "That, and I recognize the brand."

"...Oh," Lissa said quietly. Robin counted down for how long it took Frederick to accuse Virion of breathing too close to his lieges, but the knight said nothing.

A howl in the distance reminded the group of the imminent threat. "Oh right, the dead walk the earth apparently," Sully grumbled. "Anyone know what happened and or wanna fill me in?"

"We're headed for the old fort, I'll tell you on the way," Chrom said.

* * *

The fort itself wasn't very big; it stood only two stories high and was maybe two house-lengths long and wide. The wooden gates, though sprawled wide open, were still sturdy and secure in their hinges. There was no sign of the creatures inside.

Sully snorted at the sight of the building. "I guess that old dastard left something useful behind after all. Er... no offense, Captain."

"None taken, let's hurry!" Chrom shouted. The six made their way inside. Sully dismounted her horse, and she and Frederick pushed the doors shut. They could already hear the sound of oncoming creatures. Robin and Chrom moved about, grabbing crates and barrels to barricade the doors. Lissa watched, and Virion did nothing.

"And what are you doing to help?" She asked him.

"Keeping watch," he said with a smile.

The door was secure, and the outside became strangely quiet. The six tensed and waited, but the creatures made no more sound. For the time being, it appeared they were safe.

"Ok, we have a moment to breathe," Chrom said. He nodded to Sully. "My thanks for finding us, Sully. I can always count on you." Sully just smiled and waved Chrom's words away. "I suppose more introductions are in order." Chrom lead Robin over to the red cavalier. Robin found himself tensing up. The woman was well-built and tall, her wild curls made her seem even taller, and her sharp brow made for a constant frown. _Oh... Lissa mentioned a Sully didn't she? The one every boy was afraid of?_ "This is Sully, one of our Shepherds. And Sully, this is Robin. He's not from around here."

"And I, as you've surely heard, am Virion!" The archer proclaimed with his arms held high. Nobody responded.

" 'Nother stranger?" Sully asked as she reached out to shake Robin's hand. Robin tried not to wince; she didn't grip nearly as hard as Chrom, but her armored glove pinched at him. "Saw you fighting alongside the Captain, you two friends now or something?"

"Er, Chrom offered to take me to Ylisstol," Robin explained carefully. "I'm a traveler and was..."

"He had no choice in the matter," Frederick declared loudly. "Delivering this man to the Exalt is of the utmost importance. It's a matter of security." Sully winced and smiled again.

"Oof. My apologies," she said to Robin. "You got Freddy-D on your case? That's rough."

"Do NOT call me that!" the knight retorted.

"Robin is a skilled fighter," Chrom affirmed. "And he has a gift for strategy; he could be a great tactician were he to be recruited."

"Gods know we could use one of those," Sully said with a laugh.

Robin nervously laughed. "W-well there's nothing decided yet, I mean I don't even know how long I'll-"

The door shook. The six leaped back as the cries from outside returned. The air whistled as something was tossed into the air.

"Everyone back!" Frederick shouted. Everyone scattered as a throwing hatchet dug itself into the floor right where Robin once stood.

"Now they know how to throw things?!" Lissa cried. Sully growled.

"We just had time to relax, you jackasses!" She called. "Chrom -or Robin- whoever's calling the shots, who do I stab?!"

Robin looked up to the ramparts. "Virion was it?" he asked the archer.

"Aye, Virion of Rosanne, at your-"

"Good, You and I are up there!"

"...Ugh..."

Robin ran for the creaking wooden stairs that lead up to the second level, the silver haired archer obediently trailed behind him. "Frederick, you take point again! If those things break through you're the first thing they should fight!"

"Of course," Frederick answered grimly.

"And what about me?!" Sully called after.

"You're with me, Sully," Chrom said as he readied his sword. "We're helping Frederick in case anything gets through. And Lissa will keep us all in top shape."

Lissa gripped her staff. "No pressure..." she mumbled.

Robin and Virion took opposite positions on the ramparts and looked below. No more than three dozen creatures had gathered. They shuffled helplessly together, attempting to strike and knock down the barricaded doors to no avail.

"How many of these things did that stupid eye puke out?!" Sully called. They were too stiff and awkward to work their way up the walls. Virion smirked.

"Like fish in a barrel," he said as he notched another arrow. "Sir Robin, shall we fire at will?"

"Hold it..." Robin scanned once more. No more creatures were approaching. His tome had plenty of pages willed with runes, and Virion's quiver was full. "Alright, no holds barred. Fire!"

Bolts of Thunder tore through the ranks. It wasn't enough to kill every single creature, but Virion took care of that. Quickly and skillfully he loaded arrows, fired them, and and had already notched a new one into the bow in one fluid motion. "They call me the Archest of Archers where I come from, you know," he said. Robin ignored him. He appreciated the help, but something about this man's attitude got on his nerves.

The door still shook below, but no creatures entered. Chrom stood at the ready with his sword, but Sully paced impatiently, twirling her spear in her hands occasionally.

"Are they all dead?!" She called. "Don't tell me they get _all_ the fun!"

"Sully, now is not the time," Frederick snapped back at her. "The best case scenario is the one where Robin and the archer take care of all the opposition."

" _Archest_ of Archers!" Virion called from the ramparts.

" _Shaddup!"_ Sully barked back. She looked back and forth, impatience wearing at her.

"For what it's worth..." Robin called down below. "We're almost finished! There aren't five creatures standing!"

Sully snarled and held up her lance in both hands. "Not without letting me score something you're not!" She shouted as she brought her spear down over knee, snapping it in half, causing Lissa to flinch.

Frederick scowled. "Sully, that was a perfectly good weapon, what on earth are you-" Inspiration stuck her.

"Yah!" With a grunt Sully tossed the broken spear over the wall. Robin and Virion paused to watch the makeshift javelin perfectly clear the wall and fall below, striking the last creature and felling it. Sully heard the creature cry out and threw her fists up in victory. "Wooh! Take it chums!" She called with another pump of her fist. Her companions observed her enthusiasm uneasily. "Not bad, eh Captain?" Sully asked.

"That was... good... improvisation, I guess?" Chrom strained for words.

"A perfectly good weapon sacrificed to alleviate boredom is hardly what I'd call good improvisation," Frederick grumbled. "Robin, the door trembles no more, is that the last of them?"

Robin scanned the clearing as Virion called back.

"Aye sirs, the coast is clear! Thanks in no small part to yours truly, but it was also thanks to the quick thinking and strategic timing of your companion that seized victory. And Robin did well too, I suppose." Sully frowned up at Virion. "And as for Sully's spear, I'm sure if I were to go and retrieve my knapsack, I could easily find you a replacement of sorts. On the house!"

Robin had a start. A figure had appeared out of the trees. He strained his eyes in the dim light and could only make out a hood resting on the figure's head. "Someone's coming...!" He called below. The others were hushed.

"Not another creature?" Frederick asked. Robin said nothing.

"Hello?" he called. The figure stood at the edge of the forest, doing nothing. Robin wasn't even sure if he had been heard. "Hello, do you need help?" Robin called again. Below the ramparts Lissa's eyes lit up.

"Is it the masked man?" She asked eagerly. Robin shook his head.

"I can't tell what he's wearing... Hello? Do you need any..." He froze. The figure looked in his exact direction. Their eyes locked. An aged, furrowed brow beset a pair of dark, gleaming eyes that burned with hatred.

 _Robin... that is still your name... Isn't it?_

Robin ducked behind the ramparts and slammed his back to the wall, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Robin?" Chrom called up. Virion had taken Robin's example and hid behind the ramparts despite a confused look on his face. Sully looked back and forth between Robin and her captain when a flash caught her eye. She turned to Chrom and his sword.

"Um, captain? Does yer sword normally do that?" she asked. Chrom looked down at the Falchion. It had started glowing again. "Is this just a Falchion thing I haven't heard of yet?"

Chrom's eyes fixated on the shimmering blade. "...It has not done it once before this night..." He breathed.

Robin swallowed hard and dared to peak behind the ramparts. The figure was gone.

Chrom's sword stopped glowing. He turned it over in his hands and even shook it once, but the shine did not return.

"...Coast is clear." Robin spoke in a quiet voice just loud enough to hear. He carefully made his way down the rickety wooden stairs and back to his party. Lissa watched him approach, worry written over her face.

"...You alright? What did you see?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was nothing. Virion, you didn't see anything right?"

The archer shrugged. "I suppose not. I never had a good look anyway."

"Then maybe it was just me..." Robin's breathing trembled as turned to Chrom. "Chrom? Should we rest for the night or make to Ylisstol?" Lissa held up her hand.

"If we're voting then I wholeheartedly vote for resting!" she called.

The doors shook. Everyone shouted and jumped back. The doors shook again, knocking debris back.

"You said the coast was clear!" Frederick shouted angrily at Robin.

"It _was_ , I saw nothing!" Robin replied. The doors were struck once more and began to creep open. Everyone held their weapons ready.

A flash of red appeared behind the doors as they cracked open. From the crack came two, powerful pale hands the gripped the two doors and pushed them open, scattering the crates and barrels. The ground thundered as massive footsteps brought a hulking shape forward.

Its body was patched with pale, dead colors. Its face was an unmoving mask; framed by tangled, wiry read hair that hung to its back. It dragged a splintered log alongside it. It let out a low growl as it stood to its full height.

It was nearly the size of the fort's walls. It let out a hollow moan.

Sully made a nervous chuckle. "Well... damn."


	7. Unwelcome Change - IV

Robin tried his best not to panic and run in the opposite direction, far from the beast, but alas the beast blocked their only way out; trapping them inside what had been their own shelter. Lissa cowered behind Chrom as his two knights came to his defense. Frederick stood his ground and bore his axe, and Sully was left with her splintered spear shaft. Robin paged his tome for another spell to attack with, and stared aghast at the number of blank pages. His small array of spells, no doubt built up throughout his previous life, had almost been exhausted. The clustered amount of runes amounted to maybe three more spells. He reached for his sword and remembered; he had left it behind when the quakes broke out.

Frederick shouted and charged forward. He swung his axe at the creature's leg, but drew forth none of the miasma. The creature didn't even regard Frederick before kicking him back. Chrom and Sully caught Frederick's bulky frame as he skid back. The creature arched its shoulders as it gripped the broken log with both hands.

 _It's far more durable than the other creatures..._

The creature started forward. Everyone stepped back. Its red eyes shimmered as they darted before the six targets. With a mighty swing, it swept the log across the ground, bring forth a gust a wind and just squarely missing the retreating party. Rocks and dust flew at them as the creature lowered the log once more and started forward. _It's no good if we get backed into a corner, but then what are we supposed to do if we get too close?_

Rather unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on one's viewpoint, Virion had a stroke of genius and decided to stand still. Sully barked at him to keep moving as she kept their pace. Virion brandished an arrow, of which he had few left as well, and poised to fire at the creature.

"You cannot threaten us!" he drew back the string. "And I certainly won't stand for it!" Another step and the creature would be able to knock Virion away with a single swipe. "Die with magnificence!" Virion fired the arrow, striking the creature in the neck, sending it backward. Virion pumped his bow into he air in victory as he laughed. The creature began to tremble as it slumped backwards.

"I don't believe it..." Sully was in awe.

 _And neither do I..._ Robin observed carefully. _Where's that mist?_

"T'was only a matter of quality over quantity, I'm afraid," Virion said as he cast a glance to the knights behind him. "Your axe was powerful, but lacked the precision of a well placed arrow."

The creature stirred. It suddenly lurched forward, eyes ablaze, snarling. It reached one pale hand over to its neck and angrily removed half of the arrow. Virion stumbled backwards.

"Virion back! We need a plan!" Robin shouted. The archer disregarded Robin and notched another arrow. He launched the arrow, striking the creature in the eye. It recoiled again, but was swifter still in dislodging the projectile and readying its weapon.

 _This may take a concentrated assault, if I could work out a formation..._

It swung downwards. Virion feinted -or rather stumbled- far to the side, deftly avoiding the weapon but was knocked back by the force. The creature reached forward and gripped the archer by his ruffled cravat. Virion stabbed an arrow into the arm that held him, but the creature did not notice. It leaned its head forward as miasma spewed, as if it had the intention to bite the archer's head off. The archer started shouting words from another language as he struggled.

Sully held her own splintered shaft forward. "Like hell you will!" She shouted and charged.

"Sully!" Chrom called after her in vain. The crimson knight ran to the side and drove her splintered piece of wood far into the creature's chest. The creature groaned and looked down at her. It set its log aside and swung Virion into Sully, knocking them both to the side. Sully joined Virion in his incoherent shouting, though she didn't bother to speak in a language anyone used.

The creature set its gaze on Chrom as it moved forward again. Robin prepared a spell as he watched the creature's movements. He was about to relay his plan of attack, when the creature breathed hard, and spoke.

 _"Branded..."_ it moaned. Chrom and Lissa quickly backed away. _"Kill the Branded..._ _"_

Lissa went wide-eyed. "It doesn't mean-"

"It knows who we are!" Chrom growled as he readied his sword. The creature swung its log again, scattering the group. Robin rolled to the side, less gracefully than he would've liked, and collided with a tipped barrel.

With a shout he unleashed a bolt of thunder. It struck the creature in the side of the head, instantly drawing its attention. Chrom and Frederick drew back as Sully and Virion managed to pull themselves to their feet. The creature started to lumber towards Robin.

"Okay so here's the plan!" Robin shouted. "I don't got a lot of spells left, but I'm gonna draw its attention! And I want you guys to strike whenever possible! It may be tough, but I'm betting it can die from a thousand cuts!"

Chrom was incredulous. "What?!"

"He means to use himself as bait..." Frederick observed, expression grim.

"I hadn't noticed!" Chrom snapped. "Let's not give that thing anytime to hurt him. Sully, can you fight?"

The crimson knight had just finished pulling herself to her feet. She reached for another splintered piece of wood before thinking better and discarding it. "Not till I find a weapon," she said glumly. Chrom could tell Frederick was biting back from repeating his comment from earlier. The Archer had repositioned himself and notched another arrow.

"I will fire all I have on your word!" he called. Chrom signaled Frederick as he ran for the creature.

"I'll go first!" He swung his blade and caught the creature's back, splitting its dry skin open and revealing stiff rubbery muscles that frilled outwards as they were sliced. Still no gas spewed from the creature's body. The creature turned its head and snarled.

"Virion!" Robin called. The archer complied and fired another arrow, striking the creature's shoulder. It swung its log at Virion, clipping his bow and knocking it from his grip. The iron weapon skid across the floor as Virion buckled to hold his hands. Sully took the opportunity to dash to the other side of the fort while the creature had its gaze set on the archer.

Robin quickly paged for another spell and sent it forth. "Eyes over here!" he shouted as the Thunder spell struck the creature and sent it backwards. It started for Robin again, who managed himself a smile.

"It's about as dumb as the other ones," he said to himself. "If we can keep this up we'll wear it down in no time!" Virion had carefully sidestepped the hulking mass and retrieved his bow. Robin noted with disdain that the archer had a single arrow left, meaning they would soon be out of options for ranged attacks.

"Again! Frederick, on me!" Chrom charged forward, the Knight close behind him. Chrom readied his blade for another strike, both Robin and Virion had their own attacks ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Chrom drew near and Robin saw the creature's eyes turn at the sound of his approach. "Again, Virion!"

Virion let loose the final arrow straight for the creature's face. The creature turned and swung its log.

The arrow caught helplessly on the splintered piece of wood.

"C-Chrom!" Robin shouted. Chrom complied and made for a charging swing. The creature turned and struck the fighter, knocking him back into a pile of barrels. Chrom let out a sharp gasp as the wind was let out of him. His sister ran to his side with her healing staff. "Hey, ugly, over here!" Robin readied one more spell as runes flew from the book's pages. The creature snarled at him as it drew its gaze away from Chrom. "Hah!" Robin flung out his hand... and watched as a recipe for eel stew illuminated the air, and fizzled away. "What..."

No offensive magic was cast. Robin looked down at the pages of his tome and found no more runes. "...I'm spent! I'm out of spells!" He cried. The creature snarled and flung another attack at Robin, missing.

Frederick shouted and swung his axe. The creature swung at Frederick. He held out his axe and caught the log. He groaned as he was pushed backwards by the beast's force. The log split loudly as the silver blade dug through it. The knight began to crumple under the weight, and Robing watched helplessly.

Chrom pulled himself to his feet. "Frederick, I got this!" As the creature fought Frederick for control of the log, Chrom dashed from the side and drove his Falchion through the creature's wrist, lessening the strain on Frederick before he removed the blade. The fingers went limp as the swollen hand hung loose from its forearm; only its skin and a few strands of dried muscle kept it attached. With only a single hand, the creature began to lose to the Knight in their struggle. Miasma spewed.

 _Finally! That's what happened to the lesser creatures... All we have to do is strike deep enough_! Robin drew back. _But that's gonna be tricky now that only two out of five fighters can properly defend themselves..._

With a heave, the knight detached his axe and prepared to swing again.

The creature let out an irritated grunt as it pulled back its useless limb. Frederick brought the axe down, smirking as he did it. It cut the creature's shin wide open. More of the foul smoke arose, to the tactician's relief, but Robin realized with a start that he had no way to distract it again.

The creature drew back and readied its axe for one final swing. "Frederick back!"

Too late. The Creature howled and brought its log down on the knight. Robin braced himself for the image of the blue knight flattened against the ground and the cracking sound of a broken body.

The sound came, but not from the Knight. Frederick proudly stood his ground as the log splintered against his body. With a mighty crash the log disintegrated into fragments against his armor. The knight flinched at the force, but was otherwise unharmed.

Robin gawked. _A log is a log for sure, but it should have at least knocked him over! What kind of guy is he?!_ A smile slowly appeared on Frederick's face, and for a moment Robin wasn't sure who he feared more. With a grunt the knight landed another hit on the creature, slicing its other wrist. The creature dropped what remained of its weapon.

"Yah!" With a shout Virion ran from behind, brandished a dagger, and clawed a gash into the monster's side. Gas seeped from the wound. _We're wearing it down... it's bleeding out just like a normal person... Where would the best place to hit be?_

"You had that this whole time?!" Sully called from afar.

"I didn't want to get it dirty 'till I used all my arrows!" Virion retorted humorlessly.

Robin remembered; the creature's neck still had a shaft of Virion's arrow lodged inside it. Perhaps it had pierced enough to cause damage, as they had seen earlier, but as it remained in place the gas remained safely inside.

"Somebody!" Robin shouted. "Knock that arrow free or land another hit on its neck! We need it to bleed out!"

"Slit its throat for the slaughter, of course," Virion mumbled as he wiped off his dagger. The creature started to thrash with its two limbs, forcing everyone back. Frederick leaped and swung at the creature's chest, nicking just below its collarbone. He was knocked backwards by a well placed kick, but just as the log before had failed, he was not knocked down.

"I'm afraid its a rather lofty goal, so to speak!" Frederick shouted.

"Gotcha covered!" Robin turned at the sound of Sully dashing from the other side of the fort.

"Sully, half a moment!" Chrom called after in vain once more as the crimson knight kicked herself up the creature's body, latching onto the spear handle still embedded in its skin. The creature started to attempt to shake her off. Sully shouted but hung tight. The creature brought one of its limbs down on its chest and beat like an ape. Sully was struck several times.

"Sully down!" Frederick shouted. Robin was quiet. In between blows, Sully reached for the remainder of the arrow in its neck. With another kick up the creature's body she finally gripped it and held tight. The creature reached with its weakened hand and gripped her waist.

"You better watch it, chump, I'm warning you!" She gripped with both hands. With a final shout, the creature yanked the knight loose like a tick. The arrow left with her, and Sully smiled. "Moron."

The arrow left a nasty gash where it had been removed, and the dank smoke positively spewed from the open wound. Its body convulsed with pain. It dropped Sully, and she struck the ground hard.

"Its ready for the kill!" Robin cheered.

Frederick and Chrom readied their weapons. "As one!" The captain shouted. Once more they ran for the beast. Chrom leaped into the air and brought his sword down on the creature's shoulder. The creature went to its knees, exposing its neck to Frederick.

"Your last breath approaches, Creature!" The knight swung his axe in a mighty downwards arc. It caught the monster's neck and worked its way down in one clean stroke. The ashen body crumpled to the ground, headless. The stringy mass of hair tumbled away helplessly as a geyser of miasma shot from the stump. The body shrunk, crumpled, and finally started to mist away; its severed body part soon joined it.

The two fighters stood back, panting. Lissa started running to each of the fighters, checking for damage. Frederick helped Sully to her feet, who was still smiling at the creature's demise.

"It was my arrow that secured our victory, no?" Virion ventured carefully. "So if we had to name the 'hero' of this particular encounter, so to speak..."

Sully's smile disappeared. "Shaddup, Ruffles."

* * *

Robin and Chrom carefully inspected the grounds outside the fort, searching for any sign of the creatures. Their bodies had long dissipated during their fight with the hulking one, and the light stink of their miasma hung in the air. The nobleman had retreated to retrieve his bundle.

"No sign..." Chrom breathed. His head turned as he scanned the nightscape. "None at all... did that even happen? Gods..." He hung his head and held his brow. Robin didn't blame him for doubting the last two hours. The lack of sleep had caught up with him as well, and he dragged his feet wherever he went.

"The coast seems to be clear for now," Robin said. "We should probably think about whether we head out or not."

"No," Chrom let out an anguished laugh before continuing. "Haha, _no_. Not after tonight. We find a way to block off the entrance again and we sleep. Maybe post a watch..."

The two worked their way back to the fort. Frederick had set the two doors upright, but they would not close with one set of hinges broken. The knight rested on a partially broken crate as he studied his work.

"Good work, Frederick," Chrom gave the knight a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It will make a good choke point if there _are_ more of those things out there."

The knight shook his head. "Its not quite up to standard, Milord..." he said quietly. There was no hint of fatigue in his voice, but his body language was sluggish, marginally. "The warped latches could be hammered back into shape, and I could cut down a tree and fashion bolts to hold it in place. With a little extra effort it would be as if the doors were never broken-"

"Frederick?"

"Yes milord?"

"It's just for one night. It'll do."

"...As you wish."

The two squeezed in between the doors and into the fort. Sully had lit a campfire within a makeshift hearth, composed of rubble from the creature's attack. Lissa rested on her knees, here eyes sleepily fluttering open and shut. Robin sat down next to her and warmed his hands by the flames.

"Any sign of the nobleman?" Chrom asked. Sully let out a resigned shrug as she tossed a piece of broken wood into the fire.

"Don't know, don't care." She stoked the fire with what remained of her spear. "He could come back, or he could get eaten by those things. Doesn't matter."

"That's hardly a knightly thing to say," Chrom said with a smile. Sully didn't smile back.

"Half the words out of his damned mouth were hardly noble-like, so why should I bother?"

Lissa looked up at her brother. Her pigtails were messy and unkempt from the extra day and night on the road. "Chrom, we're not gonna march again, are we?" She asked worriedly. Chrom shook his head.

"No, sister, not tonight. We deserve a long rest. We can take it from here, you go to sleep."

"I'll try..." Lissa said as lay on her side. Her yellow clothes brushed against the dusty stone floor; a cut open, spread out sackcloth acted as a mattress for her. "Not sure I can, really... after all that..." Her voice quavered.

Chrom knelt beside his sister and faced the fire. "It'll be alright. Frederick and Sully are here with us. Nothing's going to happen." Lissa let out a soft grunt of agreement before drifting away, her breathing finally entering the rhythm of sleep.

Chrom rose up to face Robin and the two knights. "How does noon sound?" he asked. "Its already midnight, and six hours hardly feels like time to rest."

"Hell, fine by me." Sully poked the fire again. "But ol' Freddy-D prolly won't like it. 'If we were at war we'd march every dawn' or some crap like that is what he'd say."

"Frederick was tired too," Chrom assured her. "I think we all want rest. We may have to set a watch while the others sleep though, I don't think we could bear another sneak-attack."

"Bear?!" Robin's eyes lit up as he turned away from the fire.

"It was a figure of speech, kid," Sully said dourly.

Robin started for the gate. "No, no, Chrom's bear! The one he caught for dinner, it may still be up in the hills where I left it."

Sully shot a look at her captain. "You had friggin' bear for dinner and you didn't tell me?!"

"Sully, it's been a tiring night- Robin do you intend to go alone?"

The tactician stopped at the gate and looked at the wooded hills surrounding them. He mentally traced his steps from when the quakes started, to when they were chased down into the valley by the creatures.

"It'll hardly be a moment. I thought I'd at least secure some meat for breakfast tomorrow. I'll be right back!" And with that Robin slipped through the doors and vanished. Frederick entered soon afterwards, casting a disdainful look over his shoulder.

"Should I go after him?" Chrom asked aloud. Frederick shrugged.

"On your order I would accompany him milord, but I'm sure the woods are safe. See, the forest is slowly regaining its old sounds," Frederick gestured to Sully's horse. "And surely if the animals are no longer afraid, we should be fine as well." Chrom quietly realized that Gwendolyn had not reappeared, but Frederick said nothing, so he did the same.

Chrom paused at the knight's words, but nonetheless rose to his feet and started outside. "It's as he said, it's not far away. I'll be right back. Frederick, would you keep watch as the others rest?"

The knight saluted with a clenched fist to his heart. "Of course milord."

Chrom slipped away from the fortress to search for Robin. He checked his sword once and saw that it had ceased its glowing completely. His foreboding from earlier from gone. Naga herself had gently set his mind at ease; the danger was long gone. His mind still swam as memories of the eye flooded back to him.

 _What manner of phenomenon could this be?_

* * *

Robin sank to his knees in despair. The ground was upturned and dusty from the quaking, multiple trees rested on their sides; their roots garishly poking the open space. Before him lay a chasm, spewing forth still-warm air. A glint of bronze shimmered partway down, the remainder of his sword; and further down from that was the simmering body of a dead beast. The burning smell of bear taunted his nostrils as he gazed hopelessly down at the beautiful and delicious animal.

 _It was the perfect meal! Its taste was earthy and subdued but its texture was the right compromise between stringy and tender! The sweet fat complimented every bite! This bear must've dined on berries; the flesh was so sweet!_ Robin gripped the sides of the chasm and peaked over the edge as much as he dared without burning his hair off. He took a deep, nasal inhalation of the burning beast below, and let out a long sigh. _A sweet, pleasing aroma to the gods, I suppose. We were fortunate enough to make it out alive..._ With a touch of resignation, Robin gave what remained of the bear as a sacrifice to the gods whose names he didn't remember, and rose to his feet.

He started dejectedly back towards the direction of the fort, and in spite of the bright moonlight, he couldn't help but feel a great chill overcome him once more. It wasn't invasive, as when he saw the creatures. It was simply the primal fear of the dark. He quickened his pace to find the fort once more.

He started to hear noises nearby. "Chrom?" He called out quickly. Further down the path he heard another set of noises. He spotted movement in a nearby clearing and dove behind a tree. Instantly, he confronted the possibility of facing another creature, unarmed in the dark. His heart pounded as he dared peak behind the tree.

The figure in the clearing was not a creature. It was maybe a head shorter than Robin himself, and was draped in dark blue cloth. A silver sword was sheathed to its side. It turned its head, and Robin realized the figure was wearing a mask. _The man Lissa mentioned?_ ...But this figure was hardly a man. He was short, and his frame was small. He was maybe a few years older than Lissa. _Boy is more fitting perhaps..._

"Not here..." the figure whispered. He paced back and forth, head jerking back and forth as he scanned the trees. "Hello?!" He called out, his voice shook. Robin froze and said nothing. "Not here!" he repeated again. "None of them made it here, dammit... Dammit!" He kicked the earth and struck a tree with his fist, crying out. _Did he come with friends? ...Did the creatures find them first?_

"H-hello?" Robin called out. The mask instantly turned to face him; its many slits permeated by a bright set of eyes behind them. "I heard you helped us with-"

The figure drew its sword. Robin stepped back. The bright eyes blazed in the moonlight, but the figure's expression was impossible to read in the dim light.

"Woah, there's no need for-"

The figure shouted and charged with his sword.

 _Scratch it!_ Robin turned on his heel and ran. He jumped and skid over upturned trees and jutting rocks as the figure chased relentlessly. He hardly heard his attacker move or grunt sans the sounds of his feet pounding the earth.

The fort's withered flagpole came into view. Robin braced himself as he dove through a thin wall of branches and leaves; breaking into the clearing.

"Robin?!" Chrom was on the other side of the clearing and ran to meet him. "What on earth are you running from?"

Robin ran to Chrom's side and ducked behind him as the masked figure broke into the clearing. He stood still, panting, his sword poised in front of him.

"You...!" Chrom stepped forward. "What's all this? Put that away! This man is my companion!"

Chrom could no longer make out the eyes from behind the mask, there was too much distance. The figure's breathing slowed. He carefully assumed an upright posture and sheathed his blade.

"...My apologies." His voice was subdued and raspy. "I thought you were one of them."

For some reason Robin doubted that, but he said nothing.

* * *

Frederick and Lissa stepped outside the fort to meet the commotion. Frederick quickly marched to Chrom's side; Lissa tailing behind him. The figure moved his head to regard each of the figures. Sully arrived too and watched at a distance.

"I suppose we can safely assume you took care of any straggling creatures?" Frederick ventured. He received no response; not even a glance from the masked figure. His gaze was currently set hard on Chrom.

The shepherd cleared his throat. "I thank you for your help. I'm not sure what would have happened to any of us had you not intervened." The figure said nothing still. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You..." the figure finally spoke. He turned his head away before answering. "You may call me Marth." Chrom's eyes lit up.

"Ah, after the warrior-king from legend? You certainly look the part..." The dark blue tunic and cloak were staples of any modern depiction of the old Archanean King; one of the first to ally with the Divine Dragon Naga. The cloak was even fastened to the figure's shoulder with a similar buckle; a metal piece fashioned like a red gem; the paint wore away from it however. "And you certainly fight like a hero." Marth lowered his head.

 _Was he embarrassed?_

"Pray tell where did you come from, and where did you learn to fight?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me." Marth finally turned his head back to face them; response abrupt and voice stern. "What you just saw tonight was nothing but a prelude."

Chrom's expression hardened. "You mean there's more coming? Where? Can you tell us anything about these things?"

"Chrom. If that is your name... do you know these words?" Marth gripped the handle of his sword before he continued. "Two sleeping dragons..." Chrom's breathing stopped short.

"And?" Frederick pressed impatiently.

" _Two sleeping dragons,"_ Marth repeated.

" _...They long to rise again..._ " Chrom finished the figure's sentence. Lissa and Robin turned surprised glances at the Shepherd, but Marth continued.

" _One is mankind's foe..."_

And Chrom finished, hesitantly. " _The other his sacred friend..._ "

Marth set his gaze on the sky above him and finished the verse alone.

" _Two will carry a dragon's brand..._

 _Their meeting heralds the Awakening... and the world's end."_

The clearing was silent. Lissa clung to her brother. "What does that have to do with anything?" Chrom responded, worried and impatient. Marth returned his gaze to the party.

"This world teeters on the brink of calamity, and it all comes back to two nations and their leaders... and the dragons they serve. If you wish for an eternity as this night, then go forth blindly into Fate's hands." Marth turned away and faced the valley. "but if you wish to know how to prevent it; find me in Regna Ferox. I will tell you more there."

"What's all this about?" Frederick shouted angrily. "If this danger is so urgent then surely you can tell us now!"

"I hold my tongue because I fear for the forces who may listen at this time..." Marth spoke evenly, unfazed by the knight. "Forgive me, but I shall say no more. You have been warned." And Marth began his departure.

Robin turned to Chrom. The man's brow was furrowed and his eyes confused. Lissa however stepped forward.

"Um, sir? Please wait a moment!" She called. Marth complied. He cast a glance back at them. Lissa lowered her eyes and clutched her staff. "Um... what you did was very brave, and I... Thank you for saving me."

"...Think nothing of it, Milady." Those were the last words Marth spoke. A moment later he had vanished into the pale night.

* * *

Virion returned shortly after; completely missing the encounter with Marth. He carried his large bundle with him, which he set on the stone floor of the fort. He instantly set to work unwrapping it. The others remained quiet about their encounter with the masked man. Chrom was worried and distracted, and Lissa stared after where the man had departed; red flooding her cheeks.

Robin didn't know what to think. As far as he was concerned he had been attacked! The man only stayed his blade in the presence of Chrom. What could possibly motivate him to attack an unarmed man after the creatures had been taken care of? And what was he shouting about before Robin had distracted him?

 _Perhaps I am equal parts endearing or aggravating to whomever I meet. While Chrom and Lissa welcome me, Frederick and this Marth fellow respond to the aggravating part. ...Did he perhaps mistake me for that hooded figure from before? Had he arrived from the eye as well?_

"Ah! Here we are...!" Virion proudly unveiled a collection of weapons; arranged neatly across the wide sheet used to hold the article together. He arranged several works of iron and steel; blades and spearheads as well as bows and arrows; their blades wrapped in cloth as to not slice anything as they were carried. Robin spotted the glimmer of silver somewhere among the assortment; some of these weapons were of very high value.

"And pray tell, what brings a man like you to Ylisse?" Frederick ventured. _At last, finally!_ Robin didn't necessarily wish for this strange nobleman to fall under Frederick's scrutiny, but he was eager for an explanation himself and hadn't found the courage to ask.

The nobleman proudly fluffed out his cravat and proceeded to remove the metal armor binding his arm. "Ah yes... allow me to tell the tale..." Robin heard Sully groan. The Nobleman stood upright. "I my friends, am Rosanne de la Virion-"

 _"We know!"_ came the simultaneous cry from Lissa and Sully.

"You didn't let me finish..." The archer's expression took on a perfect exaggeration of downcast. "I suppose I shall be... relatively brief. I wouldn't want to spare anything important after all.

"My... home estate shall we say is host to many a fine metalworker." The nobleman gestured to the many weapons he had lain out. "Everything you see here is of the finest make; handmade by the greatest of blacksmiths and forgers from my homeland of the Duchy of Rosanne."

"And where would that be?" Robin ventured.

"It is a province of the continent of Valm," Frederick answered before the nobleman could. "Home of the _'Other Hero King;_ ' a land of great turmoil."

The nobleman nervously fluffed out his cravat again and pulled at his collar. "That is... a very specific way to put it..." he admitted, but Frederick continued.

"The history of Valm is one of a constant struggle for power. Whereas _the_ Hero-King lead the lands of Archanea into prosperity and holds it firm with his bloodline to this very day..." Frederick shifted in his seat as he continued. Chrom covered his face with his palm and let out a sigh. "The _Other_ Hero King could only unite his land for a scant few generations! What remains of his grand empire are constantly at eachother's throats, to this very day. And if the rumors are true... then the fighting among dynasts and dukes has gotten especially bad. It is no wonder many Valmese are fleeing to other lands."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped. "Perhaps we shall let a man who knows of his own country speak for himself!"

"No no, I'm afraid your blunt knight is correct. Blunt, but right nonetheless," Virion's frame deflated as he took a seat on the dusty floor. "My home was small, and a great force has been sweeping the continent, claiming provinces. Hardly the first time it has happened of course... but it was in my best interest to pursue a life outside of the continent until things blow over."

The nobleman gestured to the weapons. "As carrying any amount of wealth overseas is both unreasonable _and_ illegal; I thought to sell these instead. Seeing as I barely got the chance to do that, I feel it is within Sully's rights (and you lot by extension) to freely take some for your own. Go on, surely Sir Robin at least could use a new blade for that empty sheath of his." Lissa stared rather uninterested at the pile of weapons.

The nobleman reached down for a steel spearhead and tossed it over to Sully. She snatched it out of the air and examined it. "You will have to provide your own shaft I'm afraid. I have a javelin here for you as well, should the urge to strike from afar ever resurface."

"That's mighty kind of you..." Sully said absently as she held the pike.

Chrom reached for a weapon and held up a silver axe. He examined it carefully. "Frederick, perhaps you could retire the axe that got burnt by all that magic..."

"It served us just fine tonight, milord. If it is truly below par; I'll temper and reforge it myself."

 _Gods but he's committed._ Robin reached for an iron sword. He swung it once or twice and found it a major improvement over the weathered bronze sword he had carried. It was lighter but he could feel the greater balance and force in each swing. "I don't suppose you have a spell tome somewhere in there?" He asked.

Virion laughed. "I suppose next you shall ask me to procure a wyvern from Chon'sin! ...That is to say, no. Preposterous I'm afraid; Rosanne was never well versed in any magic sans the healing arts."

 _I know neither of those things..._ "That's a shame..." Robin sheathed the blade and found it fit perfectly in his sheath.

"Um, Virion?" Chrom spoke up. He hadn't claimed any weapon for himself. "I know an arms dealer in the capital of Ylisstol. We could lead you there that you could conduct business with him."

"What?" Frederick spoke up incredulously.

"Chroooom...!" Sully pointed her finger and growled at the captain.

"It's only fair. You've lent us weapons and helped with the threat from earlier."

Virion smiled and rose to a knee as he held a hand to his heart. "On my honor, Sir Chrom. Truth be told I came here in search of you to begin with... but my own matters can wait. I will be happy enough to once more be within the walls of a city and have a proper bed."

With that settled, conversation died down as Virion repackaged his bundle and Lissa once more went to sleep.

"We should set up a guard until sunrise," Frederick said. "It will be a good five hours; that amounts to about three two hour shifts. Who would like to go first?"

"Pass," Robin said weakly. "I'm hardly staying awake as it is." He lay on his back, relying on his cloak to shield himself from the cold stone floor.

Virion flourished his hair. "Should take a sharp eye this late at night; therefore I humbly agree to-"

"I'll go," Sully interjected. She helped herself to one of Virion's javelins and walked up to the ramparts. Virion deflated once more and watched her go. "Take it easy Chrom, Frederick. See y'all in the morning."

The sounds of the night grew louder as the campfire grew dimmer. Just before he fell asleep; Robin heard the knight whisper to his liege.

"Milord; the Sacred Verse of the First Exalt... He recited it ad verbatim! Does this not disturb you?"

"Greatly, Frederick. We haven't the time to worry tonight however. We will wait till we speak with Emmeryn tomorrow."

Not another word was spoken, and Robin drifted to sleep.


	8. Interlude: Ylisstol - I

The fire was dim when Chrom returned from his watch. Robin and Lissa were still asleep. Chrom had managed to convince Frederick to give the final watch to Virion. The knight now sat against a crate; arms crossed, eyes closed, shoulders rising and falling as he slept.

Chrom was surprised to see Sully still awake. She poked at the cinders with her broken shaft, keeping what little heat remained still burning.

"I figured you'd be exhausted after today," Chrom said quietly. The red haired woman shook her head.

"Beauty sleep's for chumps. Plus nobody else was keeping the fire going." Sully stoked the embers once more. A bird called out in dark. The sun had yet to rise and the night seemed especially cold. Robin turned over once in his sleep.

"Quite the catch, that guy," Sully remarked. "Quick thinker, knows how to fight... you thinking of recruiting him?"

"Not any time soon. He's suffering from some sort of mental disorder," Chrom said quickly. Sully's expression became solemn. "The plan is to see if Emmeryn can find him the help he needs."

"Sorry to hear that…" Sully cast a glance at Robin and knit her brow. "He seemed fine to me."

Beat.

Chrom steepled his hands as he leaned closer to the warmth.

"Does he get violent or something? Crap like that?"

"No, nothing of that sort," Chrom waved her words away.

"What is it then?"

"...Memory loss."

"Oh, huh." Sully stoked the fire again. "Like… doesn't remember coming here? Can't remember the last few days? Is it trauma induced or something?"

"He can't remember a thing about who he is. Only his name."

"...You're serious?"

Chrom nodded.

"Damn. Right outta one of Sumia's novels."

Chrom managed a chuckle at that. "That _is_ one of the first things I thought of after I started believing him."

"Not the sorta thing you'd think to find out in the real world huh?" Sully leaned over to blow over the embers. A tiny flame sprouted from the red charcoals. "You trust him then?"

"Wholeheartedly." Chrom's answer was resolute. "He's proven himself twice in one day and I'd have asked him to join on the spot if things weren't so strange."

"I hear ya there."

"The problem is Frederick…" Chrom cast a glance at the sleeping knight. "He's convinced he's some sort of Plegian spy. He's been treating him harshly ever since we found him."

"Sounds like Freddy-D. He's tough on everyone."

"Everyone except me and Lissa, and I'm getting tired of it."

"Well, in his defense," Sully managed to nurture a decently sized flame from the coals and leaned back. "You were a little late in getting yer butt home."

Chrom lowered his head and sighed. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, honestly… I hope Sumia's not too upset… Maribelle and the others too."

"Ya might not wanna tell them about the monsters then, not to lead with anyway… Honestly what the hell were those things…"

Silence fell again. Chrom's thoughts wandered back as he remembered the blue Eye. _I'd write this off as some sort of dark magic; possibly a ploy by the Plegians… But then why was the magic so reminiscent of Ylissean lore? And did that Marth person really enter alongside those beasts? What does this all mean…_

"Didn't mean to sour the mood." Sully spoke up suddenly, breaking Chrom from his train of thoughts.

"No, you didn't. I was just thinking of something else… "

Sully shrugged. "If you wanna hit the sack you can. No skin off my back. No sense in getting bored to sleep."

"That's fine ...I'll stay and watch the fire too. At least till its dawn"

Sully smiled. "You're alright, Chrom."

* * *

The sun was well into its journey across the sky by the time the party had fully awoken. Robin was dusting off his coat and warming himself in the sun. Sully was getting her horse ready for the march.

Lissa sat up, still drowsy. She watched everyone move about. "Where's Frederick?" she called sleepily.

"Your knight friend is outside with Chrom, tending to his steed," Virion answered as he organized his bundle once more. "It returned to him right before my watch ended. A lesser man would have shot the beast on sight after what happened to us last evening, but I stayed my bow." If that was meant to be impressive, nobody responded to it. There was no breakfast, and none of them were terribly hungry.

"When are we going then?" Lissa asked again. "I wanna get home…"

"Chrom did say to leave at noon," Robin answered patiently as he put his coat back on. "That gives us at least another hour."

Sully came up from behind Lissa and ruffled her hair. "You'll get home soon enough. You can tell your sister everything that happened, and get yourself a bath. Gods know you need one." Lissa pouted.

Shortly after Chrom stepped back into the fort. Without the cover of night, the wear and tear on his uniform was very apparent. His leather armor was nicked and outright torn in certain spots. The others were only slightly better. Sully and Virion's attire were fairly roughed up from being tossed around by the creature the previous night. Lissa's uniform was splotched with dirt and dust. Everyone's hair was in desperate need of a brushing. Frederick had established early that morning that he kept a brush for his horse in his saddlebag, but everyone declined his offer.

"Frederick has gone ahead to scout a trail for us." he announced.

Sully left Lissa alone and went back to her horse. "Awful nice of him, but when will he come back?"

Chrom looked about the fort. "Soon enough. He estimated less than an hour. That would put us right at noontime, but personally I'd rather leave as soon as possible."

Robin groaned inwardly, but said nothing out loud. He was still sore and he reckoned Sully and Virion were too. He longed for any amount of time to delay the inevitable march.

"That's not to say we should rush," Chrom said quickly. "If we're all in favor of some rest after last night-" Sully cut him off with a hearty shout.

"We'll haul ass right now! All we'd do is stand around all day, dragging our feet - we're all ready to go!"

Lissa turned and looked aghast at Sully. "B-But!"

"If Sully is ready to march, then I suppose I have no excuse to stand idle," Virion reasoned with a nod, but Robin could see the weariness in his eyes.

Chrom smiled. "All in favor?" he called. Virion pumped an arm into the air and called before anyone else could, but Robin and Sully followed suit shortly after. Only Lissa dissented.

"N-No! Come on! We just had a battle for crying out loud! ...And I just woke up! I don't wanna-"

"It's settled," Chrom said. "Meet me outside; we'll find Frederick and get on the road." Lissa hung her head and groaned.

* * *

Frederick was already on his way back to the fort by the time they met him, so they were quickly on their way out of the valley. Robin looked back at the steep hills and clusters of trees. Somehow it felt like he'd been there for ages. He would've felt more remorse if the image of those creatures still lurking around in the trees wasn't fresh on his mind.

The dirt highway wound around the countryside; skirting the valley and cutting into open plains. Frederick and Chrom took point, Sully rode behind and the others walked. Virion pleaded and pleaded for Sully to let him ride with her, and was denied each time. They eventually reached a compromise instigated by Chrom, and Sully had Virion's bundle stowed unto her saddle.

Lissa was by far the slowest, but she stuck with her brother who gently lead her forward. Virion strode behind Robin at the back of the party. Robin wished he wouldn't have. He wasn't in the mood to talk, and would've preferred Chrom's company, but Virion always found ways to break the silence.

"Beautiful day all things considered, yes?" was the most recent of Virion's many idle chatterings.

 _Oh, this I remember: 'when one party brings up the weather, the conversation has already died.' ~ Unknown author._

"I suppose," Robin replied quietly. He'd hoped his disinterest would goad Virion into bothering someone else, but the nobleman seemed to have his sights set on Robin for now.

"So…" Virion met Robin's pace and crossed his arms. "I couldn't help but overhear while I was on watch; my good sir is a bit of a vagabond himself?"

 _Great, now he starts an intelligent exchange. Was he trying to butter me up before?_

"Er… that's one way to put it… um…" _Did he hear about my memory from Chrom? Gods I slept like a rock last night, I didn't hear a thing._ "Yeah, I don't really live anywhere. Ylisstol's just my next destination."

"Mhm… and what's this about the knight and his matter of security?"

 _Um… None of your business?!_ "Oh, Frederick. Um, he's worried I might try and stab and poison his lieges, or something."

Virion laughed at that. "After the display you put on last night?! Hah! Oh, the dear knight has quite the imagination." Robin fought to keep his face neutral; a frown on the cusp. "Then again, I'd had many a servant who acted the same. It's understandable then for a knight serving Sir Chrom of all people to be a little paranoid."

"Why, is an armed shepherd really that big a deal around here?"

Virion smiled knowingly. "Quite. Don't let my idling oversell it; nobody _fears_ him, but there is much respect for such a... well-off nobleman getting his hands dirty for the sake of his countrymen." Virion idly straightened his cravat. "Which is more than I can say for… _other_ leaders out there."

"I hope you speak of the conflict in Valm," a low voice interjected. Robin had a start. Frederick had fallen back to listen in. "Otherwise, I hardly recommend any non-constructive criticism of our ruler, especially seeing as we're so close to the capital."

Virion nodded."Yes, sir Knight, I speak no ill of your own Exalt."

"Good. She is the paragon of peace; by her hand there is a tranquility that this country has hardly ever known. ...And I would also advise you to keep quiet about Valm once we're in the city. Given how prone you are to exposit, it would do no good for rumors to start up."

Virion arched an eyebrow. "You've nothing to worry about sir! What think you of me, some dandy blowhard?"

 _Yes._

"I think any possible issue deserves a proper warning," the knight said firmly.

Virion sighed. "Very well, you have my word. No wasted breath on the conflict back home."

"Good."

"Besides; why would I go on and on about some clod general in Valm when you have _me_ to grace you with my presence?" Virion flourished his arms and shut his eyes as he walked; a feat as far as Robin was concerned. "You have nothing to fear from the Valmese; present or otherwise."

"Let's pray to the gods it stays that way." And with that, Frederick broke pace and took point again. "The Exalt will have much on her plate very shortly…"

* * *

The march continued, and the white city grew closer and closer. Robin stepped to the side of the party so he could get a view without heads bobbing in front of him. The sky was bright blue with little clouds - a sign of a healthy summer. Trees stood tall and proud along the hilly landscape, which was etched with houses and farms; all stood unharmed by the quake it seemed. The landscape sloped to the sides of the highway; giving way to more farms and forests in the far distance.

Robin could tell they were getting closer to city when he spotted ivory towers and walls in the distance, but he couldn't get a good look through the rest of his party, as he still strode in the back.

He heard Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "It seems the capital was spared for the most part…" Chrom must have stopped waking as the party ground to a halt. The captain looked back at Robin and gestured forward. "Robin, come get a look at this!" Robin obeyed and wove his way through the party. "I want you to get a good look at my home." He stopped at Chrom's side and came to a massive drop-off. The road swept to the side and dropped steeply to the plains below, leading to the white city ahead.

A white wall sprawled across the city's perimeter; a massive hill carried the city upon itself with a white castle resting on top. The hill was densely packed with grand houses and trees in equal portion, which gradually grew smaller and smaller farther down the hill, culminating in the cluster of buildings at the base. Blue banners hung on the walls, and massive flags billowed from the castle. It was like a painting imposed upon the landscape, or an ivory carving given life.

"That's Ylisstol?" He asked, breathless.

"It is, in all her beauty," Chrom crossed his arms and smiled.

"We are told of times when it was even more beautiful," Frederick added. "Those times are past, but the Exalt has made great strides in getting its people back on her feet."

* * *

The party were quickly on their way, and Robin continued in front with Chrom and Lissa. They walked alongside the drop off, which was a good several stories above ground, as the road wove down a hill. Robin cast a few wary glances down the edge of the cliffs. The bottom of the cliff was rocky and barren, and was thankfully devoid of any sign of accident.

"They've been meaning to install rails," Chrom said. "If you think this is bad, you should see Breakneck Pass, to the east." Lissa shuddered at her brother's words. "Hundreds of feet above roaring rapids; and it's one of the only routes to the the Exalt's eastern stronghold."

Robin smiled nervously. "This pass, was it named that to warn people or was it…"

"Reputation," Frederick finished for him. "Sheer reputation." Frederick's gaze wandered over the side of the cliff. "Ah, there's the morning patrol. That saves us some trouble."

"Morning patrol?" Robin tried to follow Frederick's gaze but saw nobody on the road ahead or behind them. "Where?"

He was answered by a roaring gust of wind that nearly sent him toppling into Frederick. A shape burst from below the cliff and glided to the side, towards the capital. Four more followed suit.

Pegasus riders. The steeds were snow-white, adorned with blue and gold on their saddles. Their riders wore blue and silver armor, but the one taking point wore a paler set adorned with bronze. The leader took notice of the party and lead her own group closer. From what Robin could tell, each member was female. The fellow riders ducked and weaved as they drew closer. Robin heard a range of responses from his party; an excited laugh from Lissa and a huff from Sully.

Frederick raised an arm and bellowed; his voice tearing through the air. "Ho, Phila!" He shouted. "How goes the patrol?!"

The leader had her steed slow to a drift to match pace with their group. "Ho yourself, Sir Knight!" The leader remarked, voice cross. "Where do you think you've been?! And who are these new faces?" The helmet she wore had a set of horns like a ram, a visor blocked the upper half of her face, and her hair was either cut short or bundled up somewhere inside her headgear. Robin shyly inched away from Frederick, who had cast a sideways glance at him and Virion.

"It's been a long day and a half, Phila," Frederick answered in a more level tone now that the rider was close. "We were slowed considerably by the tremors and…" Robin sensed the knight's hesitation. "We're on our way to report to the Exalt with due haste."

The rider nodded in response. Robin watched as her fellow flyers stopped their steeds one by one behind her. The winged horses drooped their hooves and let their wings carry them; it was rather uncanny. When they soared earlier their hooves beat an invisible path as if they were galloping along solid ground.

"I suppose we'll conclude early and make sure the Exalt knows of your arrival," Phila said briskly. She shouted to her fellow flyers as she pulled away from the side of the cliff.

"Phila!" Chrom suddenly shouted. "See anything strange this morning?"

"Nothing stranger than you lot," was the brisk reply. "You certainly like taking your time away from home if you think it would add another member or two to your merry little band." Chrom said nothing. "Hurry along then. Let's move, ladies!" The other riders answered with a shout and followed after Phila as they jetted towards the capital.

"Damned showoffs…" Sully grumbled.

Robin watched the strange creatures and their riders fly away, breathless. "I don't think I've ever seen pegasi before…"

"Then you must really be from the sticks," Sully said. "They're all over the place, like damned flies with hooves!"

"What Sully means to suggest, perhaps," Chrom interjected. "Pegasi have been a popular choice for many a country's militia, and tend to be bred liberally wherever they're welcome. Ylisse most of all, perhaps"

"Ylisse adopted the old Talysian discipline for Pegasi militia a long time ago, to round out their defenses, and have built upon it for centuries." Frederick spoke as the riders became nothing more than specks in the distance. "No other country can compare to the years of experience we have amassed. Other countries use Pegasi in their forces… but as far as I'm concerned only Ylisse has Pegasus _Knights_."

* * *

Robin grew anxious as they drew closer to the ivory walls. He heard the clamor and bustle of city-life ever since they left the hill and began their approach. The Castle towered high above them, even from its perch in the hills. The wanderer gulped as the shadow of the high walls fell over them. The south gate was wide open, and people poured in and out, numbering in the dozens.

Two guards stood perched on both ends of the open gate, spears in hand. Another patrolled atop the wall, pointed helmet shining in the mid-morning sun. The figure paused his back-and-forthing as Chrom's group drew near.

"Hark! The Shepherds approach! The Shepherds approach!" His voice carried over the clamor, and soon a small opening in the flood of people appeared as travelers stepped to side to let them pass.

Robin shyly clung to his party as he watched the multitude of people pass him by, who thankfully did not pay him much mind. Up to this point he had considered Chrom's group a set of noblemen and women with one foot in the country and the other on the battlefield; boldly taking up arms when they weren't tending their fields. Now he began to doubt even that, especially as a particular emblem appeared on the massive blue banners adorning the wall's exterior; the very same on Chrom's shoulder.

 _Maybe I'm naive for assuming anything thus far, but there's been something they've neglected to tell me…_ He quickly reminded himself that, in spite of what little had had contributed to the episode last night, he was effectively in Chrom's debt for protecting him thus far, or so as far as he was concerned. He had no right to suspect anything for now.

His suspicions were quickly forgotten as they passed the portal and entered the town proper. The street leading to the walls were paved with cobble and damp with mud and puddles. Buildings crowded the edges of streets, strung with signs and banners for travelers; a leather shop on one side, a pub to the other… And every side of the street was interspersed with more people going about their day.

Two guards sans emblems and helmets chatted loudly with drinks in hand. A pair of children ran in between the alleys. A young maiden shyly followed a well-built worker as their conversation idled. A small worker boy hurriedly carried a bag of documents as he dashed from one person to the other.

"I don't think I've seen so many people at once!" Robin said, half excited, half terrified.

"Then stay close and don't get lost." Chrom pointed to the palace on the horizon. "If all else fails, head to the castle, that's where we'll be."

"Assuming the coat and hair don't cause him trouble should we be separated…" Frederick added under his breath.

* * *

The group headed northwards to the castle; its towers grew larger and larger as they approached. Sully detached herself from the group and had her horse trot next to Chrom. "If it's all the same to you, captain, I think I'll show our guest the way to armory and be on my way." Before Chrom could agree she leaned in closer and whispered "I gotta find a way to get this guy off my back."

"Oh.. well then… carry on. G'day, sir Virion. Till we meet again." Virion gave a sweeping bow to Chrom. Sully nodded to Frederick and Robin and led her steed away as Virion followed her.

"Is the arms dealer this way?"

"No, I'm taking you to the butcher. Yes to the armory, damned pansy!"

"As long as we're clear. Of course I would gladly follow dear Sully to the ends of the Earth if she saw fit!"

That was the last of either their voices Robin could make out. He quietly wished Sully good luck on dislodging the archer. Now it was only the three of them as they made their approach to the castle once more.

* * *

"Chrom, Chrom!" Lissa tugged on her brother's shoulder excitedly and pointed to a vendor on the side of the street. "The deli's open early! Let's get breakfast! I'm staaarving!"

"L-Lissa, half a moment!" The little girl clearly had no sway over her brother's frame, but she somehow managed to pull him anyway. "I'm sure the servants will have a grand feast awaiting your return! Stop, I mean it, you'll spoil your appetite!"

Lissa pouted up at her brother. "I'm not a little kid, Chrom. And I didn't have anything to eat last night!"

"We had bear meat."

"My point exactly!"

"Lissa, this is just part of growing up. We don't have any food on us now, and it's best just to wait."

"Um, actually…" The two turned at Robin's voice as he produced two slabs covered in soggy paper. "These are from last night. They survived all the fighting but I didn't have a chance to cook them yet…"

Chrom's eyes lit up while Lissa's widened in horror. "Excellent! If I may?"

"Sure, by all means. It's your bear."

Chrom took one of the slabs and headed to the vendor's cart which was frying small pieces of meat. "Your pardon sir, could I borrow your grill?!" He called out.

"Make sure it's cooked thoroughly, milord!" Frederick added. "It's hardly fresh!"

* * *

Robin merrily finished his share of the meat as the small group continued. Lissa was downtrodden with a belly full of ursine, and Frederick - resilient as ever - continued on with nothing to eat. The traveller noted the various shops lining the sides of the street.

"I take it commerce is hardly an issue around these parts?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," Frederick declared. "The Exalt exercises the perfect balance of goodwill and firm control over all sects of Ylisse's society."

"And if you see of something of value or interest, don't hesitate to bring it to my attention," Chrom said with a smile.

"Would that be alright?" Robin asked.

"Milord is merely being practical, Robin." Frederick spoke. "'Twould save us a trip back to retrieve something if you were to acquire it now."

That did make sense.

Lissa managed a frown. "We can't afford to feed ourselves but we can buy gifts for our guest?" she asked.

"Nourishment is found in many places, Lissa, and oft without charge. Utilities such as tomes for a mage, -or books for a well-rounded mind - are not." Frederick had somehow managed to use Robin as an example without casting some slight against him. Lissa crossed her arms and said nothing more.

"I don't know about a spell-tome, but I'm sure you'd find a new journal for yourself, or even some informative documents. That vendor over there always sold technical articles that I could never get any use out of." Chrom gestured to one vendor in particular.

Robin quickly took Chrom's suggestion, and Lissa followed after him as he approached the vendor. The shopkeeper's spirits were uplifted greatly at the sight of the young heiress. Robin acquired a book of strategic philosophy - "Words of Mark Volume one", at a surprisingly affordable price, no doubt due to the keeper's good mood. Chrom paid for the volume after catching up and implored Robin to find another, which he politely refused.

* * *

"Thunderation!" A old voice cawed above the procession of noble and commoner. Robin looked up from his newly acquired book as he spotted the hunched figure of an elder man, atop a box of sorts, pointing with his cane. "It's the Exalt! She's come to visit us!" Robin followed the man's gaze and spotted a crossroads ahead on their street. Their own narrow, cluttered road was met with a wide expanse of polished brick, banked by tall majestic manors and their banners. The road had been cleared and people gathered in crowds on the sides as a great procession of decorated steeds and soldiers marched forward.

"That saves us a bit of trouble," Chrom said with a sigh.

"Why, is the Exalt there?" Robin asked.

"Yes, can you see her? There, in between those two Pegasi." Frederick said as he pointed ahead. White stallions strode forward, beast and rider alike adorned with golden armor, and alongside them trotted grounded Pegasi, no less beautiful than the airborne ones from earlier. A few paces back a similar pair of riders marched along, but in between the two sets of armored paraders was a tall shape draped in green and topped with golden hair.

The exact details were far from Robin's view, but he could make out a noble character that strode with grace; exuding both poise and humility somehow simultaneously. Her figure was perfectly straight, aligned heavenward, marked by a halo of a crown adorning her head. Her hair was braided into long bundles that weaved down her shoulders. She wore a thick green coat that hung nearly to her knees. She carried nothing, but held up her open palm - a sort of dignified wave that almost conveyed a shyness.

She was flanked jealously by her lieges as the crowd cheered for her. It was a glowing display of goodwill and high morale, but it made almost every of Robin's instincts cry out in disapproval. Armed escorts aside, who was protecting her from attack? She carried no visible weapon herself - and the weapons the guards carried didn't seem to be too threatening.

"My brothers and sisters under Naga-" A serene voice resonated from the boom of voices. "I come before you that together we may think of peace." Her call was answered by an ecstatic oration of whoops and cheers.

"Is it quite safe for her walk among commoners like this?" He asked nervously. Chrom gave him a look of great incredulity before Frederick could explain.

"Each Exalt represents the sacred bond between us and the Divine Dragon; formed when the First Exalt conquered the Fell Dragon and brought peace to the land. Each Exalt serves as a living beacon of the peace their ancestor fought for. Peace is Ylisse's most prized possession, of all our crafts, industries, professions -even gold I daresay- peace ransoms all. Lady Emmeryn is the living embodiment of the one thing each countryman holds dear. I've met hardened criminals who buckled under the thought of bringing harm to her - It simply isn't done here."

 _A sort of loyalty then, as to one's mother, only on a national scale?_ Robin thought. Perhaps that were (or should be) the case of any good and just monarch - one whose authority would be respected and obeyed with the same grace as it were given. It seemed like a rational deduction, but it also seemed foreign to him for some reason. Why was that? Was his memory so beyond recovery that he'd never heard an inkling of Ylisse's monarchy, or was a lingering memory or doubt from his previous life gnawing at him

"She's a calming presence when others may call for war," Chrom added. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. Not to mention the tremors from earlier no doubt frightened a few people; this display of power and goodwill is important."

Robin brushed these feelings aside hastily. "Her people must be lucky to have her then."

"Would you like to meet her Robin?" Chrom asked. Lissa's eyes were shining -with pride it seemed.

"Really…?" Robin was surprised.

"Is there a reason why not?"

"I guess I just assumed I'd leave the negotiations to you and Frederick. I mean… surely she has better things to do than debrief _me_."

"Debrief. Ha!" Chrom's voice was tinged with laughter at the first word. "She'll be happy to meet you! And we have much to talk about with her besides business."

"We go waaay back with her," Lissa said proudly as her eyes shifted away from Robin. "Almost like we were-"

"Milord," Frederick said. "We could traverse a block and have you meet her at the next intersection. I can take Lissa and Robin straight to the Castle."

"But I wanna see her~!" Lissa cried out suddenly. "It's been a whole two days since we-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Chrom said hastily. "But for now, yes, let's see if we can't catch her at the next crossroads." The procession had advanced significantly since their talk, and Exalt Emmeryn was squarely out of view now.

Chrom led Robin through the throng of bustling people, who apparently had much of the same idea in following the Exalt.

"Does she do this often?" Robin asked as he nearly collided with a commoner.

"Fairly. It'd be strange if there was more than several days between her walks." Chrom spoke briskly as he tried to gently weave his way through the crowd. The people were in a state of festival-like bliss and were hardly taking notice of Chrom, quite unlike the grateful inhabitants of Southtown had been. _Well that had been Southtown, this is the capital, where they likely have greater stars to light their day. ...Except that shopkeeper did seem happy to see Lissa so…_

Frederick led Lissa along as they proceeded several lengths behind him. Robin had the thought to break from Chrom and slice through the crowd on his own, but his nerves had waned considerably with the multitude of people on all sides, and so he clung to Chrom's presence.

After the extended period of time bee-lining through alleys and people, another crossroads came into view. The Procession was nowhere in sight, but the sound of their marching echoed down the street. A throng of people waited for the parade's arrival, but they were quite smaller than the gathering a block down, and Robin managed to release some pent up tension with a sigh.

"Why don't you wait here for Frederick, I'll head for Emmeryn. He'll decide what to do next." Chrom said, almost to Robin's relief. He'd be away from the throng of people if it were so… but he'd also be at Frederick's mercy again.

Robin gestured down the street. "I'll wait down there in the open. I want to get a good look before more people show up."

Chrom thought that was reasonable and bid Robin farewell for the moment. Robin worked his way up the crowd, careful not to get too close, and found himself a nice open spot to observe the procession head-on.

Two massive blue banners billowed over the shapes of white and gold as they marched forward, their armor chiming and the hooves beating creating a sort of rhythm. Once or twice a trumpet let loose a short anthem of five notes.

Robin had to lean over and focus hard to get a good look at the Exalt. She was a mere couple meters from him now, and was proceeded by many of the mounted units marching forward. Ah, there was Chrom! He stepped alongside the Exalt - no guard halted him and he asked permission from noone - and the two started talking together. The body language was relaxed and friendly. It was hard to believe he was some captain addressing the ruler of a nation, their behavior hardly fit either of their stations he thought.

 _Unless their relationship runs a little deeper… what did Lissa say earlier?_

Robin was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed how close the Exalt had gotten, nor how he had nearly wandered into the street to get a good look. Nor how he had inadvertently stepped in the path of a Pegasus knight.

With no warning, his right foot was crushed, sending him keeling backward and into somebody, dropping his new book. He let out sharp cry of pain. He knelt to inspect his crushed foot before looking up at the rider, who still marched forward.

The mounted knight, who was adorned in silver with a red helmet, looked down at him, surprise and worry in her hazel eyes.

"Apologies, sir," she called. "I hadn't seen you."

"It's fine… I… think…" Robin wasn't even sure if she heard his reply by the time she passed him by. He continued to nurse his foot as the procession continued. Besides the pinched leather marks on his boot, no damage was visible, and he was pretty sure he'd know if his foot had been broken. When the pain had subsided he reached for his new book, which was thankfully handed to him by the very man he bumped into. He'd assumed it was Frederick, but the knight surely would have shoved him away, he thought. The knight was nowhere to be seen.

"That's ne'er fun, being on the receiving end of a Pegasus that way," the man said as he helped Robin to his feet. As Robin met with the man face to face, the man's expression became sullen. He scanned Robin top to bottom. Robin became aware that the crowd had grown around him. He began to feel suffocated, not helped by the man's discerning glance.

"Sir?" He asked timidly.

"You'd… best get going lad," the man said carefully. There was no hostility in his voice and yet… "People are bound to get excited if they see your... colors near M'lady."

"My colors?" He realized it. The Plegian coat. Nobody had batted an eye since his arrival, until now. Where was Lissa and Frederick? "Um, that's quite alright. I'll just go meet the rest of my group…"

Robin hurriedly stepped away and tried to leave the new gathering of people, but what had been a mere obstacle course had become a rigid hedge with minimal holes to escape from. Where was Chrom, or even Frederick? The crowd had become overwhelming to him. He dared look in the direction of the procession and saw neither Chrom nor the Exalt. He scanned the crowd for Frederick's armor or Lissa's braids but saw nobody he recognized.

 _Alone in enemy territory now…_ He willed himself to be calm, held the book tightly to his chest, and carefully detached himself from the crowd. Passersby bumped his shoulder as he ran to catch up with the Exalt's parade.

He could resist no longer. "Chrom!" he called - no answer. "Lissa! Frederick?! I'm over here!" The clamor of people still overwhelmed his calls. He took deep breaths and surveyed the crowd once more.

 _Maybe they're trailing behind the parade… no that won't do, too many people - And I'd surely see them from here if that were the case. Ahead of the Exalt…? No, I was just there. Why hadn't I stayed put?!_

His mind for tactical solutions gave him no suggestions on his next course of action. Helpless scanning of the crowd and weaving his way through strangers bore no fruit. He soon found himself on a thin street, much like the one he first arrived on. Chrom and Lissa were nowhere to be seen, and the parade continued noisily into the distance.

He dejectedly looked to the distance and beheld the Castle, towering over him on the hilltops. The beacon of his journey took on a much more ominous air without the two lords at his side.

 _If all else fails, head to the castle, that's where we'll be,_ Chrom had told him.

He looked up once more at the Palace, still due north of him. The Parade continued eastward through the city. Rows and rows of cluttered buildings and narrow alleyways stood in between him and the palace. His robe and hair stood out like a sore thumb among the plain commoner folk. He could only assume that these strangers would assume the worst in him. He may have to move quick to avoid confrontation.

He had hoped to accomplish the remainder of the journey with Chrom, but that had been denied him. Steeling himself, he charted a straight path directly to the palace and was on his way.


	9. Interlude: Ylisstol - II

Robin exited yet another alley as he made his way north to the Ylissean Castle. He let out a sigh of relief as he left the cramped spaces behind him and cast another glance at the building towering over him. It seemed no closer than it had an hour ago.

 _Surely an optical illusion of sorts,_ he assured himself. _The mind does like to play tricks with like corridors and unfamiliar streets._ But no, the moment he returned his gaze to the streets, a familiar set of vendors and signs greeted him. There was a meat-stand operating primarily in venison… some wittily named bar… a small parlor for clothes… It was the exact same street he walked on before taking his chances in the alleys, which for an hour had wound him in a complete circle.

 _This isn't going to work… I wanted to stay out of sight, but what's the point if I keep getting lost? I can't even make out the castle when I'm surrounded by these houses…_

Walking along the street seemed to be his best bet, but there was just another set of problems to solve and to hope that he wouldn't get lost trying to navigate _those_. The bustle of people had died down considerably in the time since the Exalt's parade and were much more comfortable to traverse - which also meant he was easier to spot among the primarily blond and brunet population. He pulled up his hood.

Robin spotted a billboard of sorts as he worked his way up a street. Two men had their backs to him as they chatted noisily in front, occasionally gesturing sharply to the many notes tacked to the front with nails. Carefully Robin drew as close as he dared to the strangers and scanned for a map.

The billboard was positively strewn with notes and announcements - and in need of a good cleaning. Days old notices were suffocated by the bright new ones, hastily piked unto the nails that held them in place.

'City Guard ~ On this twentieth day of the fifth month: Tremors reported in the country... Exalt calls for no alarm; string of petty pilfering persists - Watch will see that perpetrator is promptly apprehended- Any and all suspicious activity must be reported; Still no word from recent Scouting mission….'

That scouting mission was no doubt Chrom's group. He wondered if they had already given their report to the Exalt and were on their way back to search for him…

"Can we help you kid?" A gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to the two young men, who now regarded him curiously.

"Er… I got lost," Robin stammered.

"Do tell," the second one remarked. "Not from around here?"

"N-No…" _Gods, please don't mention anything about my coat… please…_ "I was heading north when I got separated from my group…"

The two men exchanged a quick glance before one stepped forward. Robin tensed himself as the man approached him. He stepped by Robin and pointed to the billboard. Robin followed his finger and saw him direct his attention to a crude diagram of the city - a city map effectively.

"Yer right here, see?" He asked. "It's a clusterjob to navigate… but this street will take you straight to northstreet. See?"

The truth was Robin couldn't see and couldn't make heads or tails of the crudely assembled groupings of blocks and lines with hastily scrawled names crammed wherever there was room. He nodded regardless.

"So you take this path… and that's straight to northstreet. I assume you know which way the sun rises and all that junk, yea?"

"Y-yes, I do…" Robin looked back and forth between the two men. They seemed to be being generous, much like the man from earlier was before he became suspicious of him. However, there was something solemn and shifty about the way they looked at him, as if they were expecting him to attack them. "This road?" He asked as he pointed to the same spot on the map. The man grunted and pointed down the street.

"Two rights down thataway. Take you straight north."

"I see, thank you very much. I don't have any way to repay you now…"

"Talk is free, take it or leave it." The man gave a shrug, returned to his friend, and led him away. "Don't benefit me none to leave some bloke lost in the streets." He added as they went on their way. "G'day."

"Good day," Robin replied.

* * *

Not half an hour later Robin found himself staring off with the blank side of a large building. To his left were more buildings, and to his right was a small incline that lead to a natural stream amids cooler, soft earth, where ramshackle housing and sheds were held up by thick stilts above the cool earth. _...I followed his directions… At least I thought I did..._ He looked behind him. He had gone too deep into the alley to even make out which street he had entered from.

Robin took a step forward just as he heard voices. At the sound of a young man's bark in the distance, he thought for one moment Chrom had found him. He soon realized that he didn't recognize the voice, or the sounds of his companions. Without thinking the young man dove into the incline and slipped underneath a wooden porch. His aching foot, still sore from the Pegasus from earlier, landed into a puddle of still water.

Robin willed his breathing to a stop and listened intently as a small party strode down the alley.

"Which way do you think the silverhead went?"

"Not sure… down there in the gutters maybe?"

"Hiding like a rat. You're sure it was him?"

"I… well this one had a hood up so it's anyone's guess… But I ain't taking no chances."

"Didn't the old man say he mentioned having friends?"

"Let's pray to the gods that ain't so. One bloody Plegian's enough."

 _Dear gods they're looking for me._

Robin dared to peek from beneath the wooden porch, still covered by its shadow. There were no sounds from above, so he assumed nobody was home. He spied a particularly wide gap in the floorboards that he could squeeze through.

 _Alright 'tactician,' you got yourself two options… somehow convince them that they're mistaken and/or you aren't the one they seek… or turn tail._ The men, about three of them, worked their way down to the stream and mud and started scouring the immediate surroundings. One stayed behind and kept watch. None of them seemed to be carrying anything...

 _I wonder how hard it would be to casually exit these floorboards and go about my business without being suspected… very hard I'm sure…_

When one had turned his back, Robin dove for a patch of reeds. It was a soundless transition, but Robin let out a grunt of pain from exerting his hurt foot. He seemed to go unnoticed. He paused once more to listen for any sign of being noticed. He heard none.

Robin rose to his feet and peeled for the other end of the alley. The men excitedly shouted behind him. Robin cried out once more as his foot took the full force of his dash. He heard no less than three pairs of boots pounding the ground behind him.

 _Maybe if you hadn't hid like a coward they wouldn't be so suspect!_

A dull-eyed boy absentmindedly stepped from between two buildings, but watched with wide eyes as Robin dashed pass. His hood had fallen from his head.

A glimpse of the suffocated, narrow streets appeared at the end of the alleyway he ran down; a welcome change from the muddy quarters he found himself in presently. He tried to increase his speed without somehow slipping. Robin was stopped by a strong set of arms pulling him aside. The fourth one, the one originally keeping watch, had intercepted him, and now held him still.

"Woah, lad," he said. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

"That's not what it sounded like!" Robin cried out in protest. He quickly recognized this person as the man who had kindly returned his book during the parade. He had kept quiet during the hunt as his younger cohorts were bickering and Robin had been unable to identify him.

The three pulled to a stop behind him and approached slowly. Robin turned to face them, and realized he recognized two of them from the billboard. They must have given him false directions and intended to trap him. "That's the guy, boss?" One asked. The older man nodded his head.

"Aye, this is him. Careful now, after all yer bickering like a band of goons he's liable to be frightened out of his mind."

 _I'd prefer healthily fearful for my life, but that works too_ , Robin examined the consort carefully. None of them were any older than him, and amidst their leather belts and sashes he saw no weapons.

"Should we take him to the gate?"

"Too far away. Are there any paladins nearby?"

"H-Hey!" Robin cried out. "What's this all about?"

"Relax, boy." The older one said. "We're just trying to help."

"Help with what?" Robin asked.

"Help get you back to Plegia. Where you belong," one of the younger ones answered.

"But I'm not from Plegia!" Robin protested. "I'm… I'm needed at the Castle!"

"Are you now?" Another asked. His eyes were cold. "Special business with Her Grace, correct?" His tone was accusatory.

"No! I'm reporting with a companion of mine, his name is Chrom - please this is just a misunderstanding-"

"Big mistake, kid," One stepped forward, his face darkening. "If you knew anything about Ylisse, then you'd know better than to drop someone like Chrom in all yer horse-spewing."

"He wants us to think he's one of the Shepherds," the third added with a huff, arms crossing.

"Even if that were true…" The oldest one said firmly, still gripping Robin's shoulder. "This is out of our hands. Let's find a checkpoint and let the Guard sort him out. Least he won't be stalking the streets and gettin' attention that way."

Robin could sense tension rising as one of the young men's eyes flared up. "I ain't taking chances with a Plegian," he half-shouted.

"Cool yer head lad! You're feeling too strongly!"

"Southtown was burned by Plegians!" Before Robin could tell what was happening, he was removed from from the older one's grip and was thrown to the ground. Hard stone and cold mud struck the back of his head. He stared upwards with wide eyes as the young man stood over him, gripping his ragged shirt and hefting him upwards. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let one act like he owns the place and get away with it!"

Robin's eyes darted between the party and his attacker. His tired arms rested heavily against the ground, he couldn't find the strength to flee. The older one was reaching and trying to pull him off, but the young man resisted. The others' expressions weren't terribly concerned and seemed content in leaving Robin and their friend be.

"My little sister lived there!" The young man cried out as he was nearly pulled off.

"Then the Exalt will judge him!" The older one retorted.

"But Southtown is safe! Chrom was there, I saw him drive the bandits away!" Robin shouted.

His words were cut off by the first blow to his face. It sent him rolling to his side. His new book dropped to his side as he got a firsthand view of the muddy pavement; the world skewed to its side. _Shoulda stayed with Chrom, shoulda stayed with Chrom… I can't believe how much I miss Frederick._ He watched the boots shuffle in front of him as the group struggled to hold the attacker back.

"I think he gets the picture!" One shouted.

"Not 'till I'm through with him!"

"All you lot, calm down before-!"

"That's enough!" A new voice rang out, silencing the others. Everything was quiet, Robin couldn't even hear the hubbub from the streets nearby. He heard a new set of footsteps. The three backed away, and the old one stood his ground.

Robin moaned and managed himself up to one elbow. He couldn't make out the new party, they apparently stood behind him, but they instilled looks of terror in the three young men.

The armored boots of a pegasus knight stepped in between Robin and his attackers.

"Care to explain yourselves?" she asked. Before any of the younger ones could answer, the older one spoke in their place.

"We thought to deliver this Plegian to the authorities to ensure he wasn't a threat," he said evenly. Robin saw his gaze fall.

"We didn't _think_ , we knew!" A younger one spoke up. "He tried to run so we had to keep him still!"

"You knew for a fact?" The Pegasus knight inquired,

"He was horse-spewing about being with Chrom and being part o' the Shepherds!"

The knight nodded. "Yes, he spoke the truth."

"That's when we… what?"

"This is true," The Pegasus knight nodded and turned to look down at Robin. She held a horned helmet at her side, and a bundle of pale hair was braided down the back of her head. "I myself saw him ride with Chrom during the final approach in my patrol."

Robin watched the three deflate. The older one let out a long, pained sigh and held his brow. The knight's even expression turned to a glare as she turned her ruby eyes back on the three. "This is assault, gentlemen."

"Milady, if I may?" The older one interjected. "I take full responsibility for this. Our intention wasn't to corner him like this… and our feelings got the better of us. We started out looking to avoid this sort of thing."

"And you did a fine job." The knight's voice was cutting. She dismissively jerked her head in the direction of another alley. "We'll take it from here. We may send for you later to sort this out legally."

Robin saw the older man looking his way. The three dispersed, ashamed, perturbed, or both, but this one was solemn. _I've seen what Plegians can do… they had every right to be afraid but…_ Robin gave a sympathetic nod - an attempted olive branch. The man nodded back, bowed to the knight and her companions, and went his way.

Robin let out a long sigh and got up to his knees. He knelt his hands on his knees and exhaled again. He felt the mark on his cheek as he spied his new book, once more on the ground, caught in a thin pool of drying mud. Another set of boots stop in front of him - they were much more ornate than the flat-footed ones the Knight person knelt down, a white dress folding at her knees. A set of hands touched his face and lifted his gaze upwards.

Robin's breath caught in his throat. He was face to face with the Exalt.

He stood stunned. He couldn't get a good look before, and now she stood right in front of him, and it was slightly overwhelming. She had the countenance of a beautiful sculpture; demure and kind. Her eyes were soft and gentle, but their blue color blazed forth. Her golden hair nearly blended with the huge golden collar that draped around her shoulders. He spotted a mark upon her forehead - the same as Chrom's.

She brushed the hair back on the side of his face and lightly touched the bruise on his cheek. "This is the one Chrom spoke of, Phila?" She asked. Her voice was smooth as silk and carried a motherly tone. The Pegasus knight nodded.

"The very one, Your Grace," Phila said. She nodded again. "A pleasure to see you again Sir, in spite of circumstances."

The Exalt's eyes were upon him, scanning his muddied robes and his bruise. Robin's blood was cold and his heart quickened. "You've had a fine first impression of my home… Please don't hold it against them. If only we'd heard sooner." She said softly.

"It's… no… problem…" He could hardly make the words come forth.

"We should see to this immediately," she said gently. She touched Robin's shoulders and gently guided him to his feet. His foot still hurt, but Robin managed not to seethe as he set it down. "We'll take you back to the palace. Can you walk?" She asked quickly. Robin grunted in response.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Robin took note of a pair of paladin knights hanging near the entrance of the street, their golden helms glinting even in the dim of the alleyway.

"We'll be on our way then. We should send for Chrom immediately and… Oh!" The Exalt knelt down once more.

"Milady…!" Phila pleaded with the slightest bit of exasperation. The Exalt quickly retrieved Robin's dropped book from the dirt, her bare hands freely touching the muddied cover. She rose to her feet and returned the book to Robin.

Her eyes relaxed as a gentle smile spread across her face. "This is yours, correct?"

Robin ducked his head as he received the offer with both hands. "Yes, thank you Milady."

Her smile grew. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

Robin would have pulled up his hood, but it was heavy and damp with mud. He could think of no other way to somehow hide as he stood in the presence of the Exalt herself as she strode forth in the streets. The Exalt accompanied Robin on foot, never breaking pace with him, just as Chrom had. Phila and the two paladins formed a protective triangle with their steeds as they rode alongside. Sometimes she would turn to him with a quiet questioning in her eyes, saying nothing. She was nearly as tall as Frederick when he stood upright. All other times her eyes faced always forward, towards the castle in the distance. The palace grew even bigger than Robin had ever imagined it could be.

"W-what about Chrom?" Robin asked. "Has he arrived yet?"

"I sent one of my friends after him," Emmeryn said gently. "We had scarce finished talking when he realized you were missing. He was off immediately to find you. We agreed to meet at the Castle after he found you, but I had met with Phila and was on my way home when I heard the noise from the alley. He mentioned you in our talk, but I don't think he gave me your name?"

"It's… Robin, milady."

"Robin," The Exalt repeated. "Sir Robin. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you already know mine."

"I do, Milady," Robin said, not wanting to speak her name out of line. "From what I could tell, he held you in high regard."

"And praytell, Robin," Phila added. "What had you separated in the first place?"

Robin fought the urge to scratch his dirty hair as color rose to his pale cheeks. "Oh, it was… I was an idiot and got my foot trampled by a Pegasus Knight during the procession. I lost sight of Chrom shortly after."

"Not one of _my_ knights, surely?!" Phila cried out suddenly, her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder at Robin.

"It's an accident anyone could make Phila," Emmeryn consoled. Phila set her expression.

"It _is_ ," she said sternly. "And I have a feeling I know which one it was…"

* * *

The massive gates to palace slid open, producing a crevice in the mighty barricade - just wide enough for the three riders and two on foot to pass. Robin craned his neck to see the top of the gates and the mighty ramparts dotting their exterior. The Castle itself once more invoked the feeling of a mighty painting - a perfectly fairytale construct with pointed towers and blocky foundations. Robin counted windows and tried to approximate how many rooms on the interior; he lost count somewhere around one hundred.

Once more he saw the symbol upon blue banners draped across the castle's mighty walls. "What else did Chrom tell you before arriving here in Ylisstol?" Phila asked as she dismounted her steed.

"Well, he was very concerned that I know of the nearby kingdoms," Robin began. "He told me about Ylisse and his band, but not much about himself." Phila nodded once, and Robin continued. "He told me - to the effect at least - that he was simply a shepherd. His knight companion made me curious, but now that I'm here in Ylisse proper… I have a feeling there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Phila nodded again. "Quite," she said briskly.

"He doesn't like drawing attention to himself," Emmeryn said.

Upon entering the western wing, as Phila guided him, Robin was met with a strange, coarse doormat. It was placed into a small indent so that the carpet just met with the rest of the tiled floor. Stepping on it drew forth water as if one squeezed a sponge - meaning the indent was filled with liquid. Phila dragged her boots across the coarse rug, and then across a dry mat placed directly in front, and then proceeded across the tiling, leaving no muddied footprint. Robin did the same.

As they entered the main hallway, a massive velvet carpet sprawled along each and every corridor, not leaving one inch of the floor uncovered. Massive green banners hung from the walls; magnificent tapestries of lions and eagles. He noticed the occasional upturned table, broken shelf, or pile of broken pottery neatly swept to the side.

"Apologies for the mess," Phila spoke as she lead the two through the halls, hands tucked to her back as she walked. "We received the worst of the quaking I wager."

"The servants must have their work cut out for them," Robin said.

"We all do, I'm afraid," Emmeryn said. "Chrom said as much."

They came to a lounge of sorts - low couches accompanied by a short table. There was a single window letting sunlight in; and an empty chandelier and candle stands stood at the ready throughout the room. Robin wasn't going to attempt it, but a quick and serious look from Phila told him he wasn't to sit down just yet. He examined the room once more. There were bookshelves, a little disheveled but mostly intact, at each end of the room. One carried dictionaries and non-fiction, the other seemed to be epics and poetry. There were exactly four couches surrounding the table, each with a soft brown upholstery studded with golden bolts.

"I suppose we shall make do until Chrom comes back," Emmeryn said.

Robin turned back to Emmeryn and had a start as she began to remove her coat. He couldn't help but shyly turn away at first. From the corner of his eye he saw Phila quickly run behind her and help her. "I'll have a new one ready for you," she said as she folded the massive green shawl into a neat bundle. "And Sir Robin, down the corridor to your right you will find a washroom. You will make yourself presentable for further audience with Her Grace. I recommend you take your time - Your clothes will be washed and dried by the servants in the meantime."

"O-of course…" _A bath? ...Gods, when was the last time I had one of those?_ Robin waited to see if Phila had anything left to tell him, and when she said nothing he took his leave down the exit to the right. He let out a yelp as he felt something tug him from behind before he could leave the room. He turned around, completing the motion needed for Emmeryn to remove his own massive coat. He hugged his bare arms instinctively - he felt naked without it.

"W-What? Wait…"

"This will be cleaned and handled with care," Emmeryn said with a smile. Without her coat covering her frame, she wore only a simple white dress that parted in a vertical line down her left side. A golden fabric covered her neck and shoulders. "We'll do everything to make sure Chrom's guest is comfortable."

"I…" He would rather nobody else even touch his special coat, but he wasn't about to turn down the Exalt's kindness. "...Thanks, I guess…"

Robin cursed inwardly at the slip in his tongue. Phila's expression showed a flash of disapproval, but Emmeryn smiled still. "My pleasure," she said. As Robin shyly departed, he heard one last exchange from Phila and her Mistress.

"You might as well change your own clothes after touching that, milady. That thing positively reeks."

* * *

He must have frequented bath houses in his previous life, as Robin had no trouble getting to work once he found the washroom. A small flap built into the bottom of the door allowed for a small basket to be discreetly passed under the closed door, which Robin made sure to lock. He set his belongings aside where they wouldn't get wet, reluctantly placed his clothes into the basket and slid them through the flap, and submerged into the tub, which took up roughly two thirds of the washroom. The tub was already filled with water that grew warmer as time went on. Based on the crunching somewhere beneath him and the jolly murmur of voices, Robin quickly deduced that the tub was built over a furnace that was being tended to as he bathed. The warm water did wonders for his aching muscles, as well as his hurt foot. His bruises from the chase stung a little, but it was hardly an issue.

The soap was an interesting affair; he found a selection of scented oils and ointments that provided no immediate effect, alongside a dish filled with a firm jelly of sorts. It seemed to be composed of oils and fats, and squeezing it between his fingers revealed tiny grains that gave it a sort of gritty texture. This was in fact the soap, and for the most part it served its purpose - sans the fact that it didn't smell very nice. It was by no means offensive, but he certainly didn't want to smell of the stuff after a long bath. He discovered this was where the ointments from earlier came in - one would simply freshen up with a scent of their choice to mask the musky odor of the pragmatic soap that was provided. It was far more effective than a simple bar of soap, which the average family probably could only afford so much of at a time, but the smell was a major caveat.

Robin took his time as he was told, and he spent it pondering more about Chrom's place in the kingdom. The Exalt bore a mark just like his own - rather the whole city did. Was it a holy mark inscribed by their doctrine? A fighter like Chrom was given a mark on his arm while the figurehead like Emmeryn had one on her head? He shuddered to imagine such a procedure on one's face. He raised his hand and studied the mark on the back of his right hand. Chrom's brand gave the impression of a divine torch, but his own was much more abstract. It started as a helix of sorts at the bottom, which quickly split into two branches that spread upwards on both sides. Six round marks, three on each side, were aligned on the two branches - giving the impression of six beady eyes looking up at him whenever he looked at the back of his palm.

Robin let his hand and the strange mark slip beneath the water as he leaned against the tub. _If Chrom really wants me to be a part of his team, I'll need to know everything about him… I will ask Chrom directly once he arrives,_ he decided.

Robin's clothes were slipped under the door once more shortly before he decided to exit. The water had either peaked its warmth or the furnace was no longer tended to, and the temperature slowly dropped. His limbs felt cold and heavy upon leaving the warm water. He dried himself off with a coarse towel, warmed by the fog of steam that had manifested. The odd soap-smell still hung in the air, and he got to work with one of the ointments, to which he had no preference and chose at random. He only hoped his choice didn't invoke some sort of fashion faux pas.

His clothes felt stiff and strange after their first good cleaning in a while. He wondered how the servants managed to dry them so quickly without involving fire of some sorts - they didn't smell like smoke. Some method involving a magic tome perhaps? _Servants for cleaning, servants for managing a furnace for the bath, and with such efficiency! The Exalt has a workforce at her beck and call. I wonder how often Chrom would be treated to such luxuries… he surely has something similar at his own estate._

* * *

When he returned to the lounge, he found his coat draped over one of the couches. His book lay on the table, having remained in his coat, and its was cover wiped clean. He ran for the coat, slipped into it and fasted the buttons at his collar, and let out a long, satisfied sigh as he was made whole again.

"You cherish that coat?" Emmeryn entered the room, flanked by Phila. The pegasus knight stood near the window as the Exalt gently lay a tray of cups unto the table.

"It and my journal - they're the only things that feel like they're still mine," Robin reasoned.

"It _does_ has your name sewn into it, I couldn't help but notice," Emmeryn remarked. "Do you remember who gave it to you?" She set down a cup near Robin's book. He had never witnessed the smell since waking up in the field, but he recognized it immediately; tea.

"No, unfortunately. It's… complicated," He said as he gently sat himself down. _Are we to drink tea till Chrom arrives…?_

"Your memory," Emmeryn said carefully. "It was one of the first things Chrom mentioned about you."

"...Ah…" Robin nervously took a sip. It was sweet tea, but was light enough to savor.

"This concerned me greatly when I first heard of it, especially considering how close you were to the Plegian border when Chrom found you. I am versed in the healing arts… if you'd allow me, I would attempt to treat you."

Robin slowly nodded.

"Splendid. I actually have several questions I was hoping we could discuss with you, Robin. I want to know everything we can, maybe we can find some way to help you in your plight." Emmeryn paused to sip from her cup. "But we until then, I'd simply like to get to know you better." She beckoned to Phila to join them, who shook her head.

"My thanks, Milady," she said. "But I'd rather keep my post until the Captain returns."

Emmeryn asked Robin several questions that he did his best to answer - Phila sometimes strode around the room, helping herself to a book, but mostly she stood vigilant and silently listened. He was asked of course, of his meeting with Chrom and what happened the day before, to which Robin gave an abridged version, skimming past the Eye of Naga and the Creatures. _Chrom would be better of explaining those things to her,_ he reasoned. She was mildly interested to hear of a Valmese in their midst, but she often would suddenly interject with questions about Robin's interests amidst his explanations. Robin answered these as best as he could.

"I see you're reading a volume of Mark's," she said during their talk. "Do you enjoy history and the like?"

"I like learning from old stories… at least I think I used to. It would be good to learn everything I can about the world I'm in. But I acquired this book specifically to read up on strategies. My own journal is filled with this sort of thing, but I wanted a new foundation to build off of."

"Perhaps at some point in the future, Sir Robin could help himself to the Archives," Phila chimed in. "Where the other six volumes await."

"All seven? That many?!" He was embarrassingly giddish, which garnered a soft chuckle from Emmeryn.

When their cups were emptied, Phila retrieved a tea kettle from another room and filled their cups on her own. At that moment she seemed more a maid than a knight. She smiled warmly to Exalt and guest alike as she worked - a far cry from the set brow of solemn Frederick. Robin made a passing comment on Phila's friendliness, which lead into a conversation about Frederick, which was more engrossing than he would have assumed. According to Emmeryn, Frederick wasn't born noble, but was recruited from a small village in the eastern parts of Ylisse when he was a child. He advanced through the ranks of knighthood shortly after Emmeryn took to the throne; one of the quickest in history it seemed. The subject of his wariness and scrutiny came up, to which Phila assured Robin everyone was aware of.

"The contrast between our firm and fair Captain and stone-cold Frederick are merely part of the Shepherding experience, I'm afraid," she told him.

When Emmeryn had heard everything she wanted, she sent Phila off to retrieve something from another chamber. "Robin, may I see your hand please?" She asked. Robin hesitated, but complied. "Your right hand please, I just want to make sure of something…" Robin reached across the table and Emmeryn gently took his hand into hers.

Her brow furrowed as she examined his strange mark. "...This is most definitely Grimleal…" she whispered. The name was ominous enough to fill Robin with a great foreboding. She ran a finger along the dark lines. Robin struggled not to recoil. "You cannot recall whether you had this before meeting Chrom?"

"...I can't…"

Emmeryn studied the symbol. "It is neither a burn, nor an insertion of color… it's as natural as if you were born with it… as most curses are."

 _Curse?_

"Your Grace," Phila had returned, and she hefted a fairly large healing stave with her. Robin's eyes widened at the size. It was much like the one Lissa carried, only it was topped by a formidable crescent moon shape. Emmeryn nodded to Phila and stood up. She asked that Robin remain seated as she took the staff into her hands. Phila stood back.

"This is the strongest stave I own," Emmeryn said. She paused. "You do want to remember what was before, Robin?"

"Of course. I'm no better than a lost child the way I am now."

"Then we shall begin. With the Gods' help, I may be able to relieve what ails you, if only slightly…"

The gemstone on the stave's summit shone a warm and gentle color. The glow it emitted invoked a sort of drowse; a deep comfort that would have surely put him to sleep were he any more tired. Emmeryn had closed her eyes and whispered quietly to herself as she gently lowered the staff in Robin's direction. Robin winced as the glow intensified and held out his hand to block the glare.

The crest of the staff gave Robin the slightest touch, and with a resounding flash the glowing stopped. Robin said nothing, unsure if the procedure was over.

Emmeryn looked on with hopeful eyes. "...How do you feel?"

The truth was he felt splendid- the euphoric effect of the healing magic coursed through him. He stopped his thinking to focus on Emmeryn's question. _My name is Robin. I'm a traveller. Chrom brought me to Ylisstol. He found me in the field… but before that… Before that…_

Where did his journal come from? Why did he see the face of a stranger when he viewed his reflection? Did he really hear voices in the wake of the creatures? And the mark… ah, it was still on his hand. He let out a tired sigh- what little weariness he kept after his soak had been relieved - but he was still the same man as when Chrom met him.

"Nothing's coming back," he said. "I feel the same as before…" He felt his cheek and found that his bruise was gone, and had a pleasant surprise when he absentmindedly stretched his leg. "...Oh! But my foot's much better now!"

Emmeryn's solemn expression found room for a soft smile. "I'm glad then, that this was of some help at least." The Exalt set down the stave but remained standing up, brow furrowing.

"An hypothesis, Your Grace?" Phila asked. Emmeryn closed her eyes and sighed.

"Robin, I can only guess what's happened to you - your loss of memory is not by injury, but by some effect, possibly by magic."

Robin became quiet and listened.

"My healing magic did nothing, which means it is most likely a curse… or something of a similar nature. Those are the only things healing magic cannot touch. The mark on your hand tells of dark magic, Robin. Most concerning..."

"If it is Grimleal, perhaps then he was deposited near the border when the Plegians had no more use for him," Phila reasoned. "But you say you were armed when Chrom found you, correct?"

"Well… I had enough to defend myself anyway…"

"It must have been a hasty job then." Phila and Emmeryn were silent for a moment longer before the Exalt once more took her seat.

"I'm sorry Robin, it appears I can't help you after all. Please forgive me for taking your time…"

Robin threw up his hands and started laughing - nervously. "Not at all, not at all! Heh, you've done so much for me thus far! If anything at all, I seem to impose on everyone I meet. I really am thankful for you taking me here and treating me like this… so please… It only means my answers are elsewhere for now."

 _I hope._ He added silently.

Emmeryn's smile returned. "My pleasure, Robin."

* * *

Chrom cast one last look behind him as the massive palace gates closed once more. It was nearly evening, and they had not seen Robin since early noon. Lissa had grown quiet, and Frederick strode alongside his steed in silence.

"We'll find him eventually," he said. Lissa nodded. Frederick said nothing. Every last nerve of his wanted to accuse Frederick of happily leaving their strange new friend to his fate, but Chrom knew better than to let his feelings boil forth.

After a servant lead Gwendolyn away, the three made their way to the west wing; where the Exalt would rest after long meetings or excursions. The interior was still in shambles from the quaking.

"Chrooom…" Lissa whined. "I'm worried."

"Lissa, it's wise to temper yourself in times as these," Frederick said huskily. "Things don't always go according to plan. Bad feelings pile atop each other and make a bad situation feel worse…."

"Like you cared at all…" Lissa said under her breath.

"Lissa, I don't wish for anything to happen to him! I'm just trying to be rational."

"We know Frederick. Peace, Lissa. Getting upset won't help anyone." Chrom said in spite of himself.

"I'm taking a bath," Lissa said abruptly. "I don't wanna be all smelly when I meet Emmeryn." She split from the others and made her way down a hallway.

Chrom and Frederick came across Phila, who was just returning from one of the offices running adjacent the grand hall. Chrom was perplexed when she mentioned a messenger- they never met one when they were out. She saw his concern and directed him to the Exalt's lounge. Chrom thanked her and nearly ran down the hall till he found the ebony doors.

He quickly swung them open and started forward. "Emm, Emmeryn!" He called. "I've searched all over the city and found nothing, I fear the worst! Please you have to help me find… Ro...bin…"

The young traveller, looking rather comfortable, held a teacup in one hand and was lazily turning a page in his book with the other as he lay on a sofa. His silver hair was basically white now, it was so clean. He looked up at the two nobles and their knight. The Exalt sat across from him, helping herself to her own book. She smiled.

"Chrom, so good to see you again!"

The prince stood there, jaw agape. Every brutal misgiving and imagination for Robin's fate, accrued during the whole afternoon, vanished from his mind. A sort of bitter relief came to him. _Has Robin really been… Sipping tea as we searched the city high and low for him?!_

Robin tempered himself. It was his own fault they were separated in the first place, and it was hardly Chrom's fault for arriving so late, but he too felt an inkling of dismay that it had taken so long to be reunited. In spite of this, he thanked the Gods once more that no more complication had arisen. And if the sagging soldiers and tired, weary smile as he held his brow was anything to go by, Chrom didn't mind terribly either.

He wasn't one to enjoy the worries that came from mishaps and misunderstandings… but the expression on Frederick's face was priceless. His eyebrows would surely fly away if they went any further up his forehead.

He smiled and took another sip of tea.


	10. Interlude: Ylisstol - III

"What is this man doing here?" Frederick cried out, eyes wide, sputtering.

"I invited him here, Frederick," Emmeryn said gently as she set down her drink.

"But he's… he's…" Frederick gripped at his hair.

"He was invited by Chrom, and I saw no reason to turn him away once I found him," Emmeryn said simply. Robin began to feel very in the center of attention and shyly ducked his head. Chrom cast a sympathetic glance his way.

"It was for the best, Frederick," Phila chimed in. "He was set upon by overzealous young Ylisseans when we found him. Any longer and I daresay Chrom would have been short of a possible new recruit, one way or another."

"You mean he was attacked?" It was Chrom's turn to be surprised.

Phila nodded dourly. "He wasn't helping matters with the ornate coat. He was mistaken for a Plegian… which is near where you were found, correct?" Robin nodded.

Chrom let out a frustrated sigh. "Then I'm glad you were the ones who found him. I'm not sure what I would have done in the position."

"You'd think we'd have more recruits around here if so many young people just wanted to beat up Plegians," Phila said darkly.

"I am already putting together a list of healers that may see him," Emmeryn said. "But I tried to treat him once we got him here, just as I promised Chrom."

"Did it help any? If anyone could have helped it was you, Emm." Chrom said hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Sans his minor injuries coming here, he saw no relief," Emmeryn said gravely.

Frederick bristled. "Milady please, I must say my piece," Frederick said quickly. "Would you have let him into Ylisse's Royal Home on good faith alone, even without this shoddy claim of memory loss?"

"I would," Emmeryn said evenly. "And I already promised Chrom to treat him, however unsuccessfully."

"Is it not convenient then?" Frederick pressed on. Phila raised her hand as if to interject, but seemed to think better. "For such a _skilled_ wanderer with no ties, knowledge, or allegiances presumably, to happen upon the Shepherds so close to the border to our all-but-enemy? Would not the groomed comfort of the Royal House, its ruler, and the Prince and Princess they contain be precisely the goal of a Plegian Spy?"

"Frederick!" Chrom nearly shouted.

"What do you propose me to have done then?" Emmeryn asked as she rose to her full height. Robin remained seated as the two powerful figures towered over him.

"I suggest not that you'd left him to his fate," Frederick began. "And I thank the Gods for the gentle heart you carry that was denied your father, but surely you have to see the risks! Someone of your station reserves the right to be more cautious!"

Emmeryn gently strode forward to Frederick and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Frederick, I do not deny your worries, but my mind is made up." She leaned closer and spoke in a serious tone. "The mark on his hand, that surely you've seen?"

"The mark worn by Plegian fanatics?"

"And said fanatic's victims. Have not building, animal, and person alike been marred by the image? My inability to cure his ailment speaks of a curse."

"Or perhaps the mark was placed on him willingly," Frederick suggested dourly.

"Emmeryn shook her head. "I checked, the mark was not applied naturally."

"The possibility still remains," Frederick pressed.

"As does the other. Or perhaps thirdly, he really does have no allegiance, or home, or past to look back on, and with his own account absent, we will never know why."

Emmeryn looked down to Robin and smiled gently.

"Until he is proven guilty, Frederick, I am content to offer the most I can to his situation." She turned to Frederick again. "He has Chrom's trust at least, and so he has mine... and perhaps that is naive of me, but as I said I've made up my mind." Her tone was challenging.

Frederick's gaze had steadily lowered as Emmeryn's explanation wore on. Robin waited and waited for the knight to cast a cold glance his way, but he did nothing. He didn't look in Robin's direction at all; his attention was trained solely on Emmeryn. Frederick closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "And suppose you were right all along. Aren't you more than a match for one Plegian?" Emmeryn asked.

"This is true," Phila said. "If a Plegian did somehow manage to burrow his way into our defenses and good graces in such a way- here in the center of the Ylissean country, surrounded by these trained servants and impenetrable walls," she smiled cheerily to Robin, "It would be very unfortunate for either party, wouldn't it?"

Robin nodded back in spite of the implications. If he were a spy, he surely wouldn't have wormed his way into the palace so quickly… willingly anyway. From a tactical standpoint it made little sense to him. In any case - He was welcome as far as the Exalt was concerned… and if he were ever to betray the Exalt's trust, he'd be in _very_ deep trouble.

Frederick sighed once more. "You word is decree milady," he said evenly.

Emmeryn's gaze softened. "I thank you for your prudence as always, Frederick. Chrom and Lissa are lucky to have such a faithful friend to worry over them. I do hope they remember to mention that."

"They do milady," Frederick said solemnly. "...Occasionally. ...Somewhat."

Phila shook her head at the knight.

Chrom let out a sigh of relief and smiled once more to Robin. "Now that that's out of the way, what's the next course of action, Emm?"

The Exalt nodded. "Precisely, your encounter in the woods. Let's make to the Study." She stepped for the door. The two knights suddenly and hurriedly ran in front to hold the two ebony doors open. "Robin, I know you've had a long day but would you please come with? I'd like everyone to be present when Chrom is debriefed."

It wasn't a bother at all. Robin would much rather stick with the people he knew than lounge about for the remainder of the day. If Chrom wanted him part of his team, he'd need to be diligent.

* * *

"She'd let a baby wyvern in here if she felt so compelled," Frederick grumbled. The two knights walked behind the Exalt, now wearing her green cloak again, as they went down the hallway.

"She would," Phila agreed. "And if she ever does, you will let her and you will _like it_. Her say is final."

Chrom got a good chuckle out of that. He strode at the back with Robin. Lissa was still nowhere to be seen. Robin scanned each new environment they entered, assessing each and every detail. _If he were a spy surely he'd have better things to draw his attention to._ _That's just how he is… it must be why he got lost so easily._

They passed by the large, open courtyard, where Emmeryn would speak from a pulpit at the top. The fountains babbled and the wind gently rustled the blades of grass, carrying their sweet scent into the halls.

"Where do you think you'll go after the debriefing is over, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"...I was about to ask you the same thing. What usually happens after you conclude your report with the Exalt?"

"Assuming nothing urgent comes up? We attend to our own business afterwards."

"It appears my business is to stay until Emmeryn can get a hold of those other healers she mentioned... After that I don't know."

They entered the Central Structure. Things became much bleaker and formal as they approached the Exalt's study. The hallways were white with red carpets, and no banners or plants adorned the sides. This district of the castle was strictly for business.

"You're welcome to stay here, of course," Chrom offered.

Robin furrowed his brow. "I'm sure I am, but I'd hate to impose…"

"Most of us Shepherds have dwellings here on the castle grounds, and we have room to spare. Me, Lissa, and Frederick live here in the castle for what it's worth."

Chrom could see Frederick's body tense. The Knight had become increasingly uncomfortable that Robin be told anything now that they were actually in the palace together.

Robin thought for a moment and shrugged. "I'll have to think about it."

There was silence for a moment, but Chrom could tell something else was on the wanderer's mind.

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin asked as they neared the study. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask…"

Chrom looked serious as he nodded to Robin's question. "Yes, ask away."

Frederick peered over his shoulder. "Milord?"

"Frederick, it's alright!" Chrom called back. "Gods… You were saying?"

"It's just… I have a feeling you had your reasons, or maybe I've just been overthinking it… but you're not _just_ shepherds are you?"

Chrom's serious expression took a hint of incredulity. "No. I'm not, and I'm sorry that you were lead on for so long." Chrom shook out his armored shoulder and put a hand on the hilt of his silver, ornate blade. "And what pray tell gave that away?" His voice was slightly sarcastic.

Robin's brow furrowed. "I just didn't want to assume anything is all," he said. "But the more time I've spent in Ylisstol it's dawned on me that you're not only more than a mere Shepherd, but quite the figurehead here in the capital correct?"

"Correct." _He must think I'm some sort of Duke._

"Frederick called you his lord and I didn't know if that was… well, Frederick being Frederick at first. He seems equally subservient to you as he does the Exalt - and there's a prince and princess apparently, whom I haven't met yet…"

Chrom scratched his head. "That's… Well… I'll explain in a little bit, we've reached Emmeryn's study." Robin didn't seem completely pleased with the answer, but he conceded as they came to a set of massive wooden doors.

Once more the two knights went ahead and held the doors open for their liege. Emmeryn strode forward, and once they were inside the room a familiar voice called at the Exalt's arrival.

"Emmy~!"

The Exalt took a step back as the pummeling shape of Lissa dove into her arms. The girl was giddy with excitement and laughing, cheeks blushing as she wrapped her arms around the tall woman. She had changed into a simple yellow dress, sans crinoline.

Emmeryn smiled warmly once she found her footing. "There you are, child. How have you been? You certainly smell nicer than someone who's been on the road for two days."

Lissa looked up. "I had a quick rinse! I didn't wanna look all dirty when I saw you again!"

"How considerate of you. And how was your trip?"

Lissa pouted. "Awful! It was long, and boring, and there were monsters at night, and Chrom made me eat bear - twice!"

Emmeryn blinked. "Monsters?"

"It wasn't so bad I guess. We met Sully on the way, but she had this weirdo following her… Oh! And before that we found Robin!" Lissa peaked from behind Emmeryn and finally saw the other four. Her eyes beamed. "Oh, there you are! Hi, Robin!" Lissa excitedly tugged at Emmeryn's arm and pulled her forward. "This is my older sister Emmeryn, have you met her yet? Isn't she great?!"

Chrom winced, hard. He slowly turned his head and watched as Robin's bodily steadily became more and more stiff as the realization hit him. The wanderer had risen a finger and paused mid-gesture, knitting his brow. One could practically see the wheels turning.

"S-sister?" Robin finally spoke, "But Lissa's _your_ sister…" Robin turned to face Chrom, eye's wide, color draining from his face till it nearly matched the color of his hair. Chrom bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Doesn't that make you…?!"

"It makes him _Prince_ Chrom. Prince of the Halidom," a wry smile found its way across Frederick's lips. "You knew his name and not this?"

* * *

Emmeryn had seated herself behind a massive wooden desk at the back of the room. The walls were lined with books and hung-up maps, sometimes illustrations. Lissa cheerily sat next to her older sister on a wooden stool while Emmeryn rested in a velvet padded seat. The Knights stood vigilant at the door.

"I-I mean…" Robin had been mumbling ever since he was lead into the room, head still spinning. "I figured he was _important_ , I just hadn't figured you were royalty…" Chrom guided Robin into one of two seats set in front of the Exalt's desk; he sorely needed it.

"I thought whether Chrom told you or not was up to him" Emmeryn had stated. "We had no intention to confuse you."

Lissa's mood was sky-high it seemed, proudly adjacent to the ruler of the realm. Robin held his head in a daze, hardly even taking account of anything for the past few minutes.

"The Prince and Princess," he mumbled. "The Prince and Princess of the realm… Gods… No wonder Frederick puts up with you two."

"Indeed," Frederick conferred. He shook his head in a mock show of tragic suffrence. "Oh the sacrifices I make for the good of the Halidom…" That earned him a jab in the side from Phila.

"I wish to deal with this quickly," Emmeryn said as she rapidly produced a set of quills and parchments from the desk. "Chrom, if you would begin your account?"

"Of course sister," Chrom said. "The short of it is that the bandits have been quelmed for now… but our suspicions were correct; they had crossed the border."

Emmeryn shook her head. "This will be difficult to see to." Robin half expected Phila or even Lissa to start recording the conversation between the prince and his sister, but Emmeryn herself rapidly scratched notes into the paper as she listened.

"My patrol saw no such thing on Milord's day of departure," Phila began. "Which implies they had found ways to evade us… My apologies Your Grace, I should have seen to it personally."

"Your place was with Emm, Phila," Chrom said quickly.

"And we had plenty of help!" Lissa said with a wink to Robin. "With Robin around, Chrom and Frederick had no trouble! He even helped Chrom take down their leader!" Emmeryn's serious expression found a smile once more.

"Well, you hadn't elaborated on that part when _we_ spoke, Robin." Her expression was knowing, but she seemed impressed. Robin ducked his head as color rose to his cheeks. _I didn't do *that* much…_ he thought to himself. "It appears we owe you a debt of gratitude. I suppose that makes the bath and tea well-earned?"

"...It's nothing at all Milady…" Robin said quietly. Emmeryn was only slightly more serious during the report than she had been in the lounge, but he still found it hard to believe they had conversed so casually mere hours ago.

Chrom's account continued into the evening before, which he prefaced with a warning for the fantastic things they saw. This perplexed Phila, but both Frederick and Robin (for what it was worth) gave their word for everything Chrom was about to recount.

Chrom told Emmeryn about the quaking, and the strange eye that appeared above the forest. He mentioned the creatures which spawned from the portal and ravaged the forest, and the rest of the conversation was a step-by-step breakdown of the battle that ensued, including the battle with the large creature at the fort, dubbed 'the chief' by Chrom. He even gave a fairly accurate combat report for how many kills each of them managed.

Emmeryn seemed more believing than Robin would've assumed about the creatures and kept an even expression throughout the telling, but Lissa's countenance completely changed when they were brought up. Her smile left and she leaned against her sister as Chrom recalled every detail he could. Phila was impossible to read, but it was obvious she didn't like what she was hearing.

What interested the Exalt most of all was the Masked Man they met in the forest. Here she asked the most questions. Chrom answered as best as he could -Lissa helpfully chimed in often during this part, some of her demeanor restored at the young swordsman's mention. Chrom and Emmeryn agreed that this Marth character matched the legendary hero-prince's traditional attire, nearly mark-for-mark, as depicted in the many records and even storybooks kept in the castle's archives. Phila was quite skeptical and about ready to leave the room at this point, but her duty compelled her to stay.

"You're certain he is an ally?" Emmeryn asked.

"I know not, Sister, but he saved Lissa's life. In my mind he's proven himself, much like Robin has… but unlike our new friend he didn't stick around."

"He knew the Exalt's sacred verse," Frederick stated. "He used it to illustrate a sort of omen… implying it and the encounter with the creatures are somehow connected. He would not elaborate when he was finished however."

"And why not?"

"He claimed to do so out of caution, fearing for unwanted listeners. I suppose I should mention that he attacked Robin right before we spoke with him. He claims it was a misunderstanding, but lo, he spoke of 'two nations and the dragons they serve…' my theory is that he mistook Robin for a Plegian, and that one of their own is responsible."

"You thought you might've seen somebody at the fort, correct?" Chrom asked Robin. "Perhaps you caught a glimpse of the figure Marth was after."

Robin shook his head. "I can't say… I'm not even sure if I saw anything out there. It could've just been nerves. I can hardly remember the specifics to anything before the Chief broke through the gate."

Emmeryn rested her head against one hand as she tapped a quill against an unused section of parchment with the other. The report, as short as it seemed to tell, had amounted to a decent sized stack of pages. Her eyes were closed as she began processing. Lissa leaned against her, fumbling with some unimportant book; her mood still soured by the mention of the Creatures.

"This will probably call for a council…" Emmeryn murmured.

Chrom nodded, but Robin could tell he didn't like the sound of it. "It will take days to assemble everyone," Chrom said with an annoyed voice.

"And we'll have much to do before then," Emmeryn said as she began gathering the report. Lisssa stepped back and allowed her older sister to stand up. Chrom and Robin stood up in turn. "Phila, I'd like you and your women to keep a sharp eye out for these Creatures."

"Milady," Phila said with a bow.

"Frederick, Chrom, I'd like you both to attend once the board is assembled. Tell them everything you told me." Chrom and his knight nodded.

"I'll begin penning letters to the Dukes and Landlords immediately," Frederick said. His brow furrowed. "I'll make sure the urgency is apparent. Even if it's been less than a month since the last report, I'm sure they'll come if they're aware of the danger."

"I doubt that," Chrom said with a hint of disdain.

Emmeryn held the report in her arms. "I thank everyone for your time. You are all dismissed." The knights put a clenched to their hearts and bowed in salute. Chrom and Lissa did no such thing, and Robin wasn't sure which action to take. He just bowed lightly.

* * *

"Emm, where's Robin supposed to stay?" Lissa asked as Frederick locked the Study doors behind him.

"Why don't you help him pick out a room?" Emmeryn suggested with a smile. "Now's as good a time as any for those tours you love to give." Lissa's smile reached both of her ears.

"Milady, I'll see myself out then," Phila said. "I'll deliver word to my knights before it turns dark." She turned to Robin with a knowing smile. "And I'll be sure to remind them to be more careful. The Pegasus Knights have a reputation to keep."

Robin didn't say anything, but he'd rather she didn't scold anyone on his account. Emmeryn gave a worried smile. "If you believe it necessary, Phila. Go in peace." The knight saluted once more before exiting down a hallway.

Emmeryn turned to Chrom. "I'll hold a brief meeting with the Castle staff, I will send for you when we're ready."

"If you say so," Chrom said with a wince. "Not sure what I can say that won't be said later at the council."

"Your presence will be an assurance to the others."

"...Right… If you say so." If Robin had to guess, any meetings that weren't exclusively with the prince's sister weren't his favorite.

 _Prince…!_

"That will be all. It was a pleasure Robin, I hope your time here is well spent." Lissa gave her sister another huge hug before the Exalt went on her way. Frederick went on his own way directly after her.

Now it was just the three of them.

Robin's knees buckled. Chrom was surprised and attempted to keep him steady, but Robin willingly let himself drop and pressed his forehead to the ground.

"Milord, Sire! Please forgive me for my horrible manners! I had no idea, honest, I swear! I never meant to-"

"Enough of that," Chrom said sternly. "Hey, enough of that!" He forcefully pulled Robin to his feet and started dusting him off. Lissa was stifling her giggles. Chrom held his shoulders firmly and looked him in the eyes. "Wasn't Chrom just fine before?"

"Er…"

"Just Chrom worked before and it'll work just fine now. I never cared about formalities. But if you really do want to offend me, by all means, feel free to continue with the 'sirs' and 'lords'."

"...Duly noted."

Chrom let go and the sudden release of pressure was very apparent. Robin shook his head. It was still hard to process. He'd been travelling with the prince this whole time. It should have been obvious now that he took the time to think about it. Royalty was always a possibility after he had come to Ylisstol, but he had been tempering his expectations.

"I expect anyone who fights alongside me in battle to treat me as nothing more than an equal," Chrom said. "...That's why I didn't say anything when we met or as we traveled - and like I said, I am sorry about that. I'd hoped we'd at least have things cleared up before coming here."

Robin paused, and slowly nodded. Chrom nodded back and looked down the hallway. "Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to be pretty busy for the rest of the day. Robin, about your dwellings…"

Robin swallowed hard. "If you're going to offer a room in the castle… please don't. I'm not sure I could handle it."

"Well, there's always the barracks, I suppose," Chrom said. "That should do for now anyway… Out of the streets for now till things calm down back in town, and I'm sure that's as good an excuse as any to introduce him to the other Shepherds."

 _Oh right, there's more of them. Frederick said… seven others? Eight?_

The Captain - or rather the Prince, was about ready to head down the hallway when Robin stopped him. "I'm grateful Chrom, I truly am. I'm not sure where I'm heading, but I'm glad I started with you and Lissa."

Chrom reached out and gripped Robin's shoulder. "Whatever you plan on doing after this Robin… Just know that you're always welcome here. And if nothing works out - well, there's always room for another Shepherd." He gave the wanderer a firm nod before heading away.

 _If I don't do anything else… would I be serving under the realm's Prince? ...Could I even do that?_

Robin felt Lissa tug at his sleeve. Her eyes were practically sparkling. "Now that all the _boring_ stuff is out of the way, I can give you the grand tour!" She pulled and lead Robin out of the hall. "It'll have to be the abridged version of course, it's pretty late and we'll eat soon. I know! We'll have a big buffet at the barracks for you and the Shepherds! Perfect way to unwind after a long trip!"

Robin blinked. "W-woah slow down, we're not going to skim the _whole_ castle are we?"

"Not all of it! Just most of it!"

* * *

True to her word, Lissa's tour was heavily abridged. They spent the most time in the Central Structure where the kitchen was located, and hardly spent more than ten minutes at a time in the other two. The Central Structure was for business, and contained offices for Ylissean Officials as well as the throne room. The West Wing, which Robin was most familiar with, was for housing the servants and other guests. The East Wing was strictly practical; it contained an armory, a weapons vault, and the Archives Phila had mentioned earlier.

Presently Lissa skimmed past the hallways where the bedrooms resided. Most of the Central Structure's chambers went unused as the servants and guests were usually housed in the West Wing. The Exalt however, had a grand suite reserved for herself. He was told the suite contained a bedroom, a lounge, and a washroom all for the Exalt's personal use, and someday she might get a room just like her's.

Lissa had every intention of showing off every single room, including her big sister's ornate quarters, but Robin convinced her it would be best to move on.

 _In the narrative where I am some sort of spy this would be too good to pass up… which is why I can't even afford to be seen near anyone's quarters for now._

Every once in a while Robin came across a strangely colored panel in the wall - just off-color enough to be visible. He had seen these throughout his stay in the castle but only now decided to investigate. He pressed down on a panel, and it suddenly swung outward at an angle, exposing a hidden cabinet. The cabinet's contents; a healing stave much like what the Exalt had used on him, and a short sword.

' _In case of emergency - press wall.' Interesting…_

"Frederick came up with that!" Lissa said. "The whole… springy-part anyway. The castle's always had secret compartments like that."

"I see."

The Kitchen was huge and made up a decent sector of the first floor. There was a main room, beset by multiple ovens and stoves, which bled into storage rooms for dried meats, and open air rooms where vegetables and fruit were kept.

Some servants were already at work, setting pork to roast, stewing vegetables, and squeezing fruit for juice. Many smiled and called out to the Princess, cheerily besetting her with questions like old friends. Lissa smiled and stopped to talk to a few of them, allowing Robin time to digest the environment. Some of the workers were boys, hardly older than Lissa, but they had several older servants to show them the ropes. _The atmosphere is certainly friendly. Obviously the Exalt treats her people well._

Lissa hastily put in a new order for the buffet she mentioned earlier. She was very specific on the types of veggies that were to be stewed and which were to be served on their own. An older servans made suggestions like what drinks to serve. A pig, roasted whole, was chosen as the main event for the meal, and the servants went to work immediately. Some of the dishes they were already working on were redirected into Lissa's order. The Princess, content, yanked Robin away once more to continue the tour.

Castle Ylisstol actually seemed smaller on the outside. The sprawling hallways and row upon row of chambers seemed far away upon stepping out the door. Robin tried to picture where each chamber he had been inside would be located from the exterior. The Castle rested upon a flat sect of earth, overflowing with green grass wherever there wasn't a building or path of cobbled stone. The land surrounding the castle was slightly more hilly. There were smaller buildings placed throughout the estate, which were offices for the knight's corps, one for the ground units, another for the Pegaus Knights. To the east, right outside the castle, was a set of barracks, and north of them was a fenced off training ground. He could hear the slight murmur of shouting and clanking steel and armor.

"The guard's pretty small these days, there's only just enough to guard the city," Lissa said. "That's where the Shepherds come in."

"So they're a branch of the military then?"

"Not… exactly? Chrom would explain it better than me."

"Well, how are they recruited? Conscription?"

"No, it's all volunteer. Chrom never _made_ anybody join him." Lissa paused and stopped walking. Robin was about to ask her something when she turned around. "Listen, he has this problem where he doesn't tell people what he wants, even if it's better for everyone else. He's probably going to be mad if he figures out I told you this but…"

"But?"

"He really wants you to join. Like _really_. He thinks we need a tactician, cause making all the decisions on his own is hard. Frederick's already the second-in-command and he helps him out a lot… but it's not the same 'cause y'know, he cares more about keeping the two of us safe. He tried to make one of the people already with us a tactician but that didn't last very long. She's a good thinker but she doesn't work with people as well…"

 _And he thinks I do?_

"He never said anything before 'cause he felt bad about roping you along, what with your memory and everything."

Robin furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. _It's not that I don't want to stay here with Chrom, but am I really that valuable? I feel like every victory I've had was more by luck than anything… can you really deserve something just by lucking out?_

"He doesn't wanna make you," Lissa continued. "Like if you're worried about some other job… or you think it'd get in the way of getting help… and it is dangerous. Both Chrom and Emm had to have some serious convincing before I could even march with the others…"

"No, that's not it. It's just…" Robin sighed. "I really wanna stay… but I need a better idea of what I'm getting myself into."

That excited Lissa. "But you do wanna stay? Really?"

"I still want to think about it some more though."

"Well let's not waste any time then, forget about the tour! I was going to show you where the soldiers slept, but forget that! Let's take you to the other Shepherds! Let's get you all acquainted as soon as possible!

She grabbed his coat sleeve and lead him down the cobbled path. "A-alright."

* * *

Phile bemusedly watched as the princess tugged the newcomer across the field, on the way to the barracks. Perhaps she had oversold it - a trampled foot is no cause for punishment... but she had to make sure standards were met. If it were done by an experienced knight of hers, then a short talking-to would do. If it were a fresh recruit, one newly promoted as she suspected, then perhaps there was an issue that needed dealing with.

She allowed herself a smile as she once more watched Lissa lead Robin along. The young princess's antics, when watched from afar, never failed to bring a smile to her face, and in a way it helped take her edge off. In some ways, Lissa reminded her of a younger Emmeryn. _Before she took to the throne…_


	11. Interlude: Ylisstol - IV

The meeting with the castle staff was over, for now. Chrom made his way for the halls as soon as the opportunity afforded itself. He paused in front of a window to get some clean air into his lungs. He tugged at the stiff collar of his top, having traded out his worn leather armor earlier. _This_ was why he hated meetings. Stuffy people in a stuffy room wearing stuffy clothes. At least during war councils nobody would bat an eye if he kept his armor.

"Most inconvenient," an old, tired voice said as people began exiting the room. The man stepped out of the room and into the hallway, adjusted his glasses and looked Chrom's way. "This… will not do good for our relations with Plegia, Chrom."

"What little there are, Heirarch. But I don't intend to pin the blame on anybody just yet, don't worry."

The old man nodded and went his way. "Naga help us… unless this is her will… a punishment for the last war perhaps…" he muttered as he left, and Chrom was glad he did. If he'd stayed the prince wouldn't have been able to hold his tongue. _Our people have paid enough._

"This is ridiculous!" a set of nobleman, scheduled to rejoin during the war council, had resumed their passionate complaining now that the meeting was indeed over. "The week, no, the month itself thrown into disarray, over a crazy story from the woods!"

"You know how the Exalt feels about these things. Surely she wouldn't mind if somebody stood in for us?" Another adjusted the flaps in his jacket.

"No, she would. Gods, and I had everything planned to a tee! I had hoped to be on my to Ferox by now…"

"And would business would a man of the peace council have over there?"

"Oh don't pretend like you've never gone! One of their tournaments is coming soon and I'd hoped to get a glimpse of the action before Summer and all it's troubles came our way." It seemed the nobleman took notice of the prince as they passed him by. They hurriedly hushed their conversation and sped by.

Once again, there were many things Chrom could have said to these people, but he kept quiet. He thought back to the night before, and the young voice still rang true in his ears.

' _Find me… I will tell you more there'..._

"Chrom, are you alright?" Emmeryn had finally stepped out, flanked by two paladin knights. "What concerns you? Something that couldn't be said during the meeting?"

Chrom looked at his sister and swallowed. "We were talking about possible alliances earlier yes? ...What's our current standing with Ragna Ferox?"

* * *

Lissa was really excited. They flew past the barracks, the stables, and went straight for a medium-sized fort on the other side of the property. A blue banner hung on the side of the door. He couldn't hear any people outside, but he recognized a certain stallion that was bridled outside. It was Sully's steed, grazing with another slightly smaller horse tied nearby.

"Good, she made it back!" Lissa said. She let go of Robin's coat and flew ahead, flinging the double doors open. Robin meekly followed after, wary of exciting anybody inside. He already heard a murmur of voices he didn't recognize. He swallowed.

"Here we are!" Lissa ran into a large room, stacked with crates and sacks, and spun around to face Robin as he stepped inside. There were seats and small tables here and there. "The Shepherd's Garrison! (...It used to be a storehouse…) but anyway! This is where the others stay in between missions. There's plenty of room, so you can stay here till everything's sorted out." Robin peered around. Two were seated at a table to their right; a well-built young man with tanned skin and a woman with pale brown hair wearing leather armor. They appeared to be playing cards. The woman smiled and nodded to him, and the man regarded him quietly. Robin managed a small wave. "Go on," Lissa said. "Say hi, make yourself at home! We don't bite, honest!"

It was at that moment when Lissa herself was pummeled by a shape that had evaded Robin's detection. "Lissa, treasure!" It was a girl, around Lissa's age, wearing a lacy white top and a pair of riding pants. Her leather boots and elaborately braided hair made her seem taller than she actually was. "Oh, there you are! You must be exhausted, kept away from home for so long, and on your first march too!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle." Lissa's tone was flat as she was crushed by the affectionate bear-hug from the other girl.

"Oh hey yourself! Look at this!" The girl released Lissa and produced a small string, ornately braided.

"Oh pretty! Where'd you get this? Did you make it yourself?"

" _Those_ are all the gray hairs your little extended leave gave me!" The other girl said sharply as she forced it into Lissa's hands. Lissa's expression was perplexed.

"Maribelle I'm not sure-"

"As long as you're unharmed I suppose I shouldn't rag _too_ much, but I expect that to be pinned to your uniform as a reminder of the dreadful experience your first trip gave me!"

"You worry too much, Maribelle. I handled it alright. Could've done without the bugs and bear barbecue…"

"I knew it!" The young man suddenly threw down his fist and laughed, throwing cards into the air and making the other girl flinch. "Stahl owes the Teach a pint!"

"So you're _Teach_ now, Vaike?" Lissa asked with a smile, tone more than a little mocking. "What could you possibly help us learn?"

"For one, I bet if I were around the Captain wouldn't have made you stay out for so long! Honestly if Freddy-D couldn't keep you guys on schedule it must've been bad!" The man leaned back in his chair. "Speaking of which, squirt, where _is_ your brother?"

"Yes, I'd like to know too," the other girl said shyly. "When might we see the captain?"

"Oh, poor Sumia." Lissa's friend produced a fan and flapped it gently. Robin became aware of how muggy the fort was on the inside. Surely things would cool down after the sun went down. He found himself leaning against a set of crates stacked to the ceiling as he listened. "She's been beside herself all day and the last. Spying the horizon all day, hoping for a glimpse of Chrom's return."

"Aw, you were worrying about him again?" Lissa asked. Robin was sure he saw some underplayed excitement in Lissa's eyes. "That's sweet of you."

The girl stood up and began busying herself with collecting the scattered cards. "Yes well, he's our captain and prince right? I-I was worried about everyone it's just…" the girl didn't finish, and Lissa just giggled and didn't say anymore.

"Anyways, couldn't help but notice the stranger." Vaike looked Robin's way. "Who's he? He's not another inspector is he?"

"That's not an inspector," Lissa said. "That's Robin. Hey what are you doing lurking in the back like that? Come over here, let's get acquainted already!"

* * *

It was decided the best way to get friendly with the current recruits was to have Robin sit down and be dealt in to their card game. Lissa bustled about getting a chair ready for Robin and having him seated. She would have joined in, and was apparently very good at the game, but her older, responsible friend insisted it was unbecoming for royalty to play cards. So the two girls just watched.

Lissa gave a short explanation to the others about Robin's situation (leaving out The Eye and the Creatures) as the deck was shuffled and dealt. She also gave Robin quick descriptions of the present Shepherds.

Maribelle was a troubadour, a sort of cleric, and happened to be Lissa's best friend. Her father was a duke who lived in a province to the far east of Ylisstol, close to the border. She presently stayed at the castle for her training, but would apparently be making a trip home within the month.

The burly tanned man was Vaike, or 'the Vaike,' as he insisted. He was a simple fighter; his favorite axe leaned against the doorway. From what Robin could gather, he fancied himself a close friend of Chrom's, and they'd known each other for some time before the Shepherds were officially started. He didn't seem like a noble, not at all - he was rather blunt with his language and had a tendency to shout when excited as Robin soon found out. Robin decided he was the one commonfolk Shepherd Frederick had mentioned earlier. _Or was it two…? Was there another? I can't remember._

The girl was Sumia, who Robin was surprised to find out was a Pegasus Knight - though only by trade. Presently she wasn't an official member of the brigade he saw earlier. Indeed, she didn't even have a steed to call her own, though she was supposed to be an exceptional rider. She seemed friendly, but out of everyone present she spoke the least.

The game they played was a simple one, and Robin quickly recognized it. Hands were drawn and certain combinations of cards would indicate a winner, usually by the sum of the numbers listed on each. Royalty cards, lords, queens and kings, were worth a set amount each. Cards were freely traded until all were ready to reveal their hand. In certain circumstances an extra card could be drawn from the deck, usually by discarding one first - creating a sort of risk-versus-reward loop, which also dictated the deck be reshuffled after so many rounds. Robin was engrossed and was already coming up with plans to maximize his outcomes by reading the other players, checking who traded the most cards before a fold, and whether it was worthwhile to risk a card for a new one from the deck. He willed himself not to be too invested - he was here to meet the other Shepherds after all. He could easily spend a night analyzing this game till dawn if left alone.

 _Strategy on the battlefield can almost be a game itself, after all_.

"So, you got yerself a free bath and a chat with Big Sis? Lucky devil. Some of us've been here for years and have barely talked to her!" Vaike said as he drew a card. "Awful generous of the captain then to drag some stranger all the way home like this."

"Vaike, compared to you, nobody's a stranger," Maribelle chimed in. She had busied herself with a book as she sat on a stool - Robin admired her ability to remain upright without tipping backwards. Vaike laughed loudly, blissfully unaware of the slight.

Robin paused as he traded a card with Sumia. "Well, I hadn't much of a choice. They needed me to help recount the situation at Southtown to the Exalt. The whole bath thing was from something else. I fold by the way."

He didn't win that round, but he came close. Vaike won by simply managing to hoard enough high-number cards. Sumia humbly accepted defeat and started gathering everyone's cards while Vaike cheered for himself loudly. Maribelle shook her head. Robin had an inkling that Sumia could probably be playing better. She always seemed deep in thought whenever she studied her hand, but she didn't seem to be thinking about her cards.

"You hafta be playing with your hands tied or something," the fighter said to Robin. "No way a tactician could lose at something like this."

"It's a pretty random game," Sumia said quietly. "I'd imagine Robin would do better at something like chess."

Vaike made a face. "Ugh, of course he'd be better at one of em _fancy_ games. Yer prolly some type of noble ain'cha?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find any words that didn't come across as an outright lie. Lissa hadn't elaborated on his memory-loss and he didn't want to drop that just yet. "Well, it's kind of the same in battle isn't it? You never really know what's going to happen, so you have to be able to control what variables you can to maximize your outcome… not that I'd made much use of that…"

"Phew, you sure talk like a noble, that's for sure," Vaike said with a snort.

"Vaike, there are plenty of _smart_ people who aren't nobles," Sumia said gently as she dealt a new round. "Not every noble person is taught the same thing, and not every commoner can't go to school… it really depends on the person."

"Yer sayin the Teach is dumb?"

"Eep, no! I meant nothing by it, I-I… I…" The girl held up her cards to hide her blushing face. Vaike laughed loudly again.

They played another round, and this time Robin did win. Vaike was perplexed. "B-buh, how? I had three tens!" he cried. He threw his hand down and held his head, sending cards fluttering to the floor. Sumia let out a soft sigh.

Robin neatly set his cards down in a row, facing up. "I already had a king. You traded me a two for one of my tens, but I traded the two for a queen from the deck. I figured there was a royalty card since I'd hardly seen any for the last two rounds. It was a close call, but that gave me just barely enough to come out on top." Vaike didn't really seem to understand the strategy. His strategy, if the last two hands he won with were anything to go by, was simply to grab as many tens or royalty cards as possible - which wasn't an unsound plan, but it left him wide open for an odd combination like Robin's to just get past him.

"Alright, yer a tactician, I believe you…" Vaike said with a groan. "Ogre's teeth, I haven't lost a game today! Now _I_ owe Sully a pint…"

"Sully plays this game?" Robin asked.

Sumia gathered the cards once more. "Oh, yes! It's one of her favorite things besides sparring. You've met her right? She's not unfriendly or anything, but playing cards with her is one of the best ways to win her over."

"Where is she anyway?" Lissa asked.

Maribelle left out a scoff as she turned a page in her book. "Oh, she was off to round up Stahl after she bridled her horse. Probably got distracted on her way to drag him into Vaike's silly card game. Mayhap if the well-bred Shepherds found better ways to bond, we'd leave less room for oafs like Vaike. 'Very least give him better things to do..."

This time Vaike was fully aware of the insult. "Easy does it, sister. I don't go snickering at noble-folk behind your back or nuthin…"

"No, you don't - credit where it's due. However, that swollen foot you're so apt to stick in your mouth when I _am_ present does the job just fine."

Vaike threw his hands up into the air and leaned back in his chair. "Gah, whatever. I'm done with cards for now. When's dinner?"

Robin hoped he hadn't inadvertently antagonized the Vaike.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Lissa said as she sat up from the crate where she'd sat down. "We should prolly start clearing off tables. They're gonna bring in a roasted pig soon."

"R-Roast pig?" That got Vaike to his feet. "What's the occasion?"

Lissa happily bopped Robin on the head. " _He's_ the occasion! If it weren't for him, the way home would've been a _lot_ harder, so we're throwing a big dinner in his honor." She walked up to Vaike's side and whispered hoarsely "Chrom's gonna ask him to join, so this is just greasing the wheels!" It was loud enough to hear.

Robin felt the color rise to his cheeks. "Y-you didn't say that earlier...!" he whispered.

"Oh, don't be modest," Vaike said as he put his hands behind his head, smiling wide - already tasting the pork. "There's no stopping her when she's like this. Act like you earned it, it'll go a lot easier for you, I promise."

Maribelle set her book down. "So he _is_ being considered for recruitment?" She asked, not even looking Robin's way. "...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We've had worse candidates before." Robin decided not to comment.

* * *

The sky was a dull gray and the sun began to disappear down the horizon, painting the hills and trees gold. Oil lamps were lit all across the property while massive torches and beacons were lit across the castle's walls. Lanterns, propped up on poles, gently lit the cobblestone paths. The Castle bustled lightly with the sound of servants working, chattering, and laughing. From what he could tell, Emmeryn's meeting was over, but Chrom was still nowhere to be seen. Lissa had disappeared to visit the kitchen to help organize the procession of food that would be heading their way.

Robin made himself busy by lighting enough lanterns to illuminate the room. His work went by quicker than he expected, and soon enough no less than ten of the oil lanterns were ready to be propped up around the room. He assumed one of the other Shepherds had helped light when he wasn't looking.

Robin had just finished helping light the last lantern inside the garrison when he heard a familiar voice bark outside. "Steady, steady! Turn the table the other way… No, turn it _my_ way, dammit! There you go, now let's get it through the door… carefully and... Easy, easy! Wanna pin me to the wall or somethin'?!"

"Sorry… sorry…" A small voice responded constantly.

Robin stepped away from the room's entrance as Sully hefted a particularly long table into the room, assisted by another knight he didn't recognize. The two worked in tandem (mostly anyway) and managed to set the table down near the back of the room, leaving enough space between it and the wall for a row of chairs on each side. Maribelle had just finished meticulously arranging chairs alongside the thin, flimsy tables already present.

"Sully, heavens! Don't you think we have enough for one meal already?"

"Have ya _seen_ the pig?" Sully asked. "Didn't think so. Trust me, we'll use every inch of real-estate this thing has. Couldn't hurt anyway, nobody was using the damn thing." She rapped her unarmored fist against the table, eliciting a flinch from the other knight. "I've had my eye on this thing for the garrison for a while, and Stahl here needed the exercise. The sluggard was taking a nap somewhere in the stables." The other knight; hair a dull-brown color, what little armor he wore was a viridian color - nodded sheepishly. He glanced Robin's way but didn't say anything to him.

"Fainted?" Maribelle asked as she covered her mouth with a hand splayed in shock. "Whatever for? Did your pains act up again?"

The knight swallowed. "Well… No, nothing like that. I just heard dinner was delayed for some reason and I was already really tired and… I guess I kind of passed out."

"Stahl, there's a difference between starving and just being lazy!" Maribelle retorted sharply. "Honestly, if you didn't burn fat so easily it'd be obvious that you could go days without food, the way you eat!"

Sumia was in the corner, having arranged all of the room's odds and ends neatly on a lone desk. She had finished a long time ago, and now absent-mindedly watched everyone work as she fumbled the deck of cards in her hands. "Come on you two… He can't help it," she said gently.

Sully shrugged. "Whatever. He just better not hold the rest of us back next time we deploy. If he's gonna ride with me into battle he'd better be able to keep up, that's the way I see it." Stahl ducked his head and didn't say anything more.

"You didn't happen to see Ricken or Miriel did you?" Maribelle asked.

"I told 'em, but they didn't seem interested. 'Been spending all day studying or whatever. I'm not even sure they know the captain's back yet. Food's almost here from what I hear, so they'd better hurry if they want anything left for 'em."

"And what about Freddy-D?" Vaike asked. "Where's our lieutenant off to?"

"Last I saw he went to help the Exalt organize that war council happening in a few days," Robin said. "But that was a good couple hours ago."

"Oh, the Exalt probably has another job for him and Phila then, assuming she's not busy as well." Maribelle said.

Sully started to snicker. "Him and Phila off together? There's a surprise. Ha!"

Maribelle glared. "Sully, mind your manners. Isn't that rather suggestive of you?"

"Maybe… maybe." Sully stopped talking but she didn't stop snickering for a while.

Maribelle paused and tapped her chin. "Lissa, Frederick, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, Miriel, Sumia, Ricken... I feel like I'm forgetting someone else?"

Robin heard one more person enter the room. "So, you guys _can_ tidy up without me or Frederick around, can't you?"

Vaike raised an arm and cheered. "The captain's here!" He called. The room rippled with excitement. Chrom leaned against the door frame. His eyes were tired, and he wore a dark noble suit with golden buttons and a high collar.

"Ah, of course, the captain!" Maribelle said with a clap of her hands, eyes shining. "Silly me."

Robin hung back as the captain was nearly swarmed by his comrades. Stahl was excitedly shaking his hand and rattling how relieved he was that he made it back safely. Vaike struck him hard on the shoulder and demanded he be brought along next time. Sully didn't say much, but she was smiling. Shy Sumia let out an excited gasp and was immediately on her feet, running forward.

"Captain! I was… we were… oh!" She stumbled.

Chrom's eyes widened. "W-woah, hey!" A path was cleared, and Chrom quickly caught Sumia - rather ungracefully by her wrist. He helped steady her. Cards fluttered to the ground. "Those boots of yours, again?" Chrom asked. Sumia looked up at the prince, who was a whole head taller than her, and gave a rather indignant look. Here eyes were wide and sullen.

"That was _lot_ longer than a day and a half!" she whined. "We didn't even know you were in town until Emmeryn came home!"

"I said anything could happen before I left," Chrom said gently.

"If it were two days would you have taken four?"

"I'm not trying to lie, Sumia! A whole lot happened that was outside my control, a _whole_ lot…" Chrom looked Robin's way and smiled. " _This_ man for instance." Robin smiled back and once more fought the urge to pull up his hood and disappear into the background. "Don't be that way, come on out and say hello to my friends!" Chrom looked back at Sumia. "And don't tell me you spent all this time worrying about just me?"

Sumia tensed. "Ah… well…" She finally slipped her arm from Chrom's grip and started fidgeting. "Not the _whole_ time, I mean…"

"If I heard right, you were training with that javelin your friend lent you… weren't you Sumia?" Maribelle suggested as she shielded her lower face with her fan. She nodded sharply at Sumia from where Chrom couldn't see her. Sumia paused for a moment, and then nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, I was. Heh..." She said eagerly, sweating.

"Damn right! This girl's been making progress," Sully walked forward and set a hand on Sumia's shoulder. "She may be ready for the battlefield, Captain."

"Well I don't know about _that_ …" now the girl was blushing.

Chrom's expression became solemn. "Well, we'll need all the help we can get. I just finished talking with Emmeryn. We're now seeing if a diplomatic mission to the north is a viable course of action in response to recent events."

"Aw, for a sec I thought you meant a _real_ mission! Not some trip to talk to sumbuddy!" Vaike let out a long groan.

"Oh, it'll be tough Vaike, believe me," Sully said. "Roads prolly aren't quite safe yet. At the very least we can do a rain-check for the other travellers."

Chrom nodded. "Emmeryn's arranging for us to meet up with a caravan that left north the day before. Nothing's set in stone until the war council is over of course." Chrom turned to face his men. Robin felt tension in the air as the soldiers ceased all noise to hear their captain's words.

"Safe from what?" Stahl quickly asked. "What, are the bandits acting up? Or is it worse? Plegians...?!"

"N-not exactly any of those," Chrom said carefully. "The thing is…"

A soft, warm scent wafted into the room. Robin's stomach started to growl. "Looks like a certain someone has arrived," Sully said. She waved her hands at everyone and got them away from the doorway.

Lissa entered, hands splayed in front of her, smiling. "Ta-dah! Dinner's here!" Lissa was followed by a procession of servants carrying platters, heaped with food. "Pick a table, any table!"

"Ah, of course," Chrom said. He looked to Sumia once more. "We can worry about all that later. For now, let's eat!" He finished in a louder voice.

* * *

The meal consisted of several vegetables (carrots, lettuces, radishes, etc) steamed to perfection but served as-is aside a small assortment of salty broths. There were two stews; one bean, the other meat; pork by the smell of it.

The main attraction was the large roasted pig. It was nearly as big as Lissa, and its skin was a glazed golden-orange, hiding soft pink stringy meat underneath. It rested upon a bed of steamed veggies, oozing its seasoned fat unto them. Its stomach was stuffed with more vegetables and tubers, these cooked more thoroughly. There was once a fresh apple propped in the pig's mouth, but before anyone could claim ownership Chrom passed it to one of the servant-boys who helped set the tables. Dishes, cutlery, and napkins were provided, but most of the shepherds ate with their hands.

Apparently such lavish meals were usually not commonplace. The Shepherds, being honorary Castle residents, had free range over most of Castle Ylisstol's facilities and would mostly eat what was provided to the soldiers on the grounds. Meals such as this, though always at their disposal, were usually reserved for special occasions, like a grand victory. In this case; it was the captain's safe return home, as well a small reward for Robin.

Robin wished the talk would remain on Chrom rather than himself, but it was not to be. At first Chrom enjoyed a long string of conversations with his recruits, often accompanied by loud shouting and laughter on matters Robin wasn't privy to. It was Lissa who mentioned Robin's memory, and after that all bets were off. It was an innocent question for her big brother about the healers and clerics Emmeryn was considering for Robin. Someone asked healing for what, they were answered, and then the questions started piling in.

"Nothing?" Stahl asked, aghast. "You can't remember anything at all? For how long?"

"That must be terrible!" Sumia exclaimed. "I can't imagine what that's like."

"Does he know where he came from and just can't recall the specifics?" Maribelle asked thoughtfully, only mildly perturbed.

Robin's face was presently stuffed with the salty pork and incapable of answering any questions. He lowered his head and chewed rapidly, raising his hand. Sully, who sat next to Robin, shook her head. "I was really hoping Big Sister could help you out with that. Sounds like a hell of time, not knowing anything about yerself."

Robin feared the conversation most for being reminded of his plight. His time with Chrom and his misadventure earlier that day had done much to take his mind off things, and he worried that any unchecked anxiety or panic may find its way back with so many people questioning him. Oddly though, he felt no such thing. It was comforting to hear their concern.

Robin finally swallowed and began speaking. "My earliest memories are from… roughly forty-eight hours ago. It was well into the afternoon when Chrom found me, and I was in such a daze I wasn't even aware of what had happened to me until a couple hours in."

"So nothing personal can be recalled," Maribelle said. "But you are versed in swords and magic, _and_ strategics? I'd think you'd be a total blank slate, but I have heard theories on this sort of thing. Supposedly the body is capable of retaining information physically - mental processes only go so far when it comes to actually sorting what goes on in our heads."

"You're starting to sound like Miriel." Lissa said.

"Well just be glad it was me and not her," the noblewoman said sharply. "She'd surely go on for no less than an hour."

Robin nodded. "I do feel like that's somewhat true. I'd never had tea since waking up, but I recognized it immediately. And the card game! I definitely played it somewhere before…"

"Does that make it a little exciting then?" Sumia asked hopefully. "Learning more about yourself bit by bit?"

"...More exciting than I'd prefer, but it has its moments I think."

"Were you hungry any?" Vaike asked. "Like were you starved when Chrom found ya?"

"Not… particularly? I only worked up an appetite after the marching. Couldn't remember what I'd eaten before that."

"You couldn't remember what you ate last?" Now Vaike was really concerned. "Not a hint?"

"Nope."

"...Didja try burping up? Y'know, tasting yer breath?"

"Vaike, for the love of peace!" Maribelle nearly screamed. "Some of us have just _started eating_!"

The others went silent. The Vaike slumped his shoulders and didn't say anything else. Robin discreetly slid his chair closer to Vaike and leaned closer. "...I did try for the record. Still nothing."

"Damn."

* * *

"So how exactly does a Shepherd operate?" Robin asked. He had gotten to his third serving by now. He didn't realize how hungry he was; the only thing he'd eaten all day was the light lunch of bear. "Who do you report to, and how are you picked for missions?"

"Basically nobody outranks anybody else," Stahl said. Unless Robin's eyes deceived him, the knight was finishing his fourth plate. The side of the pig facing Stahl had been thoroughly decimated. "Unless you're Chrom or Frederick everyone's the same rank. And unless they say otherwise you always take orders from them. Chrom always reports to the Exalt after a mission, and we all usually leave that to him."

"So, if you report to the ruler, doesn't that make you all military?" Robin asked.

Sully shook her head. "Not strictly, no. Everyone knows we're ran by the prince, and everyone knows he and his sister are in cahoots, but we're not _military_. We're not at the beck and call of any general, we're only compelled to answer to the royal family - Just like any citizen.

"We're _endorsed_ by the Exalt, don't get me wrong, but we're not a proper militia. We supply ourselves, arm ourselves, and we don't get any service paycheck that's for sure."

"Why not?" Robin asked. He'd thought the fight with the Chieftain the night before had earned Sully some type of reward. "You don't get compensation even though you're sanctioned by your monarch?"

"Oh, we're compensated, just not directly," Sully said. She paused to quaff a mouthful of red wine and wiped her mouth off. "Think about it this way: would you like a small band of soldiers with a flexible schedule on a Monarch's payroll just patrolling the country, doing basically whatever the royal family says? Hell no, that's bad news for common-folk! 'Means we're basically her goon-squad. Took a long time for common-folk to warm up to us either way, and the Exalt couldn't even officially sanction us for the first couple years. We had to earn the common man's trust. So no kid; officially we work for free."

"...So that helps the Exalt in a way…" Robin said thoughtfully. "A bunch of soldiers volunteering to help the royal family directly... You're basically free advertising for the Exalt's cause that way, correct?"

Sully nodded. "Eeyup, that's it. 'Embodying the generous grace of Naga' and all that crap." Maribelle made a sharp noise and Sully quickly amended; "Praise her name..."

"Well then… what about compensation, y'know… _unofficially?_ "

A smirk crossed Sully's face as she leaned in closer, swishing the cup of wine in her hand. " _Loot._ Once the bandit's hoard is sorted out and returned, we get first dibs on whatever crap is left. Most of it's valuable, and usually there's a lot to go around. We're pretty happy that way." She winked as she took another swig. "And don't worry, we're nice. We'll share."

"Nobody's retiring early or anything," Vaike said as he leaned back in his chair. "But we don't have a lot to worry about cause, y'know, free lodging here at the castle." He pointed with his foot at Chrom, earning a glare from Maribelle. "This guy takes care of all our needs for the most part. Setting up the garrison, putting our armory together. Everything else we pay for on our own."

"You mean _we_ pay on our own, and you don't do a thing!" Maribelle said sharply. "All you do is leech off the community-effort of keeping the garrison running!"

The fighter shrugged. "I don't need a lot. What's the point of buying stuff you don't need?"

"Most people _need_ more than two changes of clothes, _Vaike!_ And if you didn't do so _decently_ on the battlefield I'd consider you a detriment to the cause." The fighter shrugged, realigned his feet to the ground, and resumed eating. Maribelle scoffed. "Honestly… I do apologize for the impression we're giving, Robin. All this talk of loot and money, and all this raucous humor!" She gestured towards Sully. None of the other Shepherds seemed vindicated, in fact most seemed annoyed. Lissa gently tugged at her friend's shoulder. She was ignored and Maribelle continued. "The present display I believe does not do our cause justice, nor does it portray what we as a group truly strive for. But I assure you, proper representation of Lady Emmeryn and her ideals are our top priority. And if you'd allow me a moment I'd like to pitch it to you accurately..."

Robin nervously took a drink. "Um…"

"Maribelle?" Chrom asked. Just like Lissa he was ignored.

"We're supposed to be the hands and feet of the Prince; his personal army of servants at his will. What the Exalt cannot touch officially we act instead; we're the Prince's personal Vigilantes if you will. We're blessed with the honor of having our royal captain ride into battle alongside us - protecting us both on and off the battlefield. Many of us are in his debt one way or another and I cannot stress the immense honor serving under him really is. 'Tis a position of dignity; dare I say a glimpse of a future for all soldiers under the Exalt's reign."

Robin wasn't quite sure what Maribelle had said or why. Sumia quietly resumed eating as if nothing had happened, but Lissa had buried her face in her arms as she leaned down against the table, what was visible of her face flushing red. Chrom let out a heavy sigh.

It was at this moment when Vaike decided to let loose a particularly ragged and long-winded belch.

The mood shattered instantly and the room shook with laughter. Robin couldn't help but join in. Color rose to Maribelle's face; her speech's impact apparently undone in a matter of seconds. Her eyebrows flared as she pointed her folded fan at Vaike.

"Oh… you oaf! Must you pollute the very air with your buffoonery?" This only encouraged the others to laugh harder. Maribelle quickly turned her folded fan on Robin. "And you! Don't encourage him! Honestly I'd hoped you'd be cut from finer cloth… I suppose the Shepherd shall only continue make do with _low standards_."

Maribelle fussily tucked away her fan, wiped her face with a napkin, and stood up from the table. "I've lost my appetite," she said dourly. "Enjoy your time with the rabble," she said to Robin before leaving the room. He watched her leave and turned back to the table, not quite sure what to think.

"Don't be like that…! Maribelle!" Lissa called after her friend. "So much for no strangers..."

Sumia cast an apologetic glance Robin's way. "Oh… don't take it personally, Robin. She tends to be prickly around new people. She's much nicer once you get to know her."

"And gods help you when that day comes," Vaike said with a resignation as he downed another cup of wine. "Once she decides you are _her_ friend? Hooo boy… She's clingy as a tick."

* * *

"Um, Robin?" This time it was Sumia's turn to ask a question. "I don't mean to pry, but you wouldn't happen to be from... Plegia, would you?" Robin's heart lurched. He self-consciously clutched at his right hand. "I couldn't help but notice the color of your hair... Not that I've ever seen a Plegian before! It's just most Silverheads come from over there, so..."

"I… um…" He struggled for words. "I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't know where I come from."

"And the Exalt really wasn't able to help your condition at all?" Sumia asked worriedly.

"No," Chrom answered for her. "Her magic couldn't heal anything. The consensus was… well… I suppose it's Robin business whether I say anything."

"It's alright," Robin said quickly. "Emmeryn thinks it all may be related to a… well… curse."

There was another pause as the room became silent.

Chrom spoke up. "Emmeryn's theory is that Robin's condition may be a result of being happened upon by dark practitioners from Plegia," Chrom said. "But that's ultimately just a theory."

"Why would a bunch of dark mages just wanna wipe his brain and dump him in Ylisse?" Vaike asked. "Didja tick off the king maybe?"

"That does sound like something they would do," Stahl said. "Not much freedom of speech where the King's people can hear you."

"That sounds horrible!" Sumia cried. "And if you really are… well… _from_ there… that they'd do that to one of their own is just unthinkable!"

"Sounds to me like nobody at this table is friends with Plegia," Vaike said as his brow darkened.

"Well wait, weren't you attacked when you came to town just 'cause people assumed you were one of them?" Sumia hurriedly said. "That hardly gives a good impression of us at any rate. For all we know there could be hundreds of Plegians just like Robin who have no say in what their king does."

"We'll worry about _those_ people when we actually meet them," Chrom said resolutely. "For now, the Plegians have only offered their finest bandits and marauders to represent themselves, to which we've responded accordingly. Robin's connection to them at this point is irrelevant. He's fought for Ylissean lives, and that's all that matters."

Robin gave a nervous shrug. "It honestly doesn't matter much to me whether I'm Plegian or not." A partial lie. "But from the sounds of it, I'm definitely glad I woke up in Ylisse instead of over there."

Sully suddenly stifled a snicker. She bowed her head away from the table and held her face as she muffled her cackles. "...Yes, Sully?" Lissa asked. "Something you wanna share with the others?"

Sully tried to contain herself. She squinted through smiling eyes and tried to be coherent. "Going off on a complete limb here…" She said. "But what if… huh… he fled the country and wound up over the border… after he had a wild night in Plegia?" The room was quiet. Sully suddenly reached forward and grabbed Robin's right hand. "… And _that's_ where this lil' mark came from!"

Pause.

Vaike quickly caught on and started to chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean…?" Stahl asked slowly.

"Oh come on, you know!" Sully said as she started cackling again. "You wake up from a heavy night at the bar, and the only reminder is the one tatt' you got in a drunken stupor? Every village idiot has a story like that! We're sitting here worrying about curses and politics… but what if he was just wanted to forget everything after getting loaded? Wouldn't that just _blow?!_ "

Vaike started laughing louder.

Robin finally retrieved his hand from the knight's grip. This was by far the least flattering theory he'd heard since he woke up… but loathe he was to admit, it didn't seem any less plausible than the others. He could feel the color rising to his cheeks. Sully nudged Robin in the shoulder. "I'd hire dark magic to forget about a wild night, too. Got any more of those anywhere else?" she asked teasingly.

Robin's face flushed entirely. "H-How should I know?! I didn't check!"

The table shook with laughter once more. Chrom bowed his head and held his brow, remiss to join in. Robin did something similar to hide his blushing face. Sully jabbed him in the shoulder repeatedly. "I'm just ribbin' ya," she said. "You'll fit right in with us!" she kept saying.

* * *

The evening continued rather quietly, and night finally fell. Surprisingly, between the Shepherd's hearty appetites and Stahl, much of the roast pig still remained. The remaining food was consolidated into dishes and arranged on one table. Scraps of unwanted ends of vegetables and meat ligaments were swept up from the floor. Sumia offered to carry the stacks of dirty dishes back to the kitchen to be washed. In her eagerness she nearly made off with the entire stack before losing her balance again. Chrom caught her again and offered to take them in her stead… and proceeded to make Lissa help him carry some as well.

Robin scraped the bits of food into a pile and went to find a dustpan or a thin sheet of wood to carry it outside somewhere. When he returned the pile was already gone, but none of the present Shepherds seem to have moved.

Stahl had fallen asleep in his chair, Vaike had gone upstairs somewhere, and Sully was chatting with Sumia.

"Um… did a servant walk through here?" Robin asked. "Could've sworn I had a pile of trash right here."

Sully shrugged. "I didn't hear nothing. But I'd also say to just sit back and relax. You're our guest, quit fussing around and enjoy yourself."

Was it so wrong to selfishly clean a room to make himself feel comfortable? He decided not to press the matter and find himself a seat. He finally got to more reading of the volume he'd got from the market. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

The calm after the storm so-to-speak was surprisingly enjoyable. He could hardly remember being afraid of meeting Chrom's other recruits… but then again after all of Sully's joking from earlier the ice seemed to have been broken beyond repair. In a group with such rampant banter and teasing, he'd almost feel left out if he didn't get a turn to be laughed at. It also made him aware of a particular longing he'd had that had manifested itself as a sort of fear; he wanted to belong. Chrom and Lissa made him feel welcome, and the Exalt did the same. But what was stopping the other Shepherds from just being a squad of Fredericks? He'd been ready to turn down Chrom's offer on that fear alone. Now he was glad he took the time to meet the other Shepherds. His answer was much clearer now.

"Yes, She was very receptive to my input." Robin was startled by voices down the hallway, possibly from outside. Robin recognized the voices of Frederick and Phila. "She's very disciplined, and talented. Now if she just learned to _focus_ more, there'd be little between her and a future career as captain I believe."

"That's tremendous praise coming from you."

"And I don't offer it lightly. It's also best if she didn't know I said that for now."

"Understood. ...If you'd excuse me then, I must see to my own group. I suppose it's farewell for now."

"Indeed. Goodnight, Frederick."

Silence, and then footsteps. Robin had apparently been leaning backwards in his seat to get within better earshot. When he heard footsteps growing closer, he suddenly became aware of what he was doing and snapped forward, nearly toppling himself over. He quickly looked to his pages and tried to find a passage to focus on.

"You know you're allowed to take a little credit for cleaning up after the others," Frederick's voice suddenly implored. Robin looked up. "...Hm? Ah, the new recruit. Yes, that would be distracting. Perhaps it was wise of you then. You'll get your chance later, I'm sure of it." Was he talking to him?

"Chance for what?" Robin asked aloud. No answer. It appeared as if Frederick had paused in the hallway to talk to thin air.

Frederick's armored frame finally slid in through the doorway. He cast a quick glance around the room, looking to Sumia and Sully, and then to Stahl at the table. He looked to the organized leftovers, the clean floor, and finally to Robin.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked flatly.

Robin nodded in response. "Y-yes. Um, who were you talking to?"

Frederick shrugged. "One of our recruits. And with all due respect; it's none of your concern."

"Of course, just curious. Heh, it looked like you'd stopped to talk to a wall or something," Robin said with a light laugh. Frederick's eyes were serious as he set his brow and examined Robin carefully. "Er… is something wrong?"

"So you are also unable to… ah, nevermind. Perhaps I'd assumed too much. Anyway… I trust the other recruits did their part in making you feel welcome?"

"Yeah, and then some. Well…" Robin bit off his last word. "Well, they didn't put up any act anyway. It was all very genuine. ...Painfully genuine." He looked Sully's way as he said this, and Frederick nodded knowingly.

"Yes, while most others would opt to be more careful in their words, Sully would rather be tactless, unabashedly so."

"I heard that, Freddy-D!" Sully broke from her conversation with Sumia. She pointed and frowned. "And don't you dare get all prickly about a stupid nickname! If you're allowed to call me tactless, I'm allowed to call you whatever I damn want!"

"Of course, Sully," Frederick responded tonelessly. Sully let out a huff and pulled Sumia away to carry their conversation elsewhere. Sumia looked back pleadingly at Robin as Frederick as she exited. "Mayhap you know where Milord and lady are?" Frederick asked Robin.

"They went to the kitchen I think? They were dropping off the first load of dishes."

Frederick let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "If he'd waited a moment later he needn't have bothered." He started towards the door where Sully and Sumia had exited, which lead outside. He paused at the doorway. "Robin… has Chrom formally asked you yet?" He asked slowly.

"About recruiting me? ...No, not yet." He gestured towards what was left of the grand feast, cold soup and all. "They weren't very subtle about convincing me though. Lissa all but said so earlier.

"Have you an answer for him then?"

"...I think so."

"Then would you come with me? Let's find the Captain so you may speak with him."

* * *

Frederick lead Robin back to the castle. The nightscape of the castle grounds was rather astonishing. The night was a dim blue and gray, but the stars shone magnificently overhead. The cobbled walkways between buildings were painted orange by the many oil lamp posts, and the castle was a massive block of dim grays and whites, checkered with illuminated windows. Light poured into the central courtyard from the interior, which was so lavishly lit it almost seemed as bright as daytime inside.

"If you're ever lost on the grounds, the rule of thumb is to return to the castle to find your bearings," Frederick stated. "And if you get lost inside the castle well, it's always better to be lost inside rather than out at nighttime."

"I see," Robin said. The question was burning in his mind and threatened to spill out. Why was Frederick being so (relatively) cordial? Had the Exalt's talk with him truly changed his mind?

"Ah, there he is," Frederick said suddenly. "Just leaving the kitchen's quarters, just as you said. And Lissa is with him as well." Frederick raised an arm, his armor glinting against some lamp post's light. Chrom waved back and started in their direction. "And Sir Robin?"

"Yes, Frederick?"

"Rest assured, my doubts about you remain, but I am content with putting my trust in my lieges, and you by extension… for now."

"I see…" Robin tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"It is my duty to protect my lieges with my life, against _any_ possible threat. I trust you'll do your best to prove me wrong about you."

The challenge was lain, and Robin quietly accepted it. For some reason, Frederick's candidness brought a similar feeling being with the other Shepherds did, and Robin found himself smiling.

Lissa's pigtails bobbed from behind Chrom as he approached. "What are you two smiling about? Don't tell me he's forcing you to do that," Lissa asked as she poked her head from behind her brother. "It looks weird to see you two so comfortable together. Quit it."

"All done with the summons then, Frederick?" Chrom asked. His knight nodded in response. "I'd expected the letters to take at least a day," Chrom said. "I can always rely on you to have things finished ahead of schedule."

"What are you congratulating him for?" Lissa asked. "All that means is that the stupid war council is just gonna start sooner."

"And then the nobles will have no choice but to show up as soon as possible," Chrom said with a smile. "Me and Vaike already put down bets on who'll show up first."

"Hardly behavior befitting a prince," Frederick said. "...But I digress. It appears Robin has a proposition for you." Chrom's expression became serious.

"I wanted to talk to you about your offer from earlier," Robin tried to straighten his pose. "You've offered me to join, but I want to know. Do you really want me to join the Shepherds?"

Chrom laughed. "Has that ever been a question?" Robin's expression didn't change, and Chrom quickly gave another answer. "Yes, Robin. We need a tactician, and it'd benefit you as much it would me. You saw how they were in there!" He gestured back to the garrison. "I need all the help I can get."

"You're sure I just wouldn't be an extra limb between you and Frederick?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely not," Chrom said. "If anything a better chain of command would be a great help. It means there are more people to fall back on if things do wrong."

"And that's the other thing," Robin said. "Would you really put all those people's lives in my hands? The hands of a complete stranger?"

"Any more than I already have? And Robin, you're no stranger. We've survived too much together for that. Plus, I don't see how the outcomes of those fights would've been any better if you weren't there."

Robin lowered his head to think. "That was only two fights…"

Chrom sighed. "Robin, I won't force you," he said. "You're free to stay here until your situation improves, but if you'd rather not be a Shepherd-"

"No, that's not it! I wanna join, I'd be honored! It's just…" for a while Robin said nothing, and Chrom gave him time to think. Lissa became sullen as she watched her brother and Robin. "I'm… grateful for what you two did for me… even if it was technically against my will," he added with a chuckle. "Lissa said once you don't like telling people what you want, and I think I'm similar in a way. I'm afraid of committing, even if I really want to, because well…"

"You must not like letting people down." Chrom finished for him. "And I can't fathom why. This must be tied to your previous life." Robin nodded. "Robin, I'll let you know you didn't let anyone down by getting lost and coming here without me, except maybe those punks who wanted an excuse to be frustrated."

"The Exalt herself wants to trust me… what would it be like if something were to happen to you two and it were my fault?"

"I don't have an answer to that Robin, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you."

"And if I may?" Frederick said quickly. "If you're truly worried for Milord's well-being Robin, then would not the worst action possible be inaction, so to speak?"

"Oh, you just want to keep him where you can see him!" Lissa said.

Robin paused to consider once more. His gaze found its way back to the castle beside them. If he looked dead ahead he could see the lights of the city far below. He liked the castle, he liked Lissa and Chrom, and he liked the Shepherds. Everyone made him feel welcome, which he could tell was not a common feeling for him. Regardless of where he came from, he had been wandering, possibly looking for a place to belong - possibly wandering to this very place. He wanted to stay… but did that really mean that he _should_ stay?

"...Well, the way I see it, after you guys literally bathed and fed me I don't have much of a choice," Robin said quietly. Lissa's eyes lit up.

"So you've decided then?" Chrom asked. Robin held out his hand, and Chrom quickly took it, grip hard as iron, and shook it.

"I'd be honored."

Lissa shouted and pummeled Robin, breaking him away from Chrom. "He's staying, he's staying!" She said happily. She ran from Robin to Frederick and latched unto his arm happily. "The pig worked! Haha! And I was afraid he'd run off or something after getting lost and beat up!"

"I share your elation wholeheartedly, milady," Frederick said flatly, in spite of his smile.


	12. Shepherds - I

_To have the strong lead the weak sounds pragmatic… cynical even - but it is life-or-death in the maw of battle and war. Those of greater experience should blanket and shield their comrades - their wisdom forged in fighting will both allow them to lead the charge, and to create openings for their inexperienced brethren._

 _A reader may notice that throughout this chapter I spake of rank not once, and that is because it matters not. To be honored and promoted are testimonies of skill, Heavens know it, but rank pales in worth when compared to experience. A man of a hundred battles knows more than one of twenty, or even ninety - it matters not whether one is a Great Knight and the other a Spearman - to judge a man by the medals on his arm is a shallow and foolish endeavor, and any man of tactics should know better._

 _Knowing this, then what of the enemy? Should one then judge each enemy -regardless of rank- as equal? Aye, treat each one as if they were equally capable of **killing your men**. You can never fully know your enemy, but to know your men is your own responsibility._

 _~Words of Mark, Vol 1_

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun had yet to completely rise past the wooded horizon and cast its warm glow along the hill. The highest points of the castle were already being bathed by the cool light, while the base and many forts below still waded in the blues and grays of dawn.

Looking down from a second story window, Chrom could get a good glimpse of the small procession of knights and noblemen - summoned from their respective trades, outposts, and territories - escorted by castle guards into the main building. They would be led to the council room, a cabinet that could seat around ten people around its massive mahogany table; easily leaving room for twenty more throughout the room. The room had no windows and its doors were twice as heavy as the ones that guarded Emmeryn's chambers and her study, ensuring that all matters contained within remained strictly confidential.

The young prince looked forward to the long meetings that were to follow with the same enthusiasm as visiting the clerics when he was a boy. A certain nostalgia came over him as he thought back to the days when he was treated for broken bones, or when bad teeth had to be pulled - unpleasant for sure, but matters of body and health were inescapable. Formal meetings between rich, ignorant, and only occasionally competent nobleman was purely and surely avoidable, but alas his station mandated attendance. His sister, who stood next to him, surveying the same scene, shared many of Chrom's displeasures, but she had resigned herself to her duties years ago and never complained out loud.

"Once the Duke of Themis arrives we'll be able to begin posthaste," Emmeryn said quietly.

Chrom nodded and grunted. "And they arrived awfully soon. I didn't think they had it in them. Unless of course they assume this has to do with Plegia."

Emmeryn sighed. "Even if that weren't true, I do wish there was more enthusiasm when our neighbors weren't involved. We surely would have made much progress in finalizing Ylisse's restoration if they had the same drive towards those."

"...No helping it I suppose." Chrom checked the horizon and braced for a blinding dot of sunlight to appear, but saw nothing. The day itself seemed committed to remain as drab and dull as the upcoming council. "If what the courier said was true… then maybe Themis will be our ace in the hole when it comes to getting everyone to cooperate."

"How do you mean?"

"Supposedly the Duke met resistance on the way here, the very night he left the province. No sign of Plegians, so that leaves the possibility that he met our new friends."

Emmeryn's brow knit. "How horrible. ...I hope nobody was hurt. However…"

"Another story of these things attacking people would help steer negotiations along," Chrom finished for her. Emmeryn made an uncomfortable sound. "It's just an assessment Emm, neither of us want that."

His sister focused on the procession, and Chrom took notice of a horse drawn carriage park itself near the gates. Two armed guards guided their passenger through the gates and along the cobbled path. He moved with a certain urgency.

"And there's Themis… Every noble arrived on time - Damn, I guess Vaike wins." Chrom said the last part under his breath. His sister nodded and turned to leave the room. Chrom followed. "I'm sure Maribelle will be happy to see him. She might even be taken home early at this rate."

"Yes, that would be good for her. Perhaps Lissa could be persuaded to go along?"

"Doubtful, she's dead-set on staying on the field for now. Plus I think she wants spend more time with Robin."

"Understandable," Emmeryn said. "And where is Robin off to now? How has he been adjusting to the other Shepherds?"

"Last I checked he was getting along great. He's quiet, but he's easy to talk to - a good trait in a tactician as far as I'm concerned. He may end up doing a better job than me if he stays long enough."

"And why do you say that?"

Chrom nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess it's… They'd know Robin as a friend first and their tactician second, unlike me. Sometimes I wonder if my men are actually addressing _me_ or just 'the prince,' or 'the captain,' or whatnot. ...You ever feel that way Emm?"

"All the time, Chrom. We have little choice - we're leaders." They came to the a grand staircase that lead to the first-story hallway. The great doors were already opened and guards were escorting the guests inside. "It is best to embrace the figure of authority you carry, I've learned. Showing doubt when people depend on you is much less desirable, I assure you."

"Of course," Chrom said glumly. "It's just… Frederick _only_ sees me as the Prince, his liege. Stahl's not much better… With Vaike and Sully I can just _talk_ to them and I know they understand. I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong if I can't get every soldier to treat me the same."

Emmeryn was quiet and stopped at the head of the stairs, hand resting on the polished wood railings. "...Chrom, I know I have said this before, but you must understand. Leaders are both more than a person and less at the same time. We _are_ the leaders, and at the same time… we are _only_ leaders. As leaders we have authority, but we are just an image - an icon. Icons aren't people. Icons need to be dependable to give orders and make hard decisions - but can eventually be replaced if need be. You cannot love a person the same way you can love an icon."

Chrom could feel the sober resignation in his sister's voice as they descended to the floor below. "That's not completely true Emm. The people love you." he said.

Emmeryn sighed. "But that's not my point, Chrom. _You_ must be what your people ask of you. If they ask for Chrom the Prince, answer as such. If they ask for Chrom the man… do likewise. If one is kinder or sterner than the other, so be it. A normal person might be called two-faced for holding up such a farce, but our station of birth requires it… you see?"

"I do, it's just…" Chrom never finished. The murmuring of voices grew louder as they drew closer to the ensemble.

"I must make it sound very grim." Emmeryn said finally. "I do not mean to make this heavy. I am agreeing with you. It is good to seek a deeper understanding from your men, and it is a worthy pursuit - but it is very difficult to succeed. Robin will be a much appreciated help in this. A man like him can be a mediator between you and your men."

The halls were now echoing with chattering voices - masking the two sibling's conversation. As Emmeryn drew near to the thirty plus people assembled, a hush fell over the entourage. The guards saluted and bowed their heads. Chrom nodded to each of the guards and looked to Emmeryn.

"Friends," She said in a calm voice. "It pleases me greatly to see you all here on such short notice."

"Were it any other I might have refused," one duke spoke up. "But we are bound by oath and loyalty both. And I think I speak for all of us when I say we would have arrived regardless. No other Exalt has treated her subjects as dearly as you."

 _Pretty words from the man who's usually late._ Chrom said to himself.

Emmeryn smiled warmly. "I thank you for your kind words."

"Milady, the urgency the couriers delivered to us was most ambiguous in nature and has left me with a fear for the worst." A landlord said plainly. "I was hoping all our fears would be laid to rest as soon as possible? The sooner we understand your plight the sooner we can ease the fears of all Ylisseans."

 _Says the man who isn't even pretending to look concerned._ Chrom fought to keep his expression from darkening, but his gut churned with the resentment he held for these men.

Emmeryn nodded. "Of course, we will move along at once. Me and Chrom shall guide you to the chamber, we start in an hour."

The guards stepped between the Exalt and her brother and beckoned the noblemen forward. Chrom walked in step with Emmeryn as she led the group past the two staircases and into the far back of the building, where the council chambers waited. The prince could sense his sister's own apprehension - even now at their best behaved these men would a chore to reason with, but she never lost her kind demeanor and her frustration showed not once.

"I don't know how you do it, Emm." Chrom said quietly.

His sister drew closer, ever so slightly. "Chrom, I will tell you a secret," she whispered. "...I don't know either."

* * *

"Against all better judgement, I am instructed to educate on the ways of the castle in an orderly and informative fashion." Frederick held his hands behind his back as he walked. Robin's early morning study session in the archives had been interrupted swiftly by the Great Knight. He insisted on giving Robin a more thorough breakdown of the Castle, supposedly at Chrom's orders. Lissa soon joined them, apparently she had nothing better to do.

Presently the walked around the western perimeter of the castle. Frederick pointed with his chin towards the training grounds. "To the west of the castle is where the Paladins train; the Royal Guard Elite. The east is where the Pegasus and Falcon Knights do likewise - they are Her Grace's personal guard. As a Shepherd you operate independently from both of these, but are privy to the same resources, as the others surely informed you earlier. The castle's facilities, not limited to the bedchambers, kitchens, pantries, common grounds, and armory are all at your disposal. You are to _not_ however interfere with either of their duties at any given time without express orders from someone of rank (or Her Grace of course), or there is some emergency. If you have to bother one of them, speak to the Paladins. The Pegasus Knights must be left alone."

"O-oh, I see." Robin was looking forward to getting a closer look at a Pegasus again. Maybe that was for the best, his track-record with them hadn't been stellar at this point. "...Does it have something to do with their duty to Emmeryn- er, the Exalt?"

"No." Frederick said simply. "It's simple courtesy. There's no reason for a green recruit to bother any of the Exalt's Elite, much less an all-but-stranger. The Paladins are already tasked with domestic matters, like the Shepherds, so it would be the lesser of two evils."

 _It's also a nice flex of authority over someone you still don't completely trust._ Robin thought darkly. He also knew that this Great Knight and the Falcon Knight captain Phila were good friends, and he had heard nothing implying the same for the Paladin captain, whoever that may be. The Knight's orders seemed professional, but the implications did not, not to Robin at least.

"If you _wanted_..." Lissa said as she stretched her arms. "I could play the old princess card and let you meet 'em anyway."

For some reason Robin felt a pit in his stomach. "Er…"

"I could tell them it's official business. You could talk to Phila again,"

"That's hardly a concern-"

Lissa crept closer to Robin and whispered harshly, here eyes relaxed and knowing. "A lot of them are really pretty, you know. I could set something up with them if you wanted-"

"That's quite alright!" Robin cried, face aflush. "I-If Frederick says they shouldn't be bothered th-then that's the end of the discussion!"

Lissa's expression dropped. She stretched again and walked away from the tactician. "Fiiine, and a girl tries to be nice…"

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He'd rather avoid another chance meeting with a Pegasus Knight if he could help it. Especially in the off-chance it were the same one who trampled his foot.

"With that intriguing discussion out of the way, it's time we moved indoors," Frederick declared. "The royal armory is just inside, and I believe a thorough examination would be necessary to enlighten Robin of our cause."

"Aaaand on that note, I'm out of here," Lissa said. She looked at Robin. "I'll be at the Garrison with Maribelle all day, so when Frederick's done showing you through the room full of dusty swords and armor, just head on back. We're having dinner there again if you're interested."

"Um… sure."

* * *

The Royal Armory was separate from the traditional utilities used by the Paladins, and served as a museum more than anything. Ancient tools and armors from throughout the continent's history were stored inside, supposedly gathered and compiled by one of the first Exalts.

The massive iron doors were adorned with two intricate carvings of Dragons, with the gleaming Brand of the Exalt placed in the middle. One dragon, placed to the right, looked magnificent and fair - while the one to the left was horned and sinister with its writhing body and toothy maw. If Robin had to fathom, he'd assume that the fair and powerful dragon was Naga, and the sinister, horned creature were an evil one of sorts, perhaps the one Frederick had spoken of earlier, when he'd first seen the Exalt.

"Do the Ylissean's really worship dragons as gods?" Robin asked. Frederick was busy undoing the massive lock that sealed the doors.

"Nay, we only worship the one. The Divine Dragon Naga is the one we serve - mankind's benefactor since before the times of old Archanea. Other nations would take up their own dragons to serve, in poor taste for the most part. If that is what interests you, I can surely tell you more once we're inside. Some will refer you to books and records on the matter of lore, and we are a people of peace..." the knight said. "But I believe our culture is best represented here."

Frederick pushed the heavy doors open, allowing the tactician to pass through first before he sealed the doors behind him. Frederick did this out of habit, but the idea of being locked in alone with him made Robin uncomfortable.

Lissa had shown the Armory to him before, but her knowledge was sorely lacking and she mostly skimmed over everything, barely moving a few paces past the door. Supposedly each piece of armor could tell a tale from a particular era from Ylissean history, and Frederick exposited freely about this when they first entered. At first Robin was confused why Frederick would readily show him the types of arms his comrades and lieges had available, it occurred to him that it may have well been the knight's intention: a show of arms. It wasn't as big as the Archives, but the Armory was stacked with rows of powerful suits of armor and lined with beautiful and frightful weaponry - stowed away for posterity, but ultimately still useful for any emergency, like an intruder or a spy.

These weapons were mostly just for show, or so he was told, as they were highly specialized and would be seen as ultimately impractical to arm an entire armada with them. The barbed teeth of a Beastkiller-spear for example, though impressive, was designed to tear at the hides of mounts and other beasts of war, not the armor-plating of a prepared soldier.

"Flesh is flesh, beast or not, and tears all the same," Frederick said. "But there are ultimately better weapons for the job, not to mention more plentiful to spare…" Frederick absentmindedly drew an ornate rapier from its stand, examined it, and stowed it away. "Some of these are touted as replicas of the weapons used by heroes past, or the very same in some cases - mostly unproven. However true or counterfeit these claims may be, their craftsmanship is exceptional and not readily wasted on any mere battle. Some of these may be the last of their kind. Here, for example." Frederick reached for a particularly bulky scabbard, already containing its blade, and tossed it to Robin.

Robin snatched it from the air, however clumsily, and found it to be surprisingly light. He gripped the sword's handle and examined the sheath, trying to imagine the type of blade it may contain. He pulled at the scabbard lightly and felt the soft release of the sword sliding free. He looked up to Frederick, who gave him an assuring nod. He freely drew the sword from its sheath.

The blade itself only was nearly too small for its scabbard - easily two times so, but its strange shape necessitated it. It was jagged, not like the teeth of a saw, but as though its smith had hammered a long and thin blade at several obscene angles, creating a zigzag shape. If the open gaps were filled out, it would produce the silhouette of a more traditional blade, though one of a much bigger size, hence the large scabbard. Robin's eyes widened at the intrinsic markings and polished edges of the sword as he waved it once in his hand.

"That is a Levin Sword," Frederick stated. "These blades were forged in tribute to Naga and were presented as gifts to the first Exalt, before they were scattered over time. The one you carry one of the last of its brothers. No more than a couple hundred were made, and I doubt any more than half of that original count remains on this earth. This is the only blade that managed to return to our care thus far."

 _And he'd let me handle one of these?_

"It feels incredible," Robin said. "...But it's so light… how could this hope to inflict any damage? This would surely snap in a couple hits."

"Not likely. Compared to others here its make is fairly modest, but it _is_ durable. Its true strength lies in channeling magic."

"Really…?"

"Indeed. Strokes made by this blade account for one's magical ability; affinity to runes and the like, not to their strength of arm." The Knight smiled. "Which is why I'm confident in letting you hold it, seeing as you're no match for a trained knight, nor have you conjured more than the most basic of spells."

 _...Ah._

Frederick walked to Robin's side and pointed to the blade. "See how the blade captures the image of a bolt of lightning? Now look down on the hilt…" He gestured the colored gemstone placed in the center of the hilt, set upon a piece of carved metal pointing upwards. "That in the center represents Mount Prism, resting place of the Divine Dragon, to the east of here. The bolt is her glory raining down unto the mount."

"So this blade was forged with some religious symbolism in mind?"

"Yes. Mount Prism, Magic, Naga... These are very important aspects to Ylissean culture." Robin turned the hilt and watched as the colors of the gem fluctuated, very much like a prism. He held it high and turned it some more, trying to catch every available color. Its colors were brightest when held above his head.

"Supposedly the same image is invoked whenever one hurls a bolt from the blade, were they strong enough… er… Robin?" Robin was too mesmerized to notice, but the gem had begun to shine - brightly. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late.

With a sound like thunder a great flash lept forth from the blade and struck a suit of armor. It pathetically repelled against the polished steel and dissipated safely on the floor. The force nearly shook the blade from Robin's hand; violently sending his arm swinging downwards, the blade ringing as it tapped against the tiled floor.

The silence after the sudden outbreak was deafening, and Robin stood in a stupor. Frederick swiftly retrieved the blade from his grip, had it sheathed back into its strange scabbard, and stowed it away back to its original display. "That was an error mostly on my part," the knight said quietly. "But now you surely see why we don't regularly use these weapons? Disasters waiting to happen in untrained hands…" The knight examined the suit of armor which was struck, and checked the tiling on the floor. "...Bah, this calls for a new waxing. Won't be the first time of course. I shall see to it myself later. Now then, where were we?"

Robin blinked. "You were going to tell me about dragons?"

"Of course, my apologies. I suppose I got carried away, this all excites me." Frederick gave a sweeping gesture as an uncharacteristically warm smile formed on his face. "I've studied weapons and armors since I was a boy. Even after years of service in the castle, standing in here is… cathartic for me."

Being surrounded by pointed weapons that could hurl lightning excited him? That did not surprise Robin in the slightest. "Now then, follow me to the far back - there are two things I wish to show you. I think it would do you good to see some centerpieces of the Ylissean faith - perhaps it may answer several of your questions at once."

At the backend of the room was there rested a certain display, meekly furnished and unassuming in a withdrawn, somber manner. There was a simple rest for a sword to be placed horizontally, and upon this rested Chrom's blade, the Falchion, stowed away to be retrieved after the council. Above this blade, hanging from the wall, rested a massive shield, colored gold and copper.

At its top rested a circular slot, which lead into a crest running down the center, which split into four limbs that spread perpendicular to the center piece, each ending with their circular slot. These slots contained colored gems, each a different color. The top one was a marble white color. The two on the left; purple and red, the ones on the right were blue and green. The shield was covered in scrawlings of an ancient tongue.

Robin had never seen anything like it. It stood out against the other weapons and treasures, it and the sword.

"That is the Fire Emblem," Frederick said solemnly. "Ylisse's greatest treasure, bar only the Holy Fang of Naga, and the Exalt of course."

"Fang of Naga?" Robin repeated. "You mean Chrom's sword?"

"Indeed. The Divine Dragon gifted two treasures to the old kings of Archanaea, one of her scales, and one of her fangs. The Falchion is the fang, and the scale is the shield you see before you."

"...They just look to be steel and gold. Did these really come from a dragon?"

"They did, and they contain great power. If Naga's power were to dwell within them, as in the time of the First Exalt, they would be tools of great reckoning and power, enough to reshape a world should one wish. It was by these tools that the First Exalt performed the Awakening upon Mount Prism, and with Naga's power, laid the Fell Dragon Grima to rest."

"R-really…" these words made Robin's head swim, especially the last mention of the Fell Dragon. "I think I read some about him in the archives… S-So… supposedly, these are artifacts of great power… then why let Chrom meander across the countryside with the holy blade? What if he were to lose possession of it?"

"The Exalt herself gifted it to him," Frederick said starkly. "She had no need for it, after all - what with no battles requiring her own steel, nor any fell beasts to banish this side of the castle…"

"But what if someone were to steal it?" Robin asked. "Then another great treasure would be scattered to the winds, wouldn't it?"

The Knight's brow was furrowed, but it soon softened. "Ah… I see now. Would you like to lift it, Robin?"

"...Will you have me test every great weapon in here?"

"No, I merely wish to check something. Go on, it won't send forth levin like the last."

Robin hesitantly complied. He walked up to the small shrine and gripped the Falchion in his hand. "...The leather's very nice. Comfortable, worn smooth, I imagine this is changed every so often…" he mumbled to himself. He gently lifted with his arms and had the sword ease off of its perch.

"Seems surprisingly balanced for its odd shape and yet-" The moment it was completely removed from its perch all was made clear to him. "Geee-ood gawds! It's... _heavy_!" he screeched. His arms strained as if they were to be pulled from his shoulders, forcing him to drop the blade. It clattered loudly to the ground. He panted, holding his arms just to make sure they were still attached to his body. "How does he even _carry_ that thing?" he wheezed. He carefully reached for it once more and managed to lift it from the ground for a scant few seconds before his arms gave out again. "I'd think this would serve as a club more than a sword…"

Frederick laughed lightly. "Milord is gifted among men for his strength. Some can lift it, aye, but most can't. Indeed, not even every member of the Divine Bloodline can call upon its power in full. And watch this…" Frederick reached down and gripped the blade, squeezing as if he meant to slice through his leather glove and cut his hand. Robin cried out in protest, but Frederick quickly ran his hand along the blade and showed his open palm to Robin. "...It could cut fruit perhaps… but see here? My armor withstood it. It dulls itself when not Chrom's hands, and became as lead in yours. The sword sensed your lack of divine blood."

"Divine Blood?"

"Yes, Robin. When a Divine Dragon chooses its champion, it also gifts them with their own blood. This is to grant them the strength they need to lead and protect, but it also serves as a connection between the two. No boon granted by a dragon could ever be misused, as it responds only to hands of someone with like blood."

"Chrom's descended from a dragon?!" Robin nearly cried.

"Have no fear, he is just as human as you or I, only Naga's blessings upon man are more literal for him than most. The birthmark on his arm - Naga's brand, is a symbol of his strength, just as the mark upon Lady Emmeryn is a sign of her wisdom. In days past, when the blood ran stronger, all of Exalted blood would share the same gifts, but today no two children of the blood are alike. To have Naga's blood re-envigored... renewed... to be a true son of her's again - that would require an Awakening Ritual."

Robin took a moment to digest what he had been told. He studied the downed Falchion as he pondered. "So… the marks Chrom and his sister share are birthmarks? I'd always assumed they were tattoos."

"Nay - the thought!" Frederick said sharply before continuing in a more even tone. "I suppose birthmark would be a misnomer. We call it The Brand because it does not show itself immediately. It surfaces naturally upon the skin as they grow in age."

"Really…"

"Aye. Chrom gained his when he was around ten, Emmeryn received her's younger still. And Lady Lissa… well…" Frederick paused. "Ah, I've wandered into the weeds again. The point I was trying to make was our connection with Naga - between the Exalts ruling our country, and the many treasures, including these two -" he gestured once more to the Fang and Scale, "-Dragons and gods are very real to us."

"Very real to this hunk of metal as well…" Robin managed with a chuckle as he tugged at the Falchion once more. "Incredible."

"It is. Now you see why we trust this with Chrom?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Now then, help me lift this."

With some effort, the two men gripped the sword, on opposite ends, and hoisted it back to its resting place on the shrine.

"If… you don't mind me asking… Did the Exalt's Father use this?" Robin asked when they were finished.

"For a time… yes. He carried it with him into Plegia during his final assault…it had to be retrieved once the war was over."

Robin noted the darkness in his voice but pressed on. "Did he intend to use it against the Plegians and their king?"

"He did - and though we'd never speak of such things were he still alive - When the sword was found, it was discarded; cast aside. Some believe it had been stolen from him. Others, well… they believe it had dulled itself in his hands during the slaughter, forbidding him kill anymore. It wouldn't be the first time the blade denied itself to one of the blood… Perhaps things would have been different if the Exalt's heart were just, but its power is intended to slay dragons and quell the madness of great beasts, not men."

"Then it would be a disaster if these were to be misused…" Robin observed. "...I could imagine many a conflict spawning over these."

"In the past, certainly. But I'm afraid since time of the Hero-King the Falchion's strength has dulled. Supposedly its strength can be renewed just as the Blood can."

Robin took the time to examine the blade closer, and made note of the etchings along the blade's strange circular hilt. He had seen the characters before, and if he were to find a cypher he could surely translate them.

"So Naga at the very least cares for people..." Robin said. "She must if she left weapons like this in man's care. I'd think so anyway." _At the very least I can't see any angle from which she'd be taking advantage of them._

"Indeed. From bestowing knowledge of magic to the earliest of men, to protecting their descendants from evil dragons, she has always had mankind's best interests at heart."

"Evil dragons… like this Grima you mentioned?"

"Exactly, though his was a recent case; a mere millenia ago, well after the old Dragons left this world."

"He must have been terrible if the legends are to be believed," Robin said. "...But, forgive my saying this, does we have such proof of Grima as we do Naga?" He gestured towards the Emblem as he said this.

"Proof? You mean something which to vouch for their existence in the wake of a naysayer?"

"Er, basically. Like, how do we know that Grima actually existed? Like… I read all of the legends back in the archives - but they just seemed to be stories and tales, from ages ago no less. How do we know he wasn't just a man or something?" Frederick's brow was knit, and Robin hastily added, "Sorry if this is sounds wrong, I don't mean to blaspheme or anything..."

"I understand the question Robin, there is no need to apologize. We have had centuries to ponder this, after all." Frederick crossed his arms. "First of all, Grima was a creature that did exist, but some scholars even today are slow to call him a dragon in the traditional sense. What we can make of his image scarcely resembles anything from the times of Archanaea. Some liken him more to an abomination of unknown origin, his only real resemblance to a dragon would be his weakness to the Falchion. I'd say the requirement of Naga's help to lay him low rules out any possibility of him being human… but perhaps that is circular of me."

"But, well… we have Falchion here as well as the Emblem. Has Grima left anything behind?"

"He has… in theory. Grima has become the Patron Deity of our neighbors in Plegia, some believe it was formed around the belief in Grima as a god. And if one were to enter the country, they would see Grima's bones strewn throughout the land. His skull can be found near Castle Plegia for example. I have not seen them for myself, I speak only of what veteran soldiers have told me when I was young. I reckon anybody raised in an environment where a veritable god's bones are so readily found would have a hard time denying he existed."

 _God?_

"Wait… Grima… Grimleal?" Robin asked. Frederick nodded solemnly. "Grimleal… Emmeryn mentioned that. Supposedly it's a group who practices dark magic. it's not… a religion, is it? A religion of Plegia?"

"It is."

"How could they worship something so horrible? Do they have the same stories of how it nearly destroyed everything?"

"There are several answers to that. Firstly, they do share our tales, but in a different tone. To them, perhaps the Fell Dragon was a martyr of freedom against the machinations of the trickster Naga, who would sooner keep mankind under her thumb with the steel of her favorite nation. Culturally, perhaps Plegians hold a nihilistic worldview and think this world has outstayed its welcome and greet an ender of worlds with open arms."

"How horrible…"

"Indeed, but I speak as an outsider. It would take a homebred Plegian to answer these fully." Frederick paused before continuing. "Robin, if you are feigning ignorance… you are doing a splendid job. I'm starting to have my doubts…. About your heritage, anyway."

"Um, glad to hear it?"

"Alas, I could speak all day of these things." Frederick scanned the room once more before making his way back to the door. "Our business here is complete, but feel free to stay for longer if you are so inclined." Robin made note of the several hundreds of weapons, as well as the burnt mark on the floor from the Levin Sword.

"...I think I'll just follow you out."

Robin cast one last glance at the Fire Emblem. The thought of the fell dragon still hung in his mind. "Do you think we'd ever have to use the Emblem? Against the creatures maybe?"

"I would have to say no. In theory… if its power were at its fullest maybe, but it takes all five gemstones to Awaken it as the Exalt did. It still retains some of its power, yes, but nobody is sure how to access it in its present state, and only an Exalt could do so."

"So you'd need to make sure the gems were removed if the castle was ever invaded? That would ensure it couldn't be misused."

"...Hardly. Save the one gem atop, Argent, the others have been lost to the ages. Those gems in its sockets? Glass replicas. Unless we were to sweep both great continents, I doubt the Emblem will ever see its power restored. And, assuming the need never arises, it's for the best."

"...I see…"

* * *

"Yo, Tactician!" Sully's hoarse voice greeted the two as they exited the armory. "Is Frederick done with you?" Her crimson armor had been cleaned and polished since her return to the castle, and she still wore it at all times it seemed.

"U-um, I'm not sure? He seemed serious about getting me up to speed on-"

"On the contrary, I shall take my leave," Frederick said quickly. "I must see to Milord and the Council. Sully, can I leave our new friend in your care for now?" The way he said friend sounded like he meant a different word.

"I'm not here to babysit him, Lissa just wanted him for something. Some early dinner or something."

"...I see. Very well then." The knight bade no goodbyes and simply strode down the hall, towards the central building. The crimson knight lead Robin away, past the Archives and towards the main portal outside.

"He didn't try to scare you straight with all those pieces of work did he?" Sully asked.

"The weapons? ...I'm honestly not sure. He seemed… friendlier when he went on about them?"

"Sounds like Freddy-D. One of the few things that can put a smile on his face."

Lissa met them outside, almost right as they exited the wing. Robin hadn't noticed, it was well past noontime - Frederick's touring had taken all of his morning. The princess waved cheerily and ran up to them. "So, me and Maribelle are having a linner thing…"

"I thought you said dinner earlier?" Robin asked.

"I _did,_ but then I kinda wanted to get things rolling as soon as possible. Give you another chance to talk to the Shepherds before Chrom gets back, and I thought it'd be a good idea to… maybe let Maribelle have a second shot?"

 _Oh, right. Her._

"You're hungry, aren'cha Sully?" Lissa asked.

"What am I supposed to say when the Princess invites me?" Sully said with a smile. The three now proceeded to the garrison. "Hope there's enough for the rest of you when I'm done," Sully said. "I've been whipping Stahl into shape all morning, and that works up an appetite lemme tell you." Robin heard a familiar voice murmuring from inside the Garrison, but couldn't put his finger on who it was. It wasn't anyone from last night. "I woulda invited Stahl too, but y'know… there'd definitely be nothing left and…" Sully walked rather quickly and overtook the princess and tactician. She was the first to walk into the main room, and when she did her voice caught in her throat.

"W-What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Sully's voice hollered down the corridor. Robin found himself hesitating before stepping into the main room.

The table was set with dinner of cold ham, and the smell of tea wafted through the air. Sully stood to the side of the table facing Maribelle and another person seated next to her, drinking tea.

"What, did Stahl get here before you?" Lissa asked. "...Oh."

The person was none other than Virion, who leaned back in a stool with tea cup in hand. He raised the cup in welcome to Sully, and then to Robin as he entered the room. It appeared as though Virion was engaging with Maribelle up until the knight entered the room. The young noble lady didn't seem terribly perplexed by the archer, but she didn't look impressed either.

"Greetings!" he called. "What a pleasant surprise! Fate once again drives us together."

"Careful you three, the man's a poet," Maribelle said, feigning a compliment. "You'd best watch your tongues or you won't get in one word edgewise."

"The flippin…. You had business with the blacksmith back in town, not the damned castle!" Sully shouted. "You can't just waltz in here like you own the place!"

"...Oh so you _do_ know each other." Maribelle said. "He was going on and on about brave souls who helped him save the captain from some onslaught the other night, some wonder mage and a beautiful warrior goddess of a soldier. ...I figured he was exaggerating but I still had no idea he would have referred to _you two_."

Sully jerked a step forward, eyes trained on the noble lady. "Say that to my face!"

"Mari, hey…!" Lissa said sharply.

"I take it business went well, Virion?" Robin interjected quickly. Sully paused at Robin's voice and finally withdrew from her engagement. She resumed to glaring at the archer. Lissa gave her friend a look.

Virion nodded rapidly after taking a sip. "Quite. Well, not quite as well as I would've preferred - the clod had no eye for exotic finesse or make in his weapons! I had to sell my entire cache of Roseannean masterpieces for the same price as any _local_ weapon! Quite vexing indeed. Ah well, Silver is Silver as we say back home. And as for your question dearest Sully," the archer swung one leg over the other. "I did not 'waltz' anywhere - Your captain summoned me."

" _What?!_ "

"I suppose I should be calling him your prince," Virion said before he took another sip. He glanced Robin's way. "Aye, I'd hoped to slip away before all those important folk started filing into the city - but Sir Chrom sent a messenger for me the day I was to set out. Any later and I may already be halfway north myself, haha!"

"This part is true, Sully," Maribelle said, voice much less cutting. "I heard as much from Frederick earlier. The captain wants an archer to round out our defenses for the trip north. He's even welcome to join our ranks at his own discretion."

"Buh...but…" Sully ran a hand through her curly hair. "He ain't done crap! What makes the captain think _he_ can be a Shepherd?!"

"You wound me, milady!" Virion placed a palm to his heart as his expression fell. "'Twasn't it _I_ who dealt the finishing blow to the creature at the fort?"

"You did jack-all! You threw sticks at it while the rest of us fought for our lives! Your first arrow did more work than you!"

Virion threw back his head and laughed, holding a hand up as if to hide his mouth. This made Sully paus in her tirade for the moment. "Oh… oh-ho, if that isn't the textbook definition of an archer, then I don't know what is!" the man declared. He flourished his teacup once more as if it were a weapon to proudly display before him. "But only the _Archest_ of Archers could do it with such grace and finesse! By my bow, I swear I will fell so many foes it would be as though I were right beside you and the others, though I'd be lengths away at a time! You will find me an invaluable asset I assure you."

Sully didn't have an immediate answer. Her brow twitched. Virion stood up from his stool and set his teaware down. "But alas, all this diplomacy and socializing has made me hungry. Perhaps me and Sully could discuss matters over dinner-" He reached for a plate and started to cut himself a piece of ham. Sully grabbed a fork and slammed it into his piece, startling him. "P-Pardon?"

"I don't care what the captain says, no way in hell I'm letting some blowhard pansy lounge about and eat our food without _earning_ it!"

Virion's brow rose. "Earn…?"

Lissa sat down next to Maribelle and let out a long sigh. Robin worked his way to the wall on the other end of the room.

Sully marched to the adjacent wall, where a weapon rack hung. She reached for two iron swords. She gripped one and threw the other at Virion's feet. He looked between the blade on the ground and back at Sully.

Her eyes blazed. "C'mon, Ruffles, let's have a go! Imma size you up and see if you're a real fit for the Shepherds! _Then_ you can eat."

Realization came to the archer. "Ah, you wish to spar! Milady needed only ask!" He freely set his plate down and reached for the weapon. Robin expected the archer to handle the blade decently at best, but with a twirl of his wrist the nobleman swung the blade about in the air like a maestro's baton. With one hand behind his back, he stood rigid and held the blade high. "And if I best Sully's contest of skill…? A reward perhaps?"

"Then you get double helpings of the grub if you manage to beat me- my share!" Sully growled. She seemed confident. "Your move, Ruffles."

Virion closed his eyes and chuckled once more. Lissa leaned closer to Maribelle, wideyed, and was gently held by the shoulders. The Roseannean's eyes sprung open. "Have at thee!" And then he lunged forward, quick as lightning. He swung upward at Sully's blade, nearly knocking it out of her hands. The knight grunted in surprise and stepped back. The archer made another swing to the side, and then another to the opposite. Sully struggled to keep her blade in hand. The Archer's expression was placid and calm, but his movements were wild and moved with a ferocity Robin hadn't expected in him. Slash after slash he forced Sully into a corner, who could barely make a statement edgewise in their exchange of steel.

It seemed as though the knight would be overpowered - were this a real fight Sully may have already lost. At last a well-placed parry broke the Archer's rhythm, and Sully began a return volley of strikes from her sword. She wasted no time in thrusting and swinging, forcing the archer to sidestep and contort to avoid being skewered. He seemed to have regained enough balance to manage the return volley and poised to retaliate… but no. No less than two more strikes and the sword was knocked from Virion's hands. It slid to the stone floor and tapped the wall with its edge.

Sully fought to catch her breath, but Virion hardly seemed winded. He looked from his fallen weapon and once more back to his attacker. A look of indifference came over him and he shrugged. "Ah well, I suppose I shall try again another day. It seems I haven't quite kept my touch."

Sully's brow narrowed. "What… you…"

"And I was so looking forward to trying the main course, the Ylissean kitchen is something to behold, but alas. I freely give my share to Sully." Virion stepped over to his blade and retrieved it.

Sully pointed with her sword as her eyebrows flared. "You lousy… primped up… You _threw_ the fight, didn't you?!"

The two girls turned vindictive eyes on the archer, who didn't seem to care much. "But of course." He said as held his blade, his tone very matter-of-fact. He set it bladefirst to the floor, leaned against it as if on a cane, and proceeded to dust off his pants as though he had just finished some outdoor pastime. "Besting a woman in friendly combat over a piece of ham? That's nothing a noble should take any pleasure in. No honor in that, or sport for that matter."

The silence was deafening. Sully's expression was unchanged, but Robin could feel her rage ebbing in the air. Lissa tore herself from Maribelle. She covered her ears, lowered her head, and sped out of the room, nearly tripping over the carpet.

"O-Oooh… that was a _mistake_ …." she whined as she disappeared down the hallway.

Virion watched her go, oblivious to the knight closing in on him from behind. "Mistake?" He asked. "What mistake-"

Impact.

An armored boot the side knocked the air out of him. A blow to his arm knocked the weapon from his hand. A gauntlet of steel and leather to the face toppled him, and one more kick sent the archer skidding along the ground. He came to an ungraceful stop at Maribelle's feet, who looked on as if this were only mildly troubling. In as much time it took for the two to exchange steel, Sully had crippled the archer in only three blows. Robin hugged the wall in horror. The archer let out a moan as Sully walked up to the table and slammed her fist against it, knocking every article no less than an inch into the air and back down again. Her pupils were shrunken and her narrow eyes were wide open.

"And _that's_ what you get for playing an Ylissean Knight!" She bellowed. "Get your act together, and once that concussion heals I want a rematch and you better be ready to fight Sully like your life _depended_ on it because **next time it will!** " She reached for a piece of ham, tore a bite out of it, and stormed out of the room.

"O-of course…" Virion wheezed. "Your grace…" The noble promptly collapsed. Maribelle tutted to herself as she examined her gloves and clothing, checking for stray bits of blood.

"That… Surely could've been handled better…" Robin fought for words.

"Well, if you'd known her for as long as the rest of us you'd know that simply is how Sully works," Maribelle said. "She gets offended if she's treated as anything less or _more_ than an equal. She and the captain are alike in that sense..." She examined the bruised archer and let a soft sigh. "Ah… well, Lissa's gone, and I haven't a vulnerary on me… But I suppose it's my duty to help those less _fortunate_ than myself."

The Troubadour reached for a closed parasol she had set in her lap. With a twist, she seperated the folded fabric from its handle, producing a tiny healing stave. It was no more the size of a ruler. She leaned forward in her chair and gently tapped the archer's head as if she were casting a spell with a magic wand.

Slowly, the scuffs and bruises vacated the Archer's face, and his breathing became even. He slowly pulled himself up to a less compromising position. His eyes were adaze. "Run along to the infirmary. Sully was not jesting when she implied brain damage... (not that there was much doubt beforehand). I dulled the pain but you should find help from a real cleric before the day's end."

"Ah… ah! Of course." Virion rose on unsteady legs. "I shall be on my way then. My thanks, miss." Robin was astounded. The man had no energy left to flirt and simply left the room.

Maribelle seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "Mayhap he'll have an easier time with the clerics once he regains his strength," She murmured to herself.

"...Does something like that happen often?" Robin asked.

Maribelle shrugged. "Often enough, but it usually takes a special fool to prod her into something like what we just saw. She's normally very good about keeping her temper - well, except when she's not… and that's just the way she is. We Shepherds have known her for years and have come to more or less expect such things, but she always manages to do something to keep up on our toes. I'm sure this served as a good example for you as well," Maribelle said, looking Robin's way ever so slightly. "If you wish to avoid such an encounter yourself, you will do good to remember the two golden rules of the Shepherds." She began pouring herself a cup of tea.

"And what might those be?"

"Firstly; regardless of rank, treat any other soldier as you would yourself. This is the way the captain ordained since the beginning. Whether we be an entourage of knights, or a rabble of noble and commoner both (for better or worse), everyone is to be treated equally." Maribelle closed her eyes, took her cup with both hands, and took a ginger sip. She turned to Robin once more, cup still in hand, and opened her eyes."And secondly: Don't piss off Sully."

* * *

Gradually the other Shepherds once more converged in the Garrison. Sully and Virion were absent, but Vaike and Stahl arrived for a late dinner. Sumia arrived shortly after, and Frederick was soon to follow, bearing news from the council. Lissa and Maribelle presently sat at a small table, and Robin rested against a crate once more with his book, pretending to read as he listened in on the conversation. Currently he had begun studying an empty suit of armor resting against the wall next to him, one he hadn't seen before. Did it belong to a Shepherd? It was so wide, surely whoever owned it must be massive. Unless this belonged Vaike?

"I wasn't privy to all of the details, but the gist of it is this; Plegia has been ruled out as the primary suspect. We will be contacting other neighboring provinces to gather as much information as possible, while a royal mission will be sent north to make contact with the Khans of Ferox," the Great Knight delivered in an even tone.

That made Stahl shudder. "I can already feel the cold," he mumbled. "Do we really have to go and talk to them? I heard they're kind of, well… swing-happy."

"Officially our standing is good," Frederick declared. "Unless some recent development has changed that, of course. That's why it would be ideal for trained Shepherds to accompany the Prince."

"A-are we really going to march north on our own?" Sumia asked.

"Didn't Chrom say something about a caravan last night?" Robin asked.

Frederick nodded. "Aye, a particular guild of Merchants makes a point to trade with the Feroxi every summer, with several stops along the way. They've a train of no less than ten wagons heading north as we speak, if we begin soon and march quickly, we should meet up within the first day."

"But we'll also have to wait for em to finish with each town we pass by, won't we?" Vaike asked.

"Probably," The Knight answered. "We are free to break off at any point should things take too long. We'll be equipped with the funding to make it worth their while, should the need of a procured wagon come along. Phila will depart in the morning to deliver the Exalt's message to them. They should wait for us around the end of the beginning of the Northroad."

Lissa's head perked up, and she started waving at the entrance. "Hey…! Look who decided to show up again! You tired any?"

"Captain?" Sumia asked as she got to her feet and ran to the entrance of the room. "Captain! We were just… talking… about…" Sumia slowly backpedaled. Chrom did enter the room, but his figure was totally deprived of energy. His eyes were red, his shoulders drooped, his collar was forcefully undone, and his brow knit and flared itself all at once. One could practically see the storm cloud brewing above his head.

After all of the fighting on the way to Ylisstol, and the mishap in the city, Robin had never seen the prince so tired.

The other Shepherds were silent as the captain marched forward and paused to hold his brow and let out a long groan.

"I take it negotiations have concluded?" Maribelle asked.

Chrom shook his head. "No, they're just done with _me_ , Emm will still speak with them for another day or so. Gods help her…"

"So… if you don't mind me asking…" Stahl was the one to venture. "Did it go… well at all?"

That was what set the prince off. He stood up, eyes ablaze.

"Oh, it went _splendidly!_ We covered all of the _important_ things!" The prince threw his arms about as he spoke, and Sumia drew back once more. " 'How will this affect _my_ business?' 'Will I get to keep _my_ trade?' 'Will _my_ people still use the roads?' Graaaugh…. We weren't able to discuss diplomacy until noontime, and even then the generals kept trying to turn the conversation towards Plegia and… and…"

Chrom's gloved fist squeaked as it squeezed shut. The captain turned towards a wall and let out a cry as he swung his fist. "Damn these inflated blue-bloods!" It struck the wall, and the whole room seemed to shake. Sumia covered her mouth to stifle a yelp, while Maribelle calmly steadied her tea, hardly paying any attention.

A crack formed in the wall. Chrom stood back, eyes wide. The crack began to splinter. The prince let out a worried shout and pressed against the fissure, as if to stop its progress. It grew larger, and he removed his hand.

Vaike threw back his head and laughed.

"How unfortunate," Frederick said. "Shall I plant another maple tree outside sire, to obscure the damage?"

"N-No! No, that won't be necessary!" Chrom said, face turning red. "I-I'll mortar it myself later."

The prince let out another sigh, and his pose gradually relaxed.

"But a proper course of action was decided upon in the end?" Robin probed.

Chrom nodded. "Yes, actually. Things did improve after sir Themis finally spoke up. He had a small story to share about the creatures, and that helped convince the others… Oh right. Maribelle, your father's here."

Without nary a word of goodbye, the young noble lady set down her tea and rushed out of the room.

"Now if I could have everyone's attention," Chrom said. Robin watched as the Shepherds straightened themselves and held at attention. "The gist of it is this: as Frederick surely informed you, we're to meet up with the Northern Caravan group. Our team will depart tomorrow morning, right before noontime, and we should meet them by the end of the day. We'll continue with them to Ferox, and they'll stay with us until negotiations have concluded."

"However well that could go," Stahl said glumly. "Do you really think barbarians are gonna listen to us? C-Captain sir?"

"They'll have to. The new threat is very real, we've had multiple accounts piling in from the other provinces," Frederick said.

"And what are these things again?" Vaike asked. "You all have talked like they're super important but you've never given us a straight answer."

"...Milord?" Frederick asked.

"Go ahead, they should know."

"Very well. The matter at hand is how to dispose with an incursion of human shaped monsters first encountered to the southeast of here."

"Human shaped… monsters?" Stahl asked. "You mean like Terrors? Zombies?"

"But those are just from old stories… aren't they?" Sumia asked.

"I wish," Lissa said drearily. "One nearly lopped off my head." She shuddered.

"Just ask Sully, and she can tell you all about them," Chrom said. "This could be a ploy by the Plegians… or it could be a phenomenon the likes of which have not been seen since the time of the first Exalt. The point is we know very little about these things and we'll need all the help we can get, hence the journey north.

"And on that note; we cannot rule out the possibility of conflict on the way - this is also why we're to accompany and protect the caravan. This mission is strictly voluntary, no Shepherd is mandated to come along. Therefore-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa said with a serious face as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Har! I'm with the little lady!" Vaike said. "You can't just spin a tall tale like that and expect us to stay home, can you?"

Chrom smiled. "I can always count on you guys. Stahl?"

The viridian knight had been quiet. "I-I, don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Very good. And what about Sully, do you think she'll back soon so we can make sure she's ready?"

"Oh, that won't be for a while," Lissa spoke up. "She's stormed away earlier to blow off steam after beating up Virion."

"Oh! So he made it here, that's good. ...I suppose I'll have to ask him later."

"Me too!"

"Urgh!" Robin had a start at the sound of a new voice. The other Shepherds continued speaking, oblivious. "Who said that…?" Robin asked cautiously.

"...I did. Over here." Robin turned his head to the wall next to him. He didn't see anybody. "The armor."

"Oh… Oh?!" Finally Robin saw it - the suit of armor was in fact being worn by a man… a very small and demure man. His voice was so quiet it was a wonder Robin heard him in the first place.

"What?" The voice asked. "I've been here the whole time!" Apparently he was quiet enough for the other Shepherds to continue speaking as if he wasn't there.

"U-Um…" Sumia had stuttered as she began fidgeting again.

"Yes Sumia?" Chrom asked gently.

"It's just… I wanna help out, this sounds important, but I'm not sure I'm ready. I might just get in the way."

"Well… why don't you come along anyway, and just watch and learn, to begin with anyway? Your choice, but some things can only be learned on the battlefield."

Sumia's gaze dropped. "If you think it wise captain."

The prince smiled. "If worse comes to worst, just stick with me. You'll be fine."

Sumia looked up and started beaming. "I…! I mean of course! Yes sir, I'll do just that!"

Frederick reminded everyone that were to depart by noon, and promptly dismissed them.

Chrom made a passing comment to Robin about getting to bed early. The tactician agreed, but as he started to get up he realized that the suit of armor had vanished. Had he imagined it?

* * *

The chilly air carried the sweet smell of ice and frozen air as the snow gently fluttered to the ground. The Feroxi streets, previously overrun with puddles and mud from the thaw, had returned to a deep black splotched with grays as pockets of water froze over. The snow began to encrust the icy roads and form a soft sheet over the patchwork houses lining the forest side. Soon the wet and dreary landscape left by the thaw would be completely frozen over, with a new sheet of snow to replace it, and by the next day the landscape would be completely white once more.

All things considered - a fairly warm start for the Feroxi summer.

A young man observed the landscape from his vantage point within the chambers of what passed for a nobleman's house. The room reverberated with the clamor of a party as oil torches illuminated the corners too dim for the sun to hit through the open windows. Strings and drums played wildly, people chatted loudly, and a haze of smoke hung about the ceiling. There were no doors, and cold refreshing air freely flowed into the house from the main portal and open windows - only the inner chambers were guarded by closed doors.

As drinks were guzzled and tall tales spun, the man stood apart and contemplated alone. He briefly considered the weather, and how strange it had been for a thaw so early in the month. What could have spurred such a warm bellow from the south - just warm enough to push the temperature just below freezing? In truth he cared little, these things hardly affected him or his line of work. In just over a week he'd be fighting for honor once more inside the arena, as the ancient laws of the land bade the people every season. As the champion of the reigning Khan, he was determined to deliver a swift and decisive victory - and all of his mental energies were dedicated to focusing on the upcoming battle. While some saw the excessive liquor and loose lips as a liberating experience to prepare them for the grueling battles ahead, he did not. Even when ordained to take part in the pleasantries, he brought his blade, not to duel but to practice. If he were to be caught dawdling by his superior officer, he would never hear the end of it.

He procured a vessel of water from further in the chamber and dragged into the light spilling from a window. Dust and particles fluttered throughout the air as the beam of light was disturbed by the vessel. The man reached for his side and drew his weapon of choice from a bamboo sheath strapped to his hip; a long, single edged blade, with a plume of red string tied to the hilt.

He gripped the blade with both hands and held it vertically at an angle, and willed his body to be still. Some of the bantering paused as people stopped to watch. He didn't care. He remembered his days spent in the humid marshes and fields, in the land across the water to the far west. Watching the farmer's with their sickles and plows he had learned to wield a tool, and watching the noblemen and soldiers train with their weapons he had learned to fight. He now envisioned a scene of a powerful warrior, taken from not long after he had first set foot in this strange land he now called home.

The man in his vision was brutish, and slow in some regards, but when he carried a blade, or any weapon for that matter, he was a different person. In the scene, the brute took an iron sword - a clumsy sharpened stick of metal compared to the elegant edge the man had taken from his homeland - and sliced a vase in two. At first, it seemed as though the man had flicked his wrist and missed the vase. One moment later the vase began to bleed from a diagonal line separating the top and bottom, and the next moment the upper half had slid off and shattered as it hit the cobbled streets.

This man would go on to be his Superior, and the scene stuck with him for years. And for years he strove to replicate the feat with his own blade. If the seeming brute could slice a piece of pottery in two without spilling a drop, and with a barbaric sword of iron no less, then surely he could do the same with his own blade.

He took a practice swing. He practiced three strokes in rapid succession. He raised his stance and practiced a downwards swing, dispersing particles in the air once more. A short, powerful step from both of his feet sent him several feet backward, and another step forward sent him speeding forward. In that instance, he had readied a mid stance and prepared for a diagonal strike on the vessel. He swung, and brought his catapult to a stop as he skid past the vessel. His ears were met with the clattering, almost comical sound of shattered pottery. He let out a long groan as he relaxed his pose and turned to observe his victim.

The bottom half of the vessel was very much intact and could still carry water, but the upper part was very much destroyed - disintegrated into a thousand shards of brown, porous fragments. A dark puddle formed on the dusty floor amidst the shards. The man shook his head and kneaded the silken handle of his blade.

"Oh... you almost had that one." A familiar voice called from the hubbub. Another member of the party had removed herself to observe him, it seemed. She wore a dark, oversized cloak that hung in obscene amounts from her small frame. At first he did not respond. Like many times before he would consider the elite swordmasters of his homeland. By himself the man could outdo any barbarian with his discipline and finesse, but the skills and title of master were still far from reach, if this failure of a simple maneuver was anything to go by.

He irritably sheathed his blade. "Since when is almost enough?" he asked aloud. He paused as his eyes caught a familiar crest embedded into the hilt of the blade - a lotus flower embroidered by flames. His gut churned.

"...They're starting to serve dinner," the girl spoke again.

"I'm not hungry."

"O-oh... okay, I just thought we could-" He heard her step closer, and that was his queue to leave. She stopped speaking as the man stepped away, towards the gathering of people.

"I will take a drink," he said briskly as he passed her by. A chill had found its way into his belly and alcohol was as good a deterrent to the cold as any. The hubbub regarded him with no less reverence than before the vessel's shattering. A tankard was filled with spiced ale and slid his way on the floor. He knelt down to retrieve it and emptied it as quickly as he had received it. He closed his eyes and waited as the warm flavor pricked at his tongue and gradually drew warmth back into his chest. He peered over his shoulder and saw the girl still stood in the same spot as when he passed her, still facing the same direction. After a moment, she gripped her coat and walked back to the gathering, away from him. One attendee barked some sort of pickup line at her as she left, but she passed him by and vanished into the crowd.

He didn't mean to upset her, but she really had no business trying to make friendly with him. He felt bad for brushing her off, but he also knew he'd feel worse if he took her offer. He paused and considered his reflection in the near empty tankard. He downed the last sliver of drink and held it out to be refilled just as somebody shouted, silencing the clamor.

"Lon'qu!" A dark shape blocked off all light from the main doorway, and a booming voice tore through the noise."Lon'qu!" the shape bellowed again. All eyes were trained on the man. He hung his head and groaned.

"What is it now?!" he shouted back, with tone and pitch set to rival the first.

A large set of shoulders slid through at an angle into the doorway; a size or two too small to fit him completely. A dark skinned head, bald and glistening in the warm glow of the torches, poked into the room. He glared with one eye at the tankard in the myrmidon's hand. "What do you think you're doing, fooling around at a time like this!" The man stepped into the room completely, his furred armor hanging off his broad shoulders.

"Unless you have a direct order for me, I do as damn I please, Oaf!" he growled at the tall one, a respected fighter throughout all of Regna Ferox, both east and west; his Superior and commanding officer.

The tall one straightened himself and crossed his arms. "Well then, you're in luck. Your Khan requires your services at the gate - Some hooligan's making a ruckus! Don't just stand there, beat feet! Let's move!

* * *

Lon'qu already heard shouting as they left the chamber and out into the chill of the new snow. He recognized the voices of the guards posted at the gates - they didn't seem to be engaging any enemy, merely telling someone off. Normally the Feroxi would not be against dismissing any trespasser or troublemaker with blows and steel, which made Lon'qu curious, but he said nothing.

As they approached the gate, Lon'qu spied a dark cloak and blue leather armor against the white and green of the snowed forest. Two guards, clad in red-tinted knight's armor, held out spears and shields to deter the intruder, who shouted and swung wildly with a sword.

"Since you're so curious," his superior said, "He's been on and on about 'the end of the world,' and the tournament. Dangerous combination if you ask me."

"Mmn," the myrmidon grunted in response.

As they got closer, the stranger's condition became abundantly clear. His blue armor was splotched with dirt and topped with frost, and a dark cloak hung loosely around his neck, doubled over like a scarf. His short hair hung out in strange ways, most likely frozen in certain spots. The mask he wore was lopsided ever so slightly.

"Take me to the Khan!" the stranger ordered in a shrill, quiet voice, befitting that of a boy. "I demand to see him!" His voice trembled with fatigue, and his pale skin clung to his cheek bones, and Lon'qu surmised it had been a long time since the boy had eaten or slept.

The stranger lowered their blade and started to breath heavy puffs of mist. One of the guards finally had enough of the stranger and rushed to take a warning stab with his spear. He was sidestepped and skillfully knocked backwards with the flat of the stranger's blade. The knight toppled over into a pile of slush. Lon'qu grit his teeth.

"Yep, he's a character alright." The superior said gruffly.

The stranger held out his blade and pointed at the two newcomers. "You there! Do you know where the Reigning Khan is? You have to take me to him!" Lon'qu glanced at his superior. "Take me to him now! There's no time to waste!"

"Hold on, hold on! Slow down, this is Ferox and we have laws! I don't care what you know or who you represent, you just can't barge in here like that!" The Stranger lowered his blade to listen. The other knight deftly drew back to see to his toppled comrade. The superior crossed his arms. "Boy, ain't nobody seeing the Khan without a good reason - we call a stranger with a sword coming to visit the Khan a problem. Here in Ferox we settle problems with steel, and we take it very seriously when someone shows up on our doorstep swinging their golden sword around. So unless you intend to formally challenge someone-"

"I represent myself!" The stranger suddenly shouted. "I was told stories of the Khans since I was young, and sought to test their steel for myself. I have traveled long and far to reach them and will not be stopped here!" The Stranger readied a stance and held up his blade once more. "And I will fight anyone in my way to reach my goal."

"Boy, I _strongly_ advise you to think carefully about what you just said. If you wish to even speak to the Khan you'll have to face his Champion."

"Then bring him here that we may duel," the stranger growled. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Lon'qu paused and waited for his commander's response. The commander held his brow for a moment, and let out a long sigh, sending a puff of mist into the air. "Alright, don't say I didn't try." He straightened his back and crossed his arms once more. "Lon'qu!"

"Sir."

"Give the boy what he wants."

Lon'qu stepped away from his superior's side and walked forward, eliciting a gasp from the boy. The two knights hurriedly stepped away and hurried back behind the gate.

Lon'qu reached for the hilt of his sheathed blade. He pushed his thumb and with a click the blade came loose and he drew it with his right hand. With both he held the blade vertically in front of him.

The boy lowered into a stance, bringing his own blade horizontally across, folding his elbow right beneath the sword. "Gods give me strength," he heard the boy whisper.

Lon'qu pointed his sword forward and lowered his stance. He waited for no signal to begin. He started circling his quarry. The boy hesitantly did likewise, always keeping the myrmidon in his line of sight. In his own mind, Lon'qu imagined the droning beats of a taiko drum from his homeland, moving each foot and taking each breath in rhythm. He eyed the boy's stance. It was solid and resolute, in spite of his haggard breathing and chittering teeth.

To the tune of the imaginary drums, Lon'qu rushed to strike. The boy deflt blocked a middle-stanced stroke aimed for his shoulder. Lon'qu raised his arms and brought down a swing, the boy pushed back with his own blade, again deflecting the shot.

Lon'qu was impressed, but also slightly perturbed. The boy was obviously well-traveled. It was no secret that half of Lon'qu's own success came from his exotic fighting style. His native-born Feroxi colleagues were very familiar with it now, but his unusual technique is what would earn him victory from outsiders who didn't know how to react.

The boy reacted to his stances and swings so naturally, it was obvious he had little favor in that regard, but he didn't need an exotic edge to beat him.

Lon'qu dove for a low-stance swing. The boy reflected and was knocked back two paces. He charged with a stab, and Lon'qu strafed to the side. He readied another downards swing and brought it down.

The boy shielded the stroke, but his stance was completely broken and he began to stumble. His cloak fell from his shoulders.

The Myrmidon unleashed a flurry of strokes in quick succession, daring the boy to catch each one with his own blade. The boy faltered. He was caught twice on an arm and cried out. Lon'qu turned and made a revolving swing with his blade. This time the boy caught it with his own, but the momentum sent him nearly to his knees. Their blades screeched as they scraped eachother. The boy shivered through grit.

"The Feroxi way is decisive battle, boy," Lon'qu growled. "Your life will not be spared unless I am ordered to stop. But this can end if you concede."

"Never!"

"So be it." Lon'qu drew back his blade and kicked the boy in the stomach. He grunted and was knocked back once more. An upwards swing from the killing edge sliced the boy's leather armor. The boy was knocked unto his back. Lon'qu wasted no time.

The boy's grip on his sword was resolute, but the Myrmidon brought a cold, gritty boot down on the boy's wrist. He towered over the stranger and brought his sword down at an angle. Blazing blue eyes, wide with shock and fear, gazed up at him through the slits in his mask.

"No... no..." the quiet voice rasped. The imaginary drums reached a frantic climax.

"No hard feelings." With a shout Lon'qu thrust with his blade, aiming for the boy's shoulder. If it struck a tendon as he planned, it would not kill him, but he would never raise a sword against the Khan again.

The blue eyes squeezed shut as the stranger turned his head away and screamed. A long, shrill cry. The boy's tenor gave way to a lesser soprano that wailed through the frozen trees and hills.

Lon'qu's heart stopped in his chest. It was in that instant that he realized that he had missed his mark, and his killing edge had burrowed safely into the ground adjacent to the stranger's head.

"What gives?!" the harsh voice called. "That didn't sound like a surrender to me, what's the hold up?!"

Lon'qu couldn't answer. He could feel the sweat bead at his forehead as blood rushed to his face. The drums had stopped compeltely. His gut churned once more, and his eyes dared wander to the Lotus emblem once more, carved into the hilt of his blade. The squinting eyes gradually opened from behind the mask, and once the stranger saw his life was not forfeit, his eyes gleamed.

A well-placed kick knocked Lon'qu backwards. The boy righted himself in one quick motion, and a sweeping kick knocked Lon'qu to the ground. The myrmidon futiley held out his oriental blade to deflect the uncoming swing, but it was knocked out of his hand. The man's narrow eyes were wide open with surprise and confusion, and his pale skin was alight with red. His last memory of the fight was staring the stranger in the eyes, right before the force of an overhead swing struck him in the head. The combined weight of the gold sword and the boy's two clenched fists were all it took to reduce the once towering man to a crumpled heap in the snow.

* * *

The stranger pointed his blade down at his former opponent. The man was out cold, and would likely need to see a healer. Sans the blunt force applied to his skull, he had endured the entire fight without a scratch, which was more than the stranger could acclaim to. The cold applied a numb, aching pain to the knicks on his arm and the thin vertical cut along his gut. If he saw to a healer they would likely never scar, hopefully.

Once he was certain that the man would not return his feet, his blade was sheathed. He knelt to the ground and retrieved the Killing edge. It was placed at the man's side before the stranger returned to his feet.

"You're not gonna finish the job?" The gruff one asked.

"The Feroxi way is decisive battle... but I decided there is no need."

"Heh. I almost feel like I should apologize. That was a lousy performance on his part. Any other day and you'd be choice cuts in a matter of moments. Not that I'm complaining. To stand up against Lon'qu like that, you got stones boy!"

"..."

"Well then, now that you're all unwound I believe we can began talking like normal people."

"You represent the Khan?"

"Pretty much," the man said with a smile. "So, an audience can be arranged, but I'm not sure if you'll score a match with him any time soon. But if you really like to fight I can guarantee a spot in the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Aye, the battle for East and West! Khans' pitting the finest warriors against eachother. Haven't you heard of it? You just became the new champion by beating our own - I figured that was the reason you came here in the first place"

"..."

"Unless of course that wasn't the reward you had in mind. We can call it a friendly and brush it under the rug if you had other things in mind. Gold, drink, food..." Another wide grin formed on his face that pushed up against his eyepatch. "Or women, if you'd prefer. I don't judge."

"There will be no need for that," the stranger said quickly. "To fight the strong is all I seek. I will take you up on your offer. I will be your champion... for now."

"Good, good! Just head inside and make your way to the castle. If anyone asks, say Basilio sent you. They'll know what to do, sir..."

"You may call me Marth."

 _If my words were heeded, then it will only be a matter of time before *he* arrives here in Ferox. I can't afford to dawdle. I must take my place on the stage as quickly as possible. *I* must be the one to face Chrom!_

* * *

When Lon'qu awoke, he was resting against the cold stone portal of the city gates. His vision was blurred, and one side of his cranium ached, but he could make out the shape of the challenger's cloak departing into the cityscape. A foot buried itself in the side of his chest, nearly toppling him back into the snow.

"The hell of a performance do you call that?! Is that how you represent your Khan?!"

Lon'qu growled and covered the eye where his vision fogged the worst. "The... he... I was blindsided! But it won't happen again! I demand a rematch!"

"Not like that you won't. You're still in the tourney, so don't worry bout that, but the kid'll carry the flag for us. For this season anyway. He doesn't seem like he'd want to stick around very long - I know the type, self important gloryseekers..."

"You would know, wouldn't you."

"Absolutely. I can also bash in the other side of your skull if it'd help your little ego. Make the damage look more convincing."

"Pass."

The sun fell behind the trees, and the snow began falling in earnest. By morning the entire city would be covered in white.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **Since the last update, I've changed jobs and that took a lot of my energies. I've also doubled down on my studies.**

 **I will continue to write, but expect decent waits between updates.**


	13. Shepherds - II

A small torch lit up Sumia's work as she carried a bucket of water into the stables. The well was a short walk away, and carrying the load uphill with both hands was tiring, but the careful steps she had to make and the pull on her shoulders didn't feel bad. It made her feel busy, and she liked it. She didn't do it often, but every once in a while she would return to her old routine as a Pegasus Knight and make sure the pegasi were in their stables and they had water and food in the morning. She had scarcely been able to sleep the night before, she had been too excited, and worried - mostly worried. What sleep she did have was short, and she awoke just before dawn, when most of the castle was still asleep and even the most dedicated of servants hadn't started their day. She couldn't fall asleep again she knew, and she needed something to keep her busy before Frederick started their drills and they'd prepare for the march in earnest.

She did her best thinking when she was busy, it forced her to think in the present tense: what she was doing _now_ versus what could happen later. This would not be her first mission as a knight of Ylisse, but it would be her first as a Shepherd. She had a lot to _not_ think about as it were.

Which was why she was especially glad to know someone else was already awake to keep her company as she worked. Someone else, even more dedicated than her, had mostly the same idea, and was already hard at work with the pegasi.

As Sumia entered the stables once more with her load, she could see the many pegasi lazily turn their heads towards her, their large dark eyes reflecting the torchlight. They were spaced much further apart than normal horses - a pegasi stable held maybe a third of the capacity of the sort for normal stallions, to accommodate the animal's extra set of limbs.

The fellow knight leaned into one of the pens with a brush in hand, gently running it along the neck of a steed. The torchlight bounced off of her long red hair, giving it an orange glow. She turned and smiled warmly at Sumia as the girl emptied her bucket into a trough. The trough ran under the latched door and into the pen, where the steed in question turned and gratefully started to drink. Sumia reached her hand over the gate and started stroking the creature's soft mane.

"You were always good at this, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," the person said gently.

"I know, I know…" Sumia drew back her hand and leaned against the gate.

"It's the truth. I don't think I've ever seen you make a mistake once when it comes to animals."

"You don't need to lay it on so thick, Cordelia."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The redhead rose to her feet, still smiling. "I just thought a little affirmation might help. You're awful frazzled this morning."

Sumia didn't say anything in response. She lifted her boots unto the bottom-most beam of the gate and propped herself up. She could see the pegasus in its entirety from there.

"...Your trip begins at noon, correct?" Cordelia ventured.

Sumia's shape drooped as a long, tired groan made its way from her chest. "Right. The march."

"Are you worried?"

The brown-haired girl leaned into the pen and sighed. "A little…" She let out another sigh.

"Now now, enough of that. You're starting to sound like me."

"I can't help it," Sumia whined softly. The pegasus paused from its drink to turn a concerned glance in her direction. Sumia stroked its mane once more. "Everything's been happening so fast ever since Robin came to stay."

"I imagine. The new tactician, correct? I've yet to see him."

"Yeah, well, he's been pretty busy getting ready for the trip. Studying the whole time. He's nice, but I think he's nervous too."

"Mn," Cordelia grunted in response. "A royal trip carries a certain… expectation with it, I'm sure. It'd be strange if some people weren't a little overwhelmed. To say nothing of working so close with the captain at any rate." Sumia's breath caught in her throat. She waited for her friend to continue, but she remained quiet.

The thought of their prince was comforting - he had been very reassuring to her the day before, and it would be a lie to say she wasn't happy he let her come along - but the way her friend said so had made the atmosphere very thick.

Cordelia cleaned the clumps of hair from the brush and moved on to the steed penned across from her. "S-Sorry," Sumia finally stammered. She peeked over her shoulder at her friend, who gave her a strange look.

"What for?" she asked.

"It's just… you're the one working hard with Phila and the others, helping Her Grace, doing important stuff. I'm just… floating around the castle till somebody needs me. But now here I am: off on some important trip to the north, with the Prince of all people, and you're going on border patrol soon. it… just doesn't seem fair."

"...Oh." Cordelia paused and studied her tool.

"...It's nobody's fault Sumia. This is just how life works."

When Cordelia didn't continue, Sumia feared the conversation was over and her friend had concluded on a bitter note.

"It will be good for you, I'm sure." Cordelia finally said. "This will be the farthest you've ever gone from Ylisstol. Vegetating in one spot is no good for anybody. You'll have gone farther than I ever have when the trip is over. And besides, who's to say that a trip to the north north is more important to the Halidom than a trip to the west?"

"Still…" Sumia said as she returned to studying the Pegasus. "You'd be better at all of that." Serving the Royal Family - Exalt, Prince or Princess - was the true duty of a knight of Ylisse, and one many strived for. She knew that many young soldiers, her friend included, dreamed of the sort of opportunity that had just fallen into her own lap. It was supposed to be encouraging, but the whole situation just made her feel upset. A small part of her hoped she'd never actually have to deploy with the other Shepherds, not so soon anyway. She stepped down from the gate.

Sumia studied the winged mount as it finished its drink. She wondered if a Pegasus could just fly away for a little while whenever it got sad. She still didn't have one of her own, so she may never know at this point.

"I didn't mean anything by what I said," Cordelia said softly. Sumia was surprised when her friend clamped one of her shoulders and pulled her into a light embrace. "You'll take care of our Captain, won't you?"

"O-Of course… Sure thing!"

"Good." Cordelia withdrew and picked up the bucket to put it away. "I actually have to be off, Phila's leaving soon and we all need to be at our posts early."

"Oh…" Sumia stepped down and watched as her friend finished putting everything away. She turned a smile to her before stepping through the portal.

"Goodbye for now, Sumia. Enjoy your trip."

"I… I'll try."

* * *

Robin's body sprawled across the hard cot. His messy hair stuck to one side of his head as his face lay half-buried in a lumpy pillow. His coat, boots, and girded belt lay against a vacant crate, he slept in his pale gray shirt and trousers. Dim sunlight spilled in from the second-story window. The beam of light's journey across the floor would squarely miss Robin and leave him undisturbed. Stahl felt bad for even trying to wake the newcomer.

He and Sully stood over his bed. Both were in uniform but had yet to don their armor. Sully's arms were crossed as she allowed herself a bemused smile. Two other cots were in this room, one had been where Stahl slept, and the other still housed a sleeping Vaike. Stahl had already shaken Robin's shoulder, but the man had yet to rise. He was completely immobile; his steady breathing was the only sign he was even still alive.

"I dunno… he looks pretty comfortable," Stahl said quietly. "Prolly still isn't used to having an actual bed to sleep in… Maybe we should cut him some slack."

Sully's eyebrows narrowed but her smile remained. "Riiight, sure thing. Let's make things as easy as possible for the captain's new tactician. Let him sleep like an angel - that'll prepare him for the marching." She stepped closer to the sleeping man.

" _Sully~!_ " Stahl whispered hoarsely.

"If we gotta put up with Freddy-D, so does he," Sully said. She leaned in close to his head, right where his ear was. Stahl winced and turned away. " _Wakey-waaaaaakey_!"

Vaike let out a cry from across the room and shot upright in bed, nearly launching himself out. Robin let out a delayed gasp as his eyes burst open; pupils shrinking. He gawked at Sully and quickly backed away, twisting in his thin bed-sheets before tumbling over the side of the cot with a yelp. Sully held her sides as her laughter reverberated throughout the cold stone room.

"What the hell, lady!?" Vaike groaned as he ran a hand down his face, blinded briefly by his loose blond hair.

Stahl quickly stepped to the other side of the bed to where Robin had fallen. He lay there on the stone floor, eyes fixed on the ceiling as his legs absentmindedly kicked the bed sheets off of him. He noticed Stahl and quickly got to his feet.

"Ugh… what was _that_?" he asked groggily.

"That was the wake-up call, courtesy of Sully. You alright?" Stahl asked.

"I'm f-fine, I think…" Robin rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. "It can't be past six in the morning! Do you always wake people up this early?"

"Not usually," Sully affirmed. "But usually we don't got a war council one day and a trip north the next. The Lieutenant wants to make sure everybody is in top shape - _everyone_ , even newcomers." Sully started towards the hallway that lead to the stairs. "So hop to it, get dressed, and get to the barracks. That's where the lieutenant is."

It wasn't until they heard Sully's footsteps drumming down the wooden planks that Robin made movement towards his coat and boots. His eyes were half shut and his hair still stood on one side of his head as he worked his boots on. "They didn't say anything about a training regimen yesterday… did they? Did I miss it?"

"Nope, sorry. Most of us know that when a mission's coming up Frederick will usually start drilling us." Stahl said. "...And he'll be pretty mad if everyone's not there."

Robin nodded his head. "Understood. I guess I'll stop by the pantry and find something to gnaw on. Should get there on time..."

"Er… you won't have time, not if you wanna be on Frederick's good side."

"What?"

"Breakfast comes after. You're supposed to show up first thing in the morning."

"You're kidding?!"

"Wish I was, believe me."

Robin hung his head. "...Well I'll have an appetite worked up at least."

Stahl let out a nervous laugh. "Gods willing anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." 

The castle grounds were painted in light blues and grays as the sun peeked over the hills to the west. A soft mist hung about that billowed from the wooded patches up and down the hills that the castle rested on. The grass was wet and heavy with dew and left Robin's boots black and shiny as he stepped through it. Most lamp posts were extinguished, and one had to search for the cobbled paths against the gray haze.

Stahl and Sully lead Robin to the barracks, where the town and castle guard trained. Vaike followed slowly somewhere behind. The wanderer looked to his side and saw several young recruits running laps around a fenced-off circuit, made of red dust and clay. Occasionally he heard the clang of weapons. He noticed a streak of movement in the corner of his eye, and watched as a Pegasus ducked and weaved in the far distance before disappearing behind the castle.

"Phila's ladies train on the other side of the castle," Sully said loudly. "So in case you wanted some nice views for some morning motivation, you're shot outta luck."

"Geez, Sully...!" Stahl said under his breath.

They came to an open patch of grass and dirt. Robin saw some young recruits standing stiffly in the cool morning air. Frederick marched back and forth in front of the party. There were many present whom Robin didn't recognize, but he did recognize Virion of all people. He smiled warmly at their arrival and promptly relocated himself two persons away from Sully.

Robin also saw Sumia, who wore a uniform consisting of dark cloth and patches of armor - much like Sully's - in place of her leather armor from the day before.

Sumia noticed Robin and happily waved to him.

"Hello! Will you be joining us or watching?" She asked cheerily.

"He will be joining you and the others," Frederick said quickly. "If he'll be leading us into battle, he'll have to embrace the Shepherds in every facet of their day-to-day lives."

Robin noticed that the knight was lacking most of his armor from the last couple days. Only his arms and legs remained clamped by the sky-blue plating, besides that he seemed to be wearing a sort of suit, complete with trousers and a white-collared jacket and sleeveless overcoat.

Frederick clapped his hands loudly. The other recruits stiffened even more. "Now then!" he said. "No more dallying, we've only an hour of dawn left and I intend to make the best of it!"

The knight stomped his feet. "Everyone drop!" Everyone, Sully, Sumia, Stahl, Vaike, and the other recruits did as they were told, and before Frederick could say anything, had begun doing push ups.

"Fanatical... Fitness... Hour," Sully grunted with each press. "...Has begun!"

"Fitness hour?" This caught Frederick's attention, who chuckled lightly as he stepped among the soldiers. "… I rather like that. Perhaps I shall call it that from now on. It certainly is easier on the ears compared to the previous moniker."

"Previous moniker?" Robin whispered.

Sully tried to laugh. "Oh… before we just called it Hell."

"Way... to go... Sully!" Vaike groaned. "Now he has _another_ name for all this crap!"

Robin was remiss to follow the other's examples and watched in a daze. He was quickly set upon by Frederick.

"Where are Chrom and Lissa during all this?" Robin asked as the Knight strode forward.

"They have their own obligations to attend to."

"And what of the other two, Miriel and… the other guy? Are they late?" Robin asked.

Frederick shook his head. "One is a scholar and the other a boy, and both are mages. They have their study of magic to focus on. Generally those who wield tomes have less to worry about from me."

"Oh, thank gods," Robin whispered under his breath.

"You however, are skilled in swordplay as well," Frederick said quickly. "So tomes or not, I expect the same from you as everyone present. So, down you go!"

Before Robin could say another word, Frederick kicked his legs from out beneath him, nearly sending him flat on his face. He caught his fall with both hands. Grass tickled his cheeks and dew seeped into the knees of his trousers. His elbows ached from the force and his knees were lightly chaffed. He let out a groan and briefly tried to force himself up.

"Now then," Frederick said. "For you, since this is your first morning, let's start with something small and reasonable. Say… seventy." Robin let out another groan interspersed with a sort of whimper. He attempted to straighten out his form and lifted himself up. He carefully lowered himself and began to repeat when a heavily armored hand was set on his back and pushed him to the ground. "You call that a push-up?!" Frederick barked.

"Mmrf!" Robin's voice cried from beneath the grass. He pushed his chin out and let out a gasp for air. "You trying to kill me or something?!"

"Resist, Robin! I'm merely correcting your pose. Go on, push up until your body is barely off the ground… and then lift yourself up, that's it. Now learn to lower yourself without pressing your belly down to the grass… there you go!"

Robin managed one… two… three more of these presses before his arms gave out. He let out a gasp and let his body relax against the cold grass. His back heaved and pushed up against Frederick's hand. "If you can make it past that, imagine how easier it will be without this weight on your back. Now then, only seventy to go."

"What? I already did some!"

"Seventy _in a row_. If your belly touches the ground once, consider the counter reset."

"You have to be joking!"

Sully laughed again. "Welcome to hell, newb."

* * *

When the mist of dawn was finally dispersed by the warmth of the sun, an hour had passed, and then some. Those who finished their routines with no mistakes made were dismissed, while those like Robin had to stay and do extra. He was later told this would not have been the case were they not to march that day.

Sully and Stahl finished quickly enough, Vaike and Sumia finished a little after, but Robin and Virion were hard last.

Presently Robin had rolled himself over unto his back, breathing heavily, watching as the bleak sky was graced by streaks of bright blue from the rising sun. He had discarded his coat and it lay in the grass a pace or two away from him, soaking up the dew. He reasoned to himself that it'd be soaked one way or another when he was done - so it may as well be from cool dew instead of sweat. Per the cliche, muscles in his limbs ached that he wasn't aware of before. And just as Stahl had warned, his appetite was all but gone.

Virion was put through more maneuvers than Robin like the others, and managed to appear more exhausted than the skinny tactician. His long, silver locks were disheveled and hung limply from the sides of his head.

"Methinks… if this is a recurring theme, I shan't take the time each morning to make myself presentable…" the archer wheezed as he held up some frizzled locks in his hands.

"As I've stated before, I keep a horsebrush on me at all times for such occasions," the knight offered once more.

"And as I've responded before, no thank you."

Robin worked himself up on wobbly legs and nearly stumbled. He found himself gripped by the shoulder and righted by Frederick. "You did well for your first day, all things considered."

"Glad to hear it," Robin wheezed flatly. He leaned over once more, thighs and other muscles screaming as he reached for his coat. The exterior was damper than he expected.

"You're free to proceed about the day as you see fit until it's time to march. I recommend a short rinse at the very least."

Robin found his short rinse near an archery range of sorts, not far from the clay circuit were soldiers were still running - an open barrel of water. At the time he was too tired of being caked with bits of grass and dirt and sweat to worry who for or why the water was there. He promptly dunked his head and held it below. He could feel the liquid seep down into his scalp and lightly touch the collar of his shirt.

 _Enjoy this while it lasts… unless we happen upon a river this is probably the last dunk of clean water you're going to get for weeks._

Robin heard a soft booming from outside and hastily pulled his head out. He assumed somebody had seen him and was about to reprimand him, but when he looked around he seemed to be alone. His soaked hair hung down and dribbled down his neck, so he wrung at what bits he could.

He noticed a flash to his side. Robin turned his head back to the shooting range, just in time for a red bolt of flames to strike at a bullseye, eliciting a large noise. He looked back and saw a mage had begun practicing her spellflinging. She was presently paging through a bright red tome, and judging by the simple emblem on the front it was nothing more than a stock fire tome, much like the ones used by the bandits at southtown. A stack of books rested on a crate to her right, against the range's fence. Most were actual books but Robin noticed the bright binding of several spell tomes.

Robin found himself stepping behind her and watching her work, more than a little jealous. He knew he was no better than a common thug when it came to casting spells, but this one shot spell after spell so fluidly. Even with the Creatures at his throat that night he would always pause to search for more runes before firing again, this mage fired her spells so quickly she had to have memorized them ahead of time. This would have been no minor feat indeed, it was Robin's understanding that most runes printed into tomes were unique and expendable, not necessarily worth remembering the combination of something that would vanish from your pages in short order. This told Robin this mage had excellent memory and/or was extremely dedicated.

The mage stopped flinging spells and stopped to observe her work, letting her fire tome hang in her hands as she examined the targets. There were three, and as far as Robin could tell she hit every one of them. She stepped over to her stack of books and traded her fire tome for a wind tome. It was as she stepped to her original spot that she noticed Robin.

"You are the new one Chrom spoke of, correct?" she asked. Her voice was a little gruff, but evenly toned and unimposing.

This perplexed Robin insofar he didn't think Chrom had the time to speak to anyone else outside the Shepherds and the councils from earlier.

"Yes? Have we met?" he asked.

The mage shrugged. "We have not, but I've read the reports - the castle's and the prince's both. I suppose I should say I have reason to _assume_ you're the one they spoke of, but at present I have no real proof." The mage gestured vaguely at the collection of soldiers training in the area. "The castle is one of Ylisstol's only readily available repositories for magic tomes and staves, ergo many of the capital's magic students frequent here. Most of the residents grow tired of watching a mage practice and hardly pay them any mind. Surely someone so invested would have to be another magic user, or at the very least be a new addition to the castle's cast, so my surmisal goes."

"Er, that's basically it I suppose," he said.

"A third option," the mage said quickly as she adjusted her pair of spectacles - continuing as if she didn't even hear Robin. "You have hardly watched mages work period, which may be a jump in logic on my part, but it would point to your supposed amnesia." She turned back to her targets and let fly a gust of wind magic. It struck the target and chipped a piece of wood off with its impact. "I have many questions to ask you when the opportunity affords itself, but presently we should both be focused on preparing for the march to Ferox, and less time dawdling about with barrels of water and the sort."

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when the mage held up one hand as if to silence him. He watched as she focused on a page of runes. It seemed to Robin that she may have been muttering to herself. She quickly let fly one last gust of magic, which tore through the wooden target like a cannonball. At first he was intimidated, but his mind was alight with tactical possibilities. She was a mage, and a strong one at that, and another ranged fighter would be a great boon on their trip.

The mage idly patted off her cloak as she stepped away to retrieve another tome. "I thought to brush up on my skills before we departed. I've had little time to train in between Ricken's studies."

"Miriel, was it?" Robin asked.

The mage nodded. "So we both have heard of one another, good." She spread open the pages to a thunder tome and was about to cast a spell, but she paused and studied Robin. "You _are_ a magic user, correct?" she asked.

"Well, I was, I lost my only tome on the way here." A simplification on his part. "I wasn't formally trained or anything."

Miriel did not respond at first. Her fingers idly ran along the pages of runes. "Do you know then, about calling on the spirits?" she asked.

"Calling on who?"

"Animus. Familiars. Naga's gift to man, so we are told." The mage stepped forward and pointed to the runes. "These runes are their script. We call on their power whenever a spell is cast. To call upon their full might requires a spoken request."

"Really now…"

"It takes ample time to formulate in one's mind, and the opportunity will not oft present itself. Runes are printed onto these pages with little reason - a sad biproduct of their mass-producing. Some are stronger than others, or some will resonate with your own magical affinity better. Above all this, a spoken request is the best way to guarantee a strong attack. Observe."

Miriel turned back to her remaining targets, flipped open a page, and held up her hand once more. The Runes on the pages shone brightly, and Robin stepped back.

" _Voice of Levin and Light / Blind my foes with your radiance / Let them know your might!"_ She held out her hand. " _Thunder!"_ A ball of lightning, crackling with energy and licking the ground with its arcs, leapt from her hand and flew into the target, reducing it to smoldering splinters.

Robin blinked once as the smell of smoldering wood reached his nostrils. Miriel turned back to him. "Rhyming and verse are not necessary, but they can help one focus. It takes an affluent mind to cast spells effectively." Miriel closed her book and adjusted her lenses once more. She held out the tome. "You said you lost yours, correct? Here."

Robin hesitantly reached out and received the tome. He paged through it quickly and saw that less than a page's worth of runes had been spent - it was essentially brand new.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have plenty to spare. Besides that, not taking time to ensure a fellow magic user was equipped for our march would be… illogical."

Miriel said nothing after that and stooped to gather up her books, so Robin assumed the conversation had ended. She left shortly afterwards, quickly confirming his thoughts.

* * *

Robin heard that a lavish feast of sorts was being prepared by the castle staff, the occasion for which escaped him, but if their march were to begin before noon it meant he would have to miss it. His appetite had yet to return anyway.

With his new tome in tow, Robin had organized a small sack of belongings to take with him - these amounted to his journal, his Volume of Marc, and a few sets of pencils and quills. He had run across Frederick near the front gate, who was preparing a wagon and horses for their departure, and Robin made the dire mistake of saying he had nothing to do but wait. The knight then enlisted him in loading the wagon and organizing the last few saddlebags for their mounts. The three knights would ride their own horses, while a few stallions would be provided for the others (and a pony for Lissa, courtesy of Ricken's house apparently).

The single canvased wagon would carry the entirety of their rations, camping supplies, weapons and armor, and it was effectively stuffed to the brim. Nobody would be catching a ride inside until maybe the trip back. Miriel would drive the wagon.

Robin was stowing a bundle of spears into the back of the wagon, while Frederick was rationing out the saddlebags with food. He personally felt like it should have been the other way around. Thanks to the drills from earlier, his arm muscles ached and his legs wobbled as he stowed the bundle away.

Robin felt a gust of wind hit him and craned his neck upwards, just missing a glance of another Pegasus Knight flying overhead. He assumed it was a flyer from the morning patrol, and he didn't want to assume who it was, but the rider's armor was ornate like Phila's so it at least indicated rank.

This is why he was a little confused when the rider made a round approach and abruptly landed her steed in between him and Frederick. The Pegasus' hooves squarely missed his face as it strode to the ground mere paces away from him - he instantly retracted his right foot and backed up into the wagon. The steed shook its head wildly as its rider tried to sooth it.

Frederick looked up. "That's quite the rush you're in. Did everything go alright?" The rider didn't answer him. She reached down into her saddle to grab a small scroll, and slid down rather hastily. Frederick stepped forward and helped steady her as her feet met the ground. "Phila?"

The Falcon Knight shook her head. "I have their answer right here. The caravan has agreed to Her Grace's terms, not that there was much doubt. They were receptive and didn't ask many questions, things went well. But on the way back…"

"Trouble?" Frederick asked quickly.

"Chrom's creatures." Phila slipped from the knight's grip and fussed with her armor, which was lightly scuffed now that Robin had a good look. The remains of a steal lance were strapped to the side of her saddle. "About a dozen of them just appeared out of nowhere on the return trip, about halfway from Ylisstol. I took care of them, but..." She started walking, and Robin realized her legs were trembling. "I need to assemble a squad… double our patrols… tell Emm- Her Grace about what's happened. Maybe scramble the border patrol early-"

Frederick lightly gripped her shoulder before she could depart. "Perhaps a moment to gather your thoughts," he said gently. "You look rather distraught, hardly a good impression."

"...Perhaps," Phila murmured.

"I think a brave face for the other knights is best for now, and If not for them, then for Her Grace's sake? She'd be worried to see you like this."

"...Of course." Phila stopped finally and allowed herself a few ragged breaths. She let out a few short whistles, and the Pegasus dutifully took its leave and moved towards the stables. Robin once more made sure to put distance between himself and the moving horse.

"I trust this quells any doubts you had from the Prince's debriefing?" Frederick asked. Phila let out a humorless laugh. She removed her bronze helmet and let her pale hair drop to her shoulders. Robin had a bit of a start - she was quite striking with her hair down. It was long and straight, but their ends were frayed and locks hung in front of her face - she was in need of a quick grooming. Frederick apparently had the same thought as Robin and reached into a saddlebag to retrieve a familiar shape: a horsebrush. He offered it to the Falcon Knight.

"U-um, Frederick?!" Robin attempted to interject, but Phila quickly and gladly received Frederick's offer and proceeded to brush her hair as if nothing was the matter. Robin ran a hand down his face and blinked. _They are awfully alike aren't they? …Gods I hope that thing was clean._

"Were they difficult, Phila, or was it mostly surprise?" Frederick asked.

"Surprise. They are slow and dull-witted, just as the Prince said. I fear little for any traveler. But if their numbers were to increase and large bands of them appeared…"

"Surely a welcome change of pace from brigands and Plegians?" Frederick pressed. "Much less politics and reparations involved than dealing with people. We could carry out orders with abandon."

Phila's ruby gaze darkened at her comrade's words despite the cusp of a smile forming on her face. "Leave it to Sir Frederick to worry so much about the sport of it all."

"If I can protect my lieges with a clean conscience and little mental effort, all the better."

"Don't let your knights hear that." Phila patted off her armor once more. "You can _reason_ with people, Frederick. These things are predictable now, but what about later? Human beings are people first, opponents second - nothing like these things. ...Not two days into this strange affair and I already long for when our problems weren't storybook variety."

"Strange times precede great changes in history."

"I think I've had enough great change for one lifetime." The Falcon Knight retrieved her helmet and held it at her side. "Well… Waiting any longer would just be tardiness on my part. I shall report to Her Grace and after that organize a patrol. I trust you'll keep busy till then?"

"Most likely. We depart in an hour, if not sooner."

"I suppose this is goodbye for now, then."

The Falcon Knight held out the brush to the Great Knight, who took hold of it. Their gazes dropped, and neither retracted their hands. Robin felt the need to look elsewhere and tried to busy himself again with loading the wagon. He had started on another bundle of weapons when he heard the Falcon Knight speak in a softer voice.

"This wasn't her plan, you know," he heard Phila say. "She was looking forward to some quiet time with her family. And now you're all off again."

"It will only be for a couple weeks."

Robin dared peak over his shoulder.

"All the same. You and your men both… please be careful."

Phila removed her hand, saluted to Frederick with a clenched fist to the heart, and left for the castle. Frederick saluted back and watched her go. Once she was out of sight, the knight lowered his head and held his temple. He remained in that pose for a good minute.

"Robin…" he finally said. "Stay and continue with the wagon. I will go seek out milord and see if he can't be implored to have us head out earlier."

"What?! Why?" Robin spoke more from his aching muscles than any real deductive reasoning "What's a few more hours? Shouldn't we be ready as possible?"

"With the Creatures lurking about our roads? I don't think we can afford to wait much longer. I'll send any other Shepherd I find to help you, that we may leave as soon as possible."

* * *

True to her word, Miriel was nowhere to be seen when everyone else was gathered at the front of the castle. Frederick's words were heeded, and not twenty minutes later Sully, Virion, Vaike and Sumia were at the front gates, saddling their horses and getting ready to depart. Sully was once more in her crimson riding armor, and Sumia had donned a set of warm silver over leather. Frederick sat upon his steed Gwendolyn, fully armored once more, and awaited his lords who had yet to arrive. The Great Knight presently fumbled with his silver axe, which wasn't fitting properly into its holster on the side of his saddle.

Vaike was the only one present without a horse, for reasons undisclosed, but Robin suspected he hadn't been taught to ride yet.

"And you're sure you remembered your axe this time?" Sully called down to the blonde fighter.

"Yeah-yeah, it's right here with the wagon. I'll grab it when we go," Vaike said as he reclined against the castle wall.

"One more thing bud, is that really all you're gonna wear?" Sully continued, pointing her new spear at Vaike. His armor consisted of a leather arm-guard for his dominant hand, leather greaves, a sort of steel collar that protected his shoulders, and besides his set of pantaloons; nothing else. "One good hit in and you're done for. It's gonna be cold too, you sure you don't want at least a breastplate? There's a whole suit of armor in the wagon just sitting there."

Vaike waved his hand dismissively. "I already told ya, I ain't no Pegasus Knight! You can't pay me to wear one of those."

Sully's eyes flared. "For the last time! Breastplate doesn't mean - you know what, forget it. Tired of explaining it to you." Robin noticed Sumia lean forward in her saddle and palm her face.

"Where's the other girl, Maribelle?" Robin asked.

"Once her dad's done with council he'll take her home for a month or two," Sully answered. "So yeah, she's staying."

"Oh… that's… a shame," Robin said as sincerely as he could.

If Sully noticed Robin's disdain she didn't say anything. Presently the crimson knight turned to the Rosannean noble, who sat on his steed at the edge of the party, examining a quiver and trying not to look in her general direction. "And how about you? _You're_ sure you can keep up?" she asked wryly. "I'm sure the Creatures won't appreciate being toyed with."

Virion cast a sideways glance at the knight. "...Perhaps," he said carefully.

"And what did you say earlier, 'even from afar you'd fight like there was no distance between us' or some crap? You gonna actually keep that promise, or was that all hot Valmese air?" That got the archer to turn his head and look Sully head-on. "This is the real deal, Ruffles. You got more than just the other four of us to worry about. Showing off and junk could get one or more of us killed."

"Respectfully, milady," the archer said. "Virion does not boast. I keep my promises."

Sully studied the archer before leaning back in her saddle. "...Good, just making sure. If you didn't say that I'd prolly punch you again and make the Captain bench you. We got no place for second-guessers."

Robin couldn't help but gulp his dry throat. He wasn't exactly the most confident right now, but Sully didn't need to know that. He approached his steed, who was waiting patiently behind Gwendolyn. He was told the horse was relatively docile and should be easy to handle for someone who never rode before - insofar as either of them knew of course.

The tactician stowed his steel sword and the new thunder tome unto the saddle and was about to pull himself up when he remembered something he wanted to ask Frederick. As the other Shepherds continued bantering, Robin came beside Frederick as he still struggled with the faulty strap for his axe.

"Is that the same one from all those days ago?" he asked. If it was, it no longer appeared to be scorched by magic or chipped by the fighting with the Creatures. Frederick must have been serious when he mentioned repairing it himself.

"Yes, the very same, is there something you needed?" The knight asked briskly.

"I was just curious about something, er, I don't wanna sound forward or assuming but…" The knight paused with his efforts and glanced back at Robin. "You and Phila, you're both close to Miss Em- that is Her Grace, and I was just wondering what exactly is your two's r-"

With a mighty clang, the silver axe inexplicably exited the Knight's grip and dug itself into the ground, mere inches from the tips of Robin's boots.

The tactician reeled back and screamed. " _Rank!_ I was just going to ask about your rank!" The Great Knight slid from his saddle, eyes glued to the Tactician. "I-I was just wondering about how Knights work here at the castle, that's all! She's a captain and you're a lieutenant and-" The knight stepped forward and knelt down to retrieve his axe from the ground, never letting Robin leave his sight. Robin caught a glimpse of Sully and Sumia, both wide-eyed and direly shaking their heads at him. Sully made a slashing motion at her throat. Robin stammered. "I mean, um…I thought lieutenants and captains are different? …. Please don't kill me..."

The Knight studied Robin for a moment before turning back to Gwendolyn. He finally was able to secure his weapon to the saddle. "Rank doesn't matter. We serve Her Grace so closely because she trusts us. You'll do well to remember this going forward." Robin let out a huge sigh of relief as the Knight finally backed off. "Listen Robin," he said again. "You were a guest of honor up till our arrival in Ylisstol; now you're part of the greater machine. I expect you to perform according to the example we set." And with that Frederick mounted his steed once more and turned to face the castle.

As Robin stumbled backwards to his horse, Sully strode by on her own horse and tapped him on the shoulder. She leaned down and whispered. "Listen, we all like to give him grief, but we only talk about **that** when he's _not around_."

"I wasn't trying to talk about **that**!" Robin whispered back. "I was just-" Sully hushed him just as the knight turned his head again.

Frederick had looked up at the sound of footsteps. Robin turned his head and watched as three figures stepped from the castle and towards the gate; Chrom, Lissa, and their sister. Chrom was finally back into his set of leather armor with Falchion sheathed at his side, and Lissa was in her clerical uniform, sans crinoline it seemed. She instead wore a set of fenced tassets on the outside of her skirt, which Robin surmised was to let her ride horseback. The Exalt was wearing another white dress sans shawl. They were talking together, and Lissa latched to her sister's arm as they walked.

"Following the Caravan north should lead you into the territory of the East Khans - its with them our relationship is the strongest. There will be several checkpoints along the border, let the caravan handle these, but do not hide your identities if they ask. I had no time to properly contact the Feroxi leaders and your visit will be unexpected - transparency is important."

"Of course, Emm."

"And the funding for the trip - you have to understand how the council would feel about large amounts of gold being moved out of the castle at this time. I've already passed on the funds to Frederick, there should be enough to pay the merchants for their time and to acquire provisions for the return trip, but you will have to be meager with your lodgings whenever they become available."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Worst comes to worst, we brought our winter gear."

"And that's the other thing - Feroxi summers begin very cold and you should expect snow. The return trip should be warmer I think."

"Wait, are we actually gonna march through snow?" Lissa suddenly chimed in.

"We'll be fine. Horses are used to this sort of thing, and you'll have the others making sure you don't freeze." Chrom said.

"You'll be getting your winter training early," Emmeryn said with a smile to her youngest sibling. "Hardly a bad thing."

"Robin too, I bet," Lissa said. "He might have never _seen_ snow before."

The two siblings detached themselves and stood in front of the Exalt. She folded her hands over her dress. The morning sun reflected off her crown and made it glow. "Be careful, you two. I'm sure the caravan already hired some help so perhaps you'll never need to fight, Gods willing. But also remember Phila's report. Be ready for anything."

Chrom gave a respectful nod of the head and held out his hand. His sister's hands wrapped around his and held it firm.

"Two weeks at most," Chrom said. His sister nodded wordlessly in response.

Frederick suddenly raised his voice. "Nothing will happen to them, Your Grace," he called. "They are guarded with our lives." The other Shepherds grunted in agreement.

Emmeryn laughed. "Guard these two and each other both; all of you are very important to me." Her eyes fell on Robin. "And perhaps once things calm down, we may look into those healers, Sir Robin."

Robin ducked his gaze and didn't respond.

Chrom turned back to his team and waved his arm out, sending his mantle out. "Alright then. Everybody ready?!" he called. "We have a long march ahead. Is everyone here?"

"Miriel will be departing later, within the hour," Frederick quickly responded. "Besides that everyone is accounted for - wait." The Great Knight quickly made a headcount. "Sumia, Sully, the newcomers, Vaike… that leaves…"

"Wait for me!" a haggard voice called. Out from the direction of the main building ran Stahl, fumbling with his armor and struggling to attach a sheathed sword to his belt as he ran. He finally skidded to a stop right in between Chrom and his sister. He stopped to catch his breath. "Wait for… phew…" He stood upright and ran a hand through his hair. He had a start and turned to face the Exalt to make a quick and awkward bow.

Stahl ran for his steed, who still stood patiently by the other horses. "How come…" the knight mantled up his saddle. "Whenever there's a... change in schedule…!" He seated himself and immediately took hold of the reins and started to lead his horse to the front of the group. " _I'm_ the last one to hear about it?!"

"I specifically instructed Vaike to tell you about the change in plans before meeting up with the others," Frederick said with a frown.

" _Vaike!"_ Sully shouted. "Can you ever be asked to do two simple things without forgetting something?!"

"Hey, the Vaike never forgets!" The Fighter stood up, brushed himself off, and crossed his arms. "I just don't always remember is all," he said with a shrug.

"Oh…! You'd forget your own name if you didn't keep saying it to yourself!" Lissa said as she climbed atop her pony. "And where's your axe?"

"It's right there with the weapon cart! Gods… Oh yeah er," Vaike nervously grinned at Stahl as he strode past. "Great to have you Stahl, Ol' buddy! Glad you're here!"

"That makes one of us," the knight grumbled. "One of the cooks wanted a second opinion on the council's feast and they wanted me! They were gonna let me have a taste, and there were muffins, cakes, biscuits…"

"Save it for the march!" Frederick barked. "Alright, Shepherds! You heard the captain and we're burning daylight. Let's move! Hya!" With a kick the Knight's horse galloped into the lead, the other Shepherds following one by one out the open gate and down the cobbled path to Ylisstol.

Chrom held a forced smile. He turned back to Emmeryn. "...Pray for me, sister."

The Exalt's expression wasn't dissimilar to her brother's. "Always."

* * *

Robin's steed swiftly carried him down the streets of Ylisstol, down the massive hill where the castle rested and back into the city proper. It dutifully followed the lead of the other horses as they wove past the main streets and headed north. A couple of people called out to them and cheered. Excited children gathered in droves on the sides of the roads they passed, and some would give chase after they passed to see who could follow the longest - until they ran out of breath, of course. Robin could scarcely recognize any landmarks from his previous adventure and trusted his steed to follow the other Shepherds. Once he realized that his horse was last in their procession, he managed a hand free from his reins to pull his hood up.

Any reaction from the Shepherd's presence gradually decreased as they neared the city gates, and by the time they reached the northern portal all was silent sans the beat of hooves. The northgate was already clear of all traffic, and nobody was to be seen sans the guards saluting atop the ramparts as the steeds sped through the gate. Sully looked over her shoulder and cheered to the guards behind them.

"The Shepherds are officially afoot!" She called in a proud voice. "And the council can eat our dust!"

"It's not a competition, Sully!" Stahl called from behind her. "This entire trip was technically their decision."

"I just want to make sure everyone _here_ knows that its us Shepherds beating feet and getting stuff done!" Sully said with a thumb pointing to herself, holding her head high. "Not the blue-butts in the council, not the Paladins, and certainly not those stuck-up-"

A shrill collection of whinnies pierced the air as a flock of shadows blocked out the sun. Robin looked up just in time to see the flock of Pegasus Knights soaring overhead, making a beeline for the northwest.

"...Pegasus Knights." Sully finished with a huff. Frederick pulled the group to a stop as they watched the fliers soar by, numbering in the dozens. Sumia, who was in front of Robin, stood up in her saddle and waved wildly at the passersby. One rider, indiscernible against her comrades, made a swooping glide. The rider held out a spear as she disappeared over the horizon, and then Sumia sat back down.

Robin was mesmerized once more by the winged beast's flight. He was remiss to stop his horse as it wandered to the front of the party, where Chrom and Frederick stood with their steeds.

"Phila has taken the encounter to heart, it seems," Frederick said. "The border will be well-guarded while we're gone."

Robin's shoulder was clasped by an armored grip, which gave him a start. Chrom had put a reassuring hand on the tactician as the others stood back and let the Pegasus Knights fly by.

"Nervous any?" he asked with a smile.

"...Yeah. A little."

"Don't be. We'll help if you ask for it, and sometimes even when you don't. Sound alright to you?"

"I guess, heh." That got Robin to smile.

Chrom smiled back, but then turned back to the others and clapped his hands loudly. "Alright! We can't let Phila and the others do all the work for us," Chrom said quickly. "Let's move!"

Chrom gave the word, and once more their horses were sent into a gallop. The cobbled roadway eventually gave way to dirt, and within moments they were out of the city limits, and the horizon opened to billowing plains and patches of trees once more.

* * *

The path the horses followed was well-trodden and often branched in different directions, but they always kept due north. It didn't take long before the path grew rugged and wild, and the amount of trees surrounding them increased. It was around an hour after they left Ylisstol that the horses were allowed to slow down, and the party strode down the road with a slow walk. Vaike, who had been riding with Stahl, slid down from the horse and walked alongside everyone else. They gradually moved together and condensed into a tightly moving pack.

"Miriel should be have taken off by now," Stahl said. "Are we gonna wait for her at all or do we just keep moving?"

"We'll wait for her at the rendezvous with the caravan," Frederick said. "I would have preferred she simply leave with the rest of us, but she insisted on finishing something with Ricken."

"She's always made good time before, so there's no harm in it," Chrom added. "And it won't be like we won't have any mages to back us up, right Robin?"

"Y-yeah, of course!" Robin called back.

"And it probably goes without saying, but Robin will be better at bossing us around and getting stuff done, won't he?" Vaike called back. "He just seems like the type."

"Better than Miriel, anyway," Stahl said.

"I can vouch for that!" Sully said with a laugh.

"Wait, Miriel was the tactician before me?" Robin asked.

"For all of two missions," Sully said. "She amicably stepped down after that. Both of us knew she wasn't cut out for telling people what to do, not with results anyway." 

The Shepherds came into a wooded area dominated by a fairly deep stream which ran through the path. The horses splashed through the water with abandon, giving the rider's boots and pants a light wash. Vaike ran ahead, leaping over rock and crevice to bypass the stream altogether.

Robin was more surprised by the sudden splashes of water than he would've liked, and it seemed his steed knew it. Robin let loose a surprised cry at the first touch of water, and the steed responded with a disgruntled whinny. His horse nervously craned its neck around as it ran through the stream, and Robin fought to gain control with his reins.

"N-no, this way…" he tried to say as calmly as possible. He pulled the reins in an attempt to realign the horse's path, only to guide its struggling from one side of the stream to the other. "Oh, come on!" The horse shook its mane out and started in the other direction again. "Woah, woah…! Easy, girl…. Girl, right?" the horse continued to panic, drawing Sumia's attention. She slowed her own horse down and fell in step with Robin.

"Hey there...!" She said in a hushed, cheery voice. "Everything okay?"

"Everything was fine! Until this-this…."

"Shh, it's okay, he's not scared." Sumia reached over and started stroking the horse's neck. "Just calm down. You're worried about him, and that's sweet, but he's alright. What he needs you to do is focus." The horse's thrashing ceased at her touch. It snorted once or twice, and gradually it returned to fording the stream at a calm pace. "Attaboy!" Sumia patted its neck.

She had been talking to the horse. Robin felt a little silly. Sumia flashed a smile at him as she returned her hand to her own horse's reins. By the time they were back unto dry gravel, the horse was completely docile once more.

"It listened to you just like that?" Robin asked.

"Not 'just like that,' I mean-" Sumia bashfully studied the other side of the road. "I just did what you're always supposed to do with animals. Try not to excite them, show that you care, that sort of thing…"

Robin caught a glimpse of Chrom at the head of the party, looking behind at the two of them. He was smiling, at Sumia it seemed. Frederick said a word to him, and Chrom hastily responded and returned his gaze to the front.

* * *

The party had made its way into a shaded path through the woods by the time the sun was perfectly overhead, and it was then that several Shepherds had their lunch as they rode. A sack of foodstuffs was attached to each saddle, and Frederick had seen to each provision personally.

Vaike and Stahl ate together, having shared a saddlebag. "Did ya hear that back there, Stahl?" The young man asked, grinning happily before he helped himself to an apple. "The Exalt said we were important to her!" he said with a full mouth. "She didn't hafta say it, but she did! This is why I love being a Shepherd!"

"I wasn't there. I was late for some reason, remember?" The cavalier grumbled.

"And I wouldn't let it get to your head Vaike," Sully added. "Her Grace prolly says that to everyone, it's kind of her job, y'know?"

Robin's lunch consisted of a sandwich, a few pieces of cheese and a large dinner roll. The sandwich used the leftover ham, beset by pieces of lettuce, and was topped with a fried egg seasoned with garlic, lain on crisp slices of bread that crumbled at ever afforded opportunity. A welcome meal, considering he never had breakfast.

He wasn't sure if each Shepherd shared the same type of meal, but his and Lissa's were the same, if her chiding of her brother was anything to go by.

"Look at that, Chrom! A no-frills, honest-to-goodness sandwich. _Real_ food for a trip that _real_ people can enjoy!" She said as held the food out in his direction. The prince didn't even look at her, his eyes were set dead-ahead. The princess turned to the Great Knight on her right. "And I think for once in my whole history as a Shepherd, I can confidently give my compliments to the chef!"

"Milady should enjoy it while it lasts," Frederick said cheerily. "We can't be expected to leech off of the caravan's resources once we join up, so we will most likely catch our own food. Even if we do share, I daresay our hosts may be more pragmatic when it comes to nourishment than even your brother."

"Well, as long as our menu can start strong like this, I don't think I mind what I eat," the princess said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Chrom finally spoke. "I hear the only food you can find on the Feroxi trail when it's blowing snow and freezing is roots."

Robin's steed constantly drifted behind Sumia's as they walked along the forested path. She didn't seem to notice, and was busying herself with a roll. Robin had just finished eating and tried to guide his horse further along to where Chrom and Lissa were, but it stubbornly remained trailing Sumia.

"He's awful fond of you now," Robin called over with a smile. Sumia turned at Robin's voice, just swallowing some of her roll. "This guy's determined to follow you the whole trip, I can't make him do anything." Robin said again.

"Oh," Sumia laughed. "That's a problem." Sumia led her horse to walk in step once with Robin's more. Sumia freed a hand from her reins and patted the horse on its neck again. "He shouldn't really," she said. "He should be doing what his rider tells him," she finished in a sterner voice, still smiling.

"What's this guy's name?" Robin asked.

"This guy… I think he's Soren. Oh! That's actually kind of funny."

"How so?"

"Oh, Soren's just the name of a strategist from one of our old stories. So that fits, kind of."

"Oh, heh. I wonder if Frederick had anything to do with that. He picked out the horses if I'm not mistaken…" Robin looked ahead and focused on the sky-blue knight, armor dim and gray in the shade. "His horse is Gwendolyn, isn't that also the name of someone from an old story?"

Sumia nodded. "Yeah, it's just what some people do. It's supposed to be good luck, invoking the old heroes, that sort of thing." Sumia smiled at her own horse and stroked its mane. "This one's called Nanna, for no particular reason"

"Did you name any of these?"

"Oh no, Frederick did most of these - a lot came from his ranch after all. I just help take care of them sometimes; it's about the only thing I'm good at right now. I used to take care of the Pegasus, but that was a long time ago. Hm… what would I name my own Pegasus…?" The girl paused in her musings. "Oh gods, I'm rambling again!" The girl steadied her horse once more and looked ahead at the path. "Sorry about that… I can go all day if you let me, so I should probably stop there."

"I don't mind," Robin said with a shrug. "Actually there's something I've been meaning to ask..."

Sumia looked at Robin and smiled. "I'll try to answer."

"So my understanding is that you received Pegasus Knight training, but you're not with Phila. Did you transfer from some other division or…something else? I'm just curious is all." Knowing the extent of her training wouldn't hurt if there was a fight, he'd hate to send her into something she was far from prepared for.

"Oh… No, I used to be with Phila," Sumia said softly. Robin saw her gaze fall. "I was transferred to the Shepherds about a year ago."

"Ah. Why… why was that?" Robin pressed lightly.

"It was…. It's just… um…" The girl stumbled in her words. "I really could go on all day about it. It happened a bit ago and…" She nibbled meekly from her roll. "It's kind of a long story."

"Oh." Robin looked between the other Shepherds, some silent, others bantering with each other. Chrom and Vaike were speaking about something with Lissa chiming in occasionally. "Well… It's going to be a long march," Robin said.

Sumia hesitated, but nodded. "...I guess I can talk a little about it…" She steadied herself in her saddle and sat straight up. "Well, I _was_ with the Pegasus Knights, I started there anyway and… okay, see it was like this.

"I had this friend, my best friend. We grew up together, like sisters y'know? One day my friend had the idea to join the Pegasus Knights to kind of do her part for the Exalt. I thought it sounded fun, and once it was time to actually enroll I just decided to go along. Our parents were knights so it wasn't hard to secure a position for us.

"It was really fun at first, learning to work with Pegasus, learning about all the different kinds of armor and weapons… hearing stories about the old Knights. We worked together and helped each other out. I was better at riding and the actual Pegasus part, but she was better at the actual… being a Knight part."

"From what I've seen that makes a lot of sense. I mean- you working with animals. Did you like working with Pegasi?"

"Yes, and they're _wonderful_ Robin. I wish I had more time to show the others the stables. We could bring you and the captain to look at them someday… They're really sweet animals. N-not that there's anything wrong with plain 'ol horses!" she amended quickly with a pat on her steed's neck. It snorted affirmatively back at her.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." He hadn't been very brave in approaching any Pegasus lately, so he wasn't in the position to say whether they were friendly or not. "So what exactly happened?" They had left the wooded area and back into harsh overhead sunlight.

Sumia nodded. "I'll try to condense this somehow. Um… so we both passed our final tests and were assigned to the Castle. We weren't under the same commanding officer, but we could still hang out and stuff in between duties. My friend _excelled_ with the other Knights, but I… well I didn't. I was actually pretty horrible at it all."

"You couldn't have been that bad? I mean, outside of what little I've done with Chrom, I'm not exactly useful right now, myself."

"Well maybe I wasn't horrible but… I definitely wasn't cut out for it, and it was enough to get on everyone else's nerves." She took another bite from her roll, which was swiftly disappearing.

"Well what could they have done, get mad and kick you out?"

"I wish that's what would've happened!" Sumia suddenly cried, just loud enough to startle the tactician. Her eyes were wide and sullen once more, but she calmed down before continuing. "The others had just about had it with me, and I could understand why. I was pretty tired of myself at the time too. Captain Phila kept insisting I stay though, so for the most part they didn't do anything. ...She was probably just looking out for the friend of her best pupil at the time...

"Anyway, I finally messed up real bad. Like, I stayed up late to get all the Pegasi ready for the next day of training, but I forgot to latch the door to the stables and they all got loose. That bad. The next morning was spent playing roundup with a bunch of flying horses, and if you know anything about wrangling normal horses then you know it wasn't fun…

"I apologized and had a written report and everything for my Commanding Officer… but she went and promoted me! First I felt great, and wanted to work harder, but that didn't last. So later I made another mistake, and I got promoted again! It happened again and again… and finally at one point she said it would just be a waste for someone of my 'talents' to stay with the Pegasus Knights, and I should serve the Exalt more directly. So, she arranged for me to transfer to the Shepherds, and that was basically it."

Sumia turned to Robin with a sad smile, kneading her reins with both hands. "At first I kind of hoped they were just having pity on me, but when I stopped to think…" she laughed softly, forcefully. "They just really wanted to get rid of me."

"You mean they kicked you upstairs."

"...Yeah. She didn't think too highly of the Shepherds at the time, so from her point of view I went from useless to less than useless. By the time Phila realized what was happening there wasn't much she could do about it."

"And your friend couldn't do anything either?"

"No, nothing. She was busy getting a real promotion when all that went down," Sumia let out a long sigh. Her dinner roll was long gone now. "...Me and her barely talk anymore."

"Sumia, I…" Robin cleared his throat. "I'll be honest, that sounds horrible. I can't imagine what that must've been like with your job, and losing a friend over something like that."

Sumia's eyes widened, and she quickly waved her hand. "Oh, no-no! We're _still_ friends! That never changed, it's just our schedules are so different now. Even after we get back from Ferox I probably won't see her again for a month… She's still my best friend, and Phila still trusts me and everything, it's just their hands were tied at the time. I didn't mean to make all that sound worse than it was."

"Even so… that sounds beyond rough. I didn't mean to make you unpack all of that. That was nosy of me."

Sumia shook her head. "No, that's fine. It felt good unloading to be honest." She smiled at him. "You're a good listener, you know that?"

Robin scoffed and rubbed the back of his head. "What, no… It's just… tactician stuff. I need to know my soldiers." Sumia just continued smiling. "And you know, we're all here to help. That's what Chrom told me at least. If something comes up, like a fight - just say the word."

That got Sumia's gaze to drop once more. "Oh… I'm not sure. I'll just hang back for now, like he said." She tightened her grip on her reins. "I've already been the captain's problem for a long time now…" she said softly.

Sumia let out a yelp. Robin turned and saw Sully had ridden up beside Sumia and gave her friend's shoulder a friendly bash. "You were too good for the other Pegasus Knights, Sumia, that's all. 'Bunch of prissy blue-bloods couldn't stand somebody who could see past her own nose. I tell ya, the number of Knights who just want a title or wanna flex their family name these days is just sickening. And when somebody who messes with their daily routine comes along, they up and get rid of 'em. Nothing like us! We know we got a job to do!"

"It's gotten better, Sully," Stahl called over. "Lots of knights are being brought on that actually care about taking care of the Exalt. 'Least it's been better than when we were kids."

"My point is that we're _none_ of that. We don't kick people out for making stupid mistakes, and we don't wait for a bunch of crusty old men for a go-ahead. Who cares if we're exes or lo-tier or whatever? If the Prince sees something needing done and asks us to do it, we do it!"

"Now you're just making us sound like a glorified reject squad," Stahl said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Vaike chimed in. "The people know who's getting crap done! If we're rejects, than we're the damned finest rejects in the whole kingdom!" That got a cheer out of Sully and Lissa, who probably was only half listening. Frederick let out a groan. "And so what if the Knight Corp doesn't take us seriously?" Vaike said again. "...Wait… Knight… ummm..." He trailed off, but Sully picked up the speech.

"Right, we're not too important to help the little guy! And we look after our own!"

"-Yeah!-"

"Um…." Vaike mumbled again.

"We got the friggin' Prince of Ylisse at our helm, the best Knight in the kingdom behind him, and _we're_ behind them!" Sully gripped Robin's hand and held it high. "And now all of us have _him!_ "

"-Yeah!-"

"And we work together! No one's too small to contribute! No one's too good to help! No man left behind!"

"-Yeah!-"

"Er…" Vaike scratched the side of his head. Robin tore his hand free from Sully and rubbed his wrist.

"Vaike, do you have something to say or are you just gonna keep making noises to yourself?!" Lissa called over irritably.

"N-naw… it's just… hrm…" Vaike looked at everyone present and cleared his throat. "Did... anyone else remember to tell Kellam we were leaving?" Slowly the atmosphere became quiet. "...'Cause I sure didn't."

Nobody said anything.

Robin looked back and forth at his companions, watching all of their expressions sag.

Somewhere a bird cawed in the distance.

Stahl slowly raised a fist into the air. "From… _now on_ the Shepherds don't leave anyone behind…?" He tried weakly.

"-Y-Yeah!-" the others cheered awkwardly in response.

Chrom palmed his face and bowed his head.

Frederick lowered his head and let out a low growl that started in his throat and rumbled down into his shoulders. He turned a vindictive eye towards Robin.

"Robin?" He called loudly. "...An amendment to earlier. As a member of the Shepherds, you are now expected to perform _despite_ example." He turned a sharp glare to the other riders. " _ **Despite**_!" He bellowed, making them wince.

* * *

The Northroad was - simply put- the primary highway for traders and travellers either going to or from the capital. Presently, with summertime barely starting, there were no travellers to be seen. Those who traded with Ferox made a point to travel early to meet their northern neighbors as soon as the temperature started to climb - waiting too long for the meager thaw would leave room for rival traders. No doubt the disturbance from a few days ago was felt by the whole kingdom. While the Council was called and other companies went aside for the situation to blow over, the Shepherd's hosts had taken the initiative and went north as quickly as they could.

The Exalt's request was for the company in question was to wait right where the Northroad entered the mountainous region to receive the Shepherds, which they gladly accepted. A caravan of traders making the rounds on the many towns scattered along the highway was no doubt a welcome sight and meant good business, so they likely had enough success to sit on as they waited for their consorts.

That was what many of the Shepherds had assumed anyway. Besides the occasional sign of a wagon-train's passage - a discarded wheel against a cobbled bridge along the way, wheel-trails left in the mud - but no sign of the party itself. They ignored every detour along the way and made straight for the rendezvous point.

The path ran along a slope, which descended down into a valley of sorts. The area was dominated by a river running east to west, and a large wooded area to the north. Beyond the bridge and at the mouth of the forest was where their hosts waited.

"I don't see them, though," Chrom said. He and Frederick stood with their steeds at the front of the part, overseeing the great expanse below them. "We should've seen a campfire coming from the trees, or a wagon at the front, or something..."

"I see a construct of sorts at the top of the trees… a flagpole of sorts?" Frederick scoured below with a palm resting on his brow to block out the sun. "We will know for sure once we descend. We'll hail them and wait for a response."

"If that is them down there, it almost feels like… they're hiding?"

"From the Creatures no doubt. We'll show them there's nothing to fear.

This all filled Robin with a strange uneasiness, and he busied himself with other thoughts to distract himself.

The party proceeded at a slow walk down below. Vaike rejoined Stahl on his steed. Sumia trailed behind Robin and the others, focusing on the sky, lost in thought. She hadn't spoken much after Frederick admonished the others, and Robin couldn't help but feel like she was dwelling on the other knights again.

Robin turned to Sully, who rode alongside him. "From what Sumia told me…" the red-haired rider turned at his voice. "I mean, I had no idea the Ylissean Knights could be so… harsh."

Sully's brow showed incredulity. She looked to the Great Knight helming the party, and then back to the Tactician. Back to Frederick once more, and then back to Robin. "...Really?"

"Well I mean - He's _fair_ … to a fault. What happened to Sumia was just… mean-spirited. Do Knights of Ylisse really get away with treating their own like that?"

"That's the thing, kid. One: they kind of have to be demanding - the Exalt and everyone else are counting on them to be the best of the best, so it won't turn too many heads if they just give some flunk the boot. The other thing: they're allowed to be. They get their job done, they patrol the roads, they take care of trouble, and everyone knows that. Hard to tell an esteemed protector of the Halidom that they're doing something wrong."

"Emmeryn wouldn't approve."

"No, and she doesn't, but from where she is she can't do jack. There's only so much favoritism to go around. That's why she relies on people like Frederick and Phila, and even they can't keep everyone behaving. It's just how the chain of command works."

"Ah-ha!" Frederick suddenly laughed. "Movement, it seems they've noticed us."

Chrom released his reins and cupped both hands to his mouth. "Hail, down there!" he called in a booming voice. "We're beginning our approach!" He turned back to the others. "Alright, let's hustle! We've kept them waiting long enough."

The steeds began cantering down the hill.

"So these people know what they're doing right?" Stahl asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin heard Vaike reply.

"The Ferox are supposed to be really violent, aren't they?"

"Easily provoked, yes," Chrom affirmed. "That's why we're relying on our hosts to carry us through this smoothly. They've had years of experience."

"And I suppose this goes without saying," Frederick said. "But you all represent Ylisse and her ruler on this mission. To both our hosts, and especially to the people of Ferox, I expect your behavior to reflect the Exalt and her grace accurately."

"-Sully." Lissa added.

The red-head's brow narrowed. "Hey, easy does it! I'm not the only knight in all of Ylisse with a foul mouth. You guys just haven't heard Freddy when he's _pissed_ and it shows."

"But you do agree to make an effort to not offend our hosts?" her lieutenant pressed.

Sully rolled her eyes. "Yes, _fine_. No swearing in front of a bunch of unwashed barbarians - got it."

The group was pulled to a stop right before the great bridge that crossed the river. Frederick and Chrom strode forward to the front to meet with their hosts while the others stayed behind. By now everyone could detect movement coming from the wooded areas, but it was awfully quiet. A harsh wind blew from the north and swept the party. Robin shuddered and tied a couple buttons on his coat. Something felt wrong.

"Sully," Sumia whispered. She pointed upwards, above the woods, and Sully followed her gesture. Robin did the same, and made out a winged shape circling the space above the wood in an irregular pattern.

"Sumia, it's just a-" the knight corrected herself. "It's a Pegasus, I see it."

"I've been watching her for a while," Sumia said. "It doesn't look like one of Phila's, does it?"

Sully squinted her eyes. "...No - different saddle and bridle it seems- from what I can see anyway. Wait, I don't see a rider..." The knight paused. "Hey, you're the expert, right Sumia? Is it flying strangely or is that just me?"

"It looks like her leg is hurt…." Sumia said with a gasp. The winged creature's flight pattern became erratic - it began to swoop and dive, disappearing someplace behind the woods. "I wonder what she was trying to do."

"Here they come," Frederick said. Robin looked ahead and saw many dark shapes emerging from the trees. Why were there so many? Was one or two not enough?

He took a deep breath of the windy air around him - and his throat and nose burned. He coughed suddenly as the familiar scent entered his nostrils.

Miasma. From his first night in Ylisse, at the valley.

"C-Chrom!" Robin called.

Before the prince could respond, a noise pierced the air. A long, shrill collection of guttural cries and growls.

Lissa's pony reared up and backed away. The entire entourage of steeds started shifting and grunting.

"They've already spread so far…?!" Chrom cried. He jerked his head back to his men, eyes wide. "Everyone! Grab your arms and mobilize! We've got a fight on our hands!"

"Why? What was that?!" Stahl asked. "What's going on?!"

Frederick steadied his horse and drew his silver axe.

"The Risen. They're here."


	14. Shepherds - III

Miriel was not amused. From her perspective, everything leading up to her departure from Castle Ylisstol had gone swimmingly. Ricken - her pupil for the time being - had taken to his study of magic and the like extremely well, and she was confident leaving him at the castle to continue alone. The trip was suddenly pushed ahead of schedule- which was no concern of hers, it only meant one less hour of dawdling about the castle. Everything from the wagon onwards however was sheer tedium.

Things became irritating once she happened upon the weapons cart she would be guiding to the rendezvous point. The horse Frederick had assigned to pull the cart was of the eccentric and excitable variety, which she had little patience for. The cart was sloppily filled; bundles of spears and swords haphazardly placed inside with abandon, burying what little spare armor was brought along for the trip. The spare tomes she had requested were flung together into a burlap sack, which rested at the bottom of said pile.

The mage made no small deal of the Captain's mission, or the the Exalt's dependance on them, which is why she couldn't fathom such gross ignorance to detail. She allowed herself a scant ten minutes to rearrange the cart's interior to something more agreeable and orderly, inasmuch her scholarly constitution would allow her. The bundles of weapons were a lost cause, but she had freed up her tomes and the aforementioned armor by the time she was done.

Almost immediately Miriel hit another roadblock, quite literally. Just as she had taken the reins and sent the horse forward to pull the wagon, the front row of wheels ran over something large and solid that made the entire contraption jump upwards, nearly unseating her. Some fool had left behind a perfectly intact steel axe, free to tip over and nearly break the wagon wheels as it was ran over. This she hastily retrieved, dragged along the ground, and tossed into the back of the cart with abandon - striking the suit of armor. She already had a feeling she knew who was responsible, and if they wanted their axe badly enough after that, they could climb into the wagon and retrieve it themselves.

Miriel's ride through town and out the gate was uneventful and with little fanfare from the common people. A person like Sully would welcome the attention, whereas someone like Stahl, or even their own captain would be more apt to ignore or avoid such praise. She minded little either way. Once she was out of the gate and on her way to the Northroad, she made sure her steed was adjusted in its trajectory, and she cracked open a textbook to busy herself.

Through the rolling hills and dirt roads, she would occasionally catch a glimpse of a party pressing north further up the road - her comrades no doubt. Miriel saw no need to hasten her horse's step and proceeded at the usual speed. The unpaved roads made for a bumpy ride, what with the wagon wheels moving to and from the carved strips in the ground from previous travelers. This made it exceptionally hard to focus on her work, which she was doing ahead of time for Ricken's sake, and further dissuaded her from advancing her speed.

A couple of pieces of discarded food also alerted her to her comrade's passing through. She happened upon some discarded greens, the unfinished crusts of a piece of bread, and presently an apple core.

 _Surely those who can't take the time to burn their trash could at least toss it further from the road and let nature take it back?_

The sweet smells of the forest and plains and the views of rollings hills and streams should have made for good concentration, but Miriel had a hard time getting her thoughts organized. She was already more than a little irate, and whenever she tried to focus on the mission at hand her mind inevitably drifted back to the Captain's report and the official mission statement from the council.

These creatures mentioned in the report, dubbed the Risen if she understood properly, had been a source of fascination and frustration both to her ever since she had read it. Why name a curiosity that fell from a portal in the sky as if it rose from the ground? She had little grasp on who or what these creatures or the young swordsman that appeared alongside them could be, but all signs seemed to point to Outrealm theory - something few scholars in her day took seriously.

 _Nevertheless, the council continues to amaze me._

When the Northroad finally came into view, sprawling alongside the rocky hills which marked the change from the grassy south to the mountains, Miriel became aware of an acute lack of caravans. She had yet to catch a glimpse of her comrades again, and could see them nowhere along the descent.

She cautiously bade her horse into a fast canter. Surely she hadn't been left behind already.

Miriel became aware of unfamiliar scent on the wind. It smelled strangely, and it only seemed to get worse as she progressed along the road. It seemed to be a cacophony of any and everything she thought disagreeable in a scent - the bluntness of old uncooked meat, the annoying persistence of rotting compost, and the stink of dog's breath - and the more she thought about it the more she realized that she could only describe the smell in these terms. It was as if this new element was determined to disgust her and her alone with everything she hated in a smell.

So lost in thought was she, that she was caught completely off guard in her descent down the hill when a sharp cry pierced the air. It bore the same raspy tone and deep intonation as a performer playing the part of a beast in a play, but it did so with frightening earnesty and so rawly it almost passed for the sound of an identifiable animal. It was enough to startle her horse and make it rear up in its shaft.

Miriel did her best to calm the horse as she adjusted her lenses and straightened her cap. She looked down once more to the road below, and finally made out several shapes exiting from the woods ahead. The lumbered forward with steady speed, screeching, howling. Their colors were pale and dull, they carried weapons, and they seemed to be moving to attack something, perhaps that gathering of horses that had just come into view at the bottom of the hill?

"...Huh…"

* * *

"What are those things?!" Stahl cried as he reared his horse back. The figures were in plain sight now, within galloping distance of the bridge. Even though he had only seen them at nighttime, Robin had no trouble identifying the ashen skin, swollen limbs, and stilted gait of these creatures. The daylight did them no favors. Their skin glinted an ugly shade of gray - too warm to be completely monochrome, too pale to even pass for a living creature's countenance. Nicks, cracks, and scars in their skin and armor were plainly apparent now. Their stone-grey masks rested unmoving upon their faces, brows set in an eternal glare. Heavy, rolling miasma spewed in puffs and clouds from their mouths and eyes, which shone red even in the sunlight.

Frederick took point as the other Shepherds scrambled backwards. Chrom, Lissa, Virion, and Vaike removed themselves from their horses.

" _Those_ are the very things me and Sully fought off in the forest," the Rosannean spoke.

"And they're somehow _uglier_!" Lissa said in a shaky voice.

The creature's advance moved from a running charge to a sluggish march as they drew closer to the bridge.

Robin's steed exhaled nervously and shook its head about. Robin tried stroking its neck to calm it down, but he doubted his trembling hands did it much comfort. The sounds reminded him of that dark night in the woods, and his heart drummed inside his chest. He almost felt sick. He had forgotten until now how much he reviled these things, very least how they affected him physically.

"What did you call these things, 'Risen?' " Robin asked as he finally stepped down from his steed. He retrieved his sword and tome and had them strapped to his belt as his horse shuffled nervously.

Frederick nodded. "The council needed a name for the new threat, so they gave it one." He turned around to the others. "We need to act quickly! Phila faced some on her own, but we face much more than her! Everyone be prepared for the worst!"

" _Prepare for them?_ They'd better prepare for us!" Vaike boasted. "Just wait till I drive my axe into their-" The fighter reached for the back of his belt to retrieve his weapon, but stopped and gawked.

"What, do you see something?!" Chrom looked between the bridge and his companion quickly.

"My axe… it's gone!" The Fighter began to panic.

Chrom grit his teeth. "So not in the mood, Vaike!"

"I'm serious! I coulda sworn I… I…" The fighter's expression dropped once more. "...I left it with the weapon cart."

" _WHY are you a Shepherd_?!" Sully shouted.

Chrom ran his hands through his hair. "O-Okay just… stay in the back with Sumia until we get these things under control." The Prince turned to Robin - wanting relief in his eyes. "Robin? We need a plan — fast."

The Risen howled from the other side of the river. In a matter of moments they'd begin crossing the bridge - giving them precious time to plan.

 _No less than five converging on the bridge, easily twice as many swarming at the forest - no sign of the caravan - we'd have to take three of theirs at least for each of our own, and one of them can't even fight!_ Robin tried to remain calm and think of a strategy - that was the very reason he was brought along in the first place, right? He'd need the most experienced soldiers at the front, or should the soldiers who'd never fought these before go first? No, sending someone like Stahl in front might be a mistake, he decided.

"A thought perhaps, Robin?" Frederick interjected. "All of these have fought alongside each other for years. Perhaps it'd be wise to stand back and let them do as they please… to start at least."

"What…?"

"Allow them to act on their own that you may get an idea on how they fight and behave, then you may be able to judge their abilities better. If something does go wrong, they can fall back on milord or myself." Frederick eyed the creatures in their approach. "The creatures in the forest had numbers and cover to their advantage, these do not - the odds are in our favor, and we can afford to be reckless if it may save us some time in the long run - even if we are short a member or two."

"I already admitted it!" Vaike called over. "Lay off!"

Robin considered this. He didn't want to run the risk of letting the Shepherds loose on these things and letting them get hurt. They still knew so little about these things - but it was all so sudden he barely had time to prepare in the first place. Perhaps an adlibbed plan was better than a half-baked one. The approaching creatures left little time to consider. Time was running out.

"Your call, Robin," Chrom said as he drew his sword. They could hear the creature's marching footsteps drum against the solid wood. "We'll do whatever you think is best."

"...Alright, let's improvise for a bit and get our bearings." Robin reached for his tome and nodded to Frederick. The knight nodded back and turned to the Shepherds.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" He bellowed. "...Especially those of you who _brought_ their weapons!"

"Oh, bite me!"

"Their appearance was unwarranted, but the brutes have left us ample time to react! Our objectives - rout the enemy, clear their ranks as quickly as possible! Be aggressive and mind your allies! Fall back if you or a comrade needs help!

"Above all else: Protect your Prince and Princess! Even as one leads the charge and the other is in last place- not one of them is to fall!"

The others nodded and readied their weapons. Sully wore a devilish grin as she brandished her new spear, Stahl swallowed hard and drew his own iron sword, and Sumia sheepishly held a javelin as she dismounted her horse and awkwardly stepped forward.

"That goes the same for you, Robin," Frederick laid his eyes back on Robin. "As the Tactician you'll be of more worth in the fights ahead than even me, and we best start early in building the habit of keeping you alive."

"O-of course."

The Risen were nearly at the halfway point on the bridge. Their eyes shone brighter and the clinking of their armor grew louder. Their weapons gleamed in the light.

"Now then, any questions?!" Chrom shouted.

"Could I maybe borrow Frederick's axe till Miriel comes?" Vaike ventured.

"None? Good!" Chrom flung his mantle behind him as he pointed forward with his sword. "Shepherds, to arms!"

Robin leapt to the side as Sully charged forward on her horse. "I wiped the floor with you guys at night, let's see how I do with the sun in your eyes!" She shouted. The Risen halted their advance and shouted indignantly at the mocking voice.

A Risen swordsman growled and raised its weapon, idly waving it at the stallion as the beast strode by. Sully pulled her horse to the side, barely passing her foe. She raised her spear and stabbed it in the side of the head. Its mask crumbled and it toppled over the side of the bridge to be carried away by the waves, disintegrating and bubbling at the surface as its miasma created a trail of smoke along the current.

"That's one!" she cried triumphantly.

A spearman ran in front of her steed as if to be plowed over by it. Sully did not oblige and pulled her horse to a screeching halt. She held her spear forward and let her momentum carry its edge forward to pike the creature's chest - its leather armor tore. With a heave the crimson knight flung it over her shoulder. It tumbled to the ground - unmoving.

"That's two!"

A Risen brigand took the opportunity to leap forward and take a swing at Sully, neatly missing her face and grazing her horse's mane. She shouted and got her horse to move to the side once more. She stabbed with her spear and caught its shoulder, but it moved still. It charged and was stabbed once more to no avail. Sully grit her teeth. She stole a moment to turn her head back towards her comrades.

"Hey! Stahl! You wanna help or are ya just gonna watch?!"

Robin looked to the viridian armored Knight, whose horse had been counting nervously ever since Sully took off. He heard the viridian knight's apprehension as he let out a shaky sigh. "Oh… alright." The knight closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

With a shout Stahl sent his steed forward. It ran faster than Sully's and closed the distance instantly. With his first pass he slashed at the creature's shoulder. He turned his horse around, weaving past the other Risen. On his second pass lopped off its dominant arm, sending its axe hurtling into the grass. For the third, Stahl rode ahead and turned around for a charging gallop, knocking several Risen out of the way as his horse ran. Sully pulled her horse away and readied her own charge. Sully raised her spear and Stahl held out his sword. The creature helplessly looked back and forth between its two opponents as they closed in on both sides.

The two made contact. Sully's spear pierced the creature's bare chest and held it in place as Stahl's blade cleaved its head from its neck. The Risen disintegrated and fell to the ground, sending its comrades back as they recognized the threat these two posed.

The twin riders circled around once more to pass each other. The two held out their clenched fists and bashed armored wrists against the other, both smiling.

"And that's three!"

Robin was dumbfounded. This was the same Stahl wasn't it? The same person who mumbled and whined around Sully? The same one who pretended he was dying if he didn't eat something every hour?

"You will recall what I said perhaps? I had trained two Knights for the sole purpose of protecting milord." Frederick spoke suddenly, startling the tactician. "One was Sully, and the other was Stahl."

The twin riders had scarce a moment longer to celebrate when the Risen began converging again - drawing their numbers forward to swarm the new threat.

"Let's keep this momentum up!" Chrom called. "Everyone, forward!"

Frederick sent his horse into a gallop across the bridge, Chrom and Robin followed after.

Virion finally dismounted. Once he had his quiver and bow at the ready he started across the bridge to the others.

"U-um!" Sumia stammered, looking back and forth between their idle horses and the attack.

"Stay here with the beasts, my sweet." Virion called over his shoulder.

"Hey…!" Vaike barked.

"She will be a calming presence to the animals who weren't intended for combat," The archer reasoned. "Besides, twouldn't do for such a lovely flower to brace the dirt a battlefield so soon in our campaign!"

"If Sully heard that she'd attack you again," Lissa grumbled.

Robin looked over his shoulder back at the not-quite-Pegasus Knight as she watched them leave. She shifted back and forth between the strange creatures and her friends departing. She was doing just as she said just before their descent - standing back and watching. _I can't force her to fight right now. Some other time perhaps, when her confidence is better._

The Shepherds regrouped at the front of the bridge. They all paused to get their bearings and choose a target. Lissa stood behind Frederick. Robin scanned the fallen Risen bodies as they began to flake away into wisps of smoke and ash. "Maybe hold back, Frederick - give everyone else a chance to get their time in with these things."

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

Sully spun her spear to the side and struck an approaching Risen in the arm. It stumbled backwards and left itself wide open for a strike from Stahl's sword, cleaving its skull in two and debilitating it. A fellow monster howled at the attackers and raised its long halberd into the air. It charged down an incline, heading straight towards the captain.

"Chrom?" Robin called.

"I see it!"

"One moment then…!" Robin pulled open his new tome. He was pleased at the feeling of new, stiff pages of unused runes brushing against his fingers. He quickly selected a spell and launched a ball of thunder.

The Risen was struck in its arm, sending its weapon hurtling away to pike the ground. Its descent was not slowed in the slightest - Robin's attack destroyed its balance and turned its charge into a helpless tumble. Chrom took advantage of the creature's weakness and poised his blade to strike it. It ran straight into his golden blade, with which he swung the creature into the air and down into the ground. Its chest heaved once, before the Risen began to dissipate against the blade's edge.

As Chrom stopped to wipe his sword, Robin spied the fallen axe from Stahl and Sully's kill, resting mere paces away. He picked it up and turned it over. It carried a faint, burnt scent common to the Risen, but besides that it looked like a standard-make iron axe.

"Chrom? This looks brand-new." The prince heard Robin and came over to look. "Do you recall what weapons the creatures used against us in the woods?"

"Their axes and swords you mean? ...Well, they were burnt and rusted if I recall properly. I'd barely count them as weapons."

"Just as I thought. But here they are using these…"

"You think they stole gear?" Chrom asked. "Where from?" Robin hoped his silence would serve as an adequate answer. All it took was a moment and Robin knew the prince had come to the same conclusion. "...We need to evaluate the caravan as soon as possible."

Robin nodded. He warily scaled the hill and peered over. The riders were doing a good job of pressuring the Risen away from their vicinity, but he could still see more approaching. Shapes still shuffled by the forest's entrance, but he couldn't tell whether they were living or Risen.

They were dealing with a schrodinger's rendezvous; there were equal chances their escorts were either debilitated and hiding, or claimed by the creatures. He didn't like either possibility, but they needed a way to be sure. If there were anyone to be freed, they could be rallied to their side for the fight - but the advance would be pointless if the forest were nothing more than a nest for more Risen.

As the sounds of battle clamored around him, Robin spied Virion from the corner of his eye and waved to him. "Virion! How good is your eyesight?"

" _My_ eyesight? I could spy the stripes on a cat from stories below since before I was old enough to speak! What think you makes me the Archest of-"

"Fantastic. Get up here and help me with a vigil."

"...Of course."

The silver-haired man stowed his bow for the time being and scrambled up the incline to Robin's side. Chrom departed to aid in the offensive. The Rosannean blocked the gray sun from his eyes as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you see?"

"Well, those advancing towards us are… Risen. And those currently avoiding us and heading for Sully and Stahl are… Risen. Did you really need my second opinion in this?"

"But what about people?! Can you make anybody out in the forest that isn't a zombie?"

"...I spy none. But the sun is relatively bright and the forest is dark… If we were to move closer…" The archer paused. "...Robin, do you see that thing at the mouth of the wood?"

Robin did as Virion said and scanned the entrance to the woods once more. A pit in his stomach formed as he made out a hulking shape standing idle. It remained still as other Risen rushed past it and dove into battle.

"That's…"

"Another chief," the archer said gravely. "We'll need every hand on deck before we even dream of attacking that thing."

Robin seethed. He and the others barely made it out alive the last time they fought one of those things. Their own numbers were much greater this time around for sure, and yet…

Robin's attention was drawn away when Virion and turned his head. The archer gasped and pointed. A concentrated stream of Risen had were threatening to move upon the bridge, straight for their unarmed comrades. The offensive was too busy dealing with their present engagement to notice they were about to be swarmed. "That won't do…!" The archer scrambled down and started waving. "Hark, riders! Your flank, your flank!"

Sully heard Virion, and with a shout she turned and crushed a Risen's mask with the butt of her spear. Stahl drove his blade through another Risen's shoulder, sending it tumbling back to be overtaken by its comrades as they rushed for a chance to attack. Frederick traded his Silver Axe for a spear. He made large sweeping blows at the Risen's legs - they were knocked to the ground and trampled by his steed.

Robin spied a handful of Risen that chose to ignore the three knights and resume their approach on the bridge, towards the two unarmed Shepherds.

"Frederick?! Sully!" He called.

"I see 'em, I'm on it!" The crimson knight called back. She dove in and cleaved a creature, which left her open to a blow from another's axe. She was caught on the leg and driven back. Sully seethed as she held her spear with one hand and gripped her thigh with the other. The Risens' eyes gleamed as they raised their weapons and advanced for another strike. One Risen howled triumphantly - just as an arrow pierced its skull. Another one struck it in the arm and felled it. Before its friend had time to react it met the same fate, and they both lay still on the ground.

Lissa let out a worried whine once she saw the color dripping from her friend's leg. She detached herself from Frederick to run and help her - carefully she sidestepped the still bodies of Risen. Sully saw Virion standing near the Great Knight, pumping his bow in victory before reading another arrow.

"As though we were side-by-side, dear Sully!" he called.

Sully's brow twitched."...Yeah whatever." She flinched at the tap from Lissa's stave. "Easy, it's just a nick!"

Frederick turned at the sound of water splashing. As he defended the front of the bridge, the creatures had taken an alternate route. Some had decided to cut out the middleman and ford the river in an attempt to reach their prey. Some were already clawing their way up the opposite bank as others continued to wade. Frederick ran to the mouth of the bridge and cupped his free hand to his mouth. "Sumia, Vaike! You have to advance! We can't afford to stay separated for much longer! They'll pincer us!"

The Pegasus Kknight needed no convincing once her eyes were drawn away from her allies and to the gray, moaning hulks sloshing through the water, red eyes trained on her and her companion. Sumia ran for the bridge and latched onto the railings with one hand, still clutching her weapon with the other. She slowly, but surely pressed forward, Vaike was not far behind.

The newly grounded Risen rose on soaked legs and dragged their soggy bodies up the bank, hissing and growling. The Shepherd's steeds reared back at the noise - their nerves finally broke - and sped back the way they came. Sumia called out to them worriedly. None of the Risen seemed to pay the horses any mind. If anything her shout attracted their attention to her and Vaike once more.

The other Shepherds reconverged at the mouth of the bridge. "It's alright! We'll worry about the horses later!" Chrom called to Sumia. "Just keep moving!"

Chrom's words were affirmed by a Risen's growl as a pale arm started crawling up the side of the bridge. Sumia screamed and ran.

"Oh _no you don't!_ " Vaike ran over to the side, gripped a railing, and planted his boot into the zombie's arm. It screeched in protest and reached out with its other hand. Vaike's leg was caught in its iron grip, and in response he lifted his other foot and smashed the creature's face with his boot. The Risen dropped back into the water below, but the action cost Vaike his balance and sent him on his back. He let out a grunt, but once he saw his attacker was gone, he laughed. "That's what you get! Ha!" Vaike worked himself to a sitting position.

An iron axe planted itself right where Vaike's head once rested and gently rattled his steel collar. "...Huh? Hey!" Vaike leapt to his feet just as the oncoming Risen readied its weapon for another blow. Its swing missed once more, and Vaike reached forward to catch its arm in a vice grip. His skin crawled at the creature's cold, dry touch. "Pheeew! You have to be the worst thing the Vaike has ever smelt! And the Vaike be smelling some awful stuff in his day!"

The fighter let out a growl and crushed with his arms. The Risen's brittle limb crumpled under the pressure and hung limp at its side, still gripping its weapon.

"Don't suppose you'd let me borrow that?"

The creature responded with a weak flail of its other arm, which was caught and brought over Vaike's knee, snapping it from its body. Its body disintegrated.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Vaike, you're supposed to _run_!" Sumia wailed after him. "Those things will tear you apart like that!"

"Hey! The Vaike can take a few-" The blonde man's words were cut off by a hiss as a spear caught him in the left shoulder. The fighter let out a most indignant growl and caught the spear shaft with his free hand. He yanked the Risen spearman forward and reprimanded it with a kick to the gut and a fist to the face. Too angry to think, he gripped its toothy maw and broke free its masken jaw. Miasma spewed from its disfigured orifice and the creature crumpled.

The forded Risen now paced cautiously at the mouth of the bridge, wary to engage the Vaike.

"...Should we help him?" Stahl asked. "He's kind of holding his own." He and the other fighters had built a defensive position against the remaining approaching Risen, and many were hesitant to break formation. Sumia cast another worried glance behind her as she finally set foot off the bridge.

"If he's smart, he'd keep moving!" Chrom said irritably. "Vaike! Quit playing games and get the hell over here before you get gored again!" he called.

Vaike gripped his shoulder and stepped back, still facing the onlooking Risen. He cautiously walked backwards, never looking away. Virion held an arrow ready to strike. A set of gray, clawed hands reached over the sides of the bridge and began to pull themselves up. More Risen had finished biding their time and began to scale the bridge to their prey. Vaike was trapped if he didn't start moving.

Chrom and Frederick rushed forward and started attacking the scaling Risen. Robin and Virion took to the sides of the bridge and began flinging magic and arrows in an attempt to dissuade the scaling Risen. Vaike moved at a sluggish pace and finally turned his back on the creatures. They began to advance.

"Hurry!" Chrom urged.

"Running with a bad shoulder is harder than it looks!" Vaike answered back. The approaching Risen readied their weapons and ran to pursue their quarry. Two Risen too many slipped by Frederick and Chrom and ran to trap the fighter. "And… aw crap."

Robin ran back to the mouth of the bridge just in time to watch Vaike get cornered. Virion spied the situation and notched an arrow. "Head's up!" He let fly two arrows, both struck their targets and staggered them.

Sumia held up her javelin and readied a shot. Her arms and legs trembled, and she hesitated in her throw.

Vaike picked up his speed for the light opening that was afforded him, but was caught from behind by a lunging Risen.

"They almost have Vaike!" Stahl shouted. That got the Shepherds to break formation and charge, leaving Robin and Sumia.

Vaike bashed at the Risen with his good arm. It was remiss to use its weapons, and merely held him in place. He let out a shout as more Risen dogpiled him.

Robin readied his thunder tome - fully intent on blasting the pile of zombies with Vaike underneath if it meant freeing him, but then he spied a figure rushing from behind the Risen onslaught. He waved his arms. "Woah, wait just a second! Give him some room!"

"So we should stop?! Yer kidding, right?!" Sully barked back at him.

A similar thought was going through Vaike's mind as the chalky, smelly shamblers had nearly blocked his view of the sun. Not that he couldn't handle these brutes any other day of the week, of course. On that matter, he wasn't sure if they intended to suffocate him the old fashioned way or by way of filling his lungs with that rancid smoke they breathed.

That was before he heard a sound amidst the racket of clinking armor and groaning. A sound like magical runes coming alight.

" _Enveloping Flames / Rise from Earth's burning breath / Cast my foes away!_

" _Fire!"_

There was a flash that pierced the veil of bodies, it became awfully hot, and Vaike was sure he was smelling actual smoke.

One by one the Risen removed themselves from Vaike, allowing him a moment to breath. He watched in bewilderment as they ran every which way as flames licked at their shoulders and arms. Some threw themselves over the side of the bridge to escape the flames, only to melt away in the water once their damaged frames became waterlogged.

Vaike scratched the side of his head and warily worked himself to his feet, just as yet another axe planted itself next to him. He had a start and flinched, but then he recognized the weapon.

"Hey, my axe!" He happily reached over and plucked it from the planks and gave it a swing.

"And here I was having second thoughts on what manner of ignoramus could mislay his weapon. Now I see I pondered for nothing." Miriel's familiar voice condescended to the fighter as the mage stepped alongside him, clapping a Fire Tome shut. Behind her rested the smoldering corpses of several Risen."I hurried as fast as I could down the hill, but once the steed's courage depleted I was forced to tread forward _on foot_ as I lugged your abandoned abolisher! The brute had best be thankful."

Vaike sighed. "Yeah, thanks Miriel. For the axe anyway."

Sully and Stahl rode forward on their steeds and reached out to the two Shepherds.

"From what I could see during my descent the steed has congregated with its fellow beasts of burden following their own desertion. Mayhap we retrieve them once we- Oh!" Miriel was pulled off the ground and unto Stahl's saddle as he sped back to the other Shepherds.

Sully did the same for Vaike. "Watch the arm, watch the arm!" He cried, voice cracking.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He saw Sumia finally lower her javelin. "They're safe now," he consoled. "That's all that matters." Sumia nodded dejectedly.

The group moved as far from the bridge as they could without meeting the Risen's line of defense. A few straggling Risen remained on the bridge, as if to stand guard against any retreating Shepherd.

Once Vaike and Miriel were returned, Lissa set to work on healing Vaike's shoulder.

A few Risen remained at the bridge, and only a few more still stood between the Shepherds and the forest. They remained immobile, daring the assembled army to move forward - even though at the current standing the Risen were vastly undermanned. A concentrated assault would be enough to break through straight to the forest.

"Glad you could finally make it, specs," Sully said. "What kept you anyway?!"

"I'm positive if there were any aforemention of an altercation afforded us we would have made a much greater effort to arrive here sooner," Miriel prattled off as she reopened her tome. "This does not bode well for our allies and I suggest we make haste, but surely that was the plan already proposed?"

"Inasmuch we could keep each other safe while doing it," Frederick said. "It is just as Phila said, these things are by no means intelligent, but they've done rather well in trying to drive us apart and pick us off with their numbers."

Robin nodded. "But that should be the worst of it. We've worn them down on the frontal, and Miriel managed to wipe out most of the back group with her flames. With their numbers thinned it should be a straight shot to the forest and their chief." Robin stepped away from the group briefly to get a visual on their destination. "Less than ten Risen left, so it should be…" Robin's blood ran cold.

"What is it?" Chrom asked. "Did you say another Chief?" He ran to Robin's side and joined his vigil. "...I don't see one."

"It was right there," Robin breathed. "Me and Virion saw it!" His heart began to race. "I-It couldn't have gone far, could it?"

"W-well maybe this is our chance to push forward," Chrom said. "We just need to keep a steady vigil to make sure it doesn't take us by surprise." The Prince looked back to his Shepherds.

"Everyone, we're pressing forward! Sumia and Miriel to the back, riders at the front! We're going to push through the remaining Risen and-"

He was interrupted by a sharp cracking sound piercing the air - coming from the bridge.

The water running under the bridge frothed and boiled by some unknown force, and presently a water spout burst from beneath the construct. Cracks and splinters formed in the wooden construct. The Risen above shuffled in confusion until the bridge finally gave way.

Planks and logs alike went flying through the air. The Shepherds split up briefly to avoid the crushing pieces of wood.

The burst of water made landfall and a shape appeared. A tall creature, consisting of dark, patched skin, swollen limbs, and a mane of wiry red hair that framed its head, beset by a stone mask. It wielded a large battle axe that it stowed over its shoulder as it broke into a charge, howling a deep and obscene cry.

Virion swallowed and pointed. "Found it."

"Thanks for the tip, Ruffles."

Sumia was speechless and would have remained frozen in position if she weren't pulled away by Sully. Frederick cursed in the name of some old knight and took point.

The Chief lowered its axe and dealt a powerful swing with its momentum - Frederick parried with his spear. His heavily armored steed planted itself into the ground and took the force of the blow, as its rider pushed back with his silver weapon. The Chief withdrew its weapon and took another swing. Frederick pulled his steed back and narrowly missed the swing.

A hiss in the distance informed the party of the oncoming Risen, once more ready to trap their prey.

"That does it - Everyone on me!" Robin shouted. "Nobody moves forward unless I say so! Sully, Chrom, up front! Stahl and Vaike guard the rear!"

"But I want a shot at the big guy!"

"Vaike, be quiet!"

"As for everyone else," Robin said. "...Virion, Miriel, Lissa and Sumia are behind me! We'll all provide support on both fronts where we can. Frederick, you take point!"

"As per usual," Frederick growled. The Risen Chief's red eyes glimmered happily as its prey bunched itself together. It readied a swing in a mighty arc that may catch all of them at once, but its swing was once more caught by the Great Knight.

"I need you to create an opening for others to launch an offensive!" Robin called back. "Speaking of which… Miriel?"

"With due haste." The mage cast a spell from her tome and launched a flaming ball that struck the creature in its face. Bits of its hair were set alight, and its skin was charred, but it otherwise remained unharmed.

"Virion?"

"As you command!" The Valmese let loose three arrows in succession that struck the creature's shoulders. They struck deep, but without someone to tear them free like last time it did no good.

Robin grit his teeth.

With its free hand the Chief reached and gripped at Frederick's side. The Great Knight obliged and wrapped his arm around its hand. He squeezed with all his might - the creature's hand twisted as its overshapen bones began to crunch under the Knight's press.

Chrom took the chance to leap forward and land a slice with Falchion. Its forearm was pierced and spewed miasma, finally forcing it back.

The oncoming Risen finally reached their target and howled as they leapt forward with their iron weapons. Stahl made a quick dash with his horse and incapacitated two of them before returning to his place in formation. Two more Risen attempted to squeeze into the brief opening the knight had left, but were quickly met with resistance by Vaike.

Virion chipped in on both sides with his arrows - some Risen were felled, but the Chief seemed mostly unaffected.

The blonde fighter knocked them back with his weapon, and then raised his axe into a mighty arc that wedged its blade down the creature's shoulder and nearly cleaved it in two. He kicked with his leg, breaking free both his axe and the creature's splintered side. Another Risen jabbed with its sword - Vaike was struck in the leg. Stahl retaliated and sliced its sword-arm off, and Vaike swung his weapon - crushing its other arm alongside its body as it was launched to the side. Lissa quickly healed Vaike once more.

More Risen appeared and attempted to swarm the two fighters.

"Miriel, help Stahl and Vaike!" Robin commanded. "I'll keep the pressure on the Chief!"

The Mage did as she was told and proceeded to launch another ball of flame towards the rear. It knocked a Risen off its feet and turned it into a struggling, burning mass on the ground.

The Risen Chief received a blast of thunder from Robin as it was still reeling. Sully strode by and landed a blow with her spear on its axe-arm, driving a hole through its stringy flesh. She quickly resumed her spot and turned to Sumia.

"See? Easy. He's not that tough!" she said. Sumia didn't respond.

"G-Guys!" a voice cried.

The Risen had clumped together in an attempt to bash their way through the line with brute force. Stahl hacked desperately at the oncoming Risen, felling some, only damaging others. Vaike held out his axe like a bar to block the creatures, but it refused him the opportunity to land anymore swings.

"R-Reorganize!" Robin called as he cast another spell. "Sully, you go back and help!" The crimson rider did as she was told and Robin took her place in formation.

The Risen Chief stalked forward, its toothy maw gaped and its red eyes shone. Robin stowed away his tome and readied his steel sword, just as Frederick and Chrom readied their own weapons.

"Once I parry it, expect a full onslaught to be its response!" The Great Knight declared. Robin and the prince nodded.

The Chief swung. Frederick knocked back its blow with his spear. It was nearly knocked from his hands. It swung once more, and one of the knight's hands lost its grip. The Knight quickly switched back to his axe just as the Creature launched its foot forward in a kick. Chrom and Robin landed blows with their swords, driving it back.

The Chief screamed as it planted its axe into the ground right beside Chrom, forcing the prince back.

"Milord!" Frederick charged forward and struck the creature's arm. It responded with a mighty swing that caught the Great Knight's shoulder and sent him tumbling from his horse. Gwendolyn whinnied loudly and took off in the direction of her master.

The Chief's eyes gleamed. It readied a massive downward swing that threatened to crush anyone caught in its path.

"Aw _hell_ no…!" Sully pushed Miriel to the side and pulled Sumia from harm's way. Stahl scooped Lissa up in his arms, eliciting a yelp, and sped away from the Risen. Robin and Chrom dove in opposite directions as the blade beat the ground with a mighty quake. Their formation was completely shattered.

Miriel worked herself to her feet to dust herself off. She was about to complain when she was struck in the arm by a Risen. Vaike came to her rescue and held it still as it was hit with an indignant blast of fire. Stahl ferried Lissa over and set her down so she could see to Miriel.

Chrom worked himself to his feet.

"Remember what we did last time…" He said. "We just had to bleed it out!"

"That's a helluva plan when he's got a hundred little versions of himself sicced on our asses!" Sully said as she still kept Sumia close.

"More like five!" Stahl added. "They're thinning out!"

Robin traded his sword for his tome. "Alright then, we'll deal with the Chief, everyone else keep the Risen at bay!"

Sully tapped Sumia's shoulder. "Just stay away from the Risen and you'll be fine."

"But…!"

"They won't get near ya, promise."

The Risen Chief seemed in no part frustrated that it hadn't hit anything - in fact the discord seemed to please it. It allowed itself a moment to survey the brief moment of chaos as the Shepherds reorganized.

"Frederick?!" Robin called.

The Knight had propped himself up on his axe and pulled himself up. "Half a moment and I'll be ready!"

The Risen lunged forward to plow Chrom with its fist of misshapen fingers. Chrom caught the movement and planted his foot into the ground. He used its own momentum against it and swung it to the side, pulling it from its feet and laying it on the ground.

Robin dove in for a slice from its dominant arm and carved a gash deep enough to spew more miasma. The Chief's body shook as it groaned. _Just a few more of these oughta do it!_

It retaliated by knocking the tactician backwards in the split second it took to regain control of its arm. Robin tumbled through the grass and nearly cut himself on his own sword. He awkwardly pulled himself to his feet.

"Robin!" Lissa screamed.

"I'm fine, _I'm fine!_ " he groaned. "Stay put, we got this!"

With a shout Chrom drove the Falchion into the creature's chest. The sword stopped about halfway - possibly catching on a piece of its ribcage. The Chief screamed and abruptly stood up, nearly carrying Chrom off the ground with it. It dropped its axe and gripped the prince with his good hand. Chrom struggled and pulled at his golden blade - an attempt to pull it free from an angle to disembowel the monster proved too difficult, and its dry skin had made for a stubborn sheath either way.

The Creature was caught unawares by a charging Frederick, who with a twirling spin of his axe landed a gash into the creature's side. The Chief growled at the great knight before turning to consider its catch. With a mighty swing, it threw Chrom to the ground, taking his blade with him. The wound he left was shallow, and though miasma seeped it seemed no worse for wear. Chrom skid along the grass and stopped with his face and arms buried in the grass - Falchion twirled through the air and landed safely a few feet from him, tip buried in the ground.

Robin flung another spell the creature's way, who paid him no mind as it kicked Frederick away. He groaned in pain as he worked himself back to his feet, and was surprised when at the sound of hoofbeats. He turned to see Stahl hurrying over on his steed, holding out his arm.

"You alright?" he called. Robin reached over and caught his hand. With great strength, the cavalier hefted him onto his saddle without even stopping his horse - he was ferried over to the main group. Sully and Vaike busied themselves with keeping the few Risen left away from the middle row as Virion and Miriel launched projectiles at the Risen Chief. Once they were close enough, Robin slid off and hit the ground with both feet. His joints were sore from the spill form earlier and he seethed.

"Thanks, Stahl!"

"Anything to keep everyone on their feet!" The knight responded. "Now then… Hey you!" The Risen Chief caught Stahl's taunt and looked his way. Stahl screamed and galloped forward for another fly-by slash with his sword. He caught the Risen's thigh and drew miasma as he sped past. The Chief groaned and stumbled - its stamina was finally waning. Stahl made a turnaround and sped into another charge.

"Ready?! I am!" He gripped his sword with both hands for another devastating slash - one poised to take the creature's entire leg if it landed.

The Chief was ready for him this time. It planted its fist into the ground and took the full force of Stahl's charging steed. The crash sent Stahl and his steed off course to tumble into a heap. Sully cried after her friend, as the Chief set its sights on the fallen prince. Frederick had yet to rouse himself from the creature's previous attack.

Robin stood up to run, but his legs betrayed him - he was in no position to move quickly.

"Chro~om!" Lissa cried as she trembled next to Virion. "Get up!"

"Lissa, I want you to help Stahl!" Robin shouted over.

"But-"

Chrom groaned and stirred, but he had yet to show any signs of getting up. Even if Lissa could revive him, that would put two royals in the creature's path, and they couldn't afford that. Somebody who could defend themselves needed to fend of the Chief.

"Somebody else… should…" Vaike and Sully were still locked in combat, and Miriel and Virion still failed to catch the creature's attention. Robin forced his legs to run one stride before his joints cried out in pain again as he crumpled. Somebody should disengage and help Chrom… but then who would protect Miriel and Lissa? _Think Robin, think!_

Frederick struggled against gravity to get up, and the Creature inevitably stalked closer and closer to Chrom. It had yet to retrieve its axe, but both hands were poised to beat anything it chose into the ground.

"No!" cried a sharp voice. Robin heard the _shunk_ of metal piercing flesh.

Sumia had stood between her lord and stabbed the creature's side with her javelin. The creature recoiled and stopped its approach.

The Pegasus Knight stood there, teeth grit, face pale as her legs trembled.

Sully cheered. She dealt another blow to her Risen combatant and pointed triumphantly "Guys! Guys look - Sumia got one!"

The creature looked down at its wound and snarled.

"WhatdoIdowhatdoIdoWHATDOIDO?!" Sumia wailed.

It lurched forward, pushing the girl back.

"Oh sh-" Sully broke away. The chief idly swayed its body, dragging Sumia's feet along the ground. The girl yelped. "Yank it back and poke it again! Or slash it! Something!"

"I can't!" Sumia cried as she tugged on her weapon.

Robin could hear Sully's horse coming in hot behind him, but he also saw Chrom's body rising from the grass. The prince's dark eyes blazed at the Chief, as he reached for his sword.

The creature growled and plucked the javelin from its side, tearing it from Sumia's hands. The girl shrank back and froze in place - her voice catching in her throat.

"I gotcha- hold on!" Robin held out his arm and halted Sully's steed. "The hell, _Robin!_ "

"Wait."

Just as the words left his mouth, Chrom gripped his blade and sped to Sumia's aid.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

The Chief swung both arms out to catch its prey. With one hand Chrom grabbed Sumia and dove beneath the Chief's reach, and with the other he brought Falchion into a powerful arc that gouged its side - connecting a line between his own blow and the wound landed by Sumia.

The creature's chest was cleft open, and miasma poured out. With a final groan, it crumpled to the ground. Its muscles and bones withered away as its body deflated into a dejected pile of flesh until even that began to mist away.

With a mighty grunt Vaike landed a downwards swing on a Risen, slicing its front in two and felling it.

That was the last of them. The fight was over. Robin heard Sully relax and dismount. Frederick had worked himself up to his knees as Gwendolyn gently tended to him, sniffing at his shoulder. Lissa cast her stave's healing glow on Stahl and his horse, and both were roused from their daze. Once she was done she ran to Robin and did the same. Miriel scanned the vicinity once more before letting out a long sigh and wiping off her spectacles.

Sumia was still silent. Both hands clasped her face as if to hold back her screams from earlier. Chrom gently steadied her and drew back his hand.

"You alright?" He said. "Sumia?"

"I… I'm… thank you, but…!" Sumia's stammers were muffled between her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and shrank away - running back to Sully. Robin stepped to the side and allowed Sully to catch her friend. Sumia slumped her head over Sully's side. Robin didn't hear any sobbing and was relieved. She was upset, but she was more shaken than anything.

"Easy, easy does it," Sully said. "You did good." Sumia nodded rapidly at the space behind her friend's back.

"I killed the last one." Vaike pointed to the body as its ashes drifted along the wind. "Did anyone… no?" The fighter shrugged and searched for Frederick. "Oy! Freddy-D, was this fight a good egg-sample or despite egg-sample?"

"Yes, congratulations, Vaike." The knight pulled himself to his feet. "You killed several enemies and followed a very basic strategy. Truly the highest of praises are in order."

"Ho-yeah! I knew it!"

"...Urgh."

Robin stepped away and looked across the battlefield. The bridge was in shambles, utterly uncrossable. Their horses congregated at the bank, looking across at them patiently. He could make out Miriel's wagon further down the road. "Well… we won't be heading back the way we came at any rate."

"Good riddance to them either way," Chrom said. "But if they could appear so far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is truly safe," Frederick finished for him. "We must proceed immediately, but warily."

* * *

The forest had become eerily still. If there were more Risen hiding in there Robin wasn't sure he'd have the mental energy to even retaliate. He and Frederick walked cautiously among the trees to search for any sign of danger - or the caravan. Lissa had finished tending to everyone's wounds. Miriel left with Stahl and Sumia to round up the horses and evaluate the wagon. Guiding the horses through the river wouldn't be fun, so he was glad Sumia would be there to help them.

Chrom, Lissa and the others slowly approached the forest. They wouldn't approach in earnest until Frederick gave the all-clear. A watchtower of sorts towered a few lengths above the trees, billowing some flag that bore both the Ylissean royal crest and the Feroxi emblem.

Robin seethed as he took a bad step over an old log.

"How are you holding up?" Frederick asked.

"Ugh… even after Lissa's staff I'm still sore all over."

"A simple healing stave's effects are superficial without prolonged treatment. Here." Frederick reached into his belt and pulled a small vial from a pouch. He tossed it to Robin who caught it with both hands and held it up to the sun. "I meant to pass some out before trouble came along, but then the battle happened," Frederick said. "That is a standard issue vulnerary. It doubles as a salve and a tonic. It will _not_ taste pleasant, but the adrenaline boost should numb your pain for the time being."

Robin took a sip, about a shotglass's worth, and tucked it into his pouch. He smacked his lips. "It's not terrible, just bitter. And… woah."

"Feel it already?"

"Yes, that's spectacular."

"That should last till the end of the day, and I don't recommend taking another dose if you intend to sleep tonight. Now then…" The knight pulled back some bushes and peered deeper into the woods.

"I don't see anybody," Robin said. "Do you think…?"

He didn't finish, and Frederick didn't respond. The Knight raised his hand and called. "Hullo, out there!" He called. "In the name of Prince Chrom of Ylisse, show yourselves!" No answer. Not even a rustle of movement. The Great Knight tsked to himself and drew his silver axe. "One hand on that tome of yours, Robin," he said. "We advance slowly."

Robin gulped and did as he was told.

Through the brush and bramble they came upon a light clearing, strewn with shapes and turned over contraptions that lay in the shade. Robin could spy a dead campfire - stamped out and suffocated by dirt and upturned mud - it was impossible to tell when it had been lit.

The ground was strewn with odds and ends, some weapons, clothes, and mundanities like pots and pans. There was no sign of life sans the occasional chirp of a cricket or the flutter of a distant bird's wings.

"It looks… all clear," Robin said.

"Indeed," Frederick nodded. "We'll call milord forward and see if we can't evaluate the situation."

Chrom idly turned over a pot with his foot. A dry, half-eaten mix of some grain meal stuck to the interior. He looked around at the turned over carts, dismantled tents and smashed crates. This all pointed to a struggle - but they had no proof of any casualties. He walked over to one of the still upright wagons and peered inside. Just like all of the other wagons he'd inspected - it was tightly packed with crates and bundles of food, weapons and clothes. Sans the garbage littering the forest floor the wagon's interiors were mostly untouched. Still no sign of any owners.

"Chrom?" Lissa asked shakily. "Where is everybody?"

Chrom idly threw up his hand. "Gone." He said. "Without a trace."

Miriel stood nearby, resting against a tree as she paged through a book. Sumia shuffled in her boots nervously as the other Shepherds searched the site.

"Where could they have ran off to?" Vaike asked. He turned over a crate and peered inside. "They shoulda ran off when the Risen attacked, but I didn't see nothin'."

"The Risen were waiting for us, Vaike," Sully said. "They coulda been hiding in the trees for hours for all we know. Plenty of time to get the hell out of here."

"But we didn't see anybody run our way."

"That doesn't mean a thing." Sully shook her head. Lissa gripped her stave.

Virion and Frederick returned from further down the path. "Still nothing?" Chrom called over.

The archer shook his head. "Nary a drop of blood, milord. If it weren't for the mess and the banner billowing above us, I'd hesitate to say the Caravan was even here in the first place." The archer adjusted his neck-piece nervously. "If you want my opinion… this doesn't add up, quite literally. An equation involving those _things_ and a modestly armed trading caravan has an obvious outcome - but there is usually a... _byproduct_ , if you will. Its absence should be relatively good news and yet..."

"Byproduct?" Vaike asked.

"He means dead bodies, Vaike," Sully said dryly. "That's what he and Frederick went to look for in the first place." Sully's brow was set in a glare, as she picked up a discarded sword.

"What about footprints?" Robin asked.

"The underbrush does not make for easily tracking those," the Knight replied.

"The entrance to the forest was beaten by the Risen's footsteps," Stahl said. "Anything on the road out of the forest?"

"I did check, and the answer is no." Virion sighed and held his brow. "Nothing left usually means they escaped, but alas no easy case for that either. I've yet to find a trace of their hired help, and even the wagon's steeds are missing without a trace. What are we to assume? They couldn't have simply vanished into thin air… could they?"

"I'd say that's impossible, but it was only a few days ago when I decried the undead as fantasy," Miriel said as she looked up from her book. "The only common link thus far is how prone the Risen themselves are to evaporating once their hides are spent."

"You're saying if you get killed by a Risen you disappear?" Stahl asked incredulously.

"I'm saying we must acknowledge how little we know," the scholar said sharply. "If some did escape, then it had to have been very few of them, judging by the destruction we see here. And yet we have neither the tools nor time to ascertain what truly transpired."

Chrom held his brow. Robin absentmindedly watched as the last warm coals of the campfire faded from orange to black. "...So what do we do, Chrom?" he asked.

"...The plan was to join with the group here and continue north." The prince adjusted the sword strapped to his side. "We already dealt with the possibility of travelling alone. We should continue with the mission, and quickly."

"We were outfitted under the pretense of a day's journey," Miriel said. "The wagon is trapped on the other side of the river, and retrieving the entirety of its contents will be a time-consuming chore. Even with the food we did retrieve, we'd only last a few days."

Chrom waved to the wreckage around him. "Then we resupply. These wagons are brimming with food and medicine."

"We're just going to take what we want from these people?" Sumia cried. Frederick was quiet.

"...It sounds pragmatic," Robin consoled. "But it would all go to waste if we don't."

"Or it'd just get lapped up by thieves or highwaymen," Sully added.

"Exactly. And it's not like we'll just walk off with everything," Robin said. "Even with all of our steeds we can only carry so much. We could… get as many wagons as possible, fill those, get to the nearest village and leave a message to be carried back to the capital. We could also shed some anything surplus and have it redirected to Ylisstol."

"You think a village of commoners would hold onto wagons stacked with valuables for some noble to pick up from them in a day's time?" Virion asked.

"If they have any love for their Prince and Exalt they'd better," Sully retorted.

Chrom turned to Frederick, who had remained silent. The knight's dark eyes studied the ground as his gloved hands worked at the handle of his axe. "Thoughts, Frederick?" he asked.

The knight looked about the wreckage once more. "...They won't be needing it anymore," he said drearily. The knight clapped his hands together. "Alright then! Let's guide the horses over and get these wagons ready to move! We clean up this mess and take what can be salvaged. Reconsolidate the contents of these wagons and leave what we don't need.

"Let's move, Shepherds!"

* * *

Robin had hoped that he had seen the last of loading wagons for at least another day. This was not the case - the party spent no less than three hours hustling about the mess left by the Risen. The Monsters claimed no food, but the weapon and armor supplies had been ravaged, just as Robin had predicted. All of this had set a pit in his stomach that wouldn't leave.

Presently he loaded packages of preserved food from one wagon and into another. Frederick and Vaike had been pushing pairs of wagons together, mouth to mouth, and then the Shepherds would trade items between the two wagons until their contents were uniform. Sully stood inside one wagon and passed him the food, which he took and threw into the other wagon. If he came across a bundle of weapons or a crate of sorts, he and Sully would carry it into her wagon.

The other Shepherds worked in similar pairs, but Miriel stood back and started work on a list, and Sumia walked from wagon to wagon to carry odds and ends to wherever they were needed. Any miscellaneous items were passed off to Sumia or Lissa to be carried to another wagon.

Speaking of which.

Robin just happened across a small bundle of spears and pulled it from his wagon. "Not foodstuffs so it has to go," he said. "Sumia?"

"On it!" Sumia happily trotted over and received the load from Robin. He had barely turned his head away before he heard a noise. Sumia had taken one step and skid on her feet, bumped into the side of his wagon and nearly dropped the bundle of weapons. She yelped and staggered against the ground to steady herself.

"Hey sis, how 'bout you take a break?" Sully called over. "The captain won't mind."

The brown-haired girl looked their way. "Um…"

"You earned it, get out of here. Take a short walk or something." Sully waved her hand and smiled. "I mean it, git!"

Sumia smiled back. She delivered the bundle of weapons to its proper wagon and then stepped away to another part of the woods.

"She has the capacity to fight well enough, but elsewhere she can hardly stand on her own two feet…" Robin observed.

"She's seen clerics about it," Sully said as she hefted up a particularly large parcel of preserves. "We've ruled out inner ear problems. I'm almost positive she just feels more at home in the saddle. She's been out of her element ever since she joined up with us."

Robin laughed lightly. He reached over to receive Sully's parcel, but she was remiss to hand it to him. She stood there, studying him, and Robin noticed her brow twitch. The pit in his stomach grew a little. "...Sully? Something the matter?"

 _...Oh damn, the golden rule._

The rider let out a shaky sigh."N-no, it's just… I'm kinda trying not blow up here, but..." The rider set down the package and crossed her arms. "Why the hell'd you stop be back there for?" her voice was quiet and reserved, but it trembled from withheld emotion. Robin didn't answer at first. "Weren't you listening when we said 'no man left behind?' You know what we woulda done if Sumia got hurt? You know what _I_ woulda done if that thing made it to her?"

Robin held up a hand for silence, and Sully obliged. "You've always got her back, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do…"

"Well, I needed her to know that _everyone_ here has her back. Not just you, and not just me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Earlier, before the battle, when I tried to tell Sumia to lean on me and the others she didn't seem receptive. She still saw herself as a load and didn't want to get in the way. Once Chrom was in danger however, she stepped up to the occasion and fought back. After that I thought, well… she kind of _needed_ to know that Chrom would do the same for her. He's always been supportive of her, but if nothing happened here - in battle - then all of his support would have just been words to her."

Sully seemed to be calming down, but she was still frowning. "Helluva time and place to be testing group psychology." She grumbled. "And it just seemed to embarrass her more than anything."

"I… kind of think that would have happened either way."

Sully said nothing, and then retrieved the package she had set down. "Whatever. She didn't die so that's all well and good. But… next time you wanna do some impromptu team building, could you send a warning my way? I just don't like sitting still when my friends could get killed without a damn good reason."

"Of course."

"Nothing against you, Robin, I know you're just doing your job. I'll just have to adjust. Here, catch." She lobbed the parcel Robin's way and he swiftly caught it.

"How much was left in the wagon?" Stahl asked Miriel as he hefted a small crate that rattled with glass bottles - of vulneraries most likely. "I know the caravan here more than makes up for anything we lose, but it's still Castle property. I kinda feel bad just leaving it on the side of the road."

Miriel scratched at her list with a pen and shook her head. "Nothing of import. The camping supplies and rations have been carried over. All that remains is a small stache of iron weapons and a Knight's suit of armor, both of which are easily compensated by the supply train here."

"...We're really just going to leave a suit of armor? Doesn't Frederick say those are expensive?"

"Do you know anybody present who'd make use of a complete Knight's loadout?" Miriel asked sharply.

Stahl scratched his head. "...Not really no." The viridian rider proceeded to stow the small crate into the wagon he was facing and turned to receive another armfull from Vaike, who stood in the opposite. Stahl reached out to receive a burlap sack of soft materials, but when the blonde man tossed them to him he let them drop to the ground.

"Stahl, what the hell!" Vaike snapped. "And they call me forgetful."

"Wait! A suit of armor! What if-"

"Robin! Chrom!" a voice cried out.

The tactician stepped away from the wagon to see Lissa running towards him. She excitedly pointed behind her.

"What is it Lissa?" Chrom asked. He and Frederick paused from their own unloading job as the little cleric ran up to him. She pointed again as her feet beat at the ground excitedly.

"I found something!" She said. "There's a pegasus just behind the trees over there. I think it survived the Risen." The cleric reached for her brother's hand and yanked him away. "C'mooon, before it flies off!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." The prince obliged. Frederick and Robin quickly followed after.

Sully sighed and stepped down from the wagon to continue unloading alone.

Just past the trees, to the northeast of the campsite was where Lissa lead Chrom and Robin. Outside the trees they came back into the green plains, backdropped by the rolling hills to the north. It was there that they saw a grey shape shuffling through the grass, carefully making its way towards the trees.

It was a silver pegasus. Its wings were tepid and hung low on its frame, its mane was a messy tangle of pale hair, and it limped along one foot. It wore a simple leather saddle and facepiece, studded and topped with iron plating.

"...Yeah, that's a Pegasus alright," Chrom said.

"Do you think it's part of the caravan?" Lissa asked.

"I don't see any markings to say such, it's lacking any emblem on its armor," Her brother replied.

"Maybe it belonged to the mercenaries Emm mentioned?"

Her brother nodded. "Maybe. Hmm…"

"It appears to have lost its rider," Frederick said. "...To think the only known survivor of the attack would be a steed."

"Sumia saw that thing flying earlier, right before the attack," Robin added. "Assuming it's the same one, of course. Not there are any other pegasi around here."

"Maybe it was looking for help?" Lissa asked.

Chrom studied the creature. It had slowed its approach and now it awkwardly watched the new party beholding it.

The prince held a hand out and stepped forward. "It's obviously hurt, so we'll have to do something about that. Let's have a look here…"

"Milord?" Frederick asked. "Hurt animals can be unpredictable. Would you like any assistance?"

"N-no, no! That's okay, I can do this on my own," Chrom said hurriedly. "Besides, too many people at once might spook it."

Nonetheless, Chrom's companions advanced slowly behind him to close the gap should something go wrong.

"Um… not to imply anything, but does Chrom have much experience with Pegasi?" Robin asked.

"Besides riding horses on the track when he was young? No." Frederick replied flatly.

Chrom ignored these as he crept closer. _I can do this, it's just an animal._ Already the Pegasus had begun shaking its mane and fidgeting. Its bad leg made it mostly stationary and unable to flee any farther. Its dark eyes discerned him warily as he approached. _Nice and steady… I'll take care of this without breaking anything. I'll be careful and gentle… just like Sumia._

The instant he was within reaching distance, the pegasus cried out and whipped its head around. Chrom stumbled backwards. "W-Woah, easy girl!" When the prince stepped forward again the pegasus responded by stamping its hooves into the ground. Chrom held out both hands and carefully reached for the back of its head. "Easy… easy… I'm not going to -" The horse reared back and whinnied, beating both its wings and its front hooves in the air. "- Hurt you!" The display and blasts of air were enough to knock the prince on his back. The horse returned to all fours - it made a small hop to compensate for its hurt front leg.

Chrom shakily got to his legs and was met with another wild whinny and a flap from the steed's wings. "Easy there!" Chrom shouted.

"Chrom, maybe you should-" Robin began but was cut off.

"Captain, just a moment!" Sumia cried. The girl appeared from behind the trees. She ran for the captain, but slowed down once she drew near. She nearly tripped once her momentum was brought to a halt, but she managed to stay upright.

"S-Sumia?" Chrom nearly held an arm out between her and the pegasus. "Stand back! This creature's possessed or something. It won't let me get near it!"

Sumia looked between her captain and the hurt creature. "Who, this one?" she asked. "...She's not _possessed_ , just scared. Here." The girl stepped forward.

The pegasus shuffled its hooves around once more. "Hi there," Sumia said with a smile. "I'm Sumia, what's your name?" The horse held up is wings and lowered its head. "I saw you back there. Did you happen to see me?"

Sumia came within inches of the steed and it had yet to recoil. Chrom was fighting the urge to call her back and risk startling it again.

Sumia held out her hand to the horse's face. It snorted and stomped its hooves. "No, no. Shhhh… it's okay." Her gloved hand met the creature's snout. "Sumia won't hurt you."

Sumia gently ran her hand up and down the horse's plated head. It's eyes began to sag, and its wings drooped to the ground. "Shhh… it's okay." Sumia stepped closer and ran her other hand under its neck and stroked at its mane. The horse finally lowered its head and let out a calm exhale. Sumia rested her head against the horse's. "Where's your partner?" Sumia crooned. "...Are you all alone?" The horse responded with a dejected snort. "The bad guys are gone, you're safe now. How's your leg? Can you walk?"

Sumia took hold of the Pegasus' loose bridle and led it towards the others. It showed no hesitation and followed her obediently. Chrom, Robin, and Lissa stepped out of the way to let the creature pass. Robin made extra sure to back away as much as possible, but he was brushed lightly by its soft wings.

"That's incredible," Robin said with a gasp. "A minute alone with you was all it took."

"It's not that different from dealing with horses," Sumia said softly. "I… just have a way with animals, I guess."

Chrom smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. This is incredible, Sumia. Even for you."

Sumia blushed and turned back to her new friend. "W-Well then! Let's get you back with the others. Me and my friends can help with that leg of yours. We'll fix you up you in no time so you can fly again."

The other Shepherds were equally surprised at Sumia's find. A small circle formed as Sumia got a bucket and rag to dress the creature's sprained leg. The whole time she chatted to it, asking for its name and where it had been.

"She's a natural, I tell you," Sully said.

Vaike scratched his chin. "Hey, if a horse hurts its leg I think you're supposed to put it down?"

"That's for _broken_ legs, idiot."

"Oh she's fine," Sumia said as she wrung out the medicine laden rag into the bucket. "I'd give her a couple of days before she's flying like normal again."

"What about trotting? Or galloping?" Frederick asked.

"...Um," Sumia stammered.

"Aren't hurt horses supposed to stay off their feet?" Stahl asked.

"If they can help it. Walking slow won't kill them," Sully responded.

"She could fly part of the way?" Lissa suggested.

"Pegasi use all of their limbs to fly, Lissa," Frederick said. "Contrary to popular belief." The Knight crossed his arms. "Sumia?"

"Yes…?"

"Keeping a wounded animal makes for slow travelling. We can't just leave you behind to tend to its wounds, can we?"

Chrom shook his head. "No. Bad idea. Not with the Risen abound."

"Then where shall it go?" Frederick asked.

"Um… we could trail the rest of the wagons while she heals," Sumia offered. "I can clamp her leg with a salve, walking like that won't hurt her. Even if she's really slow I can always catch up at the end of the day."

"And what if it comes to her not walking at all?" Frederick pressed.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," Chrom said. "Are any of these wagons large enough to carry a Pegasus?"

Sumia shook her head. "Oh no, she'd hate that…."

"She may not have a choice, sis," Sully said. "I don't wanna leave no hurt animal to die on the side of the street or nothin', but we do have a mission to get on with."

"...I guess," Sumia said.

"And even then, what do you plan on doing after its wounds are healed, Sumia?" Frederick asked.

"U-um… well…" Sumia twisted at the pegasus' mane. "She… doesn't really have anywhere else to go right now…"

"You mean to keep her?" Frederick asked.

"W-Well, I was thinking she could be useful if I got her back into shape," Sumia said. "I could ride her to scout ahead, or she could carry people far away if we needed to. And…"

" _And?_ "

"I… kind of want a Pegasus," Sumia whimpered.

Frederick let out a long sigh. None of the Shepherds said anything. The girl looked to Chrom with her large, brown, pleading eyes. "Can't we keep her?" she asked.

Chrom's brow twitched as he ran a hand through his hair. "Th-that's… ah…." Was he sweating? "...If we're positive we can make do, th-then I don't see a problem…"

Sumia's expression was overtaken by a joyous smile.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it, lady!" Sully barked.

Sumia giggled and pressed her forehead to the Pegasus. "You hear that? You get to stay! I'll take good care of you. What was your name? Belfire? Caeda? _Is your name Cadea?_ Can I call you that?!"

"Alright, time to leave the girl alone with her new pony," Sully said. "No getting through to her when she's like this."

"Is Caeda another ancient hero? Is that an auspicious name for a Pegasus?" Robin ventured as the group broke up to finish packing.

Sully looked at Chrom and rolled her eyes. "For her? Very auspicious."

Before Robin could resume with Sully, he was taken by the shoulder by Frederick. "A quick word alone, please," the knight said briskly. Robin suddenly remembered the pit in his stomach. The great knight lead him away from the campsite and towards the start of the path.

"About your performance today…" Frederick began.

"Augh, it's… I know. I know what you're going to say," Robin said.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I-I, my strategy wasn't sound. I kept changing gears and telling people to do different things. Vaike and Sumia nearly got overtaken, Stahl and Miriel got hurt, and I could barely lend a hand to stop the Chief. The Chief! Everything was so hectic once he showed up I just…"

"You had an answer to every shift in the battle," Frederick interjected. "You took control the moment it was necessary, and you instructed clearly and concisely. The situation was never favorable to begin with, but you carried us through. Even if we sustained some damage, you should know that it takes more than a few nicks and cuts to stop the Shepherds."

Robin was dumbstruck. Praise, from _Frederick_ of all people. It didn't even sound vaguely condescending, like when he was training that morning. "Um… thanks, I…"

" _However_ ," the knight continued. "The battles with the Risen will surely only get tougher from here on out. You have proven yourself reliable many times Robin. The others know they can depend on you. Pray your performance stays that way. I still have every intention of taking action should anything _unfortunate_ transpire with you in command. Understood?"

Robin swallowed. "Understood."

"Good. Now then, we should be almost ready to claim a few more miles before sundown. There should be five wagons. For today, Milord and I will take the front. You and Lissa will be one wagon behind, which should be for supplies, and relatively comfortable, given nothing happens to her - if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, let's hurry. We've lost a lot of time today. Hopefully the Feroxi will be understanding once they realize a trusted partner of theirs has disappeared."

* * *

The stranger rested in the shade of the trees and hid from the glaring sun. Its limbs ached as its body cried out, its thin, baggy cloak shielded its face from any source of light. The light stink of miasma carried along the wind. The clamor of battle from further up the road had died out long ago, and now a new trail of wagons emerged from the forest and plowed ahead to the north. It let out a snarl.

 _Destiny does prefer its original course… this battle played out almost exactly the same as it did in my dream - my little welcoming party did nothing to change that._

 _As if I should have expected better from mere bandits and merchants._

 _Alas, I can only do so much in this measly body - and no matter how much Spawn I set loose on this world, events remain rigid in their motions. Fate is determined to remain the same thus far. Multiple incursions and still none of my own allies have made themselves known. They must be biding their time…_

 _This is besides the point. Despite my own efforts… despite the Interloper's efforts… Fate has remained the same._

 _It_ _ **must**_ _remain the same._

* * *

 **This chapter was proofread by Branded King.**


	15. A Strangled Peace

The Feroxi mountain range cast cold winds to the forest below - the small band of travellers were chilled. They hurried along frozen mud and over trampled brush towards the warm orange glow in the distance. The clouds had already done their job of dimming the rising sun. Hills and trees cast long shadows across their path. Daybreak seemed more like nightfall.

There were five of them. Two in front, three in the running. All wore green traveler's tunics, and all carried heavy bags, laden with goods. Only the two bore weapons, the others carried no weapon or armor - let alone protection from the cold.

"Almost there, let's hurry!" the man in the lead shouted. The woman at his side nodded her head and looked behind to her comrades.

"Chins up everyone, warm beds and meals are on me this time!" Her red hair bobbed beneath her green cap as she ran - straddled down by a backpack nearly as large as herself.

Their destination was a small village just off of the highway. Their objective was protection - from both the cold, and the _things_.

It was no longer safe to travel at night, they learned that lesson the hard way when their wagon was destroyed and their mounts killed. Not by cunning bandits or highwaymen; indeed 'man' would be a total misnomer - but by monsters. The types their mums would tell them about. Shaped like men, but with hearts and breath of beasts, red eyes, stalking shadows and nights for blood. Like in the days of the First Exalt, when dragons were memory instead of myth.

"There she is - hark!" The girl called waved her hand. The village walls were within reach - a friendly light cast from a watch tower to the dirt path in front of them.

"Not so loud!" Her companion chided.

They slowed themselves and brought their momentum to a stomping halt as they reached the latched gates - nearly two stories tall.

"Hullo up there!" she called again. "Open your gates! My friends and I are weary, we need rest!"

A single silhouette peered from above the wall's summit.

"We have gold!" She added. "Reparations are already in order. The night grows cold and we know not what lurks about this hour!"

The shadowed person seemed to consider the party for a minute. He turned away and disappeared behind the gate. His footsteps down a ladder droned into the cold air. The group let out a sigh of relief and impatiently waited for the gates to come free to welcome them to salvation inside.

She turned excitedly to her partner, eyes beaming. "In the bag!" She said with a smile. Her friend's expression was uneasy. He cast several glances behind him back at the ever-darkening wood.

"Do you think they'll have lamb's meat?" One asked.

"Anything's better than corn and wheat at this point, I reckon," another said.

Several minutes had passed, and the already quiet establishment seemed to grow deathly silent. The woman ran a hand through her hair. She hesitated before rapping at the gate once. "Hullo?" she called inside. She received no immediate response. She rapped once more. "Anyone?" still no response.

"The hell are they thinking? Is it unlocked?" The man reached forward and tried at a latch. The gate budged slightly within its confines but alas did not open.

"Won't they let us in?" one of their companions asked.

"They're taking their sweet time," the woman said. She reached for her belt pouch and produced two gold coins - each marked with an ancient crest, the symbol of universal trade. It was probably more money than most of the town's inhabitants had ever seen in one place.

"Oi!" She called. She hurled one coin into the air. It glimmered briefly before falling behind the wall. "There's our commission to the lucky bloke who'll have us inside in a tail's shake!" Still no response. She tossed in another. "C'mon, don't be shy!"

"Cease," her companion grumbled. "Don't taunt them like that. You're liable to get them angry."

"I'll reckon a couple more pieces would diffuse most attitudes at this hour," she said. "And either way - I'd take any temperament of host over whatever's out there."

The minutes seemed like hours. The shadows drew back from the trees, but somehow the illumination felt suffocating; exposing.

"What on earth could they be doing?"

"Taking your gold and playing us for fools."

"Oh hush. I still mean to lob a few more in, and I'm sure they'll comply once they know what's out here. Funny how generous you get when danger's around the corner."

Not a second after the words had left her mouth did an ugly sound rise from the trees behind them. A low, guttural snarl.

Their blood ran cold. They slowly peered behind their shoulders. The shadows that ran from the trees to the ground not only swayed, but crawled forward. The red dots in the distance numbered in the dozens. They lurched up and down, and slowly they made their way through the cold leaves and mud and up towards the village.

Her friend lunged for the gate's handle and banged with his fist.

"Help! Help us!" He cried. "Open the gates!" Another cry pierced the cold air. The sound of creaking joints and clattering weapons grew louder. "Won't you heed us? Gods above, men! We plead you, the dead walk the earth! _The dead walk the earth!_ "

There was a sound of hoofsteps. At first the woman thought this meant rescue of some kind - but she was sorely mistaken. An ashen creature upon four legs slinked from the shadows below, and it carried an armored figure topped with rusted, blackened armor. It groaned loudly as its companions converged.

"If not us then at least admit our companions!" he continued. "These men are from Woodham, further north! They know you, they lead us to you!"

Silence.

"Somebody please!" he cried.

His response was the hiss of flame dying as the last torchlight of the village was silenced. The entire day was cast in dim silver. He bowed his head and squeezed the handle as if he meant to tear it off.

Another creature howled as the day grew grayer still. Their companions were already pale with exhaustion.

"...Dammit all we need to run!" He cried. "Anna, this way." He waved his arm and lead the party past the boarded walls and deeper into the woods. Another howl followed them. It would not be long until they would run no more, no matter the threat. He turned once more the gates of the village and cried out, "Our blood is on _your_ hands!"

Their refuge was not the warm comfort of a village inn or tavern - but the former den of a large animal, most likely a bear; a small, shallow cave on the side of some hill. The man lead everyone inside and shed some of his bags before gathering branches large and small to form a barricade.

"You'd risk our chances with a bear?" Anna asked.

"Moreso than those things," her companion answered. "Unless the people have a change of heart and send somebody after us I imagine we'll be staying here for a while. Help me with this—" he reached for a large log but before the words could escape his lips another howl pierced the air. The creatures were still getting closer. He cursed under his breath and had everyone sidle up to the interior wall. Footsteps plodded along the earthen ground below. The smell of the creature's breath filled the air.

"...I might try to lead them away," the man whispered.

" _How_? There's at least a dozen out there!" Anna asked. "You'll never fool all of them."

"And I suppose you've got a better idea?"

"Once I have one you'll be the first to know."

The two drew in their breaths as another growl rolled its way up the hill. The footsteps remained far below, down the hill. Anna looked between her companion and their customers - all pale with fear and exhaustion.

"Go find help," the man said.

"...Me?"

"You're the fastest of us. Go back to the highway - south or north I don't care - but go and find somebody who can kill these things or take our customers away."

"You really think I'd find anybody with the luck we're having?"

"It'd be a lot better than waiting for something to happen - standing here between a mob of heartless creatures and those ashen monsters!"

A unious cry from the monsters below alerted the entire group once more. "I'll keep them here and make sure they aren't found out… but you go now. And if you can't find any help, just keep running. We'll stay put and wait for you, and if you can't come back ...I'll do what I can."

The man reached for his bag and began to open it. "And you'd better take the package with you."

"Oh, no you don't!" The girl shoved with both hands and kept his bag closed. "That there is insurance! I'm not running off and making a profit after leaving you for something like this. Once we survive - I'll take that back, and then we can start worrying about bottom lines again."

"...Of course. Thank you Anna."

"Godspeed, miss Anna," one of their friends said, though his voice trembled with fear.

"And don't any of you get me wrong, I ain't doing this for free — you owe me big time for this!"

The sounds below had died down. Anna crept for the mouth of the cave. She slowly peered her head out. She held her spear in a white-knuckled grip as she carefully slid one foot in front of the other. For a moment it seemed like the coast was clear.

She held her breath and prayed.

Anna dashed down the hill as fast as she could down the dim forest path, but it wasn't long before she heard another set of footsteps behind her, and the stink of miasma. Soon the single pair became two, and then three. She let out a gasp and slid her pack from he arms. She turned and swung the article behind her. The ashen creatures helplessly tumbled as the object caught their swollen legs and destroyed their balance. She kept her spear and kept running.

Anna looked to the side and could see the village still had yet to light any torches, or ring the dawn bell, or anything to signify anyone inside was alive.

 _I ain't one for grudges… but you better have a good reason for turning us away! I'll haunt you if I die, mark my words! And I'll take every gold coin of yours I find and hide it under a rock!_

* * *

"Any more stops, Frederick or will that be the last of them?" Chrom asked. The chilly morning air caught his breath in wispy puffs. A blue mist hung over the forest clearing where they had parked their wagons.

It had been three days since they departed along the Northroad. The previous day had been spent negotiating with the townsfolk of a settlement, where they were able to shed one of their caravan's carts and arrange for a messenger to be sent to Ylisstol. They expelled most of their surplus weapons and armors this way, along with any supplies that were strictly for trading.

The prince certainly didn't envy the man who got to bear the bad news of the missing caravan to their partners back at the guild in Ylisstol. He didn't even want to think about how it must feel to have a stranger report your comrades' deaths miles outside of your control.

 _It did happen once before to us… kind of. I was too young at the time. Emmeryn would know more about it._

Frederick stepped alongside Chrom as they prepped the horses for departure. The others were slowly being roused and gathered around a campfire. Robin had been tasked with acquiring a cooking pot and starting a separate fire to boil some water - Frederick would prepare an early lunch and the party would be on their way as soon as possible.

"No stops that would be productive, milord," the Knight answered. "Time is of the essence."

"We're making better time than if the caravan were complete… loath I am to say it."

"True, but the Feroxi must be warned as quickly as possible. We stop at night and the occasional meal — "

"And Risen," Chrom added. "We can't afford to ignore them if we find any."

His friend sighed. "...Perhaps. But beyond all that we should take priority in pressing forward. Were I in charge I dare say we'd already be on the move."

A flash out of the corner of their eyes told them Robin had lit the fire for the pot - a hasty job done with a fire tome most likely. Frederick grumbled to himself as he retrieved a small bag of ingredients from the back of a wagon and proceeded to the pot. Robin stood next to it, across from a small pile of tinder and firewood with a hatchet. The young man looked rather proud of his work, with the flames dancing in his amber eyes cheerily as he gripped the scarlet tome in one hand. He tossed a piece into the fire, which happily and noisily ate it up with a wave of heat and sparks.

"The traditional way would have preserved runes from that tome's life," the knight chided. "It wouldn't kill you to learn to use a flint and steel. It's a valuable tool in the wild."

"Yes, but time is of the essence," Robin said with a smile. "That's what I was told, anyway."

The Knight snorted, and Chrom chuckled.

Frederick knelt down and set the ingredients out next to the fire.

"Wait… vegetable-stock and more vegetables?" Robin eyed the ingredients warily. "...Another veggie soup?"

"Unless you can provide some fresh meat - then yes, just like the last time." The knight said gruffly.

"...We have some jerky we could toss in?" Robin suggested.

"The sort will disintegrate and _or_ have its flavor diffused. You wouldn't thank me."

"...You're the chef."

This particular soup made the bulk of the group's diet for the last couple of days. Its ingredients consisted of little more than flour, dried vegetables, and stock. It was about as appetizing as it sounded and there wasn't much in the way of condiments or seasoning. Fresh meat would make it bearable - that was the common consensus among the group at any rate.

As Frederick knelt down, Robin remained and absently crossed his arms. The knight fastidiously studied the pot, the water within, and the current state of the flames. He apparently decided the heat was unsatisfactory, and took the hatchet to begin chopping up a new piece of firewood.

"Did you need something, Robin?" Frederick suddenly asked. "Is there something I should say?"

"No? I mean… I was just about to ask if there was anything else."

"Praise perhaps? Nothing befitting a few simple chores expected of any Shepherd - a title you've only held for a few days I might add."

"I'm not reaching! I just wanted to see if you wanted help with anything else."

"I can do this on my own, thank you," Frederick said briskly. "I've been preparing meals since I was a boy. A simple assortment for the road is no challenge for me."

"I didn't mean to imply anything, I just-"

"You can be seated with the others and tell them the plan for the day. We're to head straight for Ferox - no distractions, and we stop after nightfall - so they'd best be ready for a long ride. Get along, then," he said again with a wave of his hand.

Robin looked to Chrom, who could only sigh and nod his head. Robin politely took his leave and stepped back towards the rest of the party.

"I think we both know if you could wield a tome you'd do the very same," Chrom said as he crossed his arms.

Frederick shrugged in response as he tossed a newly cut piece into the fire. "Perhaps. Maybe it's for the good of all Ylisse that magic has never agreed with me." Frederick continued tending to the flames.

"Listen," Chrom said. "...I'm anxious about all this too, but you could at least pretend to tolerate him," Chrom said dourly.

"I've been tolerating him since the beginning - which will be for well over a week now, milord."

"You know what I mean. I thought Emmeryn squared you away on all of this. Unless… did you two have a word I wasn't aware of?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Then what is it with you and him?"

Frederick knelt down to blow unto the flames. He tossed a few more pieces of firewood into the fire before continuing. "...He doesn't know how dangerous he is…" He whispered.

"Come again?"

"He's dangerous." Frederick repeated. "And yet he follows us, wide-eyed, endearing, childish in many ways… I don't like it. See how quickly the others have taken to him? I've yet to even hear Sully lash out at him."

"You probably didn't catch that bit from after the last battle then… But how is this not a good thing? He's made more progress with some of them than I have in a year."

" _Now_ , Milord, he is endearing. _Now_ he is naive and loyal. He remembers nothing and knows no better. What happens should his memory return, or he grows wiser to the world? What use would he find for his talents then?" The Knight cast a cautious glance over his shoulder back at the remaining Shepherds, who Robin just joined. "When he decides he has repaid his debt what will he ask of us?"

"Where is all of this coming from?!" Chrom asked. "We could have said the same for Maribelle or Miriel in the beginning. Remember how abrasive and demanding they could be? Now they're some of our most loyal soldiers. Who's to say Robin won't turn out the same?"

The Knight bowed his head. "Now… I don't deny such a possibility," Frederick said calmly. "Likewise, I don't want to be caught off guard by it either. Not everything weighed against him is Robin's own fault— I admit it— but it would be irresponsible of me to lower my guard even now. Even if all ends well, I don't have the benefit of hindsight now, and I'd rather prepare for the worst. Robin himself knows how I feel very well, and it is best I remain candid on the matter."

Frederick waited to see if Chrom would say anymore, and then proceeded to tend to the fire. The prince watched his bodyguard, lieutenant, and friend continue his endeavor with the stew. A smile grew over the prince's face. "So rather… It's not that you hate him… but you don't want to like him?" The knight was silent. "I guess you kind of said as much when you first met."

At that the Knight let out another grumble.

* * *

"Veggie stew again, my friends," Robin said with a shrug as he seated himself atop a tipped log. "The chef continues to bedazzle our taste buds." The campfire was nothing more than a pile of hot coals, but it was more than enough to warm the chilly air. "Unless we can catch some fresh meat that is."

Most of the Shepherds had donned an extra layer or some sort of coat for the cold weather. Lissa was wrapped snugly in a yellow blanket cuffed with white fur that matched her hair nicely. She sat between Miriel and Sully. Sumia sat next to them, while Vaike, Virion, and Stahl sat on the opposite side.

If one stopped to listen they would hear the cry of some distant animal, or the rustling of branches. The princess tightened her shawl around her shoulders. "As long as it's not bear meat, rabbits, or more boiled tubers I think I can live."

"It's better than jerky every day, I guess," Sumia said.

"Lissa's not putting up a fuss over dinner?" Sully asked as she adjusted a spearhead on its shaft. "Now I'm worried. The trip must be wearing on you, huh kid?"

The Princess squinted her eyes. "I'm not a little kid, Sully. Maybe I grew out of it."

"...Wasn't that just yesterday when you were upset about eating roots?" Vaike asked.

"Was not!" Lissa said. "I'm _much_ more mature than I was then. I think the march has been a good experience for me." She said with an upturned chin.

"...Kid you know how much I believe that?" Sully asked. Robin noticed a small shadow skit across the ground behind the campfire. Said shadow, most likely a squirrel, ran for the light-source, realized its mistake, skid to a stop, bumped into the burning firewood, and dashed at the princess. Lissa screamed and jumped to her feet as the little animal dashed over her seat and ran back into the wood with a small trail of smoke following it.

"Not one bit, that's how much," Sully finished.

The color in Lissa's face rose as Virion chortled softly. "Oh come on…!" She said through grit teeth. "Don't tell me that wasn't weird. It tried to attack me!"

"It was just scared, Lissa," Stahl said. "Animals are like that. It probably came this way before we set up camp. Small animals always run back the way they came when they get spooked."

"Even when it's real stupid," Sully added as she gestured to the fire. "Hope none of the wolves or bears around here like grilled squirrel. That guy's probably not long for the world."

"Wolves and bears?" Lissa asked hurriedly as she sat back down. Her elbow caught the edge of a book Miriel was reading and nearly sent it into the campfire. Miriel found her page and muttered something under her breath as she readjusted her lenses atop her nose. "...Those don't live around here, do they?" Another skittering sound elicited a yelp from Lissa, who clung to Miriel's arm. The scholar grumbled once more.

Sully shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about 'em. Most animals are smart enough not to get close to so many people. Besides… there's worse things to worry about out here."

Sully said it so idly and calmly that at first Robin wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. Stahl cocked his head in her direction.

"...What do you mean?" Lissa asked carefully. "Oh, you mean the Risen right?"

Sully turned to the Princess, her bright eyes glinting from the campfire. "Oh no. I mean worse."

Stahl hung his head and Lissa frowned, but she squeezed Miriel harder. "Quit it, Sully."

"I'm serious. Haven't you heard of what like to hide up here in the mountains? The Risen are a bunch of chumps compared to them."

"...Heard of what?" Lissa ventured.

"Sully…!" Stahl whispered.

Sully held up a hand to her viridian friend and peered about the clearing. "Oh you know… wyverns that wander over the border to snatch up kids and sheep, talking animals that lure travelers astray, that sort of thing."

"Now I know you're just making stuff up." Lissa pouted and loosened her grip. "People say all kinds of things just to scare each other." Another set of paws skittered across the clearing and gave the group pause. Robin would never admit to it, but he too was a little uneasy at that point.

Sully nodded. "Maybe. Maybe. ...But I didn't say anything yet about Shapeshifters."

Lissa's eyes widened. "Shapeshifters?"

"She's making it up, Miss Lissa," Sumia said as she rested a hand on her chin and closed her eyes.

"I don't care if it's real or not!" Lissa said. "Just stop. This stuff freaks me out."

Sully smiled. "Oh, they're real. Trust me. People 'round here have seen 'em with their own two eyes. One moment, they're a person… the next they're a hulking beast.

"I knew a guy who took the Northroad last summer. He was riding home one night and tried to help some lady lost on the road. He got off his horse to meet her on foot, but before he could see how she looked... she vanished. He took maybe five seconds to look for her before turning around. Next thing he knew he had lost his horse to a pair of glowing red eyes in the trees. Too dark to see the whole body. Dragged it away right in front of him…"

" _Sully!_ " Lissa whined.

"In fact…" Sully cast a glance behind her. "If I remember right… It was around here. This same side of the road." Sully stood up and stepped away from the fire, still holding on to her spear.

Lissa whined again.

"I don't wanna say we're in danger but… you should never let your guard down. Especially out in the woods- especially when the sun's not up." Lissa buried her face in Miriel's sleeve. "Never know what you may find out here, or what may find _you…_ "

Sully went silent for a moment. Lissa opened one eye and peeked over where Sully once sat. "...Hey…" She looked at the others. "Where'd you go? Sully?!"

" _Ha!"_ A pair of red eyes materialized in front of Lissa's face and sent her reeling back. She cried out and leapt into Miriel, who finally dropped her book to the ground.

The red eyes reflected madly off of the campfire as a tiny, shrewd voice shrieked and trembled with terror. Amidst it all was Sully's hearty laughter.

" _Relax_ , kid, it's just a bunny-rabbit!" Sully held her spear in one hand and the ball of white fur in the other. Its eyes gawked, its ears drooped, and its entire body shook. "Poor guy was wandering around lost, like the squirrel. Ain't no monsters lurking around here."

"Why do you _alway_ s do this when we're camping?!" Lissa cried out - beads of tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Royal knights aren't supposed to be mean to the princess! Or make up stories about monsters and bears just to scare me… Or bully poor little rabbits!"

"It's just a joke, kid!" Sully said as she scooped the rabbit into her arms. "Lighten up a little!"

"It wasn't very nice," Stahl affirmed.

"And things were relatively quieter half a moment ago," Virion added. The rabbit's shrieking had died down, but its constant whining and chirping was quite grating.

Robin cleared his throat, which had grown very dry over the course of Sully's story. "Well at least she admitted the whole Shapeshifter thing was a joke."

"Shapeshifters are real," Miriel said as she dusted off her book.

"Wait, what?!" Lissa's eyes widened.

Miriel nodded. "I suppose I should say _were_ real. We have historical records of such beings with strange powers, entire tribes and civilizations in fact. The likes of which supposedly have lived in Archanae. Alas, such creatures are long gone, dead or otherwise. The last records were a paltry few from the time of the First Exalt. The chances of meeting any of them out here in the woods today is horrendously miniscule - thus Sully's tall tale."

"Yeah, but here's the thing!" Sully gripped the rabbit in one hand as she pointed excitedly back at the trees. "I really did know a guy who lost a horse out here! He brought a town guard with him and they found pawprints that didn't match any animal from the area!"

"I don't doubt his hardship, but that detail does sound like a ruse."

"He ain't no liar! I even knew the horse! And this was before the Risen, mind you."

"Sully…?" Sumia whispered.

"Maybe one or more of those things really is still out there!"

" _Sully_." Sumia said in a slightly louder voice.

"Is such a thing any concern of a Shepherd?" Miriel asked.

"Who cares?!" Sully said as she shook her catch about. "Am I really the only one who finds this sort of thing exciting! I mean, rest in peace for the poor horse, but-"

"Sully!" Sumia said again. She gripped her two hands together as she pursed her lips. "I think your rabbit stopped moving." She finished quietly.

"...What did she say?" Lissa asked.

Sully froze. "Um…" She looked down at the shape in her hands. The shrieking had stopped completely. Her eyes widened. She shook it once. " _Um…_ Ah! Dammit, _not again._ "

"What's wrong with it?" Lissa asked. Miriel suddenly gripped the Princess's shoulder and guided her down to her book.

"Milady, would you help me with this passage, please? I've ascertained a few healing runes and I know not how to read them."

"...Sure? I guess…" Lissa peered down at the manuscript as Sully looked both ways. She considered the now limp ball of fluff in her hands before she ran over to Chrom and Frederick. Robin sighed and wrapped his coat tighter against the chill.

Lissa seemed too distracted to hear Sully call out to their captain and lieutenant. "Hey, Frederick? You still want meat for the stew?!"

* * *

Emmeryn hadn't been kidding about the cold. It was bearable at first - a chilly morning or two was quickly alleviated come noontime when the sun bore overhead and warmed the air. Now amidst the ever thickening wood and the rising elevation of the approaching Feroxi mountain range, even the sun wouldn't bring relief from the crisp air for much longer. They had crossed the Ylissean border the other day and left most of the warmth behind them.

Robin found himself wearing his gloves at all times and tying down every strap on the front of his coat. His fingers grew stiff and unresponsive which made simple tasks like reading books or writing in his journal a pain. Chrom and the others had assured him that this was normal faire for the cold.

Robin would often ride in whichever wagon was assigned to Soren; his steed from the march. Soren was disciplined enough to stay on the path and follow Frederick, or whichever carriage was in the lead, and often Robin could slip into the back and rest atop the cargo being carried. Presently he leaned against a crate and took notes in his journal as he peered from the back and watched the others ride.

Stahl and Vaike manned a single cart, per usual thus far, and Lissa would usually ride with Miriel. Chrom and his steed pulled a cart that usually trailed Frederick atop Gwendolyn - Sully's cart was left at the town and now she rode her horse. Virion also rode his own steed, and Lissa's pony trailed the last cart in the train.

Presently Chrom, Sully and Sumia rode side by side. Chrom rode at his wagon's helm, sandwiching Sumia and her new Pegasus between Sully, the latter of whom was still receiving a harsh verbal lashing from her friend.

"What did the poor thing ever do to you?" Sumia wailed. "It was just lost and scared by all of the people and you had to tear it from the ground just for a cheap joke?!"

"Listen, listen! Do you honestly think I woke up this morning, got dressed, did my hair and thought to myself 'Y'know what? It's been a while, I'm gonna go kill a rabbit'?!"

"Well you certainly didn't care enough to stop and think before you broke its back and made it supper."

"I didn't _frikkin_ break it's back! It had a heart attack! Bunnies have 'em all the time. And don't act all high and mighty about the lunch thing, you ate the damn soup too!"

Sumia shut her eyes and turned away. "And I hated every second of it." She said with a shrug of one shoulder. She peered one eye open back at her friend. "I bet you'd care a lot more if we had to stop and eat a horse. How would you feel if we had poor Lance for dinner?"

Chrom was resting his chin on his palm and chuckled - quietly he listened. Robin was rather amused himself. He didn't think Sumia had it in her to be this angry - he'd seen her upset but never quite like this. It was refreshing in a way.

Sully protectively held her steed's neck. "I'd hate it - Sis, I'm not an animal hater or nothing - I love horses..." Sully reared back as her friend suddenly turned back at her.

"That's not the point." Sumia struck Sully's unarmored shoulder once, twice… four times. "You gotta be _gentler_! With! Smaller animals! _Sully!_ -Woah!"

Abruptly Sumia's Pegasus dashed forward and away from the others. It flapped its wings once. It veered to the side of the road and spread its wingspan once more. For the first time in his life Robin got to see a Pegasus take off from the ground. It wasn't quite like how a bird would beat the ground first and fly away - instead the Pegasus worked itself to a running start and began beating its wings in rhythm with its ever increasing velocity. Though its hooves continued beating, gradually it ascended at an angle and rose into the sky.

It maintained an altitude of about fifteen feet before it shook its head and began to slink to the ground below. It overtook Frederick from the air and landed in the middle of the road, in front of the entire wagon train.

Sumia patted the Pegasus' neck. "Bel? Belfire, what was that all about? Didja smell something?" Frederick approached with Gwendolyn and eased her into a stop. The other wagons stopped one by one. Sumia blushed lightly as everyone set eyes on her. "Um… I guess she got a little excited."

"She was probably sick of the conversation too," Sully grumbled.

"That was quite the feat considering her injury. Do you think she's ready to fly again, Sumia?" Frederick asked.

The girl shook her head. "Oh no, that was nothing. She was just stretching her wings - she'd be going much faster if she was back to normal. Her leg's better now but she's still not going to fly very far with it."

"Then perhaps once she's calmed down we should continue with the march. We should be avoiding as many setbacks as possible."

Sumia nodded sheepishly. "Y-yes, of course." She tugged at the Pegasus' reins. "C'mon Belfire, this way…" she soothed. The horse moved its head at her pull but its hooves remained planted in the ground.

Robin peaked his head out from his wagon. "What made her take off like that?" He called over.

"Pegasi are attuned to their riders," Frederick said. "She was most likely reacting to the… outburst."

The color in Sumia's face absolutely flushed with embarrassment as she turned down to her horse and pretended to straighten out its mane with her hand. The horse's eyes remained trained on the road ahead of them as she shook out her wings once more.

Chrom dismounted and approached Sumia and her steed. "Here, maybe I can help." He walked closer and held out his hand. "I see you decided on a name," Chrom said. He reached out his hand to the steed. "Er… You heard her, this way." The horse snorted and drew back from the prince. He let out a sigh. "And she still doesn't like me that much."

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Sumia whispered as she tugged at the reins once more. "Something's bothering her for some reason… it's not you! I don't think so anyway."

"Maybe I should stand behind her. That may drive her back." The prince suggested with a smile, and Sumia giggled softly.

Somebody screamed. A stranger's voice wailed echoed through the trees to the east of the road. Belfire reared back on her hind legs and cried out.

"Did you hear that?" Chrom gasped.

"Sumia, calm your horse and let's get back to the march!" Frederick called. "We need to get moving before something comes along and—" A familiar raspy howl interrupted him. "Ah, hell…"

Robin ran from his wagon and pointed to the trees further down the road. "There, three 'o clock!" He shouted.

Approximately ten feet from Sumia and her steed, on the side of the road, bordered by trees, two shapes emerged.

One was a young woman in a green traveling tunic with dark red hair and with iron spear in hand- the other was the hulking shape of a Risen fighter. Another vicious growl echoed from its ashen mask as it groped the air behind the woman as she ran.

"God's sake — do you ever give up?!" The woman cried. She turned in her stride to land a slash with her spear. It struck the creature's shoulder and slowed its assault. She locked eyes with Chrom when she resumed her escape and ran to him. "Don't just stand there! Help!"

Chrom didn't need to be told twice. Hand on the hilt of his blade, the prince ducked his head and made a mad dash for the Risen. He quickly passed the woman and faced the creature head on. He drew his sword and held it to his side. The Risen hissed as the blade cleft the side of its stomach. Chrom planted his foot into the ground and skid in a sharp turn behind the creature - his sword was driven into a mighty turn that sliced the creature in two. Miasma spewed as the two halves as the Risen crumpled to the ground and disintegrated. Chrom wiped his blade and stowed it once more into his sheath.

* * *

The woman's stride completely fell apart, and her last couple of steps brought her to her knees, she remained there for a few minutes as the Shepherds gathered around her. She lowered her head and dug her fingers into the cold earth - her hair hung over head as her shoulders heaved up and down. One arm of her tunic had its sleeve torn off, and her skin was covered in cuts and scrapes from running through the trees.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked as she hovered behind Robin. "What happened? ...Haven't I seen her somewhere before?"

"Miriel!" Frederick called over. "Fetch a vulnerary and a skin of wine!"

"I… don't… phew…" The lady said in between breaths. "I don't need anything…" she declared. Miriel quickly arrived with the two articles Frederick requested. She handed the wine to Frederick and the vulnerary to Robin.

The tactician knelt down and held the lady's shoulder's still as Frederick brought the wine skin to her lips. She sputtered once but quickly downed several gulps. She gripped the skin and pulled it from her face, then turned away and exhaled.

"That oughta clear your throat," the knight said.

"Feeling any better?" Robin asked. "What happened? Why were you being chased by that thing? Haven't you heard about the monsters?"

The lady shook her head in frustration. "Look who's talking! I could ask the same thing of you and your group — wait, you guys aren't with the Feroxi company are ya? Ah, forget that! Asking questions back and forth… I'm not the one who needs help! My mates are the ones trapped in the woods!"

"Calm down, calm down," Chrom said as he drew near. "Just tell us everything that happened."

"Gladly! Gods…" The lady dusted herself off and gripped her spear. The other Shepherds made a small circle as the lady told her story.

"... _Have_ we met before?" Chrom asked.

The lady shook her head. "The name's Anna. Traveling merchant. Maybe ya heard of me, maybe not - doesn't matter. Here's the deal: me and my pal were making our way south on a business trip with some mates of ours - three of 'em, nice guys but can't hold a sword to save their lives, just along for the ride, you know how it goes.

"We all scored big around the Feroxi border and were heading home to cash in. Either we'd go to Ylisstol or make a stop at Hengehaven; big ol' establishment off to the side, popular checkpoint for travelers."

Anna took the vulnerary from Robin, poured a drop onto her hand and started rubbing her scrapes - wincing a little as she did so.

"The plan was to head straight to Ylisstol to avoid any chance encounters - rumors kept piling up about bandits, Plegians, and then there were said talks of monsters."

"The Risen!" Robin said. "How long have people been talking about them if I may ask?"

"Gee… been about… since last week or so? I heard a Valmese or two say something about monsters but I figured they were just talking about all the unrest…" The lady shook her head. "Ah! Back on track! We needed to keep our wares safe and we were looking to a big profit this time around. So we booked it all night in our wagon, till about an hour from dawn those glowing-eyed freaks knocked over our wagon and killed our horses."

Anna stopped to squeeze another mouthful of drink from the wine skin before continuing.

"At our pal's recommendation we sought out Hengehaven for… well, haven, but right as we pulled up they - done locked the gate on us! Wouldn't let anyone in. So now my mates are holed up in some cave on the edge of the forest while those things are prowling about with no way to defend themselves - I'm only here because Jake made me run for help. I know he can hold his own in a fight so I ain't too worried about him, but the others needed help, so I took off, got chased by a Risen or two, and here we are." Anna let out a long exhale after her story was finished and stopped to catch her breath.

"And what sort of wares, pray tell, were you willing to brave the night for?" Frederick asked, wary as ever.

Anna held out her hands as she recovered. " 'Called a Seraph Robe. Folded into a square about yea big. Supposed to have magical properties or whatever. We got no use for it, but Ylissean scholars eat that stuff up."

"You have it with you?" Frederick pressed.

Anna shook her head. "Nah, I left it there with him. I love gold as much as the next girl but I wasn't about to run off with the package while he dealt with a bunch of zombies." The woman tsked to herself. "Speaking of which— I told you everything down to the last bloody detail. Do you believe me now? I can see at least a couple of your guys can fight, so do ya think you can spare _some_ of your men to help me out? We're talking three dead guys if we don't hurry!"

"...Mhm…" Frederick pondered for a moment, which elicited an exasperated sigh from the lady. The knight drew away and stepped over to Chrom.

"What do you make of this?" The prince asked. His voice was calm, but his hands trembled as one clenched itself over and over again, and the other kneaded at the Falchion's hilt.

"Very strange. Hengehaven, if I'm remembering right, is renowned for its hospitality. To think they'd turn travelers away…"

"Hengehaven… I'm almost positive I was there once before, on one of Emmeryn's pilgrimages north. They were warm and inviting then, so this is all very strange. Then again people do strange things when they're afraid. Ylisstol was no different ten years ago."

"True."

"I certainly wouldn't put it past them to be afraid of the Risen, but still…"

" _If_ her story is completely as she says it is," Frederick said. "Either way, humoring her will take precious time- our battle at the bridge cost us nearly a whole day's worth of travel, and we just spent a day with the wagon at our last stop."

"Are we really going to ignore another possible case of the Risen?"

The two's conversation was interrupted by a loud noise. A sack of gold was promptly dropped to the ground by Anna. "There. A bullion. All I have on me. That's for the wine… assuming whoever is in charge wants to sortee out a squad to help my friends."

Vaike scratched his head. "A whole bullion?...That's a lot of money. ...Right?"

"Emmeryn gave us three of those for the whole trip - both ways," Sully said as she eyed the bag of coins. "So yeah, it's a fair amount."

Anna locked eyes with Chrom once more. "Either you lot help me out or I take the gold back and find somebody else. I don't throw gold on the ground for no reason."

Frederick crossed his arms as he regarded his prince once more. "Milord, I speak only to be rational. Emmeryn is waiting for us to meet with the Khans."

"To speak with them about the Risen," Chrom affirmed. "What sort of message would we deliver if we turned away from the very problem we're trying to solve?"

"Assuming the delays don't make the problem worse?"

Chrom let out an uneasy sigh. "...Frederick… I am doing this for Emm, but there are some things that she can't do out here. I need to do what she can't. My heart says we should go."

"And what about your head?" The knight asked. "Will it sway your decision at all?" Chrom's brow was set. His eyes were on Anna and he didn't turn back to his knight. "...Is there any point in me asking?"

"Not really."

A wave of relief seemed to pass over the other Shepherds, and Frederick was forced to concede. "...Very well. How far is Hengehaven from here?" Frederick asked Anna.

"About an hour and a half on foot."

"Then we should get there in no time on horseback." Frederick turned to the others, who straightened themselves. "It appears we'll be taking a brief detour after all. Lissa, Sumia? You two tether the wagons and get the horses moving again. Everyone else is coming with Milord and I."

* * *

They had to ride in pairs on the horses that were available. Anna rode with Chrom, Robin with Sully, Vaike with Stahl, Miriel with Virion, and Frederick rode alone. The remaining horses were distributed among the wagons to keep the train going, however slowly.

Lissa wanted to come along and help but Frederick and Chrom ruled against it. Robin was told later that they'd rather not have several dead bodies on her conscience in case they arrived too late. They brought along as much medicine as they could carry, most of which was stowed in Frederick's saddle.

Their horses beat down a dirt path that split east ways from the main road. They followed a twisting and turning trail of trees and bushes for maybe twenty minutes. Chrom rode in the lead.

"How much further?" The prince asked his passenger.

"Not five minutes! I can already make out the clearing. Hengehaven is to the north, and my friends will be further east."

"And no sign of the Risen yet," Virion added. "Not even a sound."

"It appears they've always been good at masking their presence till the last minute," Frederick said. He managed a glance back at Robin, who clung for dear life to Sully's waist as her horse sped along behind his.

"Robin!" The knight called behind him. Robin's squinted eyes peeked open. "We've already another unexpected assignment on our hands, and we intend to make full use of our tactician. Are you prepared? Have you braced yourself?"

Robin laughed nervously. "I'm braced, trust me. I don't have a choice." Sully seemed to accidentally jab her elbow in the direction of his face and clock his nose. Robin let one arm free and held his face.

"I'm serious, Robin!" Frederick called again. "We won't have an entire open field to maneuver in - it may be much like our first fight in the woods."

"The village should be in a clearing right?" Robin called over. "I'm thinking if we can keep the fighting out of the trees we should be fine."

"Our priority would be miss Anna's friends!" Frederick declared. "We may have no less than three unarmed bystanders on the field; they are to be protected at all costs!"

"...Yessir."

The party drew near to a hillside that overlooked the clearing where Hengehaven lay, nestled against a wall of trees to the far northeast. Though the sun rose, the day only seemed to lose color and grow gray. The bright evergreens brilliantly contrasted the browns and grays of the earth below. Frederick looked up to the sky and let out a huff. Robin followed his gaze and made out several dark specks in the sky. They descended slowly. Against the sky they appeared dim and gray, but against any other color they appeared white.

"Is that…"

"Snow," the knight said. "Brilliant."

"I thought it only snows when it's cold?"

"When the sky above is cold enough, it falls as it pleases," the knight said. "We'll be looking at mud and soaked trees very soon."

Chrom scanned the vicinity. "Your companions are holed up somewhere eastward correct?" He asked Anna.

The merchant pointed. "I ran along that path on my way out. Follow that and we should find em."

They did as Anna said, and as they drew closer they began to pick up a certain familiar sound. A collective shuffling of leathery skin, crunchy joints and puffs of miasma. A light groaning accompanied all of this. Their speeding down the hills into the clearing slowed to a trot as the party carefully advanced.

"There's definitely Risen nearby," Virion said. "But where? Just beyond the trees? Hiding?"

"They could be stalking us…" Stahl whispered. "They may already know we're here."

"Bring it on, then!" Vaike said harshly. "I wanna get this over with."

"All of you, shush!" Anna said sharply. "We're close enough. I ain't your commander and I glean you guys have dealt with these things before, but I'd recommend dismounting about now. Wouldn't want your rides back getting chopped up for no reason— and these guys know how to kill horses."

The Shepherds complied, and sans Stahl, Sully, and Frederick, everyone dismounted and readied their weapons. Robin fumbled at his thunder tome - the cold made it harder to turn pages than he would've liked. Miriel seemed to have no issue and carried a bright blue wind tome at her side with no gloves from the cold whatsoever. Vaike eyed the book.

"Wind? Really? That's the one spell I never understood. What, yer gonna blow in my face or something? Real scary."

"Air abscessation, Vaike, is indeed very frightening - human or not I'd wager." She said as she adjusted her lenses.

"...Obsessed with what now?"

"Fer Gods' sakes, quiet!" Anna called back.

"Listen!" Chrom said as he held up his hand. "...They're not just shuffling about… they're headed in the same direction."

Robin nodded. "Sounds like… to our right?"

Their attention was seized by a scream. Anna's face paled. The group abandoned all care and ran down the incline to the east. The ground leveled out; they had reached the clearing proper. They broke through a line of trees. Against the gray skies they could clearly make out the barricaded town to the north, the odd tree and bush along the ground, and the shuffling mass of bodies moving up from the south.

The Risen army numbered maybe two dozen, and they consisted of mostly spear men and axe fighters, much like the swarm at the bridge. Their weapons were iron and bronze. They congregated about the eastern forest wall.

"Are they following something or are they fighting something?" Stahl asked.

Virion tapped Robin's shoulder and pointed. "I see it! The flash of a blade! Someone is holding their ground against them!"

"Jake!" Anna cried. "The moron, he was supposed to stay put!"

Chrom drew his blade. "I suppose that's all we need to know. Robin?"

"Right. Stahl and Sully, I want you guys to charge ahead and take the group from opposite sides. Try and break through to Anna's friends. Virion and Miriel will provide covering fire. Me, and Chrom and Vaike will engage the Risen directly. And Frederick you'll be-"

"Taking point?"

"If you would, please."

The knight grumbled to himself in response.

"Any questions?" Chrom called. "None? Then let's move! Shepherds, to arms!"

With a great shout they dashed into the clearing. "Jake?!" Anna called. "Hang in there, we're coming!"

The Risen were quick to realize the opposing army charging at them. Their congregation began to disperse in an attempt to cut off their attackers. Sully and Stahl thundered past their defenses on their horses and landed strikes with their sword and spear as they ran.

Virion notched arrows and let them fly skyward. "Heads up!" He'd shout. Stahl and Sully deftly stayed out of his range, and the arrows he let fly would strike each and every one of his targets, often finishing off any enemy that the two hadn't felled.

The Risen came together and met with Frederick and the others. A Risen fighter brought an axe against Gwendolyn's armor, which knocked her to the side but failed to stagger her. Frederick reached over with his spear and stabbed the creature's face, killing it. Two Risen ran past the Great Knight to engage the other fighters. Robin readied a thunder spell and knocked one off its feet and into the soft earth. Chrom drove his blade into its chest to dispatch it, and quickly removed it to catch the arm of another Risen running past him.

Vaike raised his axe and brought it down on the Risen's opposite shoulder, and with a kick he sent it flying backwards, unmoving.

Virion noticed an oncoming group that had evaded their front line and headed straight for him and Miriel. "M-miss Miriel?" He asked.

"Already on top of it," the mage answered as she paged her tome open. She readied a wind spell and cast it at the oncoming group. First came a heavy gust of air, but once they met the projectile of wind magic they were driven apart as though struck by a solid object. One managed to crawl back to its feet, but was quickly sniped by Virion.

Sully and Stahl made multiple runs against the main group of Risen; hitting and running with their weapons, chipping away at their numbers little by little. Stahl quickly identified the dark haired man, also dressed in green, wielding a steel sword. His stance was solid but his breathing was heavy and hard.

"Hang in there!" Sully called over the clamor. "Cavalry's here, just hold on a bit longer and we'll get you out of here!"

"Never mind me!" The hoarse voice called back. He pointed north back towards the village. "I sent the others running that way! After 'em and get em away before the monsters catch them!"

"I got this, Sully!" Stahl called. "Tell Robin!"

At the moment, Robin and Vaike were back to back against a trio of Risen spear men. Their boots dug into the fresh mud as the snow settled and melted. Vaike had the advantage here, but the monster's range kept him from rushing in for a quick blow. "Ogre's teeth…"

Robin desperately turned for a page of runes from his time, but his stiff, sweaty hands failed him over and over. He contorted his back to avoid a stabbing spearhead, which sent him to his knees. The cold mud bled through his pants and against his legs, and it was not pleasant.

"Get a shot in so I can whack'em!" Vaike demanded.

"Ah… Blast it all!" Robin stowed his tome away and drew his sword. "I can't cast spells like this!" He made a ducking charge for his opponent and landed a strike on its chest. He caught its dilapidated metal chest piece and carved a hole into its chest.

Vaike followed up with a two handed swing that sliced its hip and took its legs off. Miasma spewed from the open wounds as it disintegrated.

Vaike cheered for his kill, but was struck in the back by another spear. He yelped and made a blind swing in response, which broke his opponent's weapon. Robin managed to knock off its other arm, and Vaike eschewed his axe entirely to simply grip the creature's head with his large hand and deliver a debilitating headbutt with his skull. Its head gave way like an overripe melon and deflated in his grip.

"Ogre's teeth that hurt…" The fighter growled.

"Can you still fight?" Robin asked. "You're kind of bleeding like a stuck pig."

Vaike reached and touched his wound and drew back a red hand. His eyes narrowed concernedly. "...Eh. Just toss me a vulnerary and I'll be fine."

Robin drew a vial from his belt and handed it to Vaike.

"Robin! Chrom!" Sully called as she charged back from her offensive.

Anna and Chrom were side by side with their weapons drawn - having already dispatched a small rabble that made made it past Frederick.

"The guy says they're separated! The other three of em are running back to Hengehaven!"

Anna scoffed. "They gates are locked up tight, do they think a second time around will be different?!"

"It's probably the safest they'll be if the Risen are still focused on Jake," Robin affirmed.

"As long as that lasts," Sully said. "He says we need to round 'em up before the Risen get wise and realize what's happening."

Just as the words left her mouth the swarm of Risen began to boil and split. A small few stayed to deal with Jake, while most of them detached and began heading north.

Chrom swore and called over to Robin. "What should we do?"

Robin looked back at Stahl and Frederick. Stahl continued his hit and run without Sully, while Frederick slowly plowed a way forward through the enemy line - Risen bodies fell left and right before him.

"I… Think most of us can handle this. We'll leave a couple here to help Jake, but we'll need at least a rider and a fighter to meet up with the others. If we can reach them first they should suffice in keeping any pursuing Risen away, and the rest of us will slow down the ones that have broken away." Robin looked back at Chrom. "Frederick should probably go after them. These Risen don't seem that strong, and he is carrying the medicine."

"I'll go with him," Chrom added. "I'd like to speak with the people of Hengehaven if I can."

Then Robin turned back to Virion. "Hey! Any sign of three guys running for the town?!" He called.

"Aye, Sir Robin, I see them now, hugging the clearing's edge." The archer responded. "I also spy one or two Risen already on their tails. Shall I engage?"

"Snipe any that you can, but stay put! Help the effort here. Miriel, you're heading north with Chrom and Frederick! As for Sully and..."

A strange sound interrupted Robin's planning. An ethereal, rupturing cry of sorts broke through the Risen ranks. Chrom saw its source; a Risen stallion, spewing the dank smoke from its nostrils as it slowly exited the cover of the forest. It's rider wore black, charred cavalier armor, complete with its pointed visor and bony ridge along the top. Red wiry hair spilled from the back of the helmet, creating a sort of plume.

"...That's a Chief!" Robin gasped. Frederick warily paused in his assault. The creature guided its steed slowly and surely in Jake's direction. The other Risen backed away and headed north, leaving Jake alone to face the creature.

"And it's heading into the fray!" Chrom said as he readied Falchion.

Anna gripped his shoulder before he could dash off. "No! Listen, your job is to help our customers. That 'Chief' is just one guy, but the others are rushing for three guys that can't even fight! Have your men grab em, I got Jake."

"I don't like those odds," the Prince said. He looked to Robin, whose face had gone pale at the sight of the Chief. "Robin! Help Miss Anna, I got the others!"

Sully strode to Robin's side and roused him by butting him with her spear. "Y-yeah, of course! We got this."

"Good. Frederick!" Chrom ran to Gwendolyn and climbed into the saddle behind Frederick.

"Understood, milord." The knight called to the remaining Shepherds and had them converge on him and Chrom.

Once that was settled, Anna ran for it. The Chief raised a barbed spear into the air and struck at Jake, who deflected with a swipe from his sword. It swung its weapon at him and struck his leg, adding to his many cuts. It raised the weapon above its head to bring it down on the weary traveler, but was knocked away by a charging Stahl. His sword dug into the side of the undead horse and brought it to a halt. Jake managed to creep back as he held his bleeding leg.

"Ya dolt!" Anna cried as she ran to him with a vulnerary. "You said you'd stay put!"

"I said I'd do what I could, and then that thing found us," he growled. "'Bout an hour ago it drove us out and into the woods. I decided the best bet was to run past the town and back onto the road." He seethed as the healing liquid was applied to his cuts. "I was hoping the woods would slow em down enough, but there were more waiting out here. Then I told them to run for it."

Sully joined Stahl in the engagement and traded blows with the creature. Stahl attempted to cut in with his sword, but the Chief deflected his swipes with its bare hand as it attacked Sully with its spear.

"Damned fool," Anna said as she shook her head.

"Nice to see you too."

"Don't give me that!" She cried. "That's twice in a row you told someone else to make a run for it! What would've happened if I never came back? How am I supposed to feel about that?" Her friend wasn't responding. She pointed to his sack, which no doubt still carried the Seraph Robe. "You woulda died on the biggest sale you'd ever seen in your life! Don't you think ahead about anything?! Yer a merchant, dammit!"

Jake locked eyes with her. "...Maybe I don't _only_ care about money."

A cry from Robin diverted their attention. The tactician had engaged with the creature, but its barbed spearhead clawed into his hand and wrenched his sword away from him. The wanderer hastened to get his thunder tome ready for a spell, but the Risen Horse reared back and knocked him in the head with a hoof.

The tactician stumbled about, his consciousness waning. Sully and Stahl shouted after him and tried to drive the Chief back, only to be struck about by a spinning swipe from the Chief's spear.

Anna readied her own weapon and left Jake's side to land a hit on the rider's leg. She was kicked back into Jake's arms, who had rushed over. The Chief prepared for another strike with its weapon.

"No…!" Robin managed one spell that glanced the steed's leg. It stumbled about. Robin flashed a pleased grin at his prey, but then their eyes met. Slowly its steed mounted into a gallop and charged for the tactician. He should have moved but his legs were frozen. The air was chilly and his hair was soaked from the constant snowfall, but he broke out into a sweat.

 _Kill… Our mission… your mission…!_

For a split instant, the barrelling creatures weren't mere undead horse and possessed rider - they were replaced by an image from long ago that rose from the depths of his subconscious. It was a being of pure evil. It rode atop a dark armored stallion. It was covered head to toe in black armor. Six, glowing red eyes blazed at him. A clawed hand gripped a demonic blade and swung it about in the air, right towards him.

It was Jake who broke Robin's trance by bashing into the seemingly unstoppable rider with his sword. It's stride was shaken, but in short order it delivered a blow to Jake's shoulder that sent him reeling. Robin cried out to him but was quickly met with the creature's armored boot. It made contact with his temple and sent him tumbling into the mud.

The image left as quickly as it had appeared. The last thing Robin saw before he lost consciousness was the Chief reaching down and clutching Jake by the neck. The tactician's mind faded to black as the merchant was hoisted into the air and dangled above the muck.

* * *

Easy prey for a Risen is as follows; any unarmed person. Easier prey; an unarmed prone person. A well-placed shot from a Risen Spearman's javelin was all it took to bring one of the three pieces of prey to the ground, nearly in front of the town gates, ready for a quick and easy dispatch. And then they would do the same to the other two.

Chrom wasn't about to make this easy for the Risen. As soon as the traveller hit the gravel path from the Javelin strike, Chrom had Frederick gallop at full speed to cut off the Risen horde. Vaike was no match for the horse's speed, but he managed to get the monster's attention by plowing through the middle of their group and disrupting their charge. Miriel and Virion provided covering fire for the fighter as he swung his axe about with abandon.

Chrom slid off the saddle the moment Frederick met with the man and pulled a vulnerary from the saddle. "Chrom of Ylisse, at your service," he said as he knelt down. "Let's have a look at that." The prince undid his glove to apply the medicine. Once the other two saw that the Risen had been stopped, they ran back to meet their friend.

"Gods above bless your hearts!" One said in a joyful voice, close to tears.

"That's miss Anna for you!" the other said. "She's a miracle maker. I didn't think we'd ever see her again, let alone riding with the Shepherds! You are _the_ Chrom, aren't you?"

"Indeed."

"Did you think to appeal to the town?" Frederick asked.

"Nay, we'd hope to run back the way we came. Out here was no good," the wounded one said. "First they barred their gates to us, then those things went and attacked Jake. We didn't want to abandon him but he-"

A triumphant cry from a Risen alerted them to the oncoming horde. Vaike and the others had held them off, but not completely. They were starting to break away and close in.

Chrom rose to his feet. "We'll take care of this. Run, find someplace to hide!"

"Understood!" The two ran to help their friend to his feet. "We'll make this up to you if we survive, we swear!"

Frederick still followed Robin's command and took the brunt of the surge. He swung his spear into one Risen's chest and bashed it into its companions. Chrom followed up with a shoulder bash that crippled a large fighter Risen's left side. A slash to the neck from Falchion killed it.

A lone Risen wised up to Miriel and her magical attacks, so it detached from the onslaught and tried to make a beeline for the mage. Vaike noticed too late and ran to help her, but just before the creature could land a direct hit with its spear, it was blown asunder by a well-placed blast of wind. A misplaced arm and most of its brittle ribcage landed next to Vaike.

The fighter just kind of gawked at the Risen's destroyed body — his doubts about her choice in magical alignment had been mostly quelled. He caught the sound of another oncoming Risen and swung his axe to catch it in the arm, dug through its torso and cut it in half like an old dry log.

Chrom called out to him and dispatched a Risen spearmen to his left. Vaike responded by driving back another Risen with a kick. The two Shepherds stood back to back as the last of the Risen tried to swarm them.

"I got no less than half a dozen, you?" Chrom asked the fighter.

"Please, I stopped counting a long time ago."

"Miriel and the others say as much."

"Har har."

With a unious cry the Risen dashed forward with their claws and weapons raised. As they closed in they were piked by Falchion or crushed by Vaike's axe. Some leapt into the air in an attempt to land some kind of clumsy aerial attack, but these were sniped by Virion and were dead before they could hit the ground.

Frederick rode forward and found himself with an unwanted passenger that had latched unto his steed. Miriel blasted it off with a glancing blast of wind magic. Another spearman tried to close in on Miriel once more, but had its neck sliced open, courtesy of Virion and his dagger.

"This here's the last one!" Vaike shouted as he lunged at a lone Risen Axewielder. It held its own weapon in place and managed to parry a few blows from the fighter, until a slash from Falchion sliced its back open and sent it tumbling forward. Vaike brought his axe crashing down onto the creature's skull and it was dead.

Heaps of worn armor, crumpling flesh that seeped with miasma littered the battlefield. The clamor of battle still persisted elsewhere, telling them that there were still a few more to take care of.

"Class dismissed!" Vaike said proudly as he rested his axe against his shoulder. "They just couldn't take this much Vaike— OW!" He recoiled as Miriel ran her hand across his wound where the medicine had been applied.

The mage tsked to herself. "We will most definitely need Miss Lissa's help with this, unless marring your bare back with pale scars is part of the appeal?"

"Hell no, only where it counts," Vaike gestured weakly at the side of his face. "Yeah, I'd appreciate a checkup with the lil' princess before too long."

Chrom sighed once as he stowed the Falchion away. He spied the three travellers, huddled behind a set of bushes and trees. He waved to them and stepped forward. They got to their feet and ran to meet him and the others.

"Let's not pat ourselves on the back for too long," Frederick said as he looked back to the Risen Chief in the distance, still engaged with Stahl and Sully. "We must make haste and dispose of the leader."

It was just as the knight said so that a distant cry alerted them. Robin had been struck down by the Chief's steed, and the two Cavaliers were struggling to keep the creature at bay. "Quickly! Vaike, Miriel, Virion! Move!"

Chrom nodded, and the others took their leave, but then he heard a deep creaking sound. He turned to the town gates. A small crack had opened up between the large oaken doors, and a short, shrunken figure poked his head out.

The Prince took a deep breath and stepped forward. The villager was an old man, most likely an elder. His hair was silver with not a trace of color. Shaggy eyebrows and a large beard covered most of his face. A cane supported his aging slouch, and in his other hand he carried a strange bundle. He raised his cane once into the air as the Prince approached, followed by Frederick and the men. From inside the gate Chrom could see several figures huddled at the front, peering cautiously outside, wary of the distant sounds of battle.

"Ho, there!" The old man called. "Shepherds are always welcome here." Chrom felt a pit in his stomach. "Our thanks for taking care of those monsters, I'm not sure what we would've done… Here." He held out the bundle to Chrom. "We haven't much to offer, but this here's been blessed by the gods. It's sure to smite these fell creatures if you were to load an arrow into it."

The man let the canvas covering slip away and revealed an ornate, golden-colored bow. Blessed weapons were a make of tools well known to the prince - followers of Naga like the clergy and their war monks made great use of such tools to dispose of fell beasts and to fortify their allies. Some Blessed weapons were touted as being able to heal minor wounds just by being held.

Chrom was interested in none of this nor the weapon itself, not even how effective it may be against the Risen. The pit in his stomach had grown and churned. He clenched his fists over and over again.

"Tell me," Chrom said quietly as he turned sideways to the elder, exposing his companions. The elder's eyes fell upon the three men, and once they were recognized Chrom could see his countenance fall. "These men sought your help. You neither gave them such as this nor took them in. Even now your gates were closed to them until we came. They were left to die. I want to know _why_."

The silence was deafening. The elder's gaze gradually shifted away from Chrom. The elder studied the trees to the side of the clearing. "We… are a peaceful people, milord. We're of humble means; no weapons of our own, nor want for any. We'd stand no chance against those creatures. We couldn't risk letting those men into our midst and leading the creatures to us and ours… what little we have anyway."

Chrom was livid. A vein puffed atop his temple, his face was flush with frustration and anger. But then the prince spied a mother and daughter inside the gates. The daughter clung to her mother, and the woman regarded them with uncertainty. None of them looked on with malice or apathy in their eyes. They were just tired and wary.

The Elder held up the bow once more, and when Chrom didn't receive it, he daintily covered it again with its canvas, tied its string, and slowly crept back towards the gates.

"...It's not their fault, of course," the elder said hurriedly. "We take no joy in turning people away. We certainly don't hold it against them for trying. Desperate men you know… they don't think rationally, or of others."

Those were the elder's last words before the wooden gates were slammed shut.

Once more the Chief cried out in the distance.

"Milord?" Frederick asked.

Chrom let out a long, shaky breath as he finally relaxed his fists.

"...Think of others? Rational?! Desperate men _indeed_!" He growled. He kicked his boots at the gravel and knocked the mud and dirt off them. He turned around and stormed past Frederick and the travellers. "I've seen enough," he said. "Let's kill the Chief and get out of here."

The remaining Risen numbered less than five. Vaike easily tore through them, and the archer and mage picked off who he didn't kill. Chrom dashed next to Vaike once more and assisted in bringing a creature to the ground.

"Just a lil' longer," Vaike said as he winced. "Just let Robin and the others take care of the Chief and then…"

Vaike froze and pointed. Chrom was directed to Robin's prone body lying on the soft earth. "No!" The prince held his blade at his side and dashed away from the last of the Risen, but he was soon intercepted by the Chief himself, who had just triumphantly walked away from felling both cavaliers. Sully leaned against her horse and nursed a wounded shoulder, and Stahl had been knocked off his steed and into the bushes. One of Virion's arrows hung helplessly from the creature's shoulder. The Archer warily circled the Chief with dagger bared and a hurt arm of his own.

Nearly all of his men were down.

Chrom grit his teeth. His eyes blazed at the creature. "I've seen enough cruelty for one day!" He declared as he charged with Falchion. The Chief anticipated him and swung out with its barbed spear. It struck Chrom's armored mantle and sent him to a roll. He recovered quickly and reconvened against the creature and its steed. He landed a cut along the horse's shoulder, and was kicked away by the ashen animal's powerful legs.

As Chrom's silver cape was splattered with mud and dirt, the Chief received a surprise attack from Frederick, who landed a grievous blow with his axe on the creature's shoulder. This was the first time any wound managed to draw miasma, and Chrom saw the same had been for its steed.

 _But this is neither as large nor as thick-hided as the old Chiefs… therefore a true blow to the horse's neck…_

Frederick's attack had lended Chrom the perfect opportunity. He readied another slash with his Falchion and slashed at the undead horse's neck.

The creature's tortured whinny gurgled and choked as the miasma spewed from its neck. It's neck hung to its right, lopsided, connected only by its dry skin. The animal began to buckle. It's Rider clumsily dismounted as its steed disintegrated. The moment its feet hit the ground, Frederick removed its arm with his axe, and Falchion was driven through its warped helmet and out the back of its head.

Chrom watched as its limbs deflated and crumpled in on themselves. It's heavy helmet and breastplate uselessly clattered to the ground as the creature whisper away. He removed his sword and stood upright. He wiped the blade once before sheathing it.

Chrom looked around him. The last of the remaining Risen fighters had been killed. Vaike and the others slowly approached. He looked to his right and saw Robin, conscious once more, seated upright as he held the side of his head. A red stream ran down the side of his face.

"Robin, thank the gods," Chrom said as he ran over. "Everything alright?"

Robin lowered his head and shook it. "No.. it's… I'm fine, it's just… Anna…"

At first Chrom wasn't sure what his tactician meant. Then he looked ahead to where Jake had stood his ground against the Risen. He saw only Anna, standing upright, overlooking a still body sprawled on the soft earth.

* * *

The air grew colder. The mud was chilled and stiff beneath Chrom's boots as he surveyed the battlefield. The trees and bushes were now dusted with powdery snow. Able Shepherds had set to clearing the area of debris and piled any leftover weapons or armor left by their undead combatants into a pile. The rank smell of Miasma wafted throughout the clearing. Chrom joined in if only to distract himself from something even less pleasant.

Further ahead he could spy people coming in and out of the town gates. The threat had been abated; they were now free to gawk and observe these strangers it seemed.

 _Should they have helped? I used to think so… back when this seemed… avoidable._

Maybe it wasn't as simple as he had thought. The walls were thick and sturdy, presumably strong enough to repel the Risen for a time - but Chrom knew once more what a dangerous mistake it was to underestimate these creatures.

Even if they were welcomed in, would they have been safe?

Chrom could only ponder as he and the others wrapped up their work. Sully and Stahl were busy with their horses. They received the most damage throughout the fight; Sully's shoulder was bandaged up and Stahl had a sprained foot. Robin helped sort out medicine to the travelers, and Frederick worked alongside Chrom.

Once the clearing was sufficiently tidied up of Risen remains, the Shepherds started the slow and sad walk back to their clients.

Chrom shook his head.

"...Yes, milord?" Frederick ventured.

"You don't…" Chrom trailed off. "You don't think the village was right to shut them out, do you?" He asked.

Frederick was silent for a time. The knight chose his words carefully.

"Now, we're told that if —no, there is _always_ honor in protecting one's own…" Frederick said this as Anna's party came into view. Robin stood with them, silent.

The three stood around Anna as she knelt over Jake's body. His pack, weapons and tools were neatly laid out beside him. The mud and blood had been cleaned from his face, and his hands were peacefully folded over his waist as he lay still.

Frederick cleared his throat. "But to be so callous? ...I know not, milord."

Chrom grunted in solemn agreement. He approached Anna carefully. The three dispersed at the Prince's approach and gave him room to speak with Anna.

"Oh, Jake…" She said softly. "We were _both_ going to be rich after this…"

Chrom reached forward and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"We're sorry for your loss. Words can't describe it. We're just… we should have done better."

Anna was quiet at first. She shook her head. "No… no, you did well. I asked you to save our friends and you did." Her voice was rigid and quiet, on the verge of breaking - mechanically she spoke the words as if from a script. Chrom couldn't tell if she believed what she was saying.

Anna reached over to Jake's pouch and retrieved a small parcel from inside. It had an Archanean rune etched into the corner of its thick paper wrapping. She looked up to Chrom and held it up to him.

"Here, Jake would've wanted you to have this."

"Miss, I can't."

"I'm not selling it," Anna said. "Either you take it now or I throw it away."

Hesitantly, reluctantly, the Prince accepted her offer. She nodded once to him and turned back to her old friend. "We'll stay here for now and… give him a proper burial." Chrom nodded back and stood up. "My sisters are merchants too, we travel a lot." Anna mentioned before Chrom could turn around. "If I see them, I'll put in a good word for the Shepherds."

"Understood. ...Farewell Anna," Chrom said.

The woman nodded but didn't look his way.

Chrom looked to his tired Shepherds. They were crestfallen. Vaike's axe hung low in his grip and dragged along the ground as he walked. Miriel rested her large cap against her breast as she solemnly observed. Chrom lowered his head and uttered a silent prayer for the former traveler.

"Milord." Frederick said. "It is unfortunate, but we have to move on."

Chrom raised his head and nodded to his friend. He motioned back to the edge of the clearing with his head. "Let's get the horses ready and meet up with Lissa. We still have a long way to go," he said.

Chrom turned over to Robin. He was earnestly conversing with the three travelers. Apparently they were offering him something and he was doing his best to firmly but politely refuse them. Their gifts ranged from small tools for camping to a small half-bullion.

"We insist, sir!" One said.

"It's all I got of worth," another chimed in.

"Gentlemen, please!" Robin said. "We can't just—"

"Let them, Robin," Chrom called over. Robin looked at Chrom incredulously. "They thought they were going to die today. Let them do as they please." Robin sighed and nodded.

"We didn't think people like you still existed," one said as he handed his gift to Robin. "We'll never forget this, we won't!"

Slowly, one by one the Shepherds left the clearing.

"...Dammit! This… dammit." Vaike croaked.

"It sucks," Stahl said as he led his horse along. "...Shoulda fought harder."

"Maybe we all should've." Sully let out a sad chuckle. "I kinda miss when the worst part of my day was a dead rabbit."

* * *

"What do you think will happen to the village?" Frederick asked Chrom as they left the woods. Their horses slowly cantered up the path that lead back to the highway. "Will they continue to bar their doors to outsiders?"

"I don't know, but as long as they treat the Risen as everyone else's problem, then yes." He said bitterly.

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "They claimed to love peace… but the strangled peace within a barricade is not the sort I'd ever want. Peace is when the people come together, regardless of circumstance."

Chrom knew it well, and so did Frederick. Both of their minds drifted back to Ylisse, in a time when Emmeryn's reign was new, and the shadow of the Old Exalt still hung over the entire kingdom like a never-ending dusk.

"I only wish they could see the error in their ways before it's too late. The walls need to come down if true peace is ever to be found."

"You mean like with you and Robin?" Chrom asked dryly.

The knight recoiled, but afterwards nodded his head. "Yes milord. _Someday,_ like me and Robin."

* * *

They were gone for about four hours. The wagon train had moved along slowly since then. Lissa shouted and waved from the back most wagon once she saw Chrom and the others. The girl scrambled out the back and ran to meet them.

Chrom dismounted and led his horse forward with one hand and caught his little sister's embrace with the other.

"Oh good, you're okay!" Sumia called over as she rode over with Belfire. "How did it… what— ...Captain?" She asked worriedly.

"Anna's friends are safe, but it wasn't a clean victory." Chrom's voice creaked with weariness and disdain.

"Oh no…" Sumia covered her mouth.

"Let's keep the wagon train going for now," Chrom said, not wasting a moment. "We'll re-order the horses once we've stopped for the day."

The other Shepherds climbed back into their respective wagons and made themselves comfortable. Sumia threw a fuss over Sully's hurt arm and Vaike's back. Lissa was busy for the first thirty minutes or so tending to each of her comrades.

Chrom had a scrape or two and a bruise at most, but when Lissa asked if he wanted to be treated by her stave he obliged her. He smiled warmly and told her what a great cleric she was becoming. Lissa smiled back, but Chrom could see how desperately his little sister wanted to be of use after what they went through.

At one point Sumia tried to ask Chrom about what happened. He severely didn't want to talk about it— he certainly didn't want to worry her over the details, or how he was feeling. She managed to get him to promise her he'd talk about it later, when he was feeling better.

Presently Chrom had left his own wagon and walked alongside to the front of the train, where Robin lay in his own cart. He was resting sideways; his head rested against one end of the wagon and his feet were propped against the other. He lay an open book on his lap, but Chrom could tell he hadn't read a word. The tactician stared blankly down at the open book. He sighed once and covered his eyes with his sleeve.

"Mind if I join you?" Chrom called up.

"...You mean join me in wallowing?" Robin mumbled back.

"Misery likes company."

The tactician obliged and inched over to give the Prince room as he boarded the wagon. Chrom sat on the open end of the cart and let his legs hang below. The two sat there for a while, listening to the wheels creak and to the dying chatter amongst the group.

The mood had been decidedly sour.

"...Thoughts?" Chrom asked.

"About _what_?"

"Today. The fight. Anything."

The tactician gently closed his book and laid it at his side and ran a hand down his face.

"...Technically we did well," he said. "Minimal injuries to ourselves, the enemy was completely routed, we fulfilled our client's request. And yet…" Robin let out a shaky breath. "I should've saved Anna's friend."

"He was her responsibility, she said so herself. Besides, the thing knocked you unconscious," Chrom said. "What else could you have done?"

"I don't know, I just… augh." Robin covered his eyes with his sleeve again. "It's stupid. I didn't know the guy, didn't even talk to him… But I didn't know you and Lissa either in the beginning. So why couldn't this have been like Southtown? Why did they even treat us like we won the fight when they lost so much? Is it really okay to call what happened back there a victory?"

Robin let his arm fall limply to the wagon floor. He stared blankly into the canvas cover above him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think. I just… I feel…"

"Disappointed?" Chrom asked. Robin grunted in response.

"...Yeah."

"Robin... something I've learned is that sometimes there really is no helping it. If you couldn't save the day, the best you can do is move on."

The two were quiet for a while longer.

"...I need to be better than that," Robin declared. He opened his book again and turned a page. "Even if there's nothing to be done… I need to know I gave it my all next time."

Chrom let his friend return to his studies, but remained on the wagon. He looked up to the sky and studied the Feroxi mountain range.

 _These things, these Risen — they're a threat to everyone, not just Ylisse._

 _I need to know everything I can about them._

 _I need to go to Ferox and find Marth!_

* * *

 **I'd like to briefly thank everyone who tunes in and reads the story, and to anyone who's happened upon it by chance. I'm amazed how relatively active my traffic is. It's been over a year since I started writing and we breached 15k views a while ago, and we're almost at eighty followers. I don't think I could have anticipated this the night I posted Premonition just because I was bored.**

 **The Fire Emblem Fanfic scene has always seemed pretty active to me, so to have even a fraction of that following reading my story is incredibly rewarding.**

 **I've had this take on the game's story in my head for years and the thought of getting it all down on paper is very exciting for me. The kind words people have left me, both in review form and not, have been great motivation for sticking with it and getting the darn thing done. (Shoutout to my little writing circle).**

 **I've changed jobs once more, and my hours are much longer, but somehow I'm not too worried. I've been writing during breaks and these have been some of my most productive sessions in months. I don't want to promise anything about the update schedule, but I feel much more comfortable now committing time to writing the story.**


	16. Warrior Realm - I

_I remember it well; the night the stranger appeared to the travellers. They had set campfires and benches under the shade in the trees. A few campfires were lit to heat up some old food, somebody had procured an instrument to brighten the mood. I don't know who was the first to notice me, but just as I broke through the trees I could feel every eye in the camp turn on me. The music and singing was interrupted by this harsh, pained breathing. A hand reached out from my side to grip a tree trunk for support._

" _Who the hell are you?" One asked. "You with the Shepherds?"_

" _Gentlemen…" a broken, raspy voice breathed. "Dear, weary travellers… Rejoice. Your long journey is finally at an end."_

 _It didn't take long for the men's confusion to turn to panic. They registered this strange voice as a threat. Why then did they raise their weapons against me?_

 _Before any weapon could land a blow on me, a strange sound came from the north; a howling. We all turned in the direction of the sound. Silently, like a pack of ghosts, came the tumbling masked shapes of a horde of ashen monsters._

 _Some were humanoid and ran on foot; others were the shapes of animals. Some rode the twisted creatures like steeds. A wake of purple mist came before them, sweeping up the grass and trees as they charged._

 _The tension gave way to pandemonium. People ran to each other's aide as the creatures bore down on them. Some tried to run but were tacked to the ground._

 _Why were the trees suddenly barren? Why was the sky red? Where had the grass and plants gone?_

 _For some reason I carefully step among the falling bodies of person and monster alike. The forest grows silent for a moment. More pained breathing follows as two clawed hands are lifted skyward._

" _Rejoice, travellers!" The voice says again. He is answered by a cacophony of groans and cries. Not one person remains, but an entire army of monsters rise from where person and animal once fell. "Your long journey is over. ...Now you follow me… and only me."_

* * *

"Robin?" Lissa whispered. "Robin, are you there?" She pulled back the tent flap and peered inside. A waft of warm air leapt out, and her shivering hands reminded Lissa how cold she was, what with the thin layer of snow on the ground. Even if her friend wasn't here, a brief respite from the morning chill certainly wouldn't hurt.

The princess daintily scraped the snow and mud from her boots before she stepped inside and unto the patchwork carpet floor. To her delight, Robin was inside. He was sprawled across a lumpy bedroll, fast asleep. His breathing was quiet and steady, and his coat rested over him like a blanket.

"Oh… maybe I should come back later," Lissa thought aloud. "...Then again it is kind of important. I know! I'll just sit here till you wake up!"

Lissa patted down a carpet and knelt down as much as her crinoline would allow her. It was actually kind of fun to prop her hoop against the floor and to fold up her legs underneath - like some kind of owl hiding its legs - that's what it always reminded her of, though she'd never tell anyone. She wasn't even really supposed to be doing this; Emmeryn wouldn't approve and surely Maribelle would scold her if she saw her playing around with her uniform.

Lissa spied a strange box lying close to where Robin slept. She reached over and picked it up and it rattled loudly. She opened it to reveal a series of small, wooden pieces and a folded up parchment with a grid drawn over it. She turned the pieces over and saw they were almost like chess pieces. She never played chess - that was more of Maribelle's thing. Did Robin carve these all on his own? "You've been busy, huh?"

It occurred to the princess that her shuffling about had been in no way quiet and she wondered if perhaps Robin was already rousing — but no, there he still lay.

" _Gee_. Stop me if you've heard this before, but you kind of sleep like a dead guy," Lissa said as she put down the wooden case and crept closer. His pale skin and silver hair made him seem like some kind of bleached corpse from one of Sumia's fantasy novels. "You must be wiped out. Not that I blame you after getting wrapped up in all of this…" She poked at his cheek and he still didn't even move. "Come oooon, I can't apologize if you're sleeping!" She whined.

She had an idea. Lissa listened closely to Robin's breathing. His mouth was open, but he wasn't using it that much. He was breathing through his nose; and that was too good of an opportunity to pass up. So the princess pinched his nose and started counting. One… two…

His face became flush and his breathing became uneven. Robin's eyes shot open as he sat up and knocked Lissa unto her back. "...Nrk! Bwaaargh! Risen! Wolves…" The tactician shook his head and held his brow. "Risen riding wolves… wait where am I?" He cocked his head around his surroundings, oblivious to the girl lying on the ground next to her. Lissa rolled over laughing.

" _Bwargh_?!" She asked. "Where did that come from? Hehehe!"

Robin blinked a few times before he could register what was happening. "Lissa…? Gods, I was fast asleep! That was probably the best I had in days!"

"Dreaming about Risen is the best you've had? Wooow!" Lissa started laughing again. "But you were so calm, I coulda sworn you were dreaming about clouds or girls or something!"

"Of course not!" Robin snapped as he got his jacket on. "Gods, Lissa, did your parents raise you to talk to people like that?!"

The girl stopped laughing and knelt unto her knees. "Um… I never knew my parents. I was just a baby when Emmeryn became the Exalt."

Robin's face paled. "...Oh. Lissa I—"

"Oh it's _fine_ , it's not your fault. ...Besides," the girl awkwardly shifted her weight around. "If anyone should be apologizing its me. I kinda came in here to talk to you about it."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you forgive my heartless comment."

Lissa let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought for sure you were gonna be SO mad…"

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, see, I found your big book of battle strategies in your cart, and I was curious so I started flipping through the pages—"

"Wait a second,"

"I found a bunch of blank pages in the back for taking notes, and I thought it'd be nice if I wrote a tiny thankyou or note for you in the back…"

"Lissa, where is this going?"

"So… I got a quill and inkwell… kinda forgot what I was doing and started doodling… and I spilled the inkwell all over the book and now its… Er, kind of ruined. Kind of completely."

"What… _Lissa_!" Robin cried. "Chrom gave me that book! It was the first thing he gave when I went to Ylisstol—"

The little girl bowed low and clapped her hands together in front of her head, holding them in a little prayer position. "Ireallyreallydidn'tmeanto!" She sputtered. She opened one eye and peeked up. "...Forgive me?"

Robin's eye twitched. He exhaled and held the side of his head "That's… that's fine. Accidents can happen…"

"Oh phew! Thanks Robin, you're a great friend! You don't get mad about nothin'!"

Robin held his face with both hands and mumbled something under his breath, but Lissa couldn't hear what he said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Frederick wanted everyone up early for some quick drills and he was having me wake everyone up before we started. ...He said he wanted everyone in an hour."

Robin splayed his fingers so he could look at Lissa. "...And when did he say that exactly?" He asked.

"...Almost an hour ago."

" _Lissa!_ " Robin scrambled to his feet, threw his jacket on and started slipping into his boots. "Why didn't you lead with that?!"

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

"Is that everyone?!" Frederick bellowed. "Circle up, let's get this underway! We're running out of dawnlight!"

Robin leaned against his cart where Soren was already saddled up. The horse nosed around the snow for something to chew on while Robin turned over the destroyed book in his hands. The ink had bled through the entire manuscript. Pages stuck together and entire passages were blotted out as though swallowed by the void. Not one page untouched. Not one chapter was completely legible. Unless one's interests only concerned a few passages from the middle section of the book, it was now quite useless.

Robin grumbled something to himself.

"So you two are at the stage where she starts breaking your things?" Stahl asked. "That's kind of cute, actually." Robin groaned and threw the book behind him back into the cart and started forward to where Frederick had called them. "Don't be like that! Chrom can always buy you a new one."

"No… that won't be necessary." Robin said. "I'll just use the archives next time. Maybe she'll have more incentive to leave those books alone."

"You'd think so."

"...I'm not gonna ask."

"The people of Ragna Ferox are warriors!" Frederick called as the Shepherds took their places. They gathered in front of a campfire as Chrom and Frederick surveyed the team. "This is a diplomatic mission, but we must be prepared for anything, be it Risen or man!"

The Shepherds stood rigid, hands behind their backs. The cold ensured everyone stayed awake. Everyone was either trembling at the shoulders or had chattering teeth as their misty breath wafted through the cold air. The only ones who didn't seem to be freezing were Sully and Stahl. The Great Knight stalked about the party and eyed each of them. "Our trip has certainly been more exciting than anticipated, but that's no excuse for complacency. Today before we march, everyone will receive a proper warmup. We'll be holding sparring matches."

A soft melody of groans followed. "Enough of that!" The knight barked. "Save it for when your bones are smashed and your muscles torn from their joints because you let your bodies grow soft!"

"Some of us can't help that soft part, no matter how hard we try, Freddy," Sully piped up as she stretched. Sumia covered her face and Stahl pinched his brow.

" _Sull-y!_ " the viridian knight groaned.

Vaike cocked his head over at Lissa and Miriel, who were resting against a wagon as the mage read a book. He pointed over. "And what about them?"

"Mages don't need muscles to read runes and cast spells," Miriel said before she licked her finger to turn a page.

"And I already did my push ups for the day!" Lissa cheered.

Vaike rolled his eyes and groaned. "Do show a bit of poise," Virion said as he adjusted his collar.

"Now then, let's pair off starting partners." Frederick clapped his armored hands together. "Sumia and Stahl. Vaike and Robin. Sully and Virion."

Virion paled. "P-Pardon?!" He sputtered.

"Rest easy, man of Rosanne. You'll be much warmer once you get your blood flowing," Frederick said dismissively as he handed the archer an iron blade.

"...My usual way of getting warmth from a woman isn't so violent," Virion muttered.

"Oh _can_ _it_ , Ruffles," Sully said. She flashed a grin at him. "Besides, 'bout time we had ourselves a lil' rematch."

Virion let out a resigned sigh. The three pairs were given about ten feet from each other so they could spar effectively.

"Remember, this isn't about winning. Every battle teaches us something, only here you have the benefit of living afterwards should you fall. Now, on my mark we'll begin." Frederick brought two fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle to let the sparring commence.

Vaike fought about as well as Robin expected - he defaulted to swinging his axe around until he managed to land a hit, in which case he'd follow up with different types of motions to land more hits. It wasn't an unsound strategy, all things considered.

Predicting his movements didn't make Robin any better at fighting him. During the last two battles it was easy to see the fighter as nothing more than a man of brute force who forced his way through a fight - effective but inflexible. Those were brave words when one was actually pitted against him. Every swing of Robin's left him open for another chop of the axe, which he'd have to block over and over again lest he run the risk of getting cut.

Their match was called when an underhanded swing from Vaike knocked Robin's sword from his hands and sent silently tumbling into the snow.

" _Disarmed!_ " Frederick called. "Vaike wins."

"Ho-yeah!" Vaike triumphantly pumped his fist into the sky.

"I thought you said winning didn't matter?" Robin called over. He didn't get a response. He dejectedly went to retrieve his sword from the snow.

Sumia and Stahl's match - them being the meekest of the Shepherds present- was about as interesting as watching two trees poke each other. Stahl would attempt a strike and fumble, but Sumia wouldn't counterattack until he regained his balance. The same went for when Sumia inevitably stumbled over into the snow, which happened several times. Stahl just nervously watched and waited for her to get back unto her feet before they resumed. Sumia touched the side of Stahl's head with her javelin by accident and Frederick called it a killing blow.

Then came the match with Sully and Virion. It was much like the time they fought in the barracks, only Sully had her spear with her this time. Sully kept Virion on the defensive with stabs and swipes from her spear, and Virion would knock each blow away with his sword.

"You're at the natural disadvantage here, Ruffles!" Sully chided. "Spears beat swords, or didn't you study this sort of thing at tea n' crumpet school?"

Virion's response was a strange slash with his sword that caught Sully's spear and flung its tip to the ground. He released one hand and drew his dagger. He lunged forward and nearly landed a strike on Sully's gauntlet. The knight ducked out of the way and readied her spear once more.

"Among many other things, dear Sully," the archer said with a smile. Sully blew a strand of hair away from her face and attacked again.

The fight easily outran the other two in terms of length. Yellow sunlight was already peeking through the trees by the time Frederick had to call the match a tie. Neither got any closer to landing a killing blow or disarming each other. "Well done. At least some of us have kept our vigor the whole trip."

Sully huffed heavy puffs of white vapor into the air and wiped her brow. Once she cooled down she'd be freezing if she didn't get her sweat wiped away. Virion was equally winded. He smiled and raised his blade into the air.

"Well fought," he said.

With nary a frown on her face, Sully put forth her spear and tapped the steel sword. "Likewise," she said. "You really can fight when you put your mind to it."

"But of course. All men of Rosanne are trained to fight for their honor. I certainly owe you that much." Virion tugged at his collar once more.

"Pffft," Sully lowered her spear. "There you go again. Why exactly are you stickin' around, Virion? What's your goal here?"

"If I may be so bold, but 'tis to better myself. I strive to be a noble worthy of fighting alongside the Shepherds! It is my goal to do my best to protect these men, the people they serve, and you of course, Dear Sully."

That last bit got Sully guffawing. She slapped her knee and shook her head. "Ha… good one."

The archer wore his usual look of wounded dejection. "...I wasn't joking."

"Well, as long as we're being honest here," Sully said. "I'd hire a wet-nurse and her kids before I'd ask you for any help. Heh."

"Ah, but your words sting!" The Rosannean said with a theatrical flourish. "...But I answered your question candidly. Praytell, may I have a question of my own answered?"

"So long as it ain't stupid."

"Very well! What does Sully admire in a man?"

"...Admire? Like what?"

Vaike cupped his hands and called over. "He wants to know the type of guy you'd marry!"

Virion cast a distraught glance the fighter's way before turning back to Sully with terror in his eyes. Robin winced and backed out of the sparring area. He thought for sure Sully's mood would turn sour with that sort of talk. And Virion was doing so well, teetering around his usual flirting for as long as that lasted. He was surprised when instead of shouting, joking, or swearing about it, Sully just leaned into her spear as she thoughtfully studied their surroundings.

"Let me see…" she eyed the forest. "...It's gotta be a guy I can respect. Somebody better than me. If I ever settle down and do boring crap, it sure better be with a man I can look up to. Otherwise there's no point."

Virion laughed heartily. "Good goals for anyone in need of a suitor. And what would be the first thing a man you'd respect have to do?"

"He'd have to be stronger than me for one."

"Do we speak of…"

"I mean fighting, Ruffles. A guy who can take a licking, hold a weapon alongside me, hold his own against me…" She raised a finger as if to silence the thoughts that were surely making Virion's face light up. "And— _and!..._ He can't lose to me. Not once." Virion's light smile became a dejected frown. "Unless he's got the stuff to make me wanna push myself, I ain't interested."

"You put up a tall order, Dear Sully," Virion said.

The knight shrugged. "I ain't the type to settle for less. Might as well aim high."

"And that's why she's never getting married!" Stahl called over with a smile. Sully was on him like a hound and quickly caught him into a death lock with her arm around his neck.

"Hey Freddy! Can I fight Stahl next?! I wanna fight Stahl next. Please?! I really wanna!"

"It was a joke! E-easy I c-can't breathe!"

"Alright that's enough!" Frederick called. "Another round, yes, and let's trade partners. Stahl, go over to Vaike before you're strangulated."

* * *

When Frederick called an end to the sparring, Robin relaxed his limbs and flopped onto the ground. The sun had put the temperature well above freezing, and he was pretty sure he was at the right temperature to melt any snow within a good couple of inches the way he was sweating.

Sumia had been his last training partner. Sully managed to give her a proper warmup when they fought, and she was actually quite a formidable opponent in her fight against Robin. She took full advantage of her spear's range and was quite the opportunist, even though he ended up winning the matchup. It was hard to believe she was still the meek, washed up Pegasus Knight who rode with them out of Ylisstol. It took a while for her to get into the mindset, but once there was a weapon in her hand she was a completely different person; brave, aggressive, and balanced… mostly (there was a reason she was open to his finishing attack after all).

Presently Sumia and Chrom talked as the other Shepherds picked themselves up and prepared for the march. Chrom was praising her, no doubt for the same reasons as Robin. The girl was twirling her hair and fidgeting her spear, but she replied back and held a good conversation with her prince. Chrom was smiling as they talked.

It was good to see him smiling again. The incident at Hengehaven had put him in a grim mood for the past several days. Chatting with Sumia always found a way to lift his spirits, and now he seemed to be fully recovered. Where he'd use to frown into space and completely miss out on conversations - even the ones he partook in - now he was receptive and resolute, just as he was when Robin first met him.

 _I felt responsible for the fight, and he kept wondering if we even should have fought in the first place. Lissa was right, this is stressful work, and he needs all the help he can get. Maybe if he can keep us going with his spirit and leadership, we can keep him smiling._

Frederick stamped out the last of the campfire's coals with his armored boots. He looked over to Lissa and Miriel, who now busied themselves with packing. "My thanks for keeping the fire going as the others trained, whichever of you it was," he called over. Lissa paused in lugging a bag in her arms to a cart and looked at Miriel. The mage shrugged at her, and Lissa did the same to Frederick.

"Wasn't me," she said.

The knight looked over to Chrom, who shook his head, and then to Vaike. "Do I look like I could tend a hearth and swing an axe at the same time?" Vaike asked. "...Not that I wouldn't be up to the challenge it's just…" Frederick kicked out the last of the coals and shook his head before heading back to saddle up Gwendolyn.

He wasn't upset, Robin knew, just confused. He was getting a better grasp of the Great Knight's behavior, or at the very least he was able to discern what sarcasm was of the endearing kind or the biting, impatient kind. "Does he normally do drills like this during marches?"

"More or less," Stahl said. "This wasn't the longest we've gone on a march. Normally we'd do other stuff besides sparring; normally he'd have us do the whole routine. I guess he figured we didn't need it."

"Oh, so that's why we didn't do any push-ups or laps or—"

"No! Shhh, quiet!" Vaike cried as he covered Robin's mouth. " _He might hear you!_ "

* * *

Once the wagon train was underway again, Robin took to his usual activities of watching and listening to the other Shepherds as they rode along. The three knights took point today, which still left a Shepherd to man each wagon. By leaning over in his seat and looking behind him, Robin could see the silver mane and wings of Sumia's new steed as it walked alongside the other wagons. She used to walk dead-last, but now she kept up with the middlemost wagon it seemed. Her recovery was moving along, in no small thanks to Sumia's attentive care. Sumia had taken her new friend flying once or twice, but they never went far. Nobody was sure if the Pegasus was completely sky-worthy, or battle-ready for that matter.

Sumia rode atop her mount and gripped its bridle as Chrom leaned over from another wagon. Even with the clatter of wagon wheels and hoovesteps he could clearly make out what they were saying.

"Well it seems as long as I or Robin don't go near her, she's perfectly docile," Chrom elaborated from an earlier point in their talk. He reached over to the Pegasus and instantly got a reaction of snorting and head-shaking. "And whenever we do, she does that." Sumia giggled lightly.

"Oh, she's just being careful. Pegasus are good at reading people, and they all have their little quirks on what sets them off."

"Really? And how does that work?"

"Well, the old saying goes that only pure-hearted maidens could ride Pegasi, right? Now we have a better grasp on sexual dimorphism and… well… weight between the genders, but they still don't let boys ride em. Phila said its because they can read hearts and they only like people who resonate with them. That's why they're choosy with picking a rider in the first place, and it happens that every rider a pegasus picks is a girl."

Chrom laughed. "So what, they don't like hearts of men as a rule?"

"Um… basically!" Sumia laughed back.

"And that's why I can never be a Pegasus Knight!" Sully called from ahead in the train. Her friends responded with a round of laughter.

Robin rubbed his hands together once more, and once his hands met no relief he finally donned his two black gloves. He'd set a small pile of blankets on his side in preparation for the cold. At first he only set down the two he found in his cart, but the others strangely donated a few of their own and created quite a pile for him. He sincerely hoped they were overreacting about the weather.

Frederick and Stahl drifted near Robin as the Knights' horses fell in step to the side of the lead wagon. The Great Knight rarely spoke during their travels, to Robin at least. Since their last battle he'd been increasingly quiet to the tactician. It was disconcerting at first, but it also meant he'd grown less openly critical towards him. Robin couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going through the stern lieutenant's mind.

 _Even the direst optimist would have to admit our last outing's outcome was hardly desirable… Maybe he's made it his job to make sure I understand that._

He tried not to let it worry him too much. He had every intention of proving he wasn't some royally sanctioned guest of honor who happened to be helpful to the team.

The three knights rode in a triangle formation. Eventually Sully and her horse Lance fell behind and drifted back into the rest of the train. Robin heard her strike up a conversation with Sumia, and he suddenly realized that he had a few questions for her that may have to wait. That was until he remembered her partner was riding right next to him, having himself some sort of snack as he held his horse's bridle with one hand. He always seemed to have a piece of food on hand.

"Hey, Stahl?" Robin asked. The Knight turned his way, cheeks stupidly puffed as a piece of jerky dangled from his teeth. "Frederick trained both you and Sully, right? At the same time?"

Stahl nodded as he finished his bite and swallowed. "Yep. That was a while back. Why, what's got you curious?"

"Er, no offense, It's just even with Sully I find it hard to believe that Frederick was your teacher. I'd think you'd… resemble each other more or something."

Stahl chuckled. "Oh no, I don't think anyone's quite like the Lieutenant. He just drilled his work ethic into our skulls, that's all."

"When exactly did you two get initiated if I may ask?"

Stahl tapped his chin as he swallowed another bite. "Lessee… Right before Chrom officially started the Shepherds, I think. Frederick promised to personally train any knave who could get past this giant entry exam. People loved the sound of that, but Sully and I were the only ones lucky enough to put up with the whole thing and make it to the end… or stupid enough, depends on your perspective."

Robin wasn't sure whether he should laugh or not. "That bad?"

"It was like if his Fitness Hour had been snorting magic dust, it was pretty rough. You ran laps till you just couldn't no more, there was this sit-up routine where you had to dip your head into a trough of water every time you went down… Aw man, I'm actually getting nostalgiac. Heh, those were the days for us knights. Simpler times. No Plegia or Risen back then."

Robin's jaw was agape. Really, he shouldn't be surprised by what Frederick was capable of, but the way Stahl prattled it off like it was nothing seemed outlandish. Like somebody trying to laugh off an abusive relationship.

 _No! No no no, don't go there. Frederick's not a bad guy in the slightest, he's just harsh._

Robin swallowed, and Stahl politely waited for him to continue. He probably sensed his unease. "So… Why'd you two wanna pass?"

Stahl shrugged. "Eh, not really sure. I knew I wanted to be a knight, so I figured I should do my best. It's good money. ...But every other guy there was complaining about the whole thing being too intense, like Frederick was wrong for making them work hard or something. A lot of those guys came from some pretty rich houses and I just... I dunno, part of me wanted to prove em wrong. If an average joe like me could do it, what's their excuse, right? Sully on the other hand… Er..."

"What?"

"Um, it's kind of not my business. She had it out for Frederick at the time, I guess."

"...What'd he do?"

"Um…" Stahl stood up in his saddle to check if Sully was nearby. He sat back down and leaned closer to Robin. "She barged into the barracks when she was a knave— this was when we were like, fifteen– and she wanted to see who was in charge so she could beat them up." He winced. "For... various reasons, she didn't think too highly of the knights at the time. She picked a lot of fights back then, and won most of them."

"Sounds like Sully. So what, she fought Frederick one day?"

"Oh yeah…!" Stahl quickly peered over his shoulder, checking for Sully probably before continuing. "And boy did he let her have it. Wiped the floor with her. He told her to come back when she was serious about being a knight, and she was _mad_. I'm pretty sure she took the challenge just to spite him. Besides Chrom, I think Frederick's the only person who's she can't actually beat in a fight."

"...Interesting…" Robin mused.

 _...Wait a second._

"Hey, uh… you don't think she… him, Er..."

Stahl chuckled. "Oh, she admires Frederick _now_ , don't get me wrong," Stahl said. "...But I don't think it goes any further than that. Besides, she knows how much he and Phila like each other so… yeah."

"Oh right, that. What about—"

"Me? Nah…! We've known each other since we were kids. She's more like a big sister."

"...Seems to me that's she's _everyone's_ big sister," Robin said with a laugh.

Stahl rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you normally couldn't tell at a glance, but Sully hates leaving people out of things. Her older brothers really taught her well, so whenever she thinks somebody isn't being treated right it's like a crime to her - something that needs to be _dealt_ with. I guess that's what you get from being raised by men. I just hope that attitude of hers doesn't get her killed one of these days… or get someone else killed for that matter." Stahl paused to finish his snack. "...Man, that Virion guy must've screwed up _bad_ to get her to hate him like that."

"You have no idea."

"Hey, for the record!" A voice called from the back and made the two flinch. The two slowly turned their heads to see Sully glaring up at them. "I already have a list of about three men I wanna see dead in the next two years, _and you're still high on the list,_ _ **Stahl**_ _!"_

* * *

It started getting colder. As their wagons carried them higher up into the mountains, the temperature plummeted. Now there was no staying warm, it was only a matter of preserving what little body heat was left by bundling up against the piercing wind and the steadily increasing snowfall.

Before long the road became buried in the infernal white powder. The gap in the trees was the only surefire sign they were still on the highway. The horses struggled with their wagons. Some of the spare blankets had to be fit underneath their shafts and harnesses to keep them warm. Sumia's Pegasus kept going between flattening her wings against her body to protect them from the cold, and inevitably spreading them out to shake off the snow that gathered. This would startle the other horses, but so overladen in blankets and snow were they that there was little room to react. Sumia did her best to calm her steed.

"Freberick!" Lissa called in a shaky voice from atop her pony. Her form was completely draped in heavy blankets, and her hair was lost beneath a thick cloth tied into a hood around her head. "Freberick I'm f-freebing!"

"Come, Milady," Frederick called back. "Ride your steed behind mine, Gwen ought to shield you from the cold." Lissa fought with her reins, which her mittened hands were no doubt frozen around, and managed to guide her pony behind Frederick's horse.

Chrom, amusingly, wore little extra sans a coat that he only buttoned at the collar. His bare arm with the Brand was exposed to the elements, but he didn't seem to mind.

Sully let out a frustrated cry. Her cheeks and nose were flush and nearly matched her hair. "Dammit why'd they have to build their cities at the frikkin North Pole of the continent?!" She said. " Couldn't they have planted the capital just a little more south? Woulda saved us the trouble of plowing through this wet white crap!"

"Chin up just a bit, Sully? It could be worse." Chrom said.

"Easy for you to say!" She remarked. "Yer the Exalt's blood! You with your brand and your sword. You prolly got some magical boon keeping your ass from freezing off, doncha?!"

"This would be a tame winter back home and you know it," Chrom called back. "...Robin, what about you? How are you holding up?"

Robin's response was delayed. Presently he lay atop his wagon's seat, wrapped up in a ball of heavy cloaks and the blankets he'd gathered. His hands held at his horse's reins, and his silver-topped head just barely peeked out of the front. He mechanically turned in Chrom's direction, his eyes vacant and dim. His teeth were chattering like crazy.

"...What is warmth?" He asked in a trembling voice. "'Twas it but a dream? My blood runs cold, my sweat chills my heart, did I ever use these worthless limbs that grow numb and heavy? Was the sun above and it's delicious rays but a beautiful lie I told myself long ago? I long to perchance rest my weary husk and dream that dream once again. If I'm to be buried at least the ground would be warm—"

"Alright, alright! You're a damn poet, I get it." Chrom scratched the back of his head. "Geez, you really have never seen snow before, huh?"

"...Doubtful." Robin shook off a light layer of snow from his protective shell. "But what exactly is up with you right now?! Do Naga's blessings really include cold immunity? The horses are wearing more than you."

The prince shrugged. "Maybe, I guess I never really thought about it."

Sully wiped her nose and snorted. "Stupid snow, stupid Ferox, stupid cold-proof Exalted Blood from stupid Exalted Dragon—"

" _Sully!"_ Frederick shouted.

Sully glanced up at Frederick and flashed an angry grin. "Praise her _frikkin'_ name!"

"How buch l-longer?!" Lissa whined. "I cam't eben feel by node!" She concluded with a sniffle.

"Today we ought to reach the first border checkpoint, the Longfort!" Chrom answered her and called above the freezing winds. "It's a fortress that spans the entire border of the kingdom's main territory."

"The _entire_ border?" Robin asked.

"Yes, from coast to coast. The only entrances into the main kingdom are by way of many gateways and checkpoints. Nobody comes in or out otherwise, as decreed by the Khans."

"Quick, somebody! Make an immigration joke!" Sully said. Nobody laughed.

"Why on earth would they want to keep people out like that?" Robin asked.

"Supposedly it's deeply rooted in their culture to guard their territories as tightly as possible," Frederick said. "Hearsay is that it's as much protection for their own people as it is for potential visitors."

"How so?"

"In Feroxi, power is law, might makes right, and so on. Any disagreement, be it legal or petty, can be settled with steel. It's the way their government is built, and their people know it well. Somebody stole your calf and he won't admit it? Challenge him to a duel. Taxed extra by a government official — well if they fall to your blade how official could they be?"

"Yikes…!" Stahl wrapped his coat tighter around himself.

"Anybody who treads on Feroxi soil is expected to respect their way of living," Frederick continued. "Failure to do so may cost you your life."

"Gods…" Robin shook his head. "Talking is really the only way to go here, isn't it?"

"Indeed," the Great Knight conferred. "But never mistake their ways for open hostility. Their leaders are merely the cautious sort, as they should be. This only calls for a little diplomacy."

"Never been my strong suit," Chrom confessed. "But for Emmeryn's sake I'll have to make due. ...Oh right, you have the letter, right Frederick?"

"In my saddle, still sealed, for the East Khan's eyes only," the knight said.

"Good." The prince stood up in his saddle and called back to the others. "Keep your spirits high, everybody! Remember, all of our actions here reflect back on Ylisse! Try to keep that in mind once negotiations begin."

"O-oh, we'll definitely try," Stahl said. "Believe me, the last thing I wanna do is cross swords with these guys…"

"Wimp," Sully said. "You're good against zombies but a bunch of talk about barbarians is enough to turn yer tail?"

"We're not supposed to _fight them_ , this is a diplomatic mission!" Stahl said. "...Please try and remember that. Don't go and get them mad."

"Hey, I'm not bad at talking! I'm a great negotiator!" She said this just as a particularly harsh gust of wind emptied a branch's supply of snow all over Sully and her horse. The knight violently shook the snow off her and let fly an especially non-diplomatic profanity.

* * *

When the Longfort came into view, Robin mistook it for a sort of ridge along an unknown mountain; the haze from the wind and snow made anything past it practically invisible. They could have been at the front step of a massive city for all he knew. No torches lit the way along the walls, and the haze from the snow didn't offer any insight on what may lay beyond.

Frederick raised his fist and called above the wind for the wagon train to halt. "That'll do for now, Shepherds!" he said. "Wait while Milord and I hail our hosts." Frederick and Chrom rode their horses forward and towards the giant iron gate.

Robin gently pulled back on Soren's reins and clucked to the horse - the horse obediently slowed its trot. The wagon's momentum came to a soft and gradual stop. Robin didn't dare move too much and dishevel his protective barrier against the cold, but he managed a glance behind to observe the others. The other horses obeyed their cart's riders while Sully and Stahl rode ahead to flank Chrom and Frederick. Belfire the Pegasus was either eager to join the other horses or confused and didn't halt her momentum.

"No no, this way, we're done now…" Sumia whispered softly as she petted her steed's neck. It snorted in response but kept walking. The girl pulled back on the reins. "Belfire, you heard the lieutenant. We've got to stop now." The horse shook its head and spread its wings. "Ack! No, you'll scare the others!"

Much like before Belfire tried to break into a gallop. Her hooves skid against the snowy stone path as she maneuvered past Vaike's cart - It's wings gently slapped the fighter's face as she passed. "S-Sumia! Get yer damn horse to settle down!"

Sumia pulled back hard on Belfire's harness. "I'm trying!" she whined. "Belly, stop! Before you-"

The Pegasus suddenly bucked. It's back hooves impacted the side of Chrom's cart. Bundles of weapons were tossed out on to the snow. It's front hooves hit Virion's cart and rattled the interior. Virion hurriedly stepped down from his cart and took a few steps back from the Pegasus.

Robin reluctantly shed his layers and hurried over to Sumia. "Everything alright?" He asked. The girl was latched to her horse with her arms wrapped around its neck; her eyes squeezed shut as it thrashed about. "What's gotten into her now?"

"...You don't think…" Lissa suddenly jerked her head around. "There are Risen here, do you?! She freaked out last time, and the time before when we found her—" the horse whinnied and shook out its wings as it struggled.

Robin doubted this but the possibility sent a new chill down his spine. Risen here - let alone any fighting in the cold snow… he didn't like the idea one bit.

Virion carefully stepped closer to the rampaging Pegasus. "Easy girl," he said. "Steady… _Steady!_ "

Sumia peeked one eye open. " _Belfire,_ that's enough."

Virion put his hand forward to catch the creature's snout, but he was knocked back by a light tap of the horse's forehead. It's panicked shuffling began to diminish into slow steps. It began to sway back and forth. It shook out its wings once more before tucking them against itself.

Sumia sat up in her saddle and tiredly stroked her steed's neck.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked. "I don't think there are any enemies nearby this time."

Sumia sighed. "She's just anxious is all… sorry everyone."

"She really had you on the ropes," Robin said. "Do you think you can handle her at this rate?"

"Oh um, I was doing that to calm her down," Sumia said. "...I was actually getting a little anxious myself. Belly must've felt suffocated and wanted to fly but there was no room." Sumia said this as she looked up at the wall of the Longfort.

"...I see." Virion straightened his collar. "So long as she behaves we should be fine…"

"Everything alright back there?!" Chrom hollered over.

"Sumia's horse got riled up again - we got her under control now!" Robin called back.

"Find a way to keep her that way!" Frederick's voice added. "We can't afford any complications."

Robin looked back at Sumia and gave her an uneasy glance. The girl's face was flushed with embarrassment again. "That's alright," she said. "I'll just… move to the way back for now."

* * *

Chrom and Frederick rode up to the giant gate before them. A massive iron gate closed off the main portal on both sides. Since there were no torches it was impossible to tell if anyone was stationed. It was only noontime at least, surely that wasn't too early to expect a guard to be stationed? Peering across to the other side of the wall through the gate yielded no signs of life. Two massive stairways rested at either side of the gate, but these were blocked off by large wooden doors.

Chrom cupped his hands to his mouth. " _Hail!_ In the name of House Ylisse, _hail!_ " He called. His voice echoed and bounced along the stone. "...Is nobody here?" Chrom muttered.

"Very strange…" his knight conferred. The prince dismounted and stepped through the thin layer of snow to grip the iron bars. He searched for any sort of handle or lever. He looked both ways on opposite sides where the doors were fastened to the walls. No booth or mechanism there either.

Chrom reached out and held his hands against the gate and planted his feet as best he could. He hesitated, and then he shook with all his might. The steel rattled back and forth but did not give to the prince's pull.

Chrom finished and waited once more. Still he heard nothing. He turned back to Frederick, who didn't impressed. "If that didn't get their attention," Frederick grumbled. "Then I suppose nothing will."

"What should we do then?" Chrom asked.

The Knight nodded in the direction of the wagons. "Rest. Have a quick lunch. Wait. Perhaps we may periodically check, but it appears we have no choice but to wait on our hosts."

* * *

Virion carved another twig and tossed it into the tinder pile. Per the Great Knight's instructions, they weren't to waste any paper or precious cloth in the cold just to get a fire going. A small pile of tinder and flint were all the knight had permitted. The archer complied gracefully of course.

In a way he found it amusing. Nearly every knight and lord from Rosanne was a man of the wilderness one way or another - the hills and forests and mountains made any trip where it wasn't flat and settled by the bustling cities. He'd expected the militia of a country so mild and pleasing in its geography as Ylisse to be less well-rounded than his own.

This was not untrue, but here in Frederick was a knight who was more world savvy and nature knowledged than all of the knights he had known combined. He supposed that in a strange way, _easy_ environments had a way of breeding those that acted like they belonged in much harsher ones.

"I couldn't help but notice that blade of ours, Virion," Frederick said suddenly as they worked. The Archer chuckled to himself as he finished trimming another branch and tossed it into the unlit pile.

"You've a discerning eye!" Virion replied. He twirled the dagger in his hand and held it skyward as to catch the sunlight. "Sophisticated, elegant, a perfect match for it's owner, wouldn't you say?"

"Perhaps," Frederick said. "Only the hilt of that weapon bears the sigil of House Claive." The Archer paused and cast a wary glance Frederick's way.  
My apologies, sir," Frederick said. "I first noticed it back in the woods - that is the very weapon you drove into the Risen chief that night. Just how you managed to acquire such an article from one of Ylisse's most powerful noble houses has been… troubling me for the longest time."

Virion's pose relaxed and he gave a shrug. " 'Tis no matter worth troubling over! I merely had a collaboration with the House a few years ago. A very… _fruitful_ collaboration with a lovely young Claive, were I to be more specific."

"...You said you'd only recently arrived here in Ylisse when we first met, correct?"

"Yes, I did?"

Frederick's brow furrowed. "...Than it is just as I feared. You _have_ been to Ylisse before."

"Does this change anything?" Virion said as he folded his hands behind his dull silver hair. "What's a year in one country and a year in another? Perhaps I'd only been here for a few months for my time with the Claives."

"I doubt anything meaningful between two nobles could have possibly been forged in under a year, Sir Virion," Frederick said.

"Ah, my naive Frederick! Some relations do take months or years to mature and profit. ...Others only take one good night." The knight let out an uneasy sigh, overlaid with one of his growls. "Oh do spare me the pious air," Virion said with a huff. "Is that… a hint of envy I sense?"

"Doubtful."

"Then perhaps an explanation is in order." Virion idly tossed a branch into the now lit fire. "I do fight for honor and for self-betterment, all selfish reasons if I'm being perfectly honest…" The wind howled and drove the campfire to spark. "But I also make it my personal duty to grant noble ladies a brief… _respite_ from their dreary lives. Time has proven no better cure for boredom than romance's sweet perfume. And I make no claim to lines or riches; I'm merely a well-meaning gentlemen." He twirled the blade once more before sheathing it on his belt. "Of course a souvenir here or there never hurt anybody. I'm not out to hurt another's honor or reputation."

"So long as that attitude isn't a detriment to Milord or myself, you may say whatever you like," Frederick said.

"To that, you have my word!" Virion said with a chuckle. Virion rose to his feet and patted his gloved hands in front of the fire. "I suppose that's my cue to leave." The man paused before the dancing orange flames. "...I didn't light this did I? Sometimes my hands move without my thinking when I speak."

"For that I have no doubt," Frederick said with a cold smile. Virion drooped his shoulders and sighed. "It's high time we got around to thanking whoever's been taking care of the camp as we chattered amongst ourselves. I have a feeling I know who it is and..." Frederick paused as his gaze wandered over the Longfort.

"Hullo? What do you see?" the archer asked warily.

"...What do _you_ see, Virion?" The knight pointed to the top of the walls. "It could just be the wind but… I swear I see movement up there."

The Archer did as he was told. Atop the cold stone walls, moving against the white haze as if against the white backdrop of a play, he could spy several stocky dark figures mobilizing. "...Armored Knights, moving for battle it seems!" Virion said. A droning sound echoed down the walls; the sound of marching boots and spears striking the ground over and over as those who carried them moved along the fort.

"Against us?!" Frederick took a step forward.

Virion scanned around them. "...I see no others here, my sir. ...This doesn't sound good."

"Shepherds!" Frederick called. "At attention! We have a situation!"

* * *

It was Robin who had gotten the prince's attention. Chrom gathered his sister and met with the rest of his men in front of the parked wagons. Robin hastily pointed to Frederick once he saw him and sent the prince his way.

"What's going on over there?" Chrom asked.

"Trouble on the wind, milord!" Frederick answered. "I fear they move to attack."

"Who, Risen? Here in the snow?!"

"No milord, us."

"What, why?!" Chrom turned back to the fort. The knights now swarmed off the tops of the wall, rubbed against each other and formed a new barricade of steel that writhed and billowed against the snowy wind.

"They look ready to fly at any moment…" Frederick growled.

Chrom waved his arms out. " _Hail!_ We aren't your enemies!" He called out.

"Milord?!" Stahl asked in a shaky voice. He and Sully stood at the ready.

"We went through all the trouble getting ready to talk and they wanna start a _fight?!_ " Sully fumed. "I'd like to let them have a piece of my mind."

Sully was itching to run back and grab their weapons but was being held back by her friend. "C-Can't you say something to them? I _really_ don't wanna do this… fighting them is going to be a big mistake!" Stahl asked Chrom.

Chrom lowered his arms and set his jaw. "Peace, I'll take care of this."

"Milord?" Frederick asked as Chrom stepped towards the great stone wall.

Chrom looked up at the mass of soldiers and tried to spy a commanding officer to speak with. He could see no obvious indication of rank, not against the snow wind blowing in his face at least. "Hold!" He cried up. "Our men mean you no harm! Please, we're here with House Ylisse, we only wish to speak with the Khans-"

The wind hissed as something flew through the air. The ground at Chrom's feet was pierced by a bronze javelin mere inches from his feet. The Prince leapt back as a strong voice hollered over the clamor.

"Not one step closer, brigand!" it called. "My lancers are ready to let fly anyone who tries to break into Ferox!"

"B-brigand?!" Chrom asked, bewildered. "Listen! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us here, we mean only to speak with the Khans!"

The knights parted their shoulders to let a figure step into view. She was a heavily armored knight just like her men, but hers was a dull green. She held a steel helmet to her side and left her shock of yellow hair to blow in the wind as she bellowed down to Chrom.

"So you know the Exalt's name? What good that does you. You're not fooling anyone, you nor all the other 'Ylisseans' or the 'Valmese' that claw at our walls."

"But we're not brigands!" Robin called figure held out a hand and pointed to their encampment. The weapons Belfire knocked into the snow still lay there.

"And yet you and your men hunker down here in the path to our home. Planning to break down the gates perhaps?" The lady drew back her hand and crossed her arms behind her back. "And did not an entire caravan lose their way here? And here you show up with carts upon carts filled with weapons. Curious, is it not?! I have the authority to fell _any_ suspicious figures where they stand if they so much as approach our gate!" The lady snorted warm vapor into the cold air. "I'd suggest you cravens go back the way you came before things get ugly."

"H-How dare you!" Frederick shouted. "This man before you is none other than the Prince of Ylisse; Chrom of the Exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! And I'm the queen of Valm. You do realize that impersonating Royalty is a capital offense, even in godsdamned Plegia?!"

"Let us show you the documents and letters penned by the Exalt herself! Then you may see!" Frederick challenged.

"To hell with your papers!" the Feroxi responded. "Not worth a damn here in Ferox."

Chrom shook his head and held out his hands. "What can we do for you to get through the gates without a fight?"

The lady threw back her head and laughed. Her men followed suit. Chrom swallowed. "Without a fight?! That's rich." The smile never left the lady's face. Even from afar Chrom could see her smirk. "... How about this? You say you're Chrom of Ylisse, the captain of the Shepherds is it? Very well! Let's have you prove it — with steel!"

"What?! That's absurd! I don't want to fight you!"

"Surely the captain of the Shepherds would be an equal match for us. If you're who you say you are this will be painless for you… likewise for us if you're wrong!"

Frederick was fuming. "The Miss ought to listen well…!" The Great Knight growled. "The Shepherds won't be locked in battle with you, rather you with us! You're making a mistake!"

"Save it for the battle,'sir knight!' " The lady cawed. She waved her arm to her men. "Let's hop to it, boys!"

The knights hustled about and one by one they raised their javelins. Their bronze tips glinted in the light. The shepherds grit their teeth and braced themselves for the onslaught.

"...Dammit, Emm's not going to like this."

* * *

The sparring cage below was dimly lit by several pans of burning oil lining the sides which tinted everything within a shade of orange. The edges of the floor were littered with cast off armor and broken weapons. The navy-robed swordsman stood rigid and resolute on one side of the cage as he was circled by a Feroxi brute. The boy weiled his golden sword; the brute nothing more than a hand axe. The brute sported a visor and plumed helmet normally seen on berserker units like barbarians — supposedly a testimony to his strength by owning such a thing. Other fighters didn't dare enter a sparring match with him. The boy didn't seem impressed in the slightest.

Lon'qu let out a huff as he observed from the alcove above. The space above the cage was blocked off with rails; the opening was roughly fifteen feet across. The air stank with burnt oil and the soft stink of burnt incense and smoke pipes. People in this space of the arena were free to drink, eat, and look below for entertainment. Others bustled around him, cheering, shouting, often with drink in hand.

Basilio himself was among them, joined by one of his retainers, whom he treated more like a daughter. He had invited the two of them to the arena to celebrate and relax before the tournament, but once Marth stepped into the ring below it became a completely different type of spectating. Lon'qu and his senior both wanted nothing more than to observe this Ylissean swordsman.

"He did _what_ to Lon'qu?" The rosy haired girl, Olivia, had just received the entire report of the myrmidon's clash. She barely had the chance to speak with the two of them for the last several days as the day of East and West drew ever closer and was quite out of the loop.

He had all this time to come to grips about what happened at the gate, but even just thinking about the match in the slush made Lon'qu's blood boil.

"Don't get yer hair in a knot, he didn't maim him or nothin," Basilio readjusted his seat slightly as he spoke. "He just got conked on the head with the butt of a blade. Nothing a guy like him can't recover from. If anything, Lon'qu had it coming. Froze up in the middle of the fight like a damned amateur."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you, oaf?" The Myrmidon growled.

Olivia's eyes widened. "What made him do that…" She left Basilio's side and ran up to Lon'qu. "Are you okay now? How's your head—"

Lon'qu deftly cocked his head in a direction, just in time to avoid Olivia's grasp. He cast a cold glance her way and got her to back up.

Basilio laughed at the display. "Oh, he's _fine!_ Just nursing a hurt ego is all, you know how it goes. Grumpy as a declawed wyvern."

"Hmph." Lon'qu grunted in response. He turned back to watch Marth fight in the pit below.

The brute seemed to tire of pacing back and forth as it flexed and clutched its weapon menacingly. Any other fighter would surely have come to their senses and fled by now, Lon'qu surmised. But not the boy. He stood there and dared the brute to come closer. It was this character who challenged the Khan's new champion to a fight after all.

"Arencha scared… boy?" A taunting voice hissed from behind the brute's mask. The boy said nothing, and the brute took great offense to his silence. His patience was spent. The hulking figure lunged forward with his fist.

The boy held out a hand and simply dismissed the blow; he pushed it to the side just as it would have met his face and sent the figure flying behind him into empty space.

"Frankly sir, not in the slightest."

A retaliating swing with the brute's axe was quickly deflected by a well placed sword slash. One strong kick to the face staggered the brute, and another to its legs sent it to the floor.

The audience above erupted into a chorus of shouts and cheers. Olivia wasn't one to watch matches; she was always scared of fighting, but even she seemed in awe of the warrior below.

For some reason that irritated Lon'qu even more.

"We got this tourney in the bag!" A Feroxi soldier happily cheered. "And what's dear Flavia doing?"

"Oh, probably digging for scraps," Basilio answered. "Ain't no champions left who wanna stick their necks out to the East — Smartest men alive if I ever met them!"

More laughter followed, of course most found it hard not to be jolly around Basilio. Lon'qu was not one of those people. His eyes trained on the boy below. He reached forward and gripped the pit's iron railing. He used one foot to hoist himself up.

"L-Lon'qu, what?! _Wait_!" Olivia tried in vain to hug at his waist to hold him back, but he slipped past her just in time. "What is he doing?!" She cried.

"Being a sore loser, that's what," Basilio said. "He can have all the honors and records broken in the world, but if he loses _one_ lousy time he _has_ to prove to everyone else that he's still the West Champion."

Lon'qu hit the hard dirt floor and softened the impact with a three-point landing. The brute had just been dragged from the pit's floor and out the iron gate. Marth seemed ready to leave, but he paused at Lon'qu's arrival. The man rose to his feet and clutched the sword always sheathed at his waist.

"...You again," he said. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Don't act cute with me!" The Myrmidon snarled. "I'm here for a rematch."

"The champion has already been decided," Marth said. "Our fight would be pointless."

"I don't care about who's champion, this is a completely different matter." Lon'qu ultimately ignored his oriental blade and instead reached down for a discarded steel sword. It was still intact and had kept its edge through the abuse the room had put it through.

He swung it about in his hand once to test its weight and balance. He slunk into a fencing position and planted his feet.

Marth shook his head. "I've no wish to cross blades with you again, Lon'qu," he said.

"Does not the Feroxi Way you claim to know so well say ignoring a direct challenge would be dishonorable?" Lon'qu asked. "I'm here to see how you fight. I need to know our last match wasn't a mistake."

Marth lowered his brow. Bright blue eyes shimmered from behind the slits in his mask. "And what of the vanity of the blade?" This took Lon'qu aback. That was a well-known saying, but it didn't come from Ferox, nor from Ylisse to the south; it came from his homeland.

Marth stepped forward, and instantly Lon'qu felt the color in his face rise. Marth was merely a pace away from him before he stopped. Lon'qu sharply inhaled and let his face be still. His heart thudded from inside his ribcage. "Fight without reason is like food with no hunger - both waste life." Marth breathed.

 _That doesn't matter here…. That doesn't matter here!_ He told himself. _Nothing that happened back home matters here!_

Somehow, Lon'qu was able to calm himself. He would not be talked down to by this child, whomever they may be.

" _I_ have a reason!" Lon'qu shouted. "And remember this 'boy', if somebody else's motives are beyond you, you'd best not call them meaningless. Here in Regna Ferox, that _will_ get you killed."

Marth sighed and drew his blade once more. He took one step back. "Very well, I'll humor you."

The two circled one another again. Up above, Olivia gripped her mouth with both hands, unable to look away.

"He'll be fine," Basilio consoled. "He won't die down there, he's not _that_ stupid."

"Grah!" With a shout Lon'qu landed a downwards swing down on Marth's sword. The boy deflected the hit and instantly raised his blade skyward to catch Lon'qu's sideways follow-up.

The Myrmidon noticed the boy smirk. "Always you begin with a high-stance attack from above, followed by a swing to the side."

The Myrmidon frowned. That was his style; break the opponent's balance with a powerful overhead slash and cut at their sides when their guard was down. This confirmed Lon'qu's suspicions; somebody had to have told this "boy" how he fought, someone who somehow watched him close enough. Who then, some old challenger? Someone from the Feroxi court? Someone from his homeland?

Lon'qu lunged back from his assault and continued to circle Marth. Marth relaxed and prepared another stance, at which point Lon'qu launched himself forward again, this time in a mid-stance, and this time with a flurry of strikes against Marth's blade. The boy was no longer malnourished nor exposed to the cold - he retained his vigor and matched every one of Lon'qu's blows.

Lon'qu landed one more strike against the boy's golden blade before he leapt back and skid on the dirt floor. As Marth steadied himself for another attack, Lon'qu rose to his feet, locked eyes with the boy… and tossed his steel sword aside. He slowly reached for the sheath at his waist.

Marth seized his opportunity. "Is this a surrender, Lon'qu?!" The boy called as he dashed forward. He raised his own sword to the side and prepared a revolving swing.

In that instant, Lon'qu knelt to one knee and grabbed the handle to his killing edge with an iron grip.

"No." With a mighty movement Lon'qu drew the blade and in one fluid motion unleashed a powerful swing.

The boy broke his momentum. He leapt up and kicked into the air to propel himself around the blade's trajectory. Lon'qu followed his movements with bewilderment. The killing edge completed its movement and struck the ground to his right. Marth met the ground and braced the impact with one hand. He gripped the ground and threw himself forward once more. Lon'qu straightened his stance and deflected the boy's offensive.

Marth feinted one of Lon'qu's attacks in an attempt to lunge forward with a stab. Lon'qu's edge caught the stab and deflected it from his body as it slid past. Sparks flew between the two blades as Marth passed behind Lon'qu. He planted his feet in the ground and spun to face the Myrmidon once more. Lon'qu did not even turn back to face Marth. He merely held out his own blade behind him.

Cold steel licked his neck, but it did not cut. He felt the slightest resistance as another shape met the edge of his own blade. Lon'qu peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, Marth's golden blade now rested against his own shoulder and threatened to slice his neck at a moment's notice. This was the same for Marth, who froze in mid-maneuver and contorted slightly to avoid slicing his own throat along the Killing Edge.

The victor in this case was uncertain, but as far as Lon'qu was concerned the fight was over.

" _Now_ , we're done," he pulled his blade back. "I have what I came for."

Slowly the golden blade was removed from his shoulder, and the Killing Edge was returned to its sheath. Lon'qu turned back to the boy. "Victory back at the gate would have been meaningless."

"...Oh?" Marth asked.

"You were weak then; your flesh was tried. To have beaten you would have been like putting down a sick dog. I see now that even if I hadn't faltered, were you at full strength things would have been much different."

Marth seemed perplexed, but of course it was impossible to tell completely with his mask on. Lon'qu took a step forward. He grit his teeth - this figure made him uneasy, and he knew _why_ , but he couldn't afford to let his weakness show.

"I accept your place as the champion," he said. "But tell me this; You fight like an Ylissean, look like an Ylissean, and yet you know the ways of both Feroxi and of those across the sea. So tell me _Marth_ … who told you how to fight me? And was he a Feroxi, or Chon'sin?"

The audience above seemed confused and had yet to cheer. Many of them weren't sure if the match was even over yet. Olivia leaned over the railings.

"What are they talking about?" She whispered.

"Hell if I know," Basilio rumbled. "But it sure ain't like him to just call the match short like that."

Marth seemed lost in thought for a long time. His gaze wandered up to the top of the pit. The boy looked back at Lon'qu and simply shrugged.

"He was Chon'sin." Lon'qu felt his heart sink. Instinctively he took a step backwards.

"At least," Marth continued. "His father was Chon'sin. I honestly don't know what he considered himself." Now Lon'qu was just confused.

Nobody left Chon'sin willingly: its borders were closed by the royal family, last he checked at least. Where could this one have found such a person, let alone one who knew of him? He was too distracted to notice Marth pass him by and walk towards the exit.

"I know of many things to come, Lon'qu," Marth said. "It has been a blessing for me, or rather a curse. I already know the outcome of this tournament. I come only to see things for myself. So worry not, I was not sent here to kill you. You will live longer yet, Lon'qu… gods willing."

Lon'qu studied the floor as he heard the last of Marth's footsteps. He lifted up his sheath and studied the ornate carvings. Sweeping vines from a flowered plant gripped the black-stained wood and melded seamlessly into the markings on his blade's hilt. He squeezed it in his hands as if to break it.

The Myrmidon peered up to the bewildered audience above. He could see men shake their heads and turned away dissatisfied; their show ruined. He saw Olivia and Basilio looking down at him. The girl was relieved and held her heart as she exhaled. Typical.

Basilio's brow was furrowed. He lifted a quizzical hand at the former champion and gestured in the direction of Marth. He said nothing. Lon'qu merely shook his head in response. No, he would not pursue him or this foolishness any longer.

Marth may champion their battle of East and West, and Lon'qu would be nothing more than another fighter on the playing field. He was not content with this in the slightest, but he was willing to swallow his pride and watch what unfolded, and maybe learn something. Perhaps there was much more for him to learn from the people of these lands than he realized.


	17. Warrior Realm - II

"What is it with you exactly, Bel?" Sumia asked softly, which was more like a whine. "Why do you keep causing trouble for the captain? He's the one that found you in the first place."

The Pegasus rested against the cold ground with its wings folded over its side. It let out a snort and lowered its snout into the dirt to sniff and poke around, as if her rider hadn't said a word.

"Don't give me that. Sometimes, I feel like you go out of your way to cause trouble for everyone. Everytime I breathe wrong, you overreact. You don't let Chrom pet you, and you nearly tried to bite Robin's hand last night!"

The Pegasus snorted again.

"Robin's not _dangerous_ , he's one of the nicest people I've ever met! He's probably the least dangerous Shepherd **period**!"

This time the Pegasus merely gave her rider a look. Sumia sighed and held the side of her head.

"—Besides me, yeah I know…" The horse rested its head against the earth and began to doze. Sumia sighed and sat down as well and leaned against the horse's shoulder. The skirt and boots of her uniform weren't exactly made for the cold, but here she was downwind of the northern chill that was buffeting their little encampment.

 _...I probably shouldn't tell Frederick how she feels about Robin. He doesn't exactly need more reasons to pick on him… Really it's a miracle at all he hasn't tried to kill him yet. They'd be good friends., I wish he was nicer to him. At least me and Bel can read each other well enough._

Sumia shivered and hugged herself. "Hey Cordelia, Captain Phila? I got good news and bad news. I finally found a Pegasus I can talk with - but she's a grumpy little smart-alec." Belfire's response was in indifferent flap of her wings.

Just as she was beginning to doze off herself, Sumia heard shouting coming from the front of the train. She stepped away from her horse and tried to see what was happening through the snowy haze. "...I guess they're already talking to the Feroxi."

Belfire's snout found its way over Sumia's shoulder and nearly gave her a start. Apparently the horse had risen to take a look as well. She snorted to Sumia who nodded in response.

"Yeah, they sound… angry." She figured this was typical if what the Lieutenant had been going on about was to be believed. "Wait, are they meeting with the captain or are they forming a perimeter…?"

The latter would mean they were preparing for some kind of attack, but not from the Shepherds surely? Has something happened?

"Maybe we shouldn't worry…" Sumia mumbled. Belfire cocked her head in Sumia's direction. "I don't want to make anything worse." The horse tilted her head. Sumia rested her palm against her snout and stroked her softly. "We've both been a handful for the captain. I'm sure they can sort it out themselves."

The truth was her heart was pounding. The shouting only seemed to be getting louder and angrier, and she recognized several of her friend's voices among the clamor.

It was just as Sumia took her Pegasus by the bridle and began to lead her back to the end of the wagon train that she heard the unmistakable sound of a javelin striking the earth.

Sumia whirled to see the bronze spears piked into the earth around where Chrom still stood; thankfully.

"Captain?!" She cried. The dark-haired noble pressed forward to the gate and had yet to draw his sword. "No, what are you doing? Captain!" Was he trying to get himself skewered?

Belfire tore herself free from Sumia's grip and turned around. She counted at the cold earth and shook her wings.

Instantly Sumia understood what her Pegasus wanted to do.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier…_

"Lancers!" The Feroxi captain called again. "Javelins at the ready, pike anybody who gets too close!"

"What do we do?!" Lissa cried, as she cowered behind Frederick. Her teeth chattered in the cold and her knees knocked together.

"Peace, milady, our tactician will see us through this," Frederick said. His eyes rested on Robin and narrowed. "Loath I am to trust him of course, the people of Ferox give us no choice."

Robin nodded and drew his sword. "Right, everyone on me and listen up!

"Their brigade is mostly armored units, so I need Miriel up front here with me. Stahl and Sully will take opposite sides of the assault. There are two staircases… we'll need to take both sides…" Robin held his sword at the ready but hovered his other hand over where his thunder tome was slung on his belt. He turned to the Prince. "Sound good, Chrom? ...Chrom?!"

The prince had been remiss to listen the entire time. Presently, he took steps forward in the snow and bravely approached the barricaded gate.

"I'll be the last one to draw my sword," Chrom said. "I don't want this to get any worse."

"Ylisse won't care about diplomacy if their prince gets skewered in the snow!" Robin cried. Chrom said nothing and continued his march.

A Feroxi soldier took the opportunity. He hefted a javelin into his hand, tossed it into the air once to adjust his grip, and let it fly against the prince. Chrom bounded to the side and missed the point by mere feet. "Screw it, everybody move, and remember what I told you!" Robin shouted. "We got Chrom!"

Another knight readied his javelin. Miriel took the initiative and hurled a fireball into him. The knight's armor glowed where it had been struck and the unit was staggered. His javelin fell helplessly to the ground.

"We're not your enemies!" Chrom cried to the men above. "Stop this before someone gets hurt!"

For once the knights seemed to listen. They lowered their javelins and spears and merely rested their weapons against their shoulders. Chrom cautiously stepped closer.

"I haven't drawn my sword on you, so long as my men aren't hurt. Won't you listen?"

The Feroxi captain's voice suddenly cawed. "Here's what we think of trusting the likes of you!" The green-armored knight threw her hand behind her. "Alright boys… _hellfire_! Let the poser have it!"

Robin's blood chilled. "Hellfire?!"

One by one the Knights hefted up their spears and pointed down at the prince. The Captain clenched her fist, the Knights shouted, and their spears let fly. Over a dozen javelins fell through the air, poised to stab and pin Chrom into the ground like a royal training dummy. Even if he did survive he'd be out of commission for a long time.

"Milord!" Frederick rode Gwendolyn into a charging gallop and raced for his liege, surely in vain. Robin himself broke out into a run against the snowy ground. He reached out his hand and fizzled a thunder spell intended to knock away at least one of the spears.

It had been barely ten seconds since the lancers began their attack but it felt like an eternity to react. The Prince drew back and braced himself.

That was until a silver streak overtook Robin and Frederick. It raced for Chrom, caught him by the arm, and carried him into the air.

The javelins rhythmically struck the bare earth; no target to plant themselves into.

"Hold!" Frederick's horse skid to a stop. Robin's boots failed him and he slipped forward weakly across the icy cobble. An outstretched hand from Frederick stopped Robin's slide.

"Where did he—" Robin began.

"Look," Frederick said as he pointed skyward.

Robin followed the knight's finger and spied a familiar winged figure circling about in the sky. It carried two figures, one atop its back, the other dangling from the side.

* * *

Chrom's thoughts were scattered at the time. His feet dangled several stories above the Feroxi wall, he could spy his comrades running about below as though they were game pieces, and he could see his assailants watch him fly away.

He'd assumed Frederick had somehow managed to push him out of the way of the spears - but when he kept accelerating and ascending he ascertained that wasn't the case. His right hand instinctively clung to something as a pair of hands held tight around his. His bare arm felt leather and cold armor brush against his skin.

He finally looked up and found himself face-to-face with someone with grey brown hair and deep dark eyes. Her gloved fingers dug into his skin as she held his arm to her chest. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sumia?!"

The girl grit her teeth and nodded."Hang on, Captain! I got you!" With surprising strength she hefted the captain atop the saddle of her Pegasus.

Another javelin whizzed past them. The knights below weren't letting them get away without a fight. Sumia faced forward and gripped the reins of her steed.

"They're still on to us," he said.

"Roger that, I'll take us around back to the others."

Sumia pulled the reins up, and the Pegasus obediently dropped into a dive.

Chrom dug his fingers into the side of the saddle. " _Sumia!_ " He wailed.

"It could get bumpy, just bear with me!"

More projectiles flew past their heads as they fell. They'd swerve from side to side to avoid oncoming fire. Chrom nearly lost his seat several times. Just as they nearly met with the ground Sumia made a hard turn and flew her mount right above the other Shepherds. Her maneuver saved her horse from getting struck at the last minute by a well-placed javelin.

"One more incoming!"

"We'll be fine!"

One more javelin failed to meet its mark, and the Feroxi attack finally lulled. Chrom wiped the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Good, now we can—" The Pegasus accelerated and drew a scream out of him. They soared right past their comrades and back towards the defending Feroxi. The force jerked Chrom back and snapped him forward again, which planted his chin over Sumia's plated shoulder. " _Sumia!_ " He said as he held his face. "Why are we going back towards them?!"

"Captain!" Sumia pointed as more knights readied a new set of javelins. Beneath them more knights were piling down the stairs and creating a new wall of iron for the other Shepherds to pierce. "They'll just pin down the others from afar like this! I can slow them down from here!" Sumia freed one hand from her bridle and drew her own javelin to strike with.

Chrom tightened his grip on the saddle. "You could've at least let me off first…"

"Don't worry, Belfire won't drop you. Not on purpose anyway."

"I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

Robin watched the two fly away, as the Feroxi soldiers met with the snowy ground and started forming ranks in front of the gate. There were no less than three rows of four or five soldiers standing between them and the gate. Knights in mismatched plating made the majority, followed by foot soldiers, a few mages and archers who flanked their armored brethren. Sumia remained airborne and had yet to drop Chrom off.

He didn't know it at the time but his opinions aligned mostly with Chrom's, and he wondered how long the Pegasus could keep Chrom on her saddle before something went wrong.

He had hardly finished the thought before an especially bulky knight broke rank and charged for the entire party. "Tighten up!" Robin shouted. The Shepherds moved closer together and pushed Lissa, Virion, and Miriel to the back of the party. Sully and Stahl tightened their grips on their weapons as the knight readied a spear to plow through their group. Robin flung an orb of thunder at the oncoming knight. The damage was instantly apparent but the man's stride was not broken. His cry pierced the wind as he drew closer.

The three riders rushed to the forefront and clumped together to catch the opponent with their weapons. They were bowled over and apart by the rushing hulk of iron and steel that shoved their steeds aside and nearly knocked them from their perches. The remaining Shepherds pulled their magic users out of the way just in time to miss the stampeding knight.

Sully swore something about armored units not moving this quickly.

The knight skid in the powdery snow and spun on his heel to face the Shepherds. He clanked the end of his spear against the frozen road menacingly. His iron hood made it impossible to read his visage. The faceless suit of armor held up its shield and marched slowly towards the Shepherds.

"Regroup!" Robin shouted.

" _Inadvisable_ ," Frederick retorted sharply. "We'd turn our backs to the oncoming soldiers!"

The droning march of the Feroxi border guard filled their ears as they began their approach.

"...Ah! Let's have the three knights take point! Vaike, don't let that guy get too close!"

The fighter ran to engage the knight. Before he could get his first swing in with his axe he was knocked to the side with a bash from his opponent's shield. Miriel lobbed a fireball that struck the knight in the shoulder. It retaliated by running up to her and swinging its spear. Virion dove and took Miriel to the ground to keep her from getting hit. Lissa was left in the open and was knocked over into the snow by the knight's charge.

"Oh, that is SO like you Ruffles!"

"T'wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

Frederick did not take kindly to his liege being tossed aside into the snow.

The great knight broke formation and had Gwendolyn turn to face the foe who had just toppled his liege. He galloped at full speed and clashed with the opposing knight, which halted its charge. Robin ran over to Lissa and pulled her to her feet and away from the attacker.

The border guard marched closer still.

Frederick held his spear with both hands and pressed against the knight, who shielded the Lieutenant's bash with his shield as he readied another stab with his spear.

Vaike rose from the cold ground behind him and _leapt_ unto the knight's back. The Feroxi guard shook its shoulders aiming to dislodge his passenger. Vaike held up his axe, spun it around to its blunt end, and proceeded to bash the knight over the head. His foe struggled and feebly reached for Vaike. The knight's armored hand managed to clutch Vaike's thigh. The fighter brought his axe down on their hand, regardless of any impact it may have on his own limb, and got the knight to relent. The knight sank to its knees and began to relent against Frederick, who t pushed forward with his lance.

The knight released all resistance and freely threw its back into the ground; Vaike was pinned beneath, and Frederick and his horse were flung forward by their own momentum and staggered past the fallen knight.

The Feroxi quickly righted himself. Stahl and Sully turned sideways and glanced back and forth between the oncoming brigade and this lone attacker. Vaike spat out a wisp of fog into the cold air and remained still.

Frederick ignored the Knight and instead made his horse, disorientated as it was, maneuver back to the other knights to reform their defense.

Robin and Miriel stood side by side and readied their magical spells. Robin clenched his teeth. He had no doubt they could fell this tenacious fighter in one attack with their magic, but his brethren were now dangerously close, and he wasn't sure if they could commit to this one and turn to face the others in time.

That was before he saw Sumia, atop her Pegasus, plow through the knight with her javelin and send him toppling helplessly on his back. She struck and flew away in one swift motion, and Chrom still remained safely onboard. She did the same once more. She flew towards the knight a third time, but this time Sumia turned at the last second to give way to Chrom behind her, who seized the opportunity and landed a smash with his Falchion.

The knight's armor was concussed like a cheap tin pot, as it flew off the road and into a tree. He remained still.

"Clear a path, quick!" Robin called back to the knights. "Miriel, let them have it!"

The three riders did as they were told, and the oncoming brigade was quickly pelted by a steady barrage of fire and lightning from the two mages. Virion contributed with some shots of his own to disorientate the fighters further back, and managed to strike a few lightly armored attackers.

The group's approach grounded to a halt. Several were overwhelmed by the magical onslaught and retreated. The remainder reformed their numbers to create a wider, but quite flimsier barricade. They planted their feet and dared the Shepherds to draw near.

As far as Robin was concerned, their pause was welcome. An update to strategy was in order now that the Shepherds were together again.

* * *

Sumia had her Pegasus gently circle above their comrades and touch down right next to Lissa.

The girl turned back to her captain with her hair bobbing and beamed with confidence the Prince hadn't thought possible from the girl. "See? You're fine." Chrom was dumbstruck and had to be prodded by his little sister to respond.

He held the side of his head. "I'm glad you saw that berserker in time. It put up a hell of a fight for a lone guard." Chrom could tell his hair had been disheveled by the harsh descent, but Sumia's braids seemed mostly untouched.

"Let's hope he was the exception rather than the rule," Frederick said. "There are still several between us and the commander."

"I'm surprised those lancers didn't pin you by now…" Robin cautiously drew closer to the Pegasus. "T-This is the same Belfire correct? The crazy horse from the caravan?"

Sumia smiled and patted the horse's neck. "Oh, she's not crazy. She's really sweet once you get to know her. Her leg's all better now so she's in a pretty good mood to boot. And don't worry about the lancers, I took care of most of them."

"I can attest to that!," Chrom said. "Their long-range game should be put on hold for now."

"That's how it's done!" Sully cheered.

"It was nothing, Belfire was the one who took the initiative if you can believe it—"

"Nothing? You swooped in like goddamned banshee and saved the Prince of the realm, and you followed up by saving the princess too! I can't wait for the others to see you now!"

"Guys?!" Robin called. "They're moving again!"

The Feroxi guard still formed a barricade, but now a new wave of foot soldiers, mages, and archers were piling down the stairs. It appeared they were done fooling around.

"Still vying for diplomacy, milord?" Frederick asked.

Chrom slid from the saddle and unto safe solid ground once more. "...Augh! If that's how they want this handled, then fine! The Feroxi way it is!"

"Fine by me, I've been wanting to get in their faces, at least the feeling's mutual!" Sully said as she brandished her spear.

"Don't hit to kill! Defend yourselves, but don't turn this into an incident!" Frederick called as he pointed to the felled knight, who stirred lightly. "We'd best aim for their leader. If we can break their chain of command that should force them to listen to us."

Chrom looked up and spied several unarmored figures run up to the ramparts and brandish bows. He tsked to himself.

"Sumia, how do you feel about archers?"

"Only what Phila told me."

"And that is?"

"They're every flier's worst enemy."

"Are you comfortable fighting around them, Sumia?" Robin asked.

The girl nodded with no hesitation. "Absolutely," she said. "Just tell me and Bel where to go."

Robin pointed to the archers nocking their arrows. "Me, Miriel, and Virion will take care of those," Robin declared. "Now that you're part of the fight we'll need to keep you airborne. The others will keep the pressure going on both sides. I need you to pick off any light-armored units you see. There's bound to be at least a few mages or foot soldiers up top to round out their defenses."

"Robin? I could try a hit-and-run. It's what Pegasus knights are trained to do; do a flyover, swoop in, land a hit, and fly away."

"Whatever you think is best. Just don't get shot down. As for everyone else…"

Robin looked back to the other Shepherds. "Let's take both sides! We'll need to break the front line and then split up. I think Chrom can take the lead on that, but afterwards…

"I want Miriel, Lissa, Vaike and Stahl to one side - Sully, Frederick, Virion and I will take the other. Our ranged fighters should focus on making sure there aren't any archers to snipe Sumia. Any questions?"

"Not one," Chrom said.

"Very well then. _Shepherds!_ " Frederick bellowed. "ATTACK!"

Chrom instantly took off running, and was followed closely by Vaike and Stahl. Robin made note of several mages and archers getting ready to open fire as they sped forward. A blast of thunder took one down. "Sumia?!" Robin called.

Sumia gripped the reins and began to lead Belfire away. "On it, no problem!" She said as she sped away. A wave of projectiles from Miriel and Virion kept the archers away from Sumia. She began her first flyover when Chrom met the first knight.

A shuffling wall of steel plating and shields met Chrom and the other's offensive as the knights lumbered forward. They bashed their shields with their iron spears and stamped their armored boots against the stone road.

They stopped their approach and allowed Chrom to make the first move. The prince dove forward with Falchion and landed a few strikes on the first knight. The Feroxi took each attack in stride and retaliated with a swing that squarely missed the prince's face.

Chrom leapt back as the others caught up to him, and the Feroxi knights remained in place.

"Frederick told me the only surefire way to beat heavy armor is magic or a hammer," Stahl said warily.

"Ah blast, I left my carpentry kit at home! Shoulda said something sooner, Stahl. I'd be killing them left and right if I brought one of those, wouldn't I?" Vaike grumbled.

"No, an _anti-unit_ hammer, like the kinds in the armory. Y'know, they're basically mallets with one end flattened out?"

"How about for now…" Chrom stowed away the Falchion and drew his favorite rapier. "You guys just stick behind me till I say so? This should do fine."

"Yer kidding right?" Vaike asked. "That tiny thing couldn't—"

Chrom was already off again before he could finish. The knight readied his shield and spear in preparation for the prince's assault. It lunged with its spear the moment Chrom was within range. Chrom raised his armored mantle and let the point glide against and past his shoulder. He held the rapier skyward, poised to strike, and then drove the blade deep into the space between the knight's shoulder and bicep. The hollow armored rattled with the man's grunt of pain. Chrom made another strike on the man's legs to bring him down.

The knight feebly raised its spear and hurled it at the prince. This Chrom caught from the air, twirled it once, and drove it into the shoulder of another knight.

The knights broke their line to close around the attackers and ensnare them. "Let's move, Shepherds!" Chrom shouted. Vaike and Stahl rushed to his side and did their best to repel the knights. Their efforts did little to actually damage them but they were able to keep them from completely swarming them.

Chrom felled the knight in front of him and made a circular swing with his rapier - two knights to his side were struck in their shoulders; their armor pierced, which staggered them and left them open to felling blows from Stahl and Vaike.

Chrom charged into a knight just as it readied a javelin. A bash from the prince's shoulder staggered the knight, and two rapid strokes from his rapier disabled his legs and put him on his knees. The others fought off the other knights and were gradually making a dent in the iron wall, but there were more knights and soldiers waiting for them the moment they penetrated.

Sumia circled above and dove to strike at a foot soldier. She retreated before an enemy could land a hit on her.

The knight reached out and gripped Chrom's hand before he could deliver a finishing blow with his rapier. As Chrom struggled, he noticed an archer amongst the scuffle halt and take aim at Sumia as she retreated. It would be an easy shot for him if he fired on time.

"Sumia!" Chrom shouted. "Your six!" He grabbed the knight's javelin with one hand and jabbed it in the gut with his knee; it hurt like crazy but it left a sizable dent in the armor and broke the knight's grip on him.

Chrom held up the javelin in his hand and flung it at the archer. It struck him square in the shoulder and threw off his aim.

As the archer paused to nurse his wound, Sumia thundered back towards him, and snatched him with her free arm. With Belfire's momentum she tossed him into several of his allies and bowled them all over.

There was a lull in the attack as the knights drew back to reorganize their shattered barrier. There wouldn't be enough to form anything functional, it seemed.

Sumia turned a cheery smile to Chrom as she circled back around. "Amazing, captain!" She called.

"Keep up the offense, I'll back you up!" Chrom called after her.

"I got this milord, don't worry!"

"You sure about that—" before Chrom could finish Sumia had already flown away. "...Ah…! Robin, Frederick, could you take it from here?"

Robin had just finished dealing a finishing blow of magic to a far off knight and it took a moment to register what Chrom had just said."W-What? Hey!"

"Thanks!"

Robin held out his hand, but Chrom readied his Falchion and dashed after Sumia.

" _Chrom!_ " He called, but was not answered. He let out a small sigh.

"They'll be fine," Frederick said from beside him. "They've already proved to do well together. I doubt the guard will break the two of them easily if they keep this synergy up."

 _These knights are all linking together into a wall of steel… and we've been doing the same… but Chrom and Sumia have done more damage than all of us! They obviously have the numbers, but we seem to have the more skilled fighters._

 _So what if…_

It was a potentially dangerous idea; and experiment like this could cost them the fight, but somehow Robin knew they'd be alright. He clapped his hands together. "Alright, new plan while we have initiative! Everyone pair up!"

"Flippin' hell?!" Sully asked.

"Buddy-up, grab a partner, whatever! I need sets of two Shepherds at a time taking on these guards!" Robin looked at the two sets of Shepherds. "Sully and Miriel! Stahl and Lissa! You two keep them from getting hurt so they can keep up the support!"

The two knights did as Robin said and immediately grabbed their passengers and loaded them onto their horse's saddles.

"You're a mobile healer now," Stahl told Lissa. "You get to be a troubadour like Maribelle."

"Virion and Vaike!" Robin said. "Vaike takes point and keeps attacking, Virion stays behind him and lays down recovery fire for the others!"

"On it!" the archer replied.

Robin stopped to scratch his head to figure out who he should team up with. "Chrom and Sumia are already working together, so that leaves…"

It only left one Shepherd. Frederick.

Robin swallowed and looked to the Lieutenant, who's response was one of his not-quite scowls.

"That leaves you and me."

" _Charmed_ ," Frederick said.

"I'll keep knights off your back so you don't have to stop attacking. Just… take point and tank for us, like you usually do."

"T-Tanking?! Is that what we're calling it now?"

Robin's response was to fling a bolt of thunder at an oncoming attacker and drive him back. Frederick took the hint and resumed the offensive. Unlike the other riders, he did not offer Robin a place in his saddle and rather rushed ahead, prodding Robin to keep up.

The attacking knights' feet skid on the stone as they screeched their advance to a halt, but it was too late to escape Frederick. He drew his axe and with a wide and powerful swing and brought three of them to their knees. A fourth attempted to strike him from the side, only to be hit by Robin's thunder, which granted Frederick ample time to retaliate.

Vaike locked his axe with a knight's spear and fought to wrench its weapon free. One of Virion's arrows bounced off its armor, which did no damage, but got enough of its attention for Vaike to gain the upper hand and pull the armored brute to the ground.

"Ho yea!" he cheered. This was just as an enemy bolt of fire appeared from nowhere and struck Virion. The Rosanne noble was sent skidding back in the snow; steam wafted from him and he left a streak of melted snow in his tumble.

"H-hey, Ruffles!" Sully called after him. Vaike charged for the enemy mage and debilitated him with a strike from the blunt of his axe. Stahl disengaged from an enemy he was fighting to bring Lissa and her healing stave to Virion, who was barely managing to pull himself to his feet. A tap from Lissa's stave removed most of his burns and renewed his vigor.

"A lending hand after I failed you earlier? You've a gracious heart, milady," Virion said weakly.

"Oh, save it. We're all just doing our jobs," Lissa's tone was surprisingly pragmatic.

Miriel did a good job of laying down heavy fire on the knights between them and the leftmost staircase, which left them open for Sully to streak by and knock them down one by one.

"Ey, Chrom! Path is clear!" Sully called over to the prince.

"Get on the top level and let's start clearing em out! The commander shouldn't be far!" Robin called as he knocked down a knight. "If this is all they got then this should be over soon!"

Chrom nodded to Sully and made a dash for the staircase, where Sumia was soaring overhead.

* * *

"Captain Raimi?" A subordinate asked. "They've split up to catch us on both sides. What should we do?"

The proud Feroxi general idly shook the fallen snow from her shoulders. "They think they can win this without killing a single one of us? They're either more conceited than I thought... or they're just stupid. What the hell, let's give them what they want!" The blond Feroxi woman raised her hand into a clenched fist and gave a sort of signal. "Tell the boys inside to get ready for a back-up run. They may work through us, but let's see them keep up that half-assed fight with the rest of our men."

The subordinate saluted with a clenched fist to the heart and dashed down the rows of mobilizing troops. "You there, what do you think you're doing?!" He happened upon a lone knight shuffling towards one of the staircases. He blankly stared down at the party below as he weakly clung to an iron lance. He nervously adjusted his armored hood as he was spoken to.

"Uhhhh…"

"Aren't you the one who signaled the attack?"

"Yes? I mean no, it was kind of an acci—" the knight looked back and forth between the invading party and the rows of knight rushing past him.

"Yes yes good, quit wasting time and get your ass down there!"

"Y-You want me to _fight_ them?"

"Well we're sure as hell not rolling out a bloody red carpet for 'em, genius! ...Actually that's not a bad idea." The subordinate brought a hard hand down on the knight's back and sent him forward. "Off you go then! Go down there and make a mess of 'em! Let's paint the gateways red with bandit blood!"

The knight let out a rather unmanly squeak, but otherwise did as he was told.

* * *

Chrom resumed his approach on the leftmost staircase, where no more knights remained. There were only a scant few guards left above, and Sumia was doing a good job of keeping them occupied while the others fought off the rest. Presently she caught a knight in the shoulder with her javelin, and with a skillful twist of her weapon she disarmed him and sent him helplessly unto his back.

It was quite mesmerizing to watch her fight once she had her focus - that Chrom had to admit. Her hair bobbing in the wind, always remaining neat; her graceful and powerful swings of the javelin; her slender body topped with silver armor (that only enhanced her look if he was being perfectly honest). At the moment he remembered her gentle visage and her burning brown eyes when she had caught him; completely confident, all hesitancy lost, but no less kind. He always found Pegasus knights to be beautiful, and as far as he cared Sumia did not disappoint.

It was an odd place for such thoughts he knew, and it wasn't the most princely of pastimes, especially when the person in question was one of your own soldiers.

 _But Sumia's not any other soldier, none of them are. They're all my closest friends. Even Robin feels as though I've known him forever. I'd sooner have nobody else to ride by me into battle, be it war… or stupid misunderstandings._

Chrom was taken aback by the sudden sound of armor striking the snow right next to him. In fact, he nearly leapt out of his own skin. He skid back and pointed his rapier menacingly at the form of a fallen suit of knight armor. It appeared to have stumbled past Sumia and fallen down the flight of stairs.

"Who goes there? Identify yourself! Are you with Ferox?!"

"...Do I look like I'm wearing Feroxi armor? ...You helped design this suit yourself…" A quiet voice mumbled.

"P-pardon? Hold a moment…" Chrom put away his weapon. The knight leaned up on one elbow and pulled back his metal hood, which revealed a plain face topped with dark brown hair. "Kellam? Is that you?!" The prince almost laughed with relief as he knelt down and hefted the knight to his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought we left you at Ylisstol!"

"...I was here for the last few days."

"Come again?"

"I mean, not at first. I hitched a ride in the supply wagon, but then somebody threw an axe at my head and knocked me out… When I woke up twelve hours later I was at the north road and both the caravan and you guys were gone, so I just hiked the rest of the way till you guys hit the border."

"You were with us the whole time?!"

The knight awkwardly shuffled in his oversized greaves. "I set up the campfires at least a few times for everyone. I helped Frederick cook… Not that anybody seemed to notice. ...I am still a Shepherd, aren't I?"

"What? No! I mean, of course you are!" Chrom shook his head. "Gods man, you gotta speak up more! One of these days people are going to start forgetting you're even here."

"...I couldn't imagine…"

The cry of a falling Ferox footsoldier interrupted them. Apparently Sumia was still keeping busy on the level above.

"Er, let's walk and talk. We still have a lot of work to do here, and your help is appreciated."

"...Glad to hear it… for the first time in days…"

Sumia's pegasus had landed on the story above. The silver horse planted itself down as Sumia fought back against the last footsoldier, who wielded only a sword. Obviously her reach was greater, and she had no problem piking him back. At one moment the soldier attempted to intercept the girl and strike between the gap in her attack window, that was to get in between the point of her javelin and herself to land a hit.

Sumia merely struck out a powerful kick to strike him in the jaw and send him stumbling away like an idiot. A bad step took him over the edge to join his other brethren who had managed to fall off of the ramparts after facing her.

Sumia covered her mouth as she heard his body strike the snowy stone below with a thud. "Sorry!" She called. "We'll send a healer to you guys when we're done, honest!"

"Sumia! How many are left?!" Chrom asked. Sumia pointed. There were about two sets of soldiers left, one on each side of the wall. The one closest was backing up and reorganizing their ranks. From the corner of his eye Chrom could see Robin and Frederick making their way to the other staircase as the farthest ranks were running up to the ramparts to mount a counter-attack with their mages and archers.

"Only a few left on this end, think we can take them?" Sumia asked as she looked over her shoulder. She took notice of Chrom's new companion and smiled. "Oh, hi Kellam! When did you get here?"

The knight's answer was a tired mumble that nobody heard.

"I think we can do well enough on our own. Sully may join us shortly, now if only we could find the commander by then-"

"She's way in the back, in front of the gates," Kellam said as he pointed. "I saw her back there earlier."

"...Earlier?" Sumia asked.

"I… kind of scaled the wall when everyone was setting up camp to knock on the door. One guy saw me and assumed I was sounding the alarm or something. They kind of kept me up there until I wandered away… must've mistaken me for one of them until they forgot about me - typical. Their armor's not the most consistent now that I think about it… "

The two were silent for a moment.

"Kellam… I'd hate to say this but…" Chrom motioned towards the soldiers manning the ramparts. "Do you think you could get behind those men and… Take them by surprise?"

"Chrom, I could do that quicker," Sumia said. "Why are you gonna make Kellam-"

"It's okay," Kellam said with a sigh. "It's 'cause they shouldn't be able to see me." The knight stowed away his shield and spear and jogged as best he could with his armor on. "On it. They won't notice. Hopefully. Probably."

"And what would you have us do, captain?" Sumia asked. Chrom readied his rapier and pointed towards the remaining knights.

"Let's clear out as many as we can before they can-"

"The hell do you boys call all this?!" an angry voice called out from the way back of the remaining soldiers. "They're dropping us like flies! We got no more time to lose! _Standby for reinforcements!_ "

"Standby for reinforcements!" another voice echoed.

Chrom swallowed. "We have to finish this quickly before we're swarmed."

* * *

Sully and Miriel drew back from the other staircase to help the others as the opposition mounted on the other end. Sully knocked down the last of the ground opposition, as she had Lance speed for the others. Frederick was slow in advancing as he was wary of the many mages lining the top of the wall.

A javelin piked the ground at Lance's feet and nearly tripped him, which elicited a colorful curse from his rider. Miriel responded by releasing several balls of fire to the ramparts. One mage was struck by her Fire and in a burning panic managed to stumble off the side. He fell about a story and a half before he struck the snow; a steaming broken pile.

Robin ran over to see that the mage was still alive. His bright red robes contrasted the white snow brilliantly, what wasn't burnt anyway. The scorched seal of a two-headed wolf shuddered as the man struggled to bring himself to his feet and failed. Robin kicked the man's tome away but otherwise left him alone.

"Don't go overboard!" He hollered. "We don't want anybody dead!"

It was just as he said this that a new set of knights and archers arrived to defend the ramparts. The knights set their shields down and readied a new set of Javelins to strike.

"We'll do what we can," Miriel said noncommittally as she paged through her tome.

"I'm with the lady on this one," Virion said as he stood beside Vaike. "There will have to be a point where they understand it's merely out of self-defense we do this!"

Robin cast another bolt to the wall above. The surge spread through the linked suits of armor and forced them to hold their javelins a moment longer. He only intended to halt their attack, and didn't anticipate how the other Shepherds would react.

Miriel took advantage of the wait. She hopped off of the saddle as fast as she could with her robes and boots, and began incantating.

" _Smoldered breath, burning air / lay down a path before me / all my foes beware!"_

Virion, Vaike and Robin cleared away as the mage's robes billowed against the force of the massive sphere of burning energy that Miriel summoned. The light glinted off her lenses menacingly as she selected a target. The knights' armor still surged with energy as they stood helplessly immobile. Their unarmored brethren drew back to escape the onslaught.

" _ **Fire**_!" Miriel held out her hand and let loose the blazing missile. It struck the knights head on and replaced the static surges with wreathes of flames. Their metal plating glowed red as though to be struck in an armorer's furnace. Those to the side retreated - some shed their shells entirely to flee. Those that took the brunt of the force toppled over the side of the wall and struck the ground one at a time; smoke and steam flew haplessly from their open visors like chimneys.

For a split second Robin was afraid they were actually killed, until their massive shapes began to stir as their armor cooled. He couldn't imagine what would have happened to them if Miriel had possessed a stronger tome at the time.

Frederick galloped over to these and with his axe tore open the fronts of their armor; allowing the burnt, tired men to rise out and fall upon the snow. They were very well built and hairy - though one may not have guessed under all the armor, and certainly not after Miriel's attack had burnt most of it off. "Lay down and bother us no more," the knight said coldly. "If only your brothers in arms could take the hint."

The Great Knight drew back just in time for an enemy bolt of wind magic to strike the earth next to him and send a cloud of snow into the air. Virion drove a few of the mages back with his arrows.

Robin readied a spell of his own to down the last of the resistance on the wall above when one footsoldier was suddenly flung forward and over the edge. Two archers could barely turn behind them before two large armored hands gripped their helmets and banged them together - knocking them out.

The broad shape of an oversized suit of armor peaked over the edge. Miriel and Robin instinctively readied their tomes once more until a meek voice called over the wall.

"Uh… guys?" it said.

"Hold a sec — _Kellam?!_ " Vaike cried. "How the hell didja get up there?!"

"The commander said something about reinforcements… I think we should hurry…" Kellam said. "That's what Chrom said earlier anyway."

The group below was a little dumbfounded and had pause to respond.

"How long has… when…" Sully was sputtering.

"About time," Frederick said vindictively. "If it wasn't the man himself then it had to be an encounter as this to reveal himself."

"You knew?" Robin asked.

"It was never any secret. He's been with us since long before our trip turned cold. He's helped us in many ways, without so much as an acknowledgement. Alas, that's Kellam's curse."

"...Then why didn't you bring him to our attention when the fighting broke out?" Robin said. "He could've been a lot of help then. Don't tell me you—"

"Anyway!" Frederick said sternly. "Let's advance above and help milord finish this awful misunderstanding once and for all."

* * *

What few knights were left on the staircase were quickly downed by Frederick. Gwendolyn skillfully trotted up the stone steps as her rider bashed enemy soldiers to the side with his axe, the others followed closely behind him.

Once they finally reached the top of the wall, both Kellam and any opposition seemed to be gone. The wind had picked up and the upper level was steeped in a deep snowy haze.

"Where'd Kellam go…?" Vaike asked. He looked to Frederick. "You just took out a lot of knights. You didn't…"

"I most certainly _did not_ ," Frederick growled. "He's most likely hiding in plain sight, and besides, this haze is making everything hard to see."

Despite the snow they could spy Chrom and Sumia engaged with the remaining knights; the prince took them head-on with his rapier while Sumia downed the ones he had hit before flying away. It was far from an even match, as Sumia was too big a target to simply remain alongside Chrom as the other knights bore down on them. Even if Chrom would survive and hold his own, he would soon be overwhelmed.

"We're coming, milord!" Frederick called, as he sent Gwendolyn into a gallop. Off to the side, hiding by a corner, a fighter appeared; he was screaming and running for Frederick as he carried a rather heavy looking weapon.

It was a hammer, and it seemed poised to strike at the Shepherd's strongest rider. The fighter kicked his foot down just as he reached the Great Knight and raised his weapon into the air; he nearly launched himself into the air by the momentum of his own swing, poised to crush the blue-armored rider.

Before Robin could even open his mouth to warn him, Frederick pulled Gwendolyn to a stop and reached out his hand. The hammer struck thin air as he reached for the handle and tore it from the attacker's hands.

The fighter was thrown back and into a wall. Frederick idly turned the weapon around in his hand before he looked to Vaike.

"Vaike, I think we found you a new toy," he said as he flung it at the blonde man. Vaike quickly stowed away his favorite axe and caught Frederick's gift as though it were a stick. A devilish grin spread across the young man's face. The Great Knight pointed to the onslaught of knights. "Have at 'em," he said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Vaike cawed, as he dashed to assist Chrom. Virion followed him but stopped to plant himself and began delivering arrows to the remaining attackers.

Chrom's rapier failed to land a hit against an enemy knight, and he found himself blocking the enemy's spear with one hand as it tried to force him to his knees. He grit his teeth and fought back as best he could. Sumia's attempts to counter were blocked by another knight and forced her to fly back without landing a single attack twice. No more archers remained, thankfully, but it'd be a wonder if she could break through and continue support at this rate.

Chrom groaned and tried to wrench the weapon free to no avail.

And then…

"It's _Vaike_ time!"

Chrom knew the sound well enough to disengage as quickly as he could and put as much distance between him and the knight as he could. The knight's lance hit the cobbled floor helplessly, and then moments later its side was struck by a revolving swing from Vaike's new weapon. The knight's armored side was indented and the figure was sent toppling into his comrades.

With both a rapier and anti-unit hammer, the remaining knights were quickly debilitated. Virion and Sumia took care of any remaining fighters, and for a short moment it seemed that they had cleared the opposition.

The Shepherds felt the wall beneath them vibrate. It trembled with a certain rhythm that most ascertained to be footsteps. It was though the entire construct was rumbling and ready to burst with more soldiers.

A new set of footsteps greeted them. The green armored commander of the guard appeared from out of the haze; she carried a shield and a steel lance. Her blonde bangs meshed with her frowning brow perfectly.

"You've felled many of my men," she said dourly.

"Then let's stop this idiocy and talk like civilized human beings!" Chrom pleaded.

The commander laughed. " _Civilized_?! You're in Ferox boy, talking comes last! Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

Vaike and the commander seemed to be on the same wavelength. The moment she finished talking he readied his armor and ran at her screaming. He spun with his foot and landed another crushing blow with his hammer, only to lodge it into the captain's shield.

The captain smirked as she discarded the shield and promptly punched Vaike square in the jaw. He was sent skidding across the snowy floor and back to the others with a bleeding mouth, which did not please Lissa.

Robin and Miriel flung bolts of magic at the captain, who either sidestepped their trajectory or simply shrugged them off.

Sumia warily circled above the commander and swooped in for a strike with her javelin. Her spear was gripped by the commander and yanked out of her hands. The force dismounted Sumia and sent her tumbling to the floor with a scream.

Chrom's worried expression quickly turned to a frown. Sumia lay prone on the floor within stabbing distance of the commander, who just drew a javelin in her other hand. Sumia's pegasus just barely kept itself airborne.

Robin took out his tome and launched a powerful bolt of thunder to keep the Feroxi away from Sumia. It drove her back, which gave Sumia time to get out of the way, dazed though she was. Robin flung another bolt that struck its target. Frederick and Sully dashed forward to take the commander while she was staggered, and Robin paused to prepare a powerful attack.

That was before the commander threw out her javelin. It missed Sully and Miriel. Robin felt it pike him in the shoulder.

Robin was thrown unto his back and against a rampart. The wind was knocked out of him. His shoulder was on fire. The smell of iron floated freely through the cold air. He had the morbid privilege of feeling his own blood both warm his arm as it trickled down from his wound, only to quickly chill and freeze.

The culprit javelin slid across the stone floor and tapped a rampart; one edge was bloodied and dark.

"Robin?!" Chrom cried after him.

The tactician groaned as he tried to right himself. "I'm fine! I'm fine… I just—" he accidentally moved his injured arm and toppled himself over as the pain shot up his body. Amidst the trembling of the fort Robin could hear horse hooves beating towards him.

"Hang in there, Lissa's got you!" He heard Stahl's calm voice as a hand reached for his good shoulder and gently hoisted him into a sitting position. He let out a sharp gasp interspersed with a scream as his hurt arm was rattled.

Almost immediately, he felt the calming drowse of healing magic wash over him. He heard Lissa's shaking breaths as she held her stave at his wound. He was fine, for now.

Chrom shouted and rushed for the commander. He landed a hit with his rapier, the first proper blow she received the whole fight. Even as its razor point pierced her side, the commander grimaced and kicked the prince back.

Sully howled and swung her spear at the commander's head. She simply dropped her stance and bashed her shoulder into Sully's horse as she passed.

One of Virion's arrows found its way into a chink in her armor, which staggered her. The next arrow launched she simply snatched out of the air.

Chrom righted himself and traded the rapier back for his Falchion. He ran for her and landed a hit to her shoulder. She seethed and skid to the side. Frederick dove for a lunge with his axe. The commander drove Virion's arrow into Frederick's arm, and the axe helplessly slid along her other shoulder.

Two more hits from Chrom's sword met her before the commander dropped both her weapons and gripped the prince by the shoulders. She leaned against him, and slowly the prince was forced to his knees by the immense weight of the armored fighter.

The commander scoffed. "You've put up quite the fight. I'd almost be disappointed at this point if you weren't the prince of Ylisse," she said. "But that's all over now. You'll pay for what you've done to the Caravan."

Chrom had given up reasoning with her. He felt his knees cry out in agony as they dug into the stone floor. His back began to bend to nearly the breaking point.

The trembling in the walls grew harsher still. It seemed the commander would crush him and leave him here in the stone and the snow, and the new wave of enemy soldiers would swarm the Shepherds - wherein they'd either be driven away or killed. Robin was already badly hurt - Chrom wasn't sure he'd be able to get away in time.

The prince clenched his fists and tried to fight back against the knight's grip.

He then recognized a familiar sound; the heavy footsteps of a knight. He'd heard the sound all day, but from the haphazard barbaric uniforms of the Feroxi. This he knew was an Ylissean suit of armor.

" _Captaaaaain!_ I'm coming!" Kellam cried, as though from nowhere as he ran for the commander.

The commander's grip weakened. She craned her head to the side.

"Who…"

With a cry Chrom tore free from the commander's grip and threw her hands off him. He sent her stumbling backwards directly into Kellam's path.

The knight clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, skid to a stop, dropped his weapons, and _launched_ himself at the Feroxi commander like a missile. His body almost immediately turned sideways as his heavy body tore through the air. His heavy armored shoulders struck the commander on her side. Her armor creaked and groaned as it was crushed by the weight of his attack. Her face was frozen in stupefied shock and bewilderment as she was thrown off her feet.

With an absolute clamor of steel and stone both knights struck the ground. Kellam landed in front of Chrom, face-down, where the Commander once stood. The Commander herself was thrown against a wall.

She struggled to get up once, only to fall over onto her damaged side.

Kellam weakly held up a hand and gave a thumbs-up to nobody in particular. Chrom let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

These were the statistics.

No less than three dozen Feroxi soldiers guarded the fort; roughly two below and the remainder untop.

Nobody, as far as the Shepherds could tell, was killed.

Chrom took the lead as far as individual victories went. Frederick took down the most fighters single-handedly, followed closely by Miriel, whose flames toppled just as many.

Sumia managed seven victories, and Kellam did three.

The winning blow went to Kellam.

The wall still droned with the sound of the oncoming soldiers. The Shepherds regrouped around the fallen commander.

As Lissa left Robin's side to tend to Sully and Frederick, Chrom ran to Sumia and gently helped her to her feet. Belfire landed nearby and gave her rider a concerned nudge.

"C-Captain?" She asked as he pulled her up.

"That was quite the fall, are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Oooh, I'm fine, but what about poor Robin?" Sumia cried. "That lady sent him flying!" Robin was led over by Stahl and Vaike.

"D-don't worry about me, I'll be okay," Robin said with an uneasy wave of his hand.

"Oh thank goodness!" The girl ran over to Robin and half-embraced him.

"I'm fine, I'm fi—GYAH— Sumia, I'm fine, my shoulder… still sore… let go, please?!"

"Eep, sorry!"

The massive rhythm of footsteps had halted. The massive gates the commander had been guarding began to shake. The Shepherds warily drew back.

"Maybe they'll be willing to listen once they see their commander down…?" Robin ventured.

"One way or another, this will end very quickly…" Frederick said drearily.

The massive wooden doors swung open. An entire multitude of armored knights and fighters stood on the other end. They were led by a single person, a dark skinned woman in red armor. She carried no weapons, and merely crossed her arms. Much like the commander before her, her hair was blond.

Chrom and Frederick said nothing to the new arrivals. They merely planted their feet and watched them warily.

The woman looked between the Shepherds and the many fallen soldiers. She shook her head.

"What a fine mess this all is," she said. She looked to the commander and walked over to her. Frederick and Chrom readied their weapons and stood their ground, but the woman hardly paid them any mind.

The commander began to stir, and the woman reached down and tried to pull her up. She managed a sitting position.

"What is all this, Raimi?" the woman asked.

"Miss Flavia... We engaged these strangers… they claimed to be for the Prince of Ylisse."

"I see," The woman said as she turned a discerning eye to the Shepherds. She looked back to Raimi. "... _And?_ "

Raimi seethed and turned her face away. "...I think they might be telling the truth."

The woman approached the Shepherds. Chrom and Frederick had yet to lower their weapons. The woman stopped in front of Chrom and crossed her arms again.

"Chrom of Ylisse?" she asked.

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "If I say yes, will you lot attack us again?"

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing of the sort. ...That is, if you could provide some proof, it wouldn't hurt."

"The letter, Frederick." Chrom said quickly. His lieutenant complied quickly and produced a small envelope from his saddle. It was lightly scrunched amidst the fighting. Chrom held it out to the woman. "Intended for the East Khan only… not that things have gone according to plan."

"Well you're in luck, I'm as close as you'll get out here," The woman held up the letter and examined the seal.

"You serve under her?" Frederick asked.

"Something like that." She turned it over once or twice. She turned the letter on its side and tore off the end _with her teeth._

Frederick and Chrom gawked as she slid the letter from the envelope and spat out the paper from her mouth. She unfolded the piece of paper and looked it over, top to bottom.

"Ah-huh… _Ah-huh…_ Hm…." The woman looked between Chrom and the letter. She nodded. "Yep, that's Her Grace's handwriting alright. Good enough for me." She crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it into the snow without a second thought.

A simultaneous groan escaped the group; part from relief, part exhaustion, part pure exasperation.

"I hope you'll forgive my men for this. This isn't the first time our border guard was quick to fly off the rails. You have our sincerest apologies," the woman said. "Things have been particularly high-strung lately, what with traders going missing, and _Plegia_." The woman turned her back to the others and walked back to her commander. "Of course it never hurts to double check, which is something I tell _all_ of my troops." Raimi bowed her head. "So… while my idiot commander is down, who wants to take a free shot at Raimi?" The woman said as she held a hand down on the green-armored knight's shoulder. "No-holds barred, on the house. She's caused you a lot of trouble."

Frederick was oddly quiet.

Chrom shook his head. "Please, that won't be necessary! Just… take us to your Khan so we can all go home."

The other Shepherds grunted in agreement.

The woman smiled. "That can be arranged. Raimi, on your feet!"

"Yes, Miss Flavia."

"I want the gates opened, I want the carts and all their belongings safely inside. You will personally lead them to where they can rest up for the trip to the capital. We will host them to the best of our abilities. And Raimi?"

"Yes, Miss Flavia?"

"Next time, just check the bloody paperwork."

Raimi bowed as Flavia stepped behind her and back to the other knights.

"Is she in any position to walk?" Stahl asked aloud.

"I will do _fine,_ " the knight said confidently. "I've sustained nothing serious. I wish I could say the same for your men," she added on a somber note, as she looked in Robin's direction. The woman, Flavia, nodded to Chrom and then to her commander.

"Alright boys, pack it up, false alarm!" she shouted to the men within the door. "Let's clear a path for our guests!" The men grunted in response and filed up against the wall to let the Shepherds pass. "I've already sent some men to help our boys who were left out in the cold," Flavia said to Raimi, who nodded in response.

Raimi turned to the Shepherds as her superior vanished inside. She made a deep bow, as low as her dented armor would allow her. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. No impostors could've waged a battle as you and your men did. As Flavia said, I'll escort you and your men to the Capital, but for now, let's get you all inside and out of the cold."

It was easy to forget how cold it actually was during the fight when their adrenaline was high and their blood was pumping, but many of the Shepherds found themselves shivering again.

"That would be most appreciated," Chrom said flatly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Where is it?" Sumia asked as she dug through the snow. Belfire looked on quizzically. "The javelin… where'd it end up?"

"C'mon sis, just grab another one," Sully said tiredly. "The Feroxi will probably give you one for free."

"But that was Cordelia's! I have to get it back to her…"

"The Pegasus corps probably have dozens of em, she won't miss just one stupid-"

"I _have to~_!" Sumia whined. "She lent it to me, I can't just _lose_ it!"

"Alright, alright. ...Geez, I'll help you look."

Robin waited with Chrom and Frederick as the other Shepherds checked themselves before heading inside.

Frederick turned to Robin. "How is your shoulder?" Robin was taken aback by Frederick's oddly soft tone. He hadn't expected such a sincere question from him.

"It's sore. Stahl already applied a vulnerary. Good thing it only ripped the stitches already in my coat, I'll just have to sew it up again. Can't tear what's already torn. Heh."

"Mn," Frederick breathed.

Robin checked to make sure Raimi wasn't listening when he leaned over to Frederick and Chrom. "Did you see? Her demeanor completely changed."

"First she was overpowered by us, and then someone of authority put her in her place," Frederick said. "Another example of how strength rules in Ferox. ...I owe you an apology Robin, I may have _overestimated_ the value of diplomacy here. Even though I wasn't expecting a response of this scale, I should have taken my own advice when I was warning everybody."

"...Hardly anything we can do about it now," Robin said.

"At least nobody got hurt," Lissa said. "Well… hurt too much."

"They reported no casualties on their end, thank the gods," Chrom said. "But enough of that. Let's get inside, it's certainly not getting any warmer."

* * *

The inside of the Longfort was divided into several sections. There were barracks, stables, supply rooms, and some wide open spaces that served as common rooms. These were lit by torches and suspended candelabras.

It smelled like dust and hay, and the ceiling was covered in a smoky haze from the many torches and hearths. The air became sickeningly sweeter the closer you drew to the stables, which was where their steeds were lead.

While Stahl, Vaike, and Virion saw to their steeds and to the wagons being brought in, the others were directed to where they'd be staying for the remainder of the day. Not far from the barracks was a series of cots and bunks placed alongside the walls on both sides. For this section of the fort there was easily several meters worth of space between the opposite sets of beds.

"You may rest and see to your injuries here," Raimi said. "To your left - the way we came, you'll find our supply stores where we keep our rations and ale, your men are free to procure what they see fit."

"Fine by me," Sully said as she started away in that direction. "I need a freaking drink."

Raimi stepped to the side and let the cavalier pass. "Once your wagons are prepped we will have an escort party ready to lead you into the Feroxi Eastern Capital," she said. "You may depart tomorrow morning or as soon as this evening, Flavia has left this completely up to you."

Lissa was the first to claim a bed and throw herself untop of it. She was out in moments.

Chrom sighed. "I think we'll just stay the night," he said.

Raimi bowed to them. "Of course. Come find me if you need anything."

The others arrived shortly after Raimi had left, and Robin once more shook his head at how different the commander was now that she wasn't out for their blood.

The Shepherds lazily dispersed and found themselves places to sit amongst the cots and the lit hearth in the center of the room.

Sully brought back a few servings of rations and passed them around. "I tried some. No idea what they are but they're made of meat."

The afternoon sped by and before they knew it what few windows in the fort showed twilight. Every Shepherd had taken a seat, either on the cot they selected for themselves or around the hearth.

Most had shed their armor and left it by the sides of their chosen bed. Frederick had made a fuss about keeping the men on one side of the room and the women on the other when they slept, and everybody was too tired to protest.

"Not sure how I feel sleeping under the same roof as a bunch of guys who tried to kill us…" Vaike grumbled as he made himself comfortable on a cot.

Frederick marched back and forth along the two rows of beds. "They are under strict orders to escort us; they would have to be very stupid to try anything now that our identity is cleared."

Vaike shrugged. "I'm still keeping the hammer next to my bed."

Robin leaned against a crate and examined the torn shoulder in his coat. The frayed edges of a discarded burlap sack provided the thread he'd need to mend the damage. He fashioned a chink of broken steel into something thin enough to guide the threads through the rather large holes already existent in his coat. He got to work mending quickly and it came naturally to him. Obviously this wasn't the first time it had been damaged since before he met Chrom.

"And everyone's fine, right?" Sumia asked from her spot beside Robin. "Nobody's going to sleep with a broken foot or anything?"

"We're all sore, but I doubt we have anything worth waking up the lil' lady over," Vaike said. Lissa's gentle snoring had been reverberating throughout the room for some time.

"I've had Lissa's stave twice and a vulnerary," Robin said as he shook his shoulder. "Pretty sure sleep is all I can do for now."

"That was one hell of a toss for the Ferox Lady. I'm surprised you could still stand," Vaike said.

Robin shrugged with his good shoulder. "With all the fighting we've had, I was due for a good hit, I guess."

"Virion sustained considerable damage from the mages as well," Miriel said as she opened her study book once more. "Mayhap we check that no serious burns were formed."

"Superfluous! The young princess' healing is all Virion needs," the archer said proudly. "Besides! Believe it or not, that wasn't the first time I was set on fire, and it definitely wasn't the worst," he added with a chuckle as he twirled one of his silver locks, which were still intact despite the black marks on his face.

"And how did that happen? More of that 'bettering your honor' schlock got you in trouble?" Sully called over as she sat up from the hearth, having finished her bottle of ale.

Virion shook his head and held up his hand indifferently. "Nothing so noble, I'm afraid. In my experience the severity of harm to my own body is almost always inverse to how… selfless I _attempt_ to be."

Sully walked past Virion and bopped his hand with her closed fist. "Well, we damn just about made an enemy out of all of East Ferox, but you stuck with us instead of running off for Rosanne or whatever. I'd say that's noble enough, Ruffles."

Virion quizzically studied his hand as Sully continued past him to her cot. "I'm off to bed. Night y'all."

"We should all be getting some sleep in before it gets too late. Who knows what the Feroxi's idea of morning is." Robin said.

Stahl walked by Virion with a mouth full of rations, which prompted the archer to tug at his shoulder. "Sir, this smacking of the fist… what does it mean? What minutia am I missing?"

Stahl swallowed. "Oh. That's just Sully's way of saying she thinks you're alright."

Virion's gaze lit up. "Then perhaps…!" he breathed to himself, but he didn't finish, not out loud anyway. It seemed like Stahl preferred it that way as he rolled his eyes and continued walking with his rations in hand.

Chrom walked by Robin and Sumia. "Everyone?" He called. "Good work today. Nothing went according to plan —per our luck, I guess — but you all performed admirably." Chrom glanced over to Stahl. "Wasn't so bad, was it Stahl?"

The viridian knight shrugged. "...No, we managed. I'd just be super happy if we never had to fight more Feroxi any time soon."

Chrom turned a smile to Robin and Sumia. "Robin, Sumia, you two as well. I'm proud of how far you've come."

Sumia smiled and opened her mouth to answer, but no sounds came. She sheepishly shuffled deeper into her seat and resumed studying the fire.

"Rest up, you all deserve it. It should be smooth sailing to the capital."

The hearth was put out and everyone found their cots. Frederick remained vigilant and was the last to retire.

It was just as Chrom set down his head to sleep that something had occurred to him. Something had gnawed at him ever since the fight ended. He shot upright in his cot. "Wait a second-"

"I'm here," came Kellam's quiet voice.

"Ah… good, good. Just checking."


End file.
